A Hufflepuffs Tale
by MeganAlice
Summary: A young shy girl starts Hogwarts, her mother's dream, to have her girl at the same school as Harry Potter. Verity never dreamed she would find herself caught in such mischief however.
1. It's not always easy to be the funny guy

**AN: Okay, I tried to promise myself I wouldn't try handling two stories at one time so soon, but then I came across this gem and just had to post it up! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

**Chapter One: It's Not Always Easy To Be The Funny Guy.**

The stifle smell of fresh blood and old rags filled the air. A young girl stood slowly holding out her arms at her sides as a form of balancing herself as she scanned the blood soaked walls of the burnt hall. Unaware of what had truly happened, she could not figure out what had happened for her to have blood on her hands, her clothes, in her hair and even splattered over her face. She went to take a step forwards without looking, her first step felt, not the solid carpeted floor she had found herself lying on to begin with, but instead a warm and soft texture that was higher than the floor, off the ground. She looked down and a body facing up at her, it was wearing long black cloak. The young brunette did not seem to find this sight as shocking as it was, she pushed her foot harder on to the body as she stepped over it. She had no remorse for any of the cloaked man's fallen comrades whom all wore the same attire; she stepped on every one of the bodies she saw. She smiled as she did; soon turning into a loud happy, somewhat sadistic, laugh as she made her way through the destroyed shop staring at all the bodies, giving the impression that she knew her way around the place. Tears of joy brimmed at her cheerful eyes as she stared at the robed figures, seemingly awestruck. She let out a pleased whine before finally looking away from the bodies and around the shop her eyes landed on a door way, her face filled with a happy glow as she ran towards it.

"We did it guys! WE DID IT!" She screamed running though the torn tapestry into the next room. Although the sight that met her eyes sent her celebrations to a blinding halt. She stared open mouthed at two figures lying on the ground both of which wearing extravagant bright green robes that went surprisingly well with their bright red hair. At a first terrifying glance the two men looked not to be breathing causing the girl to take a sharp intake of breath as she whispered a small "_no!_"before rushing to their bodies she just stared at them for what felt like the longest time of her life, before hitting their backs and harshly screaming "NO!" over and over again before a familiar voice came to her ears.

"Alright! You can have a free Pygmy Puff!"

I am Verity Stockhart and I am a murderer.

I am also a witch, yes a witch. Not the kind that you dress up as at Halloween, I lack the long warty nose and creepy fingers. But I can do magic. I go to a school called Hogwarts, the finest school for witchcraft and wizardry there is.

Confused? Let me start from the top, my first ever year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mum! Mum! I've got it! I've got the letter! I called as I ran down to the garden of our small country home. My mum was pruning some roses before she heard me. She looked up saw the letter from Hogwarts and beamed

"Oh that's brilliant sweetie!" She said "We'll be off to Diagon Alley tomorrow!" My mother's face then dropped her squinted eyes widened and I knew instantly what she was thinking. "Y-You'll be brushing shoulders with Harry Potter!" She squealed happily snatching the letter from my hands, reading it over as if it was going to tell her exact details about Harry Potter. Although what she said was true, by joining Hogwarts I'd be in the same school as he is although he's already been there for a year. My mum is obsessed with him (she's a witch too, not pure blood though: I think her granny was a muggle) If she met Harry Potter I think she'd adopt him she thinks that what happened with his parents is devastating and then that he had to face you-know-who for a second time last year was just as scary, although she'd rather see me at school with him than anything else even if it runs the risk of my life being in danger. My father however has always had a very different view on things.

"You're going to that school with Parry Hotter?"

"Harry Potter, Dad." I corrected him as we sat around the small table eating dinner, he'd just got in from work, he works at the ministry, he's muggle-born and is constantly telling me about how shocking it was when he got his letter from Beuxbatons, when my mum showed him my letter.

"Whatever his name is I don't approve of it!"

"What? Why?" My mum squeaked almost spitting out her dinner at him.

"Well dear, I know Hogwarts is a brilliant school and-"

"The best in the country!" My mother snapped.

My dad rolled his eyes and carried on "And it was great and everything when _you_ were there but now that Potter is there the ministry say that the place is becoming more dangerous by the year! The likeliness of harm there now has gone up 40%!"

"_Oh_ and since when have you believed anything the ministry has said Jacob?" I stared between my parents as the scowled at each other in silence, the ministry had advised dad not to marry mum because of her lack of skills, and she never finished school so she's never had a wizard job before.

"Don't blame the ministry for you being a squib Annette!" My dad spoke venom, I cringed when he said this; he was defiantly sleeping on the couch tonight! My mother hadn't finished school because of family troubles, family troubles that ended with her becoming a squib, I looked at my mum, she looked as though she was ready to burst, I decided to step in.

"Shouldn't I get a say in this?" I said gently

"Yes"-"No" My parents exclaimed at the same time.

"Why shouldn't she?" My mum growled

"Because, well, because-"

"Ha! You haven't got an excuse! Verity is going to Hogwarts and that's final!" my mum spat standing up and taking her half eaten dinner into the living area, I smiled and looked at my dad he was scowling so I quickly stopped smiling and continued with my food.

So there I was, on my way to Hogwarts, I was so nervous when we arrived at the train station.

"But mum!-"

"Stop being ridiculous Verity, you'll be fine!" She assured me.

"But what if it goes wrong for me? What if it denies me? What if it doesn't think I'm good enough to attend Hogwarts-" We were rushing past millions of muggles trying to get to the platform as quick as possible.

"You'll be fine! And I assure you the platform does not get to decide if students are good enough for Hogwarts or not!" We finally got to the wall between platform 9 and 10 we stood there for a moment just staring at it before my mother nudged me slightly, I looked up at her to see her looking at something behind us; I followed her gaze as she began to speak.

"Come along dear other families are starting to arrive with their children and it'll look a little strange us lining up in front of a wall!" I saw who she was talking about, a large family of eight, six of whom pushing along trolleys a lot like my own it was odd though because there was seven of them with bright red identical hair four boys, one girl and two parents but one boy had black hair and- _the scar!_ It was Harry Potter! Before I had time to notice anything else one of the taller red haired boys had nudged Harry Potter and pointed towards me smirking, another of the red haired boys leant forwards too and that's when I noticed they were twins. I started to blush as they spoke to each other glancing at me, but before I could notify my mum on to the fact that Harry Potter was standing behind us I was being pulled towards the wall by her we got though fine (even after my scared ramblings) and there was the bright scarlet train my mother had often spoken about when I realised what had happened I span around to see if I could spot Harry Potter again, but as soon as I turned away I heard a loud sob come from beside me. I quickly span my head around almost snapping it to find my mother wailing with tears streaming down her cheeks people stared as they trotted past, even women who were saying goodbye to their children for the first time with tears in their eyes were staring awestruck at my mother. Blushing terribly I started to console her giving her a one armed hug and a pat on the back but that just made her wail louder and throw herself around me. That's when I noticed the red haired family who were with Harry Potter come through the wall I turned to my mum (while she thoroughly soaked the shoulder of my shirt) and tried to tell her but all I got out was;

"Mum, Harry Potter-" Before she cut me off.

"Oh! Well yes dear-dear I suppose you do have the p-protection of H-Harry Potter at the school s-so I really should just get a grip!" I rolled my eyes not only has she just made the loudest goodbye cry on the whole platform but now she's declared her love for Harry Potter very loudly and with everyone watching he's probably just behind us watching with the two red headed twins and laughing, it was so embarrassing!

"You just remember Verity, be safe and _behave_ yourself!" I smiled at my mums warnings as I tugged my trunk, and my cat - Mr. Nibbles, over to the train with my mother following we passed the red haired family whose mother was making quiet the fuss over the red haired girl her cries taking my embarrassment down. While the dad and only three of the sons looked around the platform in a panicked state the knots in my stomach faded when I saw that they'd barely noticed me and my mum. My mum hugged me again.

"Write to me as soon as you can! And don't be a bother to any of those teachers some of them are old friends and some taught me too Verity so I'll know if you've been winding them up young lady!"

"Oh don't worry ma-am!" came a posh strong voice

"Yes we'll take care of her!" Came a nearly identical voice, my mother's eyes glistened as she stared over my shoulder at someone. I raised an eyebrow slowly looking around to see the two red haired twins standing there with smarmy smiles on their faces, my eyes widened and I blushed, the thought of anyone listening in on that conversation was utterly embarrassing.

"As you can see.." Started one of the twins glancing over his shoulder at his brother before looking back at my happily awestruck mother "I am a Prefect so I will escort your daughter safely to the train and keep a well trained eye on her for you" He motioned towards a small sliver 'P' pinned on his puffed out chest it shone a the other twin spoke.

"And I will help my brother in his act of kindness by carrying your daughters trunk." He went for my trolley, I quickly snatched Mr. Nibbles so I wouldn't get lonely on the train, the twin looked at me as I did and looked slightly crestfallen but quickly regained his posture.

"Oh! Well thank you boys so much! You are so kind!" My mum praised "And you Verity" She turned to me and I squeezed Mr. Nibbles cage just a bit tighter "You do _everything_ these two lovely boys tell you to do okay?" I nodded and the whistle went.

"Bye mum! See you at Christmas!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too mum!" I said climbing on to the train behind the two twins. As the train left the station I waved goodbye to my mum from the window and as the train swerved making the platform swing from sight I turned back around to see the twins still there holding my trunk, the one who had it placed it by my feet with a smirk.

"So, you have to do anything we say huh?" The first twin spoke in a dramatically different tone the 'P' on his shirt shining as the houses flying past forced the sun in and out of view, I blushed at his words and just as the other twin began to speak a loud voice came from behind them cutting him off.

"FRED! GEORGE! You've really done it this time! Wait until mum hears about this!" The twins' faces dropped and they both looked behind them at the same time looking as though a mirror had been placed beside on of them. I tip-toed to try and see who it was that made them so worried but I was too short to see over them so I leant to the side to try and see around them only to have someone rush around before I could look, I stood up straight quickly to avoid the person hitting my face and looked at the boy, it was another red haired boy this one wearing horn rimmed glasses and looking extremely different to the twins. He looked very serious having the same puffed out chest posture that the twins had now abandoned and his face looked almost as if he had never learnt how to smile.

"Give it back!" he demanded holding out his hand, it seemed he hadn't even noticed me.

"Oh, so soon? But we were just about to get our friend here to fetch us some food!" said the second twin smirking brightly pointing towards me, I blushed once more as the serious looking boy turned on me

"I am so sorry Miss but I believe that my brothers have fooled you into one of their tricks, you see" He snatched the pin from the first twin, with a yelp of pain from the twin, and put it on to his own Hogwarts robes, which I noted he had changed into awfully quickly. "This boy is not a Prefect I, however, am and..." Everything else the angry boy said was aimed at the two twins, who seemed more interested in my reaction then listening to him, but it drowned out because of how completely embarrassed I felt. My entire face was burning and I even felt tears come to my eyes, I felt so stupid for falling for their joke that I felt like crying, it was more embarrassing then if my mother had done a tribal love dance for Harry Potter. The twins stared at me; they looked shocked they'd noticed that I was upset. I quickly put my hand to my nose trying to conceal my face, I mumbled an apology grabbed my trunk and started to run down the aisle only to run into someone, I fell back tripping on my trunk I looked up to find no other then the red haired girl I assumed to be their sister she took one look at me then her brothers before helping me up and scowling at her brothers as she pulled me, Mr. Nibbles and my trunk into the compartment that she had just left. I wiped my face and looked around there were three girls in the compartment all staring at me and the red haired girl.

"Fred and George were teasing her, got her pretty upset so I thought I'd get her out of there she sighed "I mean they are partly my responsibility right? Being my stupid brothers." She added in a reluctant tone, the other girls laughed and I smiled slightly.

"I'm Ginny Weasley by the way." She said turning to me I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ears looking at her shoes.

"I-I'm Verity Stockhart, lovely to meet you - all."


	2. Meeting The Locals

**Chapter Two: Meeting The Locals.**

"The three boys out there were my brothers, Percy was the one in the Hogwarts robes and Fred and George were the twins." Ginny Weasley explained to me as she helped me push my trunk into the overhead luggage compartment, she sighed as she dropped her arms "You'll meet my other brother too I expect, Ron Weasley-"

"That is if we can find him!" Angrily added a sour faced, bushy haired girl from the corner, she was glaring out of the window but quickly turned to look at me when she noticed I was staring at her, the sour look on her face turned to a slight smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger" She said I smiled

"Hello Hermione."

"And this is Hannah Abbot." Ginny spoke again pointing at a blonde haired girl sitting opposite Hermione; she looked up from her 'Witch Weekly' magazine (from which a picture of Gilderoy Lockhart peered up at me from a double page spread) and waved I waved back "Her and Hermione are a year above me and Tabitha." She motioned to the last girl sitting behind me "It's only our first year, but you- you _must_ be a transfer right?"

I shook my head "No, it's my first year here too."

"Really? Wow, you look really old for your age!" Said Hannah.

"Thanks I kind of am quite old though, it's only a few weeks until I'm 12." I smiled. Hermione laughed

"You're basically the same age as Harry! Although, he is one of the youngest in our year." Ginny went slightly pale at the mention of his name

"You guys know Harry Potter?"

"Know him! Hermione's one of his best friends," said the girl from behind me, Tabitha, I looked around, she had long black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Tabitha Walsh." She said I smiled.

"Verity Stockhart." I said sitting down next to her, thinking back to what she had said before.

"Not only is Hermione his best friend" She said almost reading my mind "But Ginny had him stay at hers this summer and she fancies the pants off of him!" Ginny blushed as the girls cooed

"I do not! Besides he only stayed at mine for a few days!" She retaliated, sitting down opposite me. I looked over to Hannah to see that she had become transfixed again into her double page spread of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"So you like Gilderoy Lockhart too? Isn't he just amazing?" I said in a dreamy voice.

"Like him? I _love_ him! You know, I've heard a rumour that he's going to be joining Hogwarts this year!" Hannah squealed.

"He is," Said Hermione from behind a book she had lost herself in "Ginny and I were in Flourish and Blotts with him when he announced it." She continued not looking up from her book.

"Really!" Hannah shrieked "OH! I _have_ to go tell the others!" And with that she yanked open the compartment door and dashed away; there was a horrible yell of a voice that rang in my ears

"OI! Watch where you're going! Filthy mudblood!" I blinked, I'd heard the term before, my father was once called it by a man who thoroughly disagreed with his ways, but never had I heard it used so casually. I noticed that both Ginny and Hermione had let out loud groans; I looked to Tabitha who shrugged at me we both turned to the girls opposite us.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny mumbled though gritted teeth causing me and Tabitha to give each other shrugging looks once more but before we could question them the compartment door swung open once more to reveal a tall blonde boy with pale grey eyes, he had two large brown haired boys behind him, all three of them were smirking.

"Granger! Where's Scar-head?" Asked the blonde boy, I turned to Tabitha and mouthed 'Scar-head?' with a confused frown but she just returned the look.

"Even if I knew do you think I'd tell you Malfoy?" Hermione snapped at him

"Oh look it's his girlfriend Weasley!" I wondered why they were all calling each other by their last names, it sounded so mean. Ginny sneered at Malfoy "Don't tell me not even you know where he is?" Ginny didn't answer making the boy let out a loud drawling laugh "What a catch you are Weasley!"

"Excuse, not to be rude, but why are you all calling each other by your last names? It sounds so cold and impersonal" Tabitha asked, I looked to the boy for an answer for I was thinking the same thing, he turned on her smirking.

"Who's this then? A new first year that wants to be "personal"?" The boy let out another loud laugh at me and Tabitha, we just smiled kind smiles and she put out her hand

"Tabitha Walsh, pleasure to meet you!" The boy smirked.

"Pleasure's all yours _Walsh_" He put spiteful emphasis on her last name "I'm Malfoy, and to answer your question I wouldn't want to be 'personal' with these two blood traitors if you paid me!" He glared at me before looking back to Hermione "If you find Saint Potter, give him this- _Serpensorta_!" Out of the end of Malfoy's wand flew a giant black snake, it landed with a loud hiss in the middle of our compartment, all four of us screamed pulling our legs on to the seated as the great snake swung it's head around hissing loudly. Malfoy and his two friends roared with laughter until there was a bright flash of blinding blue light that hit their sides sending them flying down the aisle. The two red haired twins appeared at the door, the screams didn't stop though as the snake started to bite at the cushions of the seats. One of the twins pointed his wand at it quickly and said something inaudible over the screaming and with a puff of black smoke the snake disappeared, my legs dropped as did my body as I relaxed into the seat again.

"That git..." Said the first twin

"That _bloody_ git!" Added the second.

"Didn't his dad do enough damage in Flourish and Blotts?" The first twin growled staring down the aisle at a, probably retreating, Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks guys." Ginny mumbled breathlessly to her brothers they both suddenly grew wide smiles and stepped into the compartment, they looked at Tabitha.

"Fred-" said the first twin

"And George-" Said he second

"Weasley!" They finished together smiling at her, she still looked pale from the snake attack but she managed a smile

"Tabitha Walsh" She said breathlessly.

"And you!" George said turning on me I looked up at the two smiling twins.

"I don't believe we got a proper introduction!" Fred said "I'm Fred- I'm the one who was wearing the Prefect badge." He sat down.

"I'm George, the helpful brother." George joined his twin on the seat making it squash Tabitha, me, Fred and George on to one seat, Tabitha sighed and got up, swapping sides she sat opposite George and next to Ginny. I glanced over to Hermione to see she'd thrown herself back into her book.

"Hello Fred and George I am Verity Stockhart." I said with a smile as I looked back at them.

"We're sorry for earlier you know," Fred explained.

"We didn't mean to upset you, we play pranks on everyone!" George continued, I laughed

"Don't be silly, I didn't mind, it was kind of funny really!"

"You don't mind even though you ran off crying?" George stated, Fred gave him a look that I didn't see and George looked back at me "Sorry." He said.

I smiled "It's okay!" I said with a small laugh. The two boys looked at each other, George mouthed something that looked like 'paf' but I couldn't really make it out because Fred was between us, they turned their attention back to me.

"So Verity, tell us now you've met the locals..."

"Us.." George said

"Ginny," Fred continued

"Hermione," George added

"And Malfoy... what do you think of Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Oh, urm, well he was a bit mean wasn't he? But I'm sure he's not always like that someone's probably just made him angry, he seemed pretty mad at that 'Scar-head' person, who's that?"

"Harry Potter." Hermione said in a very unimpressed tone at my stupidity the twins smirked at each other again and I turned to Hermione.

"Well has Harry done any to upset Draco?"

"No, well apart from being Harry Potter!" Hermione answered again, putting her book in her lap and looking at me I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Tabitha asked what I was thinking

"Draco Malfoy is a jealous weak fool who needs to get a hobby other than obsessing over trying to destroy Harry's life just because Harry is famous!" Just as I opened my mouth to tell Hermione how rude she was being Ginny cut me off.

"MERLINS BEARD!" She screamed as she pointed out of the window

"What?" Fred and George both said craning their heads around to see what she was pointing at

"Isn't that..." She started "_Isn't that dads car!_" She squeaked. This time Fred and George jumped to the window, I quickly got up and pushed between them to look out and there it was, a _flying_ Ford Anglia, my jaw dropped.

"That's got to be.."

"HARRY AND RON!" Fred and George cut Ginny off as they pointed to the car again, and, there in the front seats, was the other red haired boy and the scruffy haired boy I had noticed earlier.

"If they're flying _that_ into school-" Hermione started in a reproachable tone.

"That would be _BRILLIANT_!" The twins exclaimed together, Hermione shot them a reproachful look before sitting back down as the car flew from view.

"Wow.." The twins said dreamily sitting back down.

"It's nice to see that Ron's taking after us isn't it George?" Said Fred.

"Too right Fred, too right!" George agreed

"Yeah except taking after you two is probably going to get them expelled! Or maybe they'll get luckily and crash before they reach Hogwarts!" Hermione spat, I glanced out of the window to see that we were approaching a forest looking area.

That's Hogsmeade." Ginny informed me and Tabitha "We're almost there guys." She told everyone. I gasped looking down at my muggle clothing.

"I've got to get changed!" I panicked getting out my robes from my trunk.

"Me too!" Squeaked Tabitha from beside me as she pulled though her trunk for her robes.

"See you in a minute." I said as we left the compartment, Fred and George watching our every move with sly smiles on their faces until the door shut behind us then they shot forwards to talk to Ginny, I looked at Tabitha to see she had noticed too.

"What do you think-?" I started

"You don't suppose it was about-?" She clearly thought the same as I did.

"It's probably just some brotherly-sisterly thing." I assured her not believing it myself she frowned but shrugged it off.

"So where are toilets on this train?" She asked me

I shrugged "I thought you knew!" We laughed before looking around the train for the toilets.

We got back to the compartment just in time as I could feel the train coming to a stop and hear people beginning to get their things together. When we opened the compartment door we noticed two people missing.

"Where'd Fred and George go?" I asked looking at their empty seats.

"To get their trunks." Ginny answered "They reckon that you two are destined for Hufflepuff. In fact they have a bet on, Fred has bet that you, Verity, will get into Hufflepuff while George bet you'll get into Gryffindor and vice versa for you Tabitha."

"Really?" Tabitha and I both said with the same amount of enthusiasm. I looked at her.

"You like Hufflepuff too?" I asked she nodded happily

"My mum and dad were both in Hufflepuff and met though it!"

"Wow! My mum was in Hufflepuff! Maybe they know each other!" I laughed. I saw Ginny and Hermione exchange happy looks as the four of us got off the train.

"See you at Hogwarts guys!" Hermione called to us waving, we waved back as we walked with a large group of first years, heading towards a large man who was bellowing for all the first years.

"A'ight, three to a boat!" He said to the large group as he led us to a massive lake that had small boats lined up at the edge of it. "Ah yah must be Ginny!" Ginny stopped in front of the man, causing me and Tabitha to stop too.

"Yes" Ginny said with a slight shake to her voice, I looked at Tabitha with wide scared eyes to see her gulp.

"I'm Hagrid, friend of yeh brothers'" Ginny relaxed slightly

"Oh! Nice to meet you Hagrid, I think I've heard Ron and Harry talk about you before actually." Hagrid's chest grew out and, although it was impossible to see beyond his hairy beard I saw a small twitch of a grin.

"Well then, uh, here yeh three can 'ave this boat!" He said pointing to the small boat next to his. The three of us climbed in tripping over ourselves, soon enough the boats were gently gliding across the lake almost motionlessly, they moved closer and closer to a large castle that I now took the time to take in completely, it was beautiful, about 500 million times what my house was and had large towers coming off of most parts, the windows shone like candles in the dark night sky and the large doors of the castle were open shining a beautiful long yellow glow over the field and even on to the lake a little. Tabitha looked over the edge of the boat and into the lake I looked back at Ginny to find her staring across the lake into the forest; I followed her gaze to see some kind of hoard standing amongst the forest edge, I frowned at them trying to get a better look but from the corner of my eye I noticed Tabitha leaning further over the edge of the boat, she was staring at something I only caught a glance of grey before Tabitha gasped, almost falling out of the boat I pulled her backwards so fast that the boat rocked.

"Yeh be careful now girl" Hagrid said from beside us "The giant squid aint always so nice!" My eyes widened as I stared at the large man.

"The giant squid?" I squeaked before glancing over the side of the boat causing Ginny and Tabitha to both shot towards me holding me back making the three of us laugh.

"Alrigh' yeh lot, were all here now so just get out'ta tha' boats and we'll get yeh in the hall." There was a scratching noise as our boat hit the sand. Tabitha jumped out first landing on the grassy lake side, Ginny was next jumping out behind me into the shallow lake with a yelp of shock, but then she just sighed and walked to Tabitha with wet shoes. I stood up, the boat rocked slightly due to the lack of balance on each end, I moved forwards to steady myself but I wasn't quick enough, the boat swayed and I tripped falling to one side I was heading face first towards the cold water of the lake, I held my arms over my face. Until I felt two hands catch my arms, they stabled me and I found my feet on the firm ground next to the lake I let out a sigh of relief I looked up to find everyone staring at me, I'd been screaming without really realising, I blushed a deep red and apologised to my feet. Everyone looked away and I looked up to the person who had caught me. It was a boy a few inches taller than me, but the thing that took me by surprise was the boy's eyes, they were a dazzling green and seemed to sparkle even in the dark night, I could get myself lost in them. He still had a hold of my arms and seemed to be just as dumbstruck as me; I looked down at his hands causing him to snap out of his trance.

"Oh..." He breathed and dropped one of his hands to his side and the other through his thick black hair, his eyes dropped down as his cheeks flushed a deep crimson, matching mine.

I stepped back slightly "I'm Verity Stockhart, thanks for catching me." He looked at me for a moment, almost shocked.

"Uh, I'm Taylor, uh, Taylor Flume." He said dropping his arm back to his side.

"Flume! As in Flume who owns the sweet shop Honeyduke?" A voice said from behind me, Ginny stepped forwards, I'd forgotten that anyone else was with us. I turned to her as did Taylor.

"Uh yeah, but I was hoping I wouldn't be known for that.." He said a little quietly, I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Are you kidding? Honeyduke's is famous here! Of course you'll be known for that! Hell, I've only been here 5 minutes but I've had so much stuff brought back home from Honeyduke's that I've eaten everything from the store!" I looked to Taylor to see him blush and look down.

"Ginny!" I scolded, I looked back to Taylor and just as I was about to open my mouth to reassure him I was cut off

"Guys!" The three of us looked over to see Tabitha calling us over, everyone had walked away along with her and was walking into the large doors of the beautiful castle, and we ran to catch up with them.

"Welcome first years." An old woman with black hair pulled up into a tight bun said, she wore green velvet robes and square spectacles, she was clearly a well organised woman as she looked around 70 years of age and yet she still did not possess a single grey hair on her head. I smiled at her as I and around thirty other students arrived into the school. She looked around the group before speaking again. "I am Professor McGonagall; I will be your Transfiguration Professor. Follow me." She said sharply before walking away. I looked to Tabitha with wide eyes she returned the look and we both let out a laugh before following five other first years; Ginny was behind us talking to some other girl I hadn't yet met. Professor McGonagall lead us to two large double doors she turned to face us.

"This is the Great Hall; you will spend your Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner in here. When we enter please be calm and do not react too loudly." She said, and with that she span around and pushed open the large doors to the hall, a noise of clothes rustling filled the air as every head in the hall turned to us, luckily I was too distracted by the vastness of the hall to get embarrassed, I stared up into the hall, there were four long large tables in all on which had many students surrounding them, she walked us along the back of the four tables until she got to the middle two where she then walked down between them towards a long horizontal table at the end. I looked at each table, starting from the one farthest away on the left, it had a large green banner over it with a snake on the banner then a long green a silver cloth laying down the middle of the table, the next table had a similar banner and cloth but their colours were blue and bronze and they had a large eagle on the banner, my eyes skimmed past Tabitha's back and to the right hand side of the hall, the farthest table away on this side had red and golden colours and a large roaring lion on the banner, I then looked to the last table, the people on this table all seemed to be smiling brightly, their colours where yellow and black and they had a badger on their banner. I smiled brightly before we stopped at the end of the tables, we lined up in front of the long horizontal table, and many people were sat at this table I smiled at an old man with white hair and a long white beard. I then noticed a hat sitting on a stool that everyone was staring at, I jumped slightly when I realised that it was in fact singing a song, I furrowed my eye brows before starting to listen I only caught a few words when Tabitha nudged me I looked at her.

"Look at the ceiling." She mumbled staring up at it, I frowned before looking up, only causing me to frown more the ceiling was a dark and starry as the nights sky outside, below the reflection of the sky there was millions of floating candles just swaying slightly above our heads, my jaw dropped the candles seemed to actually be swaying with the tune of the Sorting Hats song.

"Apparently it's enchanted..." Ginny whispered from my side as I looked down she had obviously seen me and Tabitha looking, I nodded in amazement before looking back up at the ceiling. Tabitha and I were broke out of our trances by sudden clapping, the Sorting hat had finished its song, and I jumped slightly at the sound of the claps but then started clapping along to.

"As I call your name you will come up and put the hat on your head." McGonagall said opening a scroll of parchment, I gasped.

"We have to put that thing on our head?" I whispered to Tabitha she gulped

"I thought it was just there for show." She said

"Me too." I agreed Ginny laughed at the two of us and looked at us.

"It's the sorting hat; it tells you what house you'll be in!" She whispered I stared at it in amazement as it sat on a boy's head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat bellowed making me jump, then the table of blue and bronze stood up screaming and clapping making me jump again.

"Creevey, Colin." McGonagall called a small blonde boy stepped forwards with a stutter.

"Y-Yes Professor?" McGonagall looked at him as a few laughs came from the people behind.

"Sit on the stool." Creevey let out a small 'Oh' before running to the stool and put the hat on his head.

"Fool." Someone hissed from behind me, I looked round and glared at the boy, he was a little taller than me and had auburn coloured hair, he glared back at me I turned back around just in time to hear.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The red and gold table let out their roars this time, I looked over to see the two red haired twins standing on their seats calling out I laughed slightly turning back to the hat.

"Everette, Leo." The boy from behind me came pushing past nearly knocking me over.

"Oy!" Ginny growled grabbing on to me to stable me.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said almost instantly. The green table roared loudly, I glared at the Leo boy as he smirked and walked over to it.

"No surprise there! Ron says there's never been a good thing to come out of Slytherin." Ginny whispered.

"Flume, Taylor." McGonagall called, I smiled glancing around for Taylor, he stepped out from two other boys, and they both wished him luck. His eyes landed on mine and I smiled he did too 'Good luck!' I mouthed as he sat on the stool. 'You too!' He mouthed back before the hat fell over his eyes. I watched in worry.

'_Please not Slytherin.. Please not Slytherin..'_

I thought to myself the hat then called out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I sighed with relief as the table of yellow and bronze stood up and cheered happily. Taylor took the hat off of his head and smiled at me walking away.

"Grate, Sarah." A dark skinned dark haired girl stepped forwards she wore some beautiful white square glasses and smiled at McGonagall as she walked up to the stool. The hat took almost two minutes to decide on Sarah before he finally said: "HUFFLEPUFF!" again I smiled at the girl as the roaring yellow table lead her the way to her house, she gave me a smile before squeezing between Ginny and me.

Time flew past as a handful of us were sorted. The numbers of first years was staring to thin out as they got assigned to their new homes.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out as another boy ran down to the green table. A few more boys went to Gryffindor and another girl got Ravenclaw then it was my turn.

"Stockhart, Verity!" instantly red flushed up my cheeks as I stepped forwards.

"Good luck Verity!" Tabitha whispered I looked back at her with wide eyes and bit my lower lip slightly before continuing.

"You'll be fine Verity!" Ginny whispered with a smile as I sat nervously on to the stool, McGonagall held the hat over my head and gave me a warm smile before she lowered it, I barely felt the rim touch my head before:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It yelled I blushed as everyone gave small gasps, I hadn't even expected it to be so quick, but I quickly stood up and ran over to Tabitha and Ginny hugging them both.

"I'll have my fingers crossed for the both of you!" I said happily and Tabitha nodded with a large smile on her face as I ran over to the yellow table sitting next to Taylor and opposite his two friends I smiled at him.

"Well done!" He said.

"You too!" I added with a smile. I looked to the Gryffindor table to see George reluctantly handing Fred some Galleons while Fred got odd looks from fellow Gryffindor's for standing up when I got called to Hufflepuff, I laughed. Soon enough only Ginny and Tabitha were left; they were holding each other's hands tightly as the last person skipped over to Ravenclaw.

"Walsh, Tabitha." McGonagall said.

"GO TABITHA!" I yelled, regretting it instantly as it made the both of us blush terribly from people looking at us. I crossed my fingers tightly as the hat was placed on to Tabitha's head. Seconds went past and I started to feel sick. Then the hat opened its seams and yelled:  
>"HUFFLEPUFF!" I screamed jumping on to the seat, not embarrassed to because everyone else was as well. Tabitha grinned widely and ran over to me and Taylor.<p>

"I was worried there! He was considering putting me in Ravenclaw; can you imagine me being with all those smarty-pants?" Tabitha said sitting next to me I laughed.

"Weasley, Ginny!" All the teachers either laughed or talked amongst themselves about Ginny as she walked up to the stool. She didn't let it affect her like I would have though; she just took it in her stride and sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said almost instantly I was a little sad but glad as well, she got in with all her brothers and Hermione. Tabitha and I waved as Ginny sat down next to Hermione, waving back to us.


	3. Fastforwarding time

**AN: I would just like to say a massive, massive thank you to miZaru667 if it hadn't been for you I never would have realised I had accidently spelt 'Hufflepuff' 'Huffpuff' in the actual title. How much of an idiot am I? So here you go miZaru667 this is just for you!**

**Chapter Three: Fast-Forwarding Time.**

The next few years of my time at Hogwarts weren't as interesting as the years that followed. The only interesting things to happen was Harry Potter fighting off the basilisk to save Ginny -which we all decided was because he truly does fancy the pants off of her- and him also saving school from Sirius Black and Loopy Lupin plus the terribly shocking outcome of the Tri-Wizard Tournaments, which had almost forced my parents into stopping me from attending Hogwarts again this year. Other than that the most interesting things were Fred and George's crazy pranks, but there's too many of those to name so we'll leave that subject. I feel that my time at Hogwarts was truly started by my fourth year, this memory; I think this is where it all began for me.

"Come on Stockhart I'll be old and wrinkly by the time you've made your mind up!" a girl with dark brown hair and amazing cheekbones growled as myself, her and Tabitha jogged out of a doorway and down towards the front door. It was the dead of night and mine and Tabitha's close Slytherin friend Stacey had convinced us to go down to the black lake.

"But, Stacey... I don't know..." Tabitha moaned.

"Oh! She hasn't got you doubting it too has she Walsh!" Stacey said as she jogged up to the front doors and pushed one open quietly poking her head out to make sure it was teacher safe. Stacey had sprung the brilliant idea of Skinny Dipping up on me and Tabitha when we met her at the top of the dungeons, we were still unsure on it. "Oh come on guys! Live a little!"

"We live plenty!" I complained

"Please? I brought you two down here especially because you're Hufflepuffs! I thought you could do with a little Slytherin edge!" Stacey pouted opening the door, we all walked out and down to the lake discussing it. My life had seemed to have become just that little bit more insane since I met Stacey, she was a Slytherin and me and Tabitha only spoke to her because we had been put with her in charms, but we'd hit it off well for two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin.

"Oh..." I squeaked then looked at Tabitha as we all got to the water's edge, Stacey turned to us and I looked around the area.

"Fine!" Tabitha blurted "I'll do it!" She said with a smile.

"Yess!" Stacey cheered "Now it's just you Stockhart!" She said, I sighed.

"But.. What if we're caught?"

"That's the fun of it! Not knowing if you'll be caught or not!" Stacey said happily

"What about the giant squid!" I complained.

"Oh come on V! When will _we_ ever get another chance to do something like this?" Tabitha asked. I went over that in my head and realised how very true it was.

"Okay! Let's go!" I said happily.

"YES!" Stacey cheered before pulling off her robes myself and Tabitha following shortly after not knowing that there was someone watching the entire scene.

"IT'S SO COLD!" I screamed as Stacey had pushed me in first, Tabitha then pushed Stacey in which made Stacey scream when she felt the ice cold water on her body, Tabitha jumped in quickly after and we all took off the final parts of our clothing under water; the parts that we didn't want to remove while anyone could see.

"Okay! Ha-ha, now what Stacey?" Tabitha laughed splashing in the water to look over at Stacey.

"Stacey?" I said swimming forwards as we noticed she'd gone.

"Stacey... Where are you?"

"You don't think she was eaten by the giant squid do you?" I whispered to Tabitha.

"No... Or at least I hope not..." She whispered back.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here..." I heard the worst of voices hiss, me and Tabitha span around to see the only person I would have paid not to come out to the black lake while we were skinny dipping.

"Leo Everette." Tabitha spat.

"Well it looks like you ladies have got yourselves into quite the pickle." He smirked, since meeting him on the first day my experiences with Everette had been anything but good ones, he was the bully of the year and I was his prey.

"What have you done to Stacey!" I growled.

"Ha-ha, oh I've done nothing to your dear _friend_" He smirked again looking away and then back "In fact she did it all herself." He said stepping sideways to reveal a timid looking Stacey standing behind him fully clothed but carrying all of our clothes, our jaws dropped. "Ah-ha-ha-ha! The looks on your faces! PRICELESS!" Everette smirked, "In fact!" He pulled out a camera that looked identical to Colin Creevey's "I might even have to take a picture!" I gasped as Everette raised the camera to his face; I quickly dived under water hoping that he wouldn't get any shots. I came back out of the water almost instantly as Tabitha was shoving my underwear into my hands and pulling hers on as I pulled my face out of the water I heard half of her sentence.

"..so they've given us enough time to get our underwear on." I frowned and as I pulled my pants on I was just about to ask who but then saw George on the ground with Everette wrestling the camera between them and Fred snatching as much of our clothes as he could away from Stacey while trying to stop her from helping Everette. Once me and Tabitha had got our underwear on we pulled ourselves out of the water shivering. George finally pulled the camera from Everette's grasp and pulled out the film throwing it into the lake, Everette scowled at George before turning on his heel and storming off.

"LEO!" Stacey called wriggling from Fred's grasp and running after him. Me and Tabitha quickly grabbed our robes and pulled them on as the two boys looked away in respect.

"I thought we warned you about her!" George moaned at us as he and Fred walked us back to the castle.

"You're not our dads." Tabitha hissed.

"Besides she's a nice girl." I said with a smile but as soon as I looked at Fred it disappeared.

"Don't be foolish V! She's horrible and will do anything and use _anyone_ to get what she wants and what she wants now is Everette and she'll get him through bullying you two! Just like a true Slytherin!" George hissed the last part I smiled slightly and looked down as we came to a stop at the stairs to the Hufflepuff common room, Fred and Tabitha had been having a heated debate just ahead of me and George and Tabitha crossed her arms angrily when she stopped at the stairs.

"Well I liked- No, _still like_ Stacey and I am going to forgive her for what she did! You could see by her face that she was sorry!"

"Oh yeah, if sorry is now portrayed by wanting to arse kiss someone!" George said sarcastically, Tabitha glared at him

"If she wasn't sorry then _why_ would she have left our underwear at the side of the lake!" Tabitha growled matter-of-factly.

"Because she hadn't got the chance to pick them up yet?" Fred hissed, I opened my mouth to restore the peace but before I could say anything Tabitha grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards her.

"Goodnight." She hissed and span on her heel, I threw the twins an apologetic look before I was pulled down the stairs.

The next morning I went down to breakfast as soon as I'd got ready, I wasn't in the mood for a rant on how awful Fred and George always are to Tabitha then when I stick up for them for her only to start claiming that they're always nicer to me than they are to her. But to my surprise Tabitha was already at the table when I walked into the great hall, I looked at her and smiled as I walked down the back of the hall, I was quickly snatched away by someone just as I started to turn towards the Hufflepuff table, I looked to my left to see Ginny holding on to my arm.

"Hey Verity, Sorry about this, I would come over to the Hufflepuff table and see you and Tabitha but Fred told me to bring you over to the Gryffindor table without Tabitha." She explained all in one breathe.

"It's okay Ginny. Don't worry about it." I laughed as we walked towards the Gryffindors with Tabitha's eyes burning into us. "Is she looking over?" I asked

"Yeah." Ginny said after glancing over my head.

"Ha ha, it's going to be very awkward when I get back over there." I said with a small smile as Ginny and I sat down next to Fred, we were facing the Hufflepuff table.

"So..." Fred started once he saw me; he looked up at Tabitha with guilty eyes. "She's still mad at me then?" he said once his gaze had joined with her angry stare.

"As far as I know, yeah." I said, I looked behind Fred and at George he looked over and smiled at me I smiled back and mouthed a 'hello'. "Sorry about last night by the way.. I really felt bad for leaving you two like that."

"Don't be silly!" George joined the conversation "We knew it wasn't your decision to leave the situation like that." He smiled at me, I smiled back then glanced at Fred, and he had got caught in a trance he was staring at Tabitha with warmth in his eyes.

"Fred Weasley!" I smirked, he broke out of it

"Wh-What?" He mumbled.

"I think you're growing a bit of a thing for my Tabby!" I laughed

"Na-No!" He said defiantly his eyes shooting straight to my face. "Don't even _think_ about it Verity!" He said strongly.

I smirked, last year I'd tried to set up two people from Hufflepuff only for it to go terribly wrong and for those two people to end up pretending like they didn't know each other because they were so embarrassed about the experience, although I still like to think of myself as somewhat of a match maker and Fred knows it.

"Think _what_ Freddie?" I said with a sly smile, I got up and walked back over to the Hufflepuff table sitting myself down next to Tabitha, instantly she jumped on me like a wild cat to its prolonged prey.

"What did _he_ want?" She sneered, I laughed.

"Tabs..." I continued in a whisper "You're starting to sound like Malfoy."

She laughed as I pulled some pancakes on to my plate "But seriously what did he want?"

"Just general chit-chat, you know 'how was your morning?' 'Oh! Perfect and yours?'" I said with food filled smile as I'd eaten a piece of pancake when I finished the sentence.

"What did he say about me?" Tabitha whined.

"How vain of you Tabs, assuming it was about you..." I said eating more pancake, she started to glare at me and I gave up on my taunts "Okay, he asked if you were still mad at him, obviously I hadn't spoken to you today so I said 'As far as I know yeah.'" I said putting another piece of pancake in my mouth; Tabitha just gave me a longing stare. "Whut?" I said my mouth full of pancake.

"What else?" She snapped.

"Urm..." I said putting my fork to my chin and looking to the ceiling pretending like I was thinking "That was about it." Tabitha blew out her cheeks in an angry sigh.

"Well you can go tell that Fred Weasley that of course I'm still mad at him, he treated me like a child and tried to make me stop seeing my friends!" She pouted, I rolled my eyes.

"You realise he's only over there right?" I said pointing towards him

"Yes..." Tabitha said confused as to where you were going with this.

"And you're aware that I'm eating my breakfast right?" I said Tabitha rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't do it myself! How about you just tell him as soon as possible?" She asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing." She stood up and looked at her watch; I gave her an odd look.

"Breakfast is nearly over and I want to get to Potions soon so we don't get yelled at for being seconds late again." She said tugging at my arm; I looked longingly at my half eaten pancake that was still left before finally giving up and leaving with Tabitha.

Tabitha and I entered Potions in high spirits, although she had dragged me away from my delicious Pancake we weren't late for Potions for once, although from the looks of things Snape was in such a bad mood that he decided to tell us off anyway.

"Walsh! Stockhart! You are always late!" He yelled, I looked down at my watch and my jaw dropped, we were actually early than most.

"But sir," Tabitha started but Snape cut her off like he always did.

"But nothing! I do not want to hear-" Snape stopped a little suddenly staring at something behind me and Tabitha, we looked back to see Everette and four of his friends walk in. The two of us smirked and looked back at Snape; he scowled before clearing his throat.

"Yes, well! All of you, to your seats!" He growled. "Now!" He added just for that sense of domination over the two of us to set in once more. He span sharply on his heel just as we made our way over to our seats. In this lesson I sat next to Taylor and Tabitha sat across the class from me next to Taylor's friend Frankie.

"That showed him." Taylor whispered to me once I sat down beside him, I smiled and nodded.

"It sure did, he so wasn't expecting Everette and his band of idiots to walk in after me and Tab's." I said, getting comfortable. "So, what was actually happening before we turned up?" I asked, Taylor let out a bitter laugh.

"Nothing, he had only just turned up to the lesson himself." Taylor explained, I couldn't help but laugh. What right did Snape have over us to tell us off when he had just that second turned up anyway? I rolled my eyes as I thought about it before scooting my chair underneath the table a little more as Snape began the lesson. I wrote everything he had written up down before focusing on to Snape speaking.

"Now you will start the making of the Potion." He said as I realised that what we'd written down was ingredients, I didn't know for what Potion though, I hadn't been listening to what he was saying before, my thoughts were stuck on the fact that he had such a freak out at me and Tabitha, I sighed and looked at Taylor.

"Ready to make the Potion Tay?" I asked, Taylor looked at me like I was mad and I gave him and equal look as I realised that he was picking up his books and moving.

"Did you not listen to him again V?" He said with a laugh. "He said we have to move around the class, partner up with someone we're not close to. Anyway, I'm switching with Tabs okay?" He asked I looked at him and laughed at myself before nodding; he shook his head and laughed once more as he walked away. He spoke to Tabitha as they passed each other and she rolled her eyes, obviously he told her what I'd done. She walked over to me shaking her head with a smile.

"You're such a day dreamer V, one day it's going to get you into serious trouble." She said sitting down beside me, I laughed and just as I went to get the ingredients Snape spoke up.

"You call this mixing it up? Obviously you bunch of fourth years cannot even do this on your own so I will have to do it for you." He started pairing people off, he put Taylor with Stacey which he did _not_ look pleased about, and Tabitha was put with Gordon James, a Slytherin and also one of Leo Everette's closest followers. But I got the worst of it; I was put with the man himself, Leo freaking Everette. The pair of us glared over at each other neither of us moving from our spot, not wanting to be the one that gave up. Snape sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at me.

"Miss. Stockhart would you please move." He growled at me, I glared over at him before sighing and moving over to Everette's table. As soon as I sat down neither of us spoke it was deadly silent between us then, as soon as Snape finished pairing people off the pair of us shot out of our seats and tried to beat the other to the potions closet.

"You are kidding right? There's no way you are getting the ingredients Everette, I'll be surprised if you remember which ones we're supposed to get." I spat at him.

"I remember!" He growled dumbly before realising that he did not in fact remember, I snickered at him and he scowled at me before storming back to the table. I picked up everything we needed before heading back over to the table, once there I put down the ingredients but my eyes landed on my parchment that I was planning to take notes down on. It had 'Know-it-all swamp tramp' written all over it, I glared at Everette and he looked up at me with a fake sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Very clever of you Everette, what's wrong that great brain of yours couldn't think of anything clever to write all over my page?" I said screwing up the parchment, Everette shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Stockhart, I'm afraid I have no clue as to what you're talking about." I glared at him and sat down with a sigh putting my hand to my forehead.

'_This is going to be a__** long**__ lesson.'_

Well it turned out that the Potion we were making was quite a difficult Love Potion, but I had the odd feeling that this lesson was just a filler lesson just to give us fourth years something to do while the other years prepared for their exams. Most attention was on the older years, it was Harry and Hermione's year that were doing their O.W.L's now after all. I stared blankly as I walked out of Potions, I'd noticed that Everette had taken some of our brilliantly made Potion which struck an idea into me. I didn't care what reason Everette had for stealing the Potion but I decided to steal some too, there was a good reason for my needing of it and now I just had to plan it all out. So my mind was a little distracted as I walked out of class. Tabitha came up beside me talking but I didn't listen to her, I did know that it had something to do with Fred because I distinctly caught his name. Tabitha then turned to me, and I knew she was mad because I hadn't been listening, but before she had the chance to yell Taylor came and saved me. He put his arm round my shoulders and smiled at Tabs.

"It looks like our little Verity has a lot on her mind today Tabs, she was zoning out even then." He joked; Tabitha glared at me suspiciously and nodded.

"She sure was." She said, before breaking out of her stare at me as I smiled innocently at her.

"We have Charms now V, you ready to go?" Tabitha said, I nodded and then looked up at Taylor.

"See you at lunch?" I asked, he nodded before walking away looking back over his shoulder at me as he left. I smiled and linked my arm up with Tabitha as we walked to Charms.

"You have that boy spellbound you know that Vee?" She asked, I just gently smiled and looked to the ground, not wanting to talk about it.

"What were you saying about Fred?" I asked her.

"Oh, so you were listening… Well…" She started off again, and again I zoned out staring at the floor.


	4. The Plan

**Chapter Four: The Plan.**

**AN: Sorry for the long await guys! Work and men basically suck in my life at the moment! Hope you can forgive me? **

I decided that the only possible way I could get my plan into action was to get George involved so I agreed to meet him after his last lesson that week, which happened to be DADA , now let me explain something here. I knew of this new Professor Umbridge I mean that much was obvious, I'd had lessons with her, had lessons with her sitting at the back coughing _and_ she had, on numerous occasions, interrupted Dumbledore's speeches. However, being the good Hufflepuff I am I rarely got into detentions, except with Snape and that was just because he was evil, so I did not know the full extent of Umbridge's ways, yet. Fred and George were the last two out of the class room and it was clear they had been held back on purpose and they showed their resentment for this treatment by slamming the door shut behind them.

"Stupid evil…" Fred started

"Vindictive, spiteful…" George continued then I walked forwards and their scowls softened.

"Boys." I smiled at them even with their nasty words towards Umbridge.

"V!" George grinned. "You are a sight for sore eyes…"

"And what sore, sore eyes they are." Fred growled glaring back at the classroom door.

"What did you do this time?" I laughed they mocked innocence.

"This time it wasn't our fault I swear!" George moaned out putting his hands in the air in a defeated manor, I smiled squeezing my way between the two of them as they started walking. They both placed an arm round me.

"She was bad mouthing Harry," Fred explained from my left.

"She totally deserved the puking pastille we gave her." George grinned from my right, I laughed.

"She took a sweet, off of you two?" I squealed, George laughed "Even I'm not that dumb!" I laughed.

"Excuse me Miss. Stockhart?" I heard a woman's voice from behind us, as I turned the small cough quickly informed me who it was.

"Sorry Professor Umbridge, it was merely a joke." I mumbled, noting Fred and George's sudden angry glare aimed at Umbridge.

"A joke that is going to pay you dearly Miss. Stockhart, you will be joining-" but before Umbridge finished her sentence George cut her off.

"Please Mrs Umbridge it was simply a joke between friends…"

"Yeah surely you've at least _heard_ of people having a joke before?" Fred joined his brother in defending me, gaining them both a scowl from Umbridge.

"Do you two wish to _add_ to your, already long, list of detentions?" She growled George stepped towards her.

"If it gets you off Verity's back, hell yes!" I blushed at George's protectiveness of me but decided enough was enough and as Professor Umbridge's evil smile grew on her lips I stepped forward.

"No please Professor, I was the one who made the remark, there is no need to punish the boys any further just for defending me. I will take the detention." The boys glared at me but Umbridge just nodded letting out a giggle.

"A Hufflepuff showing some back bone! That is a sight; I will see you at five pm tomorrow night Miss. Stockhart!" And with that she turned on her heel and left, I just glared at the back of her for her snide remark on Hufflepuffs then turned to the boys.

"She is a pain isn't she?" I laughed, they just sighed still frowning at me. "What?" I squealed.

"You haven't had a detention with her Verity, she _is_ evil!" Fred explained, I just frowned at him, looking at George but he just shared Fred's worried stare.

"She is a cruel woman!" He chimed in glancing at his brother; the twins looked at each other "Shall we show her?" George asked his brother, Fred nodded and with that the two boys pulled up their sleeves to reveal something I didn't expect to see written on their hands. I took a more careful look 'I will not be so mischievous.' It read across their hand, but this was no writing, it wasn't written with a quill or a muggle ball-point pen, this had been _scratched_ into their skin.

"Wh-What is this?" I growled glaring at their hands. "Who done this to you!"

"Who do you think?" They said in unison.

"Umbridge?" I questioned, the boys nodded. "But… She's a Professor, she couldn't have the power for this, it's… it's disgusting, it's cruel… It's just down right _evil_!" I hissed the boys cheered, like I had just come to the biggest epiphany of my life. They quickly stopped the sarcastic applause and their faces became serious once more.

"Now you see why we can't have you going to that detention!" George explained.

"What you thinking George? Dung bombs? Maybe some Whizzing Worms?" Fred asked his twin, George shook his head.

"No, I'm thinking this has got to be dealt with through some of our Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" The former twin grinned at his brother's idea and just as the pair went to run off to their common room I squealed grabbing hold of George's arm causing the pair to look at me.

"Aren't you forgetting something George?" I hinted at him, he just frowned in confusion at me I sighed, "Before you go off doing your two's plan you got to help me with _mine_." I hinted, and this is when the penny dropped, I smiled.

"Oh yeah…" He grinned over to his brother. "You go get started without me, I've got to go to the library to do some revision." He lied, his brother frowned at him before he started laughing.

"You? Revising?" He said through the laughs. "Okay guys, come on what you planning?" He asked suspiciously after he had composed himself once more, I looked up at George then back to Fred.

"Nothing…" George said very quickly, I smiled.

"Yeah just some pay back against Everette." I lied, Fred frowned.

"Well I can help with that?" He questioned "What's the plan?"

"Nah mate, I'd like us to do this _alone _if you catch my drift?" George said, I frowned as the twins shared a look and suddenly Fred backed down with a grin set on his lips.

"Ohh, I see how it is brother." He laughed "Enjoy yourselves." He said sending a wink my way. I frowned now staring at George as his brother walked away, George looked at me, and ignoring my confusion he grabbed my wrist.

"Ready? Let's go!" He pulled me away.

The pair of us arrived to the library, Madam Pince gave us the most worried look I'd ever seen a member of staff give a student, she obviously knew who George was.

"Mister Weasley!" Her reproachful voice bellowed, I looked at George with a snicker in my eyes, he did not share my amusement and instead rolled his eyes. He turned to the librarian with a fake grin on his fake.

"Pincey!" George said with an over exaggeration that was so obviously fake.

"Please do not call me that Mister Weasley." She growled. "I do hope that your presence here today will not be alike to all the other times I have had the pleasure of yours and your brothers appearances." Madam Pince spoke slowly and carefully but with such sternness that it worried me to wonder what the boys had done here in the past.

"Don't worry Pince-" One look from Madam Pince cut George's voice quickly. "Madam Pince, today I have come with the wonderful Verity and she's not quite as good at trickery, especially when it comes to Nose-biting tea cups." George let out a snigger obviously reminiscing the alleged prank that had caused Madam Pince to have such a grudge against him.

"I'll keep an eye on him Madam Pince, don't worry." I said with a grin, Pince's head nodded curtly and she turned her back to us as we quickly snuck into a back section of the library.

"She's clearly not a Weasley fan." I grinned to George, he shook his head.

"No, not many of Hogwarts' staff are to be honest with you V!" He laughed as the pair of us sat down on a nearby table.

"Right so out with it V what's this big plan you have for Fred?" George asked, I grinned wildly at him.

"Well he _obviously_ has feelings for my Tabs _so_…" I raised my voice slightly when it looked as though George was going to cut in. "I've decided on this upcoming Saturday I'm going to trick him into thinking he's in love with her to show how he really feels." I wickedly grinned after explaining my plan George just laughed.

"You really don't have a bad bone in you do you V? Right well besides the very obvious reason this isn't going to work how are you going to do this?" He questioned I smiled at him from across the table we had now sat at.

"With this!" And with those words I pulled out a small vial of the love potion I had made with Everette earlier that week.

"Is that what I think it is?" George asked eyeing the object as I placed it on the table between us. I nodded to him lifting it into my fingers.

"Amortentia. It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked as I pulled the small cork from its container and watched as the steam flew into the air spiralling around in different shapes some I felt that I recognised but would never know as soon after they would disappear. I smiled as I lifted it to my nose and took a large whiff my grin widening at the smells that rose through my nose.

"What do you smell?" I asked pushing it towards George he laughed and pushed it away from him shaking his head.

"That's personal isn't it?" He laughed at my frowning face. "What do you smell?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" I squealed very childishly, he let out another laugh and nodded.

"Yeah alright then!" He agreed, I grinned and quickly took another sniff although the smells were still fresh in my mind I just wanted to smell them again.

"Hot and sugary doughnuts like the kind you get at the beach?" The confused frown George sent me informed me that he did not get my muggle reference. "The smell of burning wood or like fire, reminds me of autumn bonfires." This George smiled to, he knew how much I adored the season before winter. "And… Gunpowder?" I questioned my own smells but it was definitely right, I laughed a bit. "Yeah gunpowder." I nodded, it was strange, that was the kind of smell I related to Fred and George. This thought made my cheeks flushed red as the red headed twin sat opposite me frowned in confusion at my last choice. I quickly changed the subject not wanting him to clue on and stuffed the potion beneath his nose.

"Your turn!" I said quickly, the sudden shock to his nostrils ended up making George throw himself backwards, obviously a little too hard as he threw himself into a book case knocking a few books off of it. The noise gained a vicious scowl from Madame Pince, I just innocently smiled back at her and she turned around. I turned back on George to see him shaking his head.

"I don't want to smell that. Besides you do know your plan _is_ going to fail right?" He said stubbornly, I sneered at him in a way that would have mimicked Malfoy.

"I told you mine! And what makes you say my ingenious plan is going to fail?" I whined George shook his head.

"Well for a few reasons really, one Fred would never drink or eat something he thinks has been spiked, two Tabs herself would have to be seen spiking it for him to think he's in love with her and three, and probably the most important reason, he doesn't fancy her, he just doesn't I know, she's far too young for him!" George explained but before he had even properly finished I was already arguing my case.

"This is where I need you to come in! You have to purposely mix around the drinks so he isn't sure which one is which, and I'm going to get Tabs to do it don't worry about that part and as for the third reason well… wait…- what?" I cut myself off because of shock more than anything, is that really how the boys felt? Me and Tabs were too young? We weren't old enough for them like the rest of these girls.

"Well yeah, she's the same age as his sister! It'd be weird like dating Ginny." George explained, my mouth was still hung open slightly and George frowned at me. "Verity? You alright? Don't worry chick, it was a good plan, just not the right couple I guess." But I wasn't disappointed for that reason at all, I felt upset, really cut up over the thought that George felt like that, does this mean he just saw me as 'too young' 'like dating his sister'? Why on earth did I feel so hurt about this point? I felt myself holding back tears, usual Verity then, far too emotional for my own good. I just sucked in a breath and let out a not very convincing laugh.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, silly idea really, those two." I faked another laugh. "Let's just head back to our common rooms eh?" I let out a breath as I stood up still holding back the water that I so did not want in my eyes. As I passed George ready to leave he grabbed my arm and stood up so he was now stood with my head barely reaching his chest.

"Don't worry V, I'll find you someone else to ruin the relationship of!" He laughed out giving me a hug, I fought back the tears even harder as I felt his embrace around me.

"Ch-Yeah." Is all I said before rushing back to the Hufflepuff common room with claims of important Herbology homework. I came to the kitchen corridor and walked down the small hole that hid the entrance to the common room and once I saw the many barrels I burst into tears. I cried as I walked over to it and tapped the second from bottom one to the tune of 'Hel-ga Huff-le-puff' the barrels rolled out the way to reveal the entrance of the common room I climbed through the gap and felt slightly comforted when I saw the round room I had come to call home here at school. I adored my yellow, warm and cosy common room, many a time have I fallen asleep on the sofa down here from the sheer comfort factor. I walked towards the round doors that opened to the girls dorms side and glanced at the very small devils snare that sat in the corner of the room, which would normally twist it's long veins in as attempt to grab me, fortunately Professor Sprout had made it so it was not large enough to harm any of her house students, this normally didn't stop nosey first years from getting caught up with the silly thing. As I passed for once it did not try to grab me, I felt this was an act of sympathy as though the plant had seen my state and allowed me to pass. I rushed straight into the room I shared with Tabitha and three other Hufflepuff girls with tears streaming down my face and instantly Tabitha pulled me into a hug.

"Verity!" She squealed as her arms wrapped around my sobbing shoulders, I didn't speak however I just continued to cry letting out a tiny squeak in reply.

"What's happened this time?" One of the other girls, Rebecca, said in a form of a joke, however I wasn't humoured by it what so ever. Rebecca had always found my soft ways a little laughable and I had always found her hard exterior a little cruel. I took a deep inhale of breath as the four girls watched me.

"Nothing, just…" I sighed and rubbed the wet off my cheeks. "I found out something I never knew before tonight." I growled my red eyes glaring at nothing but my mind imagining George in my sight.

"Oh you've got to give us more than that!" Danielle another of the girls whined, she was the gossip of Hogwarts, if there was news to be told somewhere down the line she would have told it. She and Rebecca went hand in hand, much like Tabitha and I. I shook my head and let out a small laugh.

"If there was any more would I really be telling you it Danielle?" My comment causing laughter to come from the other girls however it was only a sarcastic grin that appeared on Danielle's lips. I sniffed and shot a glance to Tabitha which told her that I didn't want to talk about it now, her look went from confused to understanding and she looked around the room.

"I think it's best we let her sleep girls, she looks like she's had enough drama for one night don't you think?" She smiled looking at the girls individually.

"Oh and here it goes! Tabitha swoops in to stand up for Verity, no change there then?" Rebecca piped up again, her words gaining some laughter from Danielle's corner. Tabitha just shot the pair a look that told them to shut up.

"Well someone has to Rebecca, remember that time V was being picked on by Everette in Herbology, it was just last year and V looked to her fellow roommate to help her out in her argument. She obviously didn't take into account that the roommate she was hoping to help her out was you and you're just a cold hearted cow!" Tabitha hissed at Rebecca gaining her a scowl from the latter girl.

"She's a grown girl Tabitha! She can stick up for herself, or at least should try to!" Rebecca growled back I just rolled my eyes and looked away from the argument; the pair had similar fights all the time, that's just what you get when you get two alpha females living under one roof. It drove Danielle, Rose, who was the third and extremely timid girl, and I insane, we three, would often come to agreements of leaving them behind and going to class or breakfast, but in the off chance it happened to be before lights out, like tonight, one of us would normally step in. I took it upon myself this time as my eyes landed on a bunch of roses that were freshly sitting on the chest of drawers. I wandered towards them.

"Ooh, whose are these then?" I asked to the room pointing at the new addition to our room.

"She's shy and very vulnerable! You can't just expect a girl like that to go shouting her mouth off to someone like Everette!" Tabitha ignored my question and continued in her argument.

"They're Tabitha's." Rose quietly informed me from the corner. "From one of the Weasley brothers or something." I grinned knowing exactly who they were from and as I stepped the final step towards the flowers and touched the beautiful glass vase they were in. The small petals of them started twisting and before I knew it they were all in the shapes of small mouths and from one of the mouths came out a small tune.

"_Ooooohh yeahhhh"_ One flower sang out to me I stared in bewilderment.

"_Girrl, sometimes it's really hard for people…_

_To come out and admit that they are wrong. _

_And although he won't be admitting it around the steeple _

_He's showing you he's like this in our song._

_So although you may think it's unreasonable _

_And maybe you'll think it's a little measly_

_We are begging you for him to be reasonable_

_And please forgive Fred Weasley!" _The tune ended and the roses twisted back round and went back to their usual beautiful pose I just stood in shock, it appeared that all the girls had stopped what they were doing in shock of the roses.

"Okay, I had no idea that was going to happen." I mumbled Danielle let out a cackle

"I don't think any of us did! Did you Tabitha?" Danielle asked I turned to look at the girl the question was directed at to see her grinning.

"Yeah I knew it was going to happen, I just wanted to see your reactions. It happened when I first picked them up outside. Obviously they react when someone touches them." Tabitha explained, I sharply looked back around at the roses as though expecting them to have smug little looks on their faces for their amazing performance that had the whole room in shock, they didn't.

"That was fantastic magic!" Rose squeaked out, being the book worm of the room she would be impressed.

"That was amazing." Rebecca finally commented. "You should marry that boy." With this the whole room laughed, except me, I just stared at the roses my eyes narrowing into a glare as George Weasley's words rang in my ears.

'_He doesn't fancy her.'_

'_She's too young.'_

Suddenly the roses didn't carry that much appeal to me anymore as I turned my back on them and walked over to my bed. I clambered into something to sleep in and quickly got into bed. As I sighed and laid my head down on to the soft pillow I couldn't help but think about George and what he had said to me, I frowned as his serious face appeared in my mind thinking about his words. How if he didn't feel like his brother should have the kind of morals where he dates girls the same age as his sister does this mean George has those kind of morals? And why on merlin's beard did I even care so much? It's not like I _wanted_ George like that, did I? No, I couldn't, could I? Not George, it's just a school girl crush… Or maybe one of those moments when you know you can't have something so you just want it more you know? My head was beginning to hurt from how hard I was frowning at all the thoughts swimming through my brain. This made me decide I did no longer want to think about such things, I pushed the thoughts out of my head and thought about something else that had happened tonight instead. I had single-handedly managed to stop an argument between Rebecca and Tabitha without having to threaten to curse them or anything, and that thought left me proud enough to go to sleep with a smile on my face.


	5. Saved By The Swamp

**Chapter Five: Saved by the Swamp.**

**AN: I am so so sorry about my uploading times! I've not been with my pc for agees! Anyway here you go!**

As I walked down to breakfast the next morning I had forgotten all about my anger at George that was until I felt a certain person walk up beside me. I looked to my side to see Tabitha staring back at me with a quizzical look.

"Oh, hello Tabs." I smiled at her and looked back ahead of me.

"Don't 'hello Tabs' me!" She squeaked I frowned and looked back at her with confusion.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"You came to the room crying your eyes out last night! Or had you just forgotten about that?" Then I realised that I had managed to get out of telling anyone about what had happened last night, including Tabitha. "So come on, out with it, what happened?" She questioned me looking ahead of us now too. I continued to look at her though, now noting the rose she had obviously taken from the bouquet and pinned to her school shirt. I started to feel a little bad I didn't want her to get mad at Fred for George's opinion, but what if Fred thought it too? Then he was leading Tabitha on. I took a deep breath and dragged my eyes away from the flower so I wouldn't continue feeling bad. Just as I opened my mouth to explain what had happened last night two more figures joined our walk to the hall. I looked up to see two red haired twins and rolled my eyes.

"Hey girls!" Fred said from Tabitha's side. "Nice rose." He winked at her she just giggled away causing my eyes to twist into a roll once more.

"What you two talking about?" George asked from my side, I glared at Tabitha in a feeble attempt to try and shut her up, it didn't work.

"Well Verity was just about to tell me why she was so upset when she got back to the room last night. Something to do with Everette I expect." As soon as she finished her sentence I let out a silent growl glaring daggers at her, George looked at me and her with a frown on his face.

"V was with me last night? She wasn't upset were you V?" George asked as we walked through the doors of the great hall I looked at him with a fake smile plastered all over my face but when I went to speak Tabitha cut me off.

"Oh yeah, she came into the dorm room crying I ha- Oh!" Tabitha cut herself off when she saw my stern glare set on her face. "I mean..."

"We better be going." I mumbled before linking arms with her and rushing off towards the Hufflepuff table leaving the twins behind us with confused looks. I roughly pulled Tabitha down on to the table and shot her a glare.

"What?" She squealed as I pulled some food on to my plate.

"You just have no tack do you?" I snapped Tabitha snarled at me.

"Alright no need to bite my head off!" She whined pulling some food on to her own plate. I sighed and looked down at my un-touched bacon and eggs suddenly not feeling so hungry.

"Sorry, it's just George was the reason I was upset, but I didn't want him to know he'd upset me." I explained Tabitha looked at me with a confused expression.

"What did he do?" She questioned I sighed again before explaining it all to her. It had taken most of breakfast meaning I'd missed out on some of the yummiest parts of my morning meal.

"We're too young?" She questioned like I'd just insulted her myself.

"Like dating their sister!" I recalled Tabitha glared toward the Gryffindor table as we stood to leave the hall.

"I can't believe this! And you! You were going to set us up too!" She squealed I'd had to explain how George and I had got on to the topic of Tabitha and Fred which meant telling her about my plan. I laughed at her accusations.

"Yeah but it was going to be a joke! Besides it would have shown his true feelings!" I explained Tabitha just laughed in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah except for the fact that '_I'm too young_'" She growled in a sarcastic tone.

"Well it was only George that said it, Fred might feel differently!" I tried to defend him however Tabitha just let another half laugh half scoff emit from her mouth.

"Yeah right, you know them two. They might as well be attached by the head!" She whined as we wandered into our first class.

As the day went by I'd found myself starting to regret telling Tabitha about George at all as now all that I could get out of her was rants about Fred and George I'd even opted to sit with Taylor for Charms just to avoid hearing another reason Fred was being a hypocrite for saying she was too young, even though he'd never said it that argument seemed to not get through to Tabitha though.

"Oh Taylor, remind me not to be such a wimp and just deal with my own problems from now on, cause seriously, telling Tabitha only makes things worse." I sighed as I sat down next to the raven black haired lightly tanned boy. His green eyes sparkling down at me as they did that night I'd met him it was a wonder Taylor was single, girls constantly flocked around him melting in his eyes. I found it hard not to lose myself in them half the time.

"Ha ha, is she giving you grief again about those twins?" Taylor laughed I nodded to him.

"Oh don't even get me started on it. Please Taylor, I beg of you," I sarcastically held my hands together close to him in a pleading manner "Let me have a twin free lesson? That means no twins, no seeing them, no talking about them, no hearing about them, I don't want you to even mention that there are twins living in this castle!" I listed everything off on my fingers before pulling my book out of my bag.

"What about the Patil twins are we allowed-" I cut Taylors sarcastic comment off by slamming my book to the table.

"Taylor… Are the Patil twins, twins by any chance?" I questioned sarcastically causing Taylor to snigger.

"Well yes Verity I believe that they are-"

"Well in that case they are out of bounds for our Charms lesson conversation! Okay?" I hissed sarcastically, Taylor looked at me for a moment as though unsure whether to laugh or feel hurt. He took my sarcasm well and laughed away.

"Well good, I never really trusted them two anyway!" The pair of us laughed as Flitwick started the lesson. The charms lesson seemed to fly by with Taylor sat beside me being his usual chatty slightly flirtatious self he took my mind completely off George. He always did. However near the end of the lesson he mentioned a certain teacher that brought my thoughts to an all new form of worry.

"I'm surprised Umbridge wasn't in this lesson she hasn't interrogated- I mean 'attended' one of Flitwick's lessons yet has she?" I shrugged to his question not really hearing him at first however when my mind went over what he'd said to me I gasped very loudly and gripped his arm which happened to be packing things into his bag when I stopped it with my overreaction.

"What?" Taylor panicked looking around the desk as though I might just be gasping at a loose rat or something.

"I just remembered something…" I sighed my head falling very hard on to the desk, Taylor eyed me suspiciously.

"What? You just remembered you have the next two lessons stuck with Everette and Tabitha?" Taylor laughed at my cringe at the thought.

"No! but thanks for reminding me of that too!" I hissed sarcastically as my head turned to lie flat on one side so I could throw a glare at a very satisfied looking Taylor.

"So what is it then?" He asked as he wriggled his arm from my grasp and continued packing away some things.

"I just remembered that I have a detention tonight." I sighed out as I allowed my head to turn back so my face was on the desk which slightly muffled my reply.

"What?" Taylor practically laughed out "Who would give you a detention? And what was it for? Being _too_ sweet and innocent?" This time he did allow out a laugh.

"Umbridge." My muffled voice came again, I heard him stop all movement and could feel his eyes on the side of my face as though checking I wasn't kidding this time. I wish.

"Oh well in that case I wouldn't be surprised if it was for being too innocent." He cackled out, I just glared at him as Flitwick finally allowed everyone to leave. I rushed to put my things in my bag as I stood up, Taylor tried to make it as unobvious as possible that he was waiting for me as he lingered for no reason beside our desk. Before we even managed to escape the door together though Tabitha was leading Taylors friends over to us with crossed arms.

"I've had this whole hour to think and I'm still so angry with Fred." She growled as soon as she was within ear shot.

"Oh really? I thought maybe you would have forgiven him for his sins and be wanting to find him this instant to let him know he was now allowed to walk among others once more." I sarcastically growled gaining a laugh from Taylor.

"No." Was all I got in reply from Tabitha. "He's just such a hypocrite you know, I mean what about the roses? He shouldn't have sent them if he didn't mean anything by them it's just leading me on!" She growled that reason for what must have been the 20th time. Just as I was about to give up on trying to defend the boys and just agree to all that she was saying as my fear for tonight's detention had now overtaken my worries about the twins, Taylor's friend Frankie saved me.

"That's one of the roses he gave you right?" He asked her pointing to the rose bud that was pinned to Tabitha's shirt. Tabitha looked over at Frankie as though she had no idea he had been there the entire time she'd been talking she then looked down at the rose and nodded.

"Yeah it is why?" She asked suspiciously glaring over at Taylor now too who had slyly managed to get his way between me and her so we were walking as a four me, Taylor, Tabitha and Frankie.

"Well don't you think you're being a little hypocritical yourself by complaining about the roses but then wearing one on you all day?" Frankie stated, I had to hide a snigger back as Taylor grinned over to his pal with wide eyes, shocked at his front.

"It's- but- no- wait!" Tabitha confused herself in her own thoughts as she tried to find an excuse for her to be wearing the flower.

"I'm just sayin'…" Frankie shrugged as the three of us continued to walk towards Potions, Tabitha now falling slightly behind as she frowned to herself. Once far enough away from Tabitha Taylor held his palm up to Frankie to give his pal a swift high five.

Potions with Everette almost felt like it had been purposely placed in my day just to prepare me for my detention with Umbridge, I really wouldn't be surprised if Everette was the evil spawn of you-know-who and her to be honest. I chuckled to myself over this really rather terrifying thought as I wandered my way to Umbridge's office door. The sudden urge to run in the opposite direction filling my leg muscles almost to the point of them actually giving in. I stayed strong though, more for the fear of what she would do to me if I _didn't_ turn up than anything else. As I stood in front of the classroom door just staring at the chestnut stained wood in front of me I took a deep breath allowing my eyes to fall down to the brass handle that was looking very dull today almost as if it didn't even want me to go in itself. I let out the deep breath as I loud sigh and grabbed the handle pushing the door open.

"Ah Miss. Stockhart, I almost thought you were truanting!" The shrill voice of Umbridge rang through the long empty classroom as she sat behind her bright pink decorated desk at the other end of the room. She stood out of her seat as I stood in the doorway rather dumbly staring at her. She walked around her desk and pointedly waved her hand to one of the empty desks.

"Hem, hem." She did that infamous cough, the cough that had some students sniggering into their books, that some others mimicked in the hallways when well out of ear shot of Umbridge and that some students feared. I think at this moment I fell under the latter option, as I suddenly stumbled to life rushing in and approaching the empty desk she had been pointing to. I managed to knock a few empty chairs out of place as I moved before finally sitting down. Umbridge seemed a little unnerved by my clumsiness and gave me a stern stare before slowly moving toward the desks I'd managed to knock off centre.

"Tonight Miss. Stockhart I will have you doing a few jobs for me…" As she spoke she moved to each chair and with much resentment thrown in my direction she straightened the chairs back up until they were identical to all other desks in the room. I gulped in fear of what these jobs might entail; I didn't really want to be wearing a bandage around my wrist like the twins and Harry Potter.

"The first…" She suddenly dropped a small box of cauldrons on to my table making a loud rattle which made me practically jump out of my chair. Not only was I fearful of what she was up to but I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I hadn't even realised how close Umbridge had been to me.

"You must clean these cauldrons; scrub them out with _no magic_." She hissed glaring at my wand which was lying on the table. "You also must replace each of these books with new clean covers, once again with no magic." She said as she placed a box full of ratted old books on the table and then beside them put the new covers, the other side of my desk had now been completely filled.

"If you finish that before 6pm I will find something else for you to do." She hissed I sighed looking at the rather large stack of books. Suddenly Umbridge snatched my wand off of the table and at my squeal of disapproval she hissed.

"As you won't be needing this you will get it back at the end of the detention." I glared up at the woman who just gave out a light giggle before walking back to her desk. I watched as she placed my wand into her top drawer and went back to marking papers. I sighed once more before grabbing the first cauldron and cloth and started rubbing the inside only to discover, much to my horror, that the cauldron still had something inside, something sticky. I pulled my hand back out to find a black glue like substance stuck on the cloth. I nearly gagged as I stared at the foul smelling black glue I huffed and shot a sneer up at a grinning into her work Umbridge.

The rest of the detention went along fairly similarly and dreadfully slowly, after finishing all the cauldrons I looked up to the clock with a smile at what I had managed to accomplish only to see it was half four. I still had an hour and a half of this dreadful place I truly didn't want to have to face speaking to Umbridge again so I decided to take the longest possible time doing the book covers. Just as I picked up the first book and, with a deep sigh, pulled off its rotting cover a sudden noise from the back of the class room made both me and Umbridge jump. The door had somehow opened itself and swung open hitting the back wall hard, I tunred back to look at Umbridge who went from glaring at the door to glaring at me, I just shrugged my shoulders as she stood up and walked towards the door closing it and glaring back around the room as though looking for something before she walked back to her desk and sat back down. I suspiciously looked around the room, obviously Umbridge could feel the same thing that I could now feel, that we weren't alone in the room anymore. As my eyes gave up in their unsuccessful search for life in the room and went back to looking at the uncovered book I had in my hands I suddenly smelt something. A horrible stench ran through the room a smell worse than anything I had earlier found in the bottom of the cauldrons I'd been cleaning. I covered my nose and mouth and looked up at Umbridge to see a frown had come over her face but she had yet to look up from her work, she could obviously smell it too. As the smell got worse I fought with myself whether or not to mention the obvious scent in the air however I didn't have to as a loud ruckus from behind me made both me and Umbridge look up again, it had been a strange noise like one of the desks being dragged and then tumbling to the floor. I looked back to see that one of the desks on the left of the room had gone missing; it seemed to have just disappeared. Once again I looked back at Umbridge who glared at me again I just shrugged before another dragging sound broke our stare, this time we had both been quick enough to see the desk fall from vision. Umbridge frowned and stood out of her seat, she carefully walked over to where the desks were apparently falling into the floor, and let out a small squeal of shock.

"My goodness! What have you done to my floor?" She yelled at me, I frowned at her before bounding out of my seat and over to where she was standing, I figured if I was going to be blamed I might as well see what it was. As I approached the smell got worse, I covered my face and then saw it, what looked like a smelly, rotting lake in the middle of Umbridge's classroom. I gasped and stepped backwards away from the, what I could only describe as a, swamp as it seemed to be growing outwards, taking with it several more desks and chairs.

"Oh my Merlin, Professor, I did not do that!" I said with utter shock in my voice. Umbridge glared over to me making me back up once more, this time it felt like I'd bumped into something, some_body_ I glanced around behind me but saw nothing before I sharply looked back at a fuming Umbridge.

"Yes well we will just see about that!" She screamed at me. "Get back to your seat while I go find Professor Flitwick to clean this up and maybe I'll get Professor Snape to bring some Veritaserum so I can get some truth out of you!" She hissed as the swamp grew bigger now providing some odd noises as bubbles brewed in it and burst as they hit the top of the water.

"But Professor that thing is growing! It will have reached my table before you get back! You can't expect me to just sit there and allow myself to fall into it!" I snapped back at her she just leered at me.

"I expect you to do whatever your Professor _tells_ you to do! Now go sit at your desk- AHHH!-" Before Umbridge managed to finish what she was saying she was suddenly, very reluctantly, rushing towards the swamp and with a loud splash she went in. I gasped and moved a little closer to the side of the swamp, amongst the splashing I'm sure I could hear the subdued sound of laughter.

"Professor! Are you okay?" I squealed as Umbridge pulled her head out of the top of the swamp, she was covered, head to toe, in mud I feigned to hold back a laugh as she glared up at me.

"I am _fine_ Miss. Stockhart!" She yelled trying to pull herself out of the swamp but failing and falling back in with another splash. I covered my mouth to hide the laugh that had emitted from it and finally she managed to pull herself out.

"Stay here while I go find someone to work out who did this mess! And if I find out it was you Miss. Stockhart, you will be in trouble!" She hissed before storming out of the room. I stayed silent in the empty room for about thirty seconds before looking down at the slowly growing swamp and cracking out with laughter. I must have laughed for a solid ten seconds before someone else's laughter brought me to an abrupt stop. My eyes shot around to behind me where the noise was coming from and I frowned at the empty classroom.

"Who's there?" I hissed glaring at all the little places there is to hide in the room, but what I wasn't expecting was for not only one, but two people to suddenly appear in front of me with no explanation. I screamed when the two red headed twins suddenly appeared and stepped back almost falling into the swamp, luckily George grabbed hold of me just before I managed to fall.

"Fred! George! You scared the crap out of me!" I squealed once I'd gotten my balance, and moved about five steps away from the swamp.

"Yeah I think we got Umbridge pretty badly too!" Fred grinned setting him and his brother off into fits of laughter. I couldn't help but grin at the pair of them before suspiciously looking them up and down.

"What are you guys doing here?" I suddenly whispered at them, it only now dawning on me that Umbridge could be back any second.

"We came to break you out!" George winked I felt that feeling of adoration come back over me but I fought it off and just looked back to Fred.

"What if you guys get caught? Besides she's not just going to let me walk out of here like nothing's happened! She thinks it was me!" I hissed, the twins grinned.

"Well that's what took us so long V, for the past half hour we've been setting these things off all over the school." George started.

"Only small ones though, we didn't want anyone getting hurt, plus it's a pretty new magic for us so it's going to be easy to clean up." Fred explained further

"But anyway by the time Umbridge realises what's actually happened she'll be far too distracted to even notice you're gone." George finished.

"If she questions you just lie and say it got to six so you left." Fred grinned at his brother.

"Yeah I'm sure we can keep her distracted 'til then!" George laughed.

"Right okay but how are we going to get out of here unnoticed by staff? They must be everywhere by now?" I questioned.

"The same way we got in here." George explained.

"With this!" Fred said holding up what looked like a large worn blanket.

"What is it?" I questioned again holding on to a piece of it with a frown on my face.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" George grinned smugly.

"We kind of borrowed it off Harry Potter, he didn't want you stuck in here as much as we didn't!" Fred explained as I dropped the part of the cloak I was holding and nodded at them understandingly.

"Which reminds me!" George suddenly stated before grabbing hold of my right wrist and checking my arm and hand for cuts or marks, I couldn't help but smile at his concern.

"Don't worry George; she didn't make me do lines, just tedious little tasks." I explained as he examined my hand. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as he dropped my hand back down to my side. The touch of his skin on mine brought back that feeling again as I felt blood rush to my cheeks, however I quickly quelled these thoughts with those of him in the library just last night and all the things he was saying. I felt a glare set on my face and decided to quickly shake away any thoughts what-so-ever, right now I just needed to get out of there.

"Well it seems you've thought of everything!" I smiled at Fred. "Let's get going!" I said he nodded back at me before pulling me towards them and placing me between the pair of them.

"We need to stay together and close, this thing isn't really made for three people!" Fred explained, I nodded as the boys pulled the cloak over the three of us, they had to crouch slightly to make sure our feet weren't seen. I also had to link arms with the pair of them, both boys were stood pushed against me, I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh wait!" I whispered rushing out of the cloak and over to Umbridge's desk, I pulled open the drawer and grabbed my wand before rushing back over to the boys. As I got back under the cloak with them I got a sudden whiff of something that wasn't the swamp, it was something completely different. Gunpowder, there was that smell again, that smell I loved, the smell I yearned for, my Amortentia smell. I blushed a deep red but luckily the boys didn't see the flush of my cheeks as we were already out into the darkened hallways and all their attention was on anything that might appear ahead of us.

The three of us managed to get through the school with pretty much total ease, though we did think we'd been rumbled by Mrs. Norris at one point, luckily she was just chasing a mouse. We stood beside the barrels that led to the Hufflepuff common room and the two boys allowed me to step out from under the cloak. The image of what that must have looked like from a different perspective bringing a smile to my lips as I turned to the boys.

"Right, well…" I mumbled the dark corridor around us putting me on a little more edge than usual, I looked dead straight at Fred. "Thank you for helping me tonight, I don't think I could have gone through with those three hours. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." I mumbled out quite quickly making sure not to even glance at George but as I turned towards the barrel and the two still hadn't said anything I knew they knew something was up.

"Verity." I heard one of them say, I closed my eyes and sighed out of sight of them. I knew which one of them it was and as soon as I turned back around it only confirmed what I thought as I saw George stood now alone in the hallway. I looked up at him expectantly acting like nothing was wrong.

"George?" As I said it the twin seemed to looked back behind him as though to make sure his brother had hidden himself beneath the cloak.

"Did I say something to upset you yesterday?" He asked looking back to me, a fake smile came across my lips.

"No George, what could you have said to upset me?" I fake laughed out.

"You're lying, I can see your wisdom teeth! Look we all know how good you are at hiding your feelings V-" He almost growled out.

"I'm not lying George-" He didn't let me finish, as I didn't let him.

"Just, look if I did upset you, for whatever reason, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just didn't think that your plan was all that good is all V. It's nothing to get upset about." He said with what he thought was a reassuring smile at me, that is all he thought it was about? That damn stupid plan? He really is an idiot. I sighed and before allowing another fake smile to rise to my lips.

"You're right. Nothing to get upset over." I nodded, "Maybe I should just get over it, move on." I growled, now thinking more about moving on from him then the plan. George frowned slightly at my words, but grinned nonetheless thinking he had fixed me.

"Right! Move on! Anyway, you better get to bed. Good night V." He said and with the turned and disappeared into the cloak with his brother, I glared at the spot he had disappeared into. He was treating me like some kind of child, although I reminded myself that, to him, that's all I was, a child. I decided from that night on that Verity Stockhart would no longer be interested in Hogwarts boys! It was time to focus on school work and _move on_.


	6. Joining The Army

**Chapter Six: Joining The Army.**

A while passed and soon the time between my first, and only, detention with Umbridge seemed to all be a blur now that October was here. With it came the buzz of Halloween and more so the buzz of the first Hogsmeade trip. There was also the first Quidditch match to look forward to but given that the Hogsmeade weekend was merely a day away eveyone's thoughts were on that. I had managed to distance myself from the twins as much as I could without cutting them out of my life completely which I couldn't do, even the thought of not being friends with them any more made my stomach ache with a lonely feeling. However distancing myself from them two only seemed to push me in one other direction, into the arms of Taylor Flume. Although we were young Taylor and I had been becoming closer and closer over the months that I'd tried to stay away from boys. I'm so good at doing these things I tell myself not to do.

"Verity? Verity! V!" I felt someone's hand grab my arm and broke out of my daze staring out of the nearby window.

"Huh?" I mumbled looking into the eyes of a very serious looking Rose.

"Were you **even** listening to me?!" She growled out, I stared at her with fearful wide eyes. Rose was not one to get angry easily for her to raise her voice always put fear through me, like being told off by a parent. However my look only made her sigh and begin packing her books.

"No Rose stop! Please I'll listen now I promise!" I whined.

"Verity, this is the **third** time I've had to repeat the importance of Snuggleroot in the mixture for a sleeping draught and I'm tired of hearing myself speak!" She hissed continuing to pack her bags even though I was now splayed out over them.

"I'm so sorry Rose, but Herbology is just **so** boring!" I moaned, I was the worst Herbology student and just about every Hufflepuff knew this and they all hated it.

"Well **you** asked **me** to tutor you! This wasn't my idea! Maybe you just need a new tutor? Someone who doesn't mind being ignored!" Rose growled pushing her last book into her satchel and storming out of the library. I let out a long sigh of air before standing up myself and dejectedly stomping out of the doors. As I approached the Hufflepuff corridor I noted the dark blue sky outside and realised just how late it was, I yawned as I approached the barrels and just as I was about to reach for my wand to open the concealed way the barrels began to roll allowing someone to leave. My eyes landed upon the male figure that was emerging from the gap only to find myself looking into some very familiar stunning eyes.

"Well hello there Mr. Flume." I grinned to him and gained a smile back.

"Just the girl I was looking for!" He said happily.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"Nothing in particular I- uh, just noticed that Rose came back without you, the tutoring didn't go well I guess?" He asked knowing the answer, I laughed sarcastically.

"When does it ever go well?" I growled giving my invisible self a glare before looking back at him. "I'm just an idiot." I hissed, Taylor smiled sympathetically.

"No you're not, you're brilliant." He said softly, I smiled. "You'll get the hang of it soon enough." He grinned.

"That's easy for you to say mister Outstanding in every subject he has!" I grumbled, Taylor just laughed and shook his head.

"For starters they were just practise tests, and it wasn't in **everything** remember, you easily out done me in Transfiguration." He smiled.

"Yeah well if you ever want a needle turned into a feather you know who to come to!" I mumbled my face dropping to glare at the floor. Taylor closed the gap between us and moved his hand to beneath my chin lifting my head with his finger.

"You may not be the smartest person Verity but you are one of the nicest, most sincere and beautiful girls I've ever met, and I'd sooner have that over smarts." He broke into one of his million pound smiles that had girls falling at his feet and I felt a blush rise up my face.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I grinned and Taylor let out a laugh as he looked deep into my eyes, his hand now moved to the side of my face.

"Unbelievably so." He mumbled as he moved his face towards mine my eyes fell to his lips as they moved towards my own, this was it, my first kiss. I felt my face flush red once more and just as I felt the warmth of his breath against my delicate lips I heard a voice I wasn't expecting to.

"If you'd just go in there and get them for me I'd stop bothering you! Honestly if you don't I'll just follow you in there then you'd get in trou-" George Weasley's voice was cut off half way through his sentence and suddenly I felt very hot as my embarrassment reached its height. Taylor and I jumped away from each other like the others body was on fire, in fact I had leapt so far from Taylor I'd bounced into the wall sending one of the painting crashing to the ground. I looked at the end of the corridor at the two figures that had just appeared before awkwardly moving the painting back into place, stood at the end of the hallway was George and Danielle. Brilliant, just who I wanted to see me in the process of my first kiss with Taylor.

"Oh, this is just priceless!" She grinned I glared at her.

"Shut up Danielle." I hissed she just cackled back.

"Well there's one of them for you Weasley, I would get the other for you but I'm afraid I'm going to be too busy spreading this gossip all around the common room!" Danielle laughed out bounding past Taylor and I and into the common room. I shot Taylor a glance of worry before he nodded and followed Danielle in. As the barrels magically rolled their way back into place I turned to look at George, who hadn't said a word since turning into the hallway. At first he looked in shock but quickly after my eyes landed on his he turned his expression into a wry grin.

"So you and Flume eh?" He said with a wink, I just rolled my eyes, the slight anger at his nonchalant approach of it rising. I would love to have seen him jealous; I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts before dismissing his words.

"You were looking for me George?" I asked, his grin just grew at my deflection.

"I'll remember that you avoided this conversation later, right now I want to talk to you and-" before George had the time to finish the sentence the barrels rolling behind me interrupted him.

"Well is it true?!" I heard Tabitha's voice come from the opening.

"Yeah, well, kinda." Taylor's responded as the pair approached George and I. Tabitha looked at George.

"Tabitha! That's who else I wanted to see." George smiled before glancing back down the other hallway at something. "Ah and here comes Fred now, brilliant." He grinned.

"Yeah I got your message off Danielle, well after she told the entire common room that you were out here making out with Taylor! Verity! Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed, I laughed out as the second twin appeared from round the corner.

"I didn't exactly plan it," I said a smile rising to my lips as I looked at Taylor who had stepped back from the group. "Besides, George apparently has something more important for us to talk about."

"Uh-huh, we'll catch up on this later missus." Tabitha scolded.

"What's up boys?" I asked as the twins came out of a hushed conversation together.

"Look, I'm asking them so Hermione is just going to have to deal with it! Besides, Ginny's going isn't she?!" Fred growled to his twin in a quietened voice as he turned towards us. My brow raised as my look moved from them to Tabitha who just glanced to me with a bored look.

"What are you asking us that's going to annoy Hermione Granger?" Tabitha questioned looking back to the twins with her arms crossed.

"Well, it's not exactly hard to annoy Hermione.." George laughed out clearly trying to distract his brother with humour it didn't work. Fred threw a glance over Tabitha's shoulder at the still lingering Taylor before pulling the pair of us down the hallway and out of Taylor's ear shot.

"The Golden Trio are planning something, something big, and _good_ to do with Umbridge.." Fred explained Tabitha sighed at him.

"Not this again..." She whispered her head falling to meet her raising hand as it gently rubbed her forehead. Umbridge hadn't exactly got any easier to handle as of late, she had declared herself 'High Inquisitor' and given herself a bunch of new roles. The twins had taken her rise in power as a challenge and had proceeded to undermined her at every chance they got with a mixture of their brilliant Weasley products. Their defiance however had not gone unnoticed by Umbridge who punished them at every chance she got which in turn upset Tabitha and I forcing us to grow weary of their constant attacks on Umbridge. Tabitha felt much stronger than I did about it though, in fact I found the majority of their plans hilarious.

"She's going to end up expelling you! Or worse!" Tabitha growled at Fred I glanced between them.

"It's not like that this time, there's a few of us, Ginny too-" I knew as soon as the words left Fred's mouth that he'd said the wrong thing.

"Ginny! You've got Ginny involved in one of your ludicrous plans?! Now you're not only putting your own safety at risk but that of your sisters too!?" Tabitha hissed at him Fred shook his head.

"You really think we would let Ginny get involved if we thought this plan was lethal? It's not, trust me.." Fred explained my eyes moved to the speechless Tabitha.

"He has a point Tabs, they would never put Ginny in danger, or us.." I chimed in gaining a grin from Fred but a scowl from Tabitha just as she went to start yelling at me instead George stopped her.

"Oh this could last hours and we're already late getting to our common rooms! Just be at The Hogs Head tomorrow when you get into town... Come alone..." George broke into the conversation for the first time since Fred had arrived.

"The Hogs Head?" Tabitha sneered and I could tell what she was thinking.

"That place creeps the hell out of me..." I whined crumpling up my nose.

"Yeah plus you two acting so sneaky about everything isn't making me feel any better about it.." Tabitha spoke again George just rolled his eyes at the pair of us.

"Just come, trust us..." Fred piped in I couldn't help but smile at his slightly aggravated tone.

"Sure.." I agreed shurgging my shoulders as all eyes turned on Tabitha who sighed.

"Fine!" She hissed the boys grinned at us both before saying their goodbyes and rushing off to their common room.

"What was all that about?" Taylor asked as Tabitha and I walked back around the corner to find him still stood outside the common room.

"Oh just them asking us about Hogsmeade tomorrow..." I explained. "Nothing exciting." I lied obviously whatever this meeting was it was a secret and as me and Tabitha were already unwelcomed I didn't want to bring along anyone else.

"Oh? They were asking you to go with them you mean?" Taylor seemed a little disheartened by our news Tabitha and I just laughed at his conclusion though.

"No, no, they just wanted to make sure we... Made some time to see them when we're there, we think they have some silly prank planned.." I thought of the first thing I could as to why the twins would be inviting us somewhere without Taylor.

"Oh, oh well that's good then..." He smiled seemingly relieved by the news that we weren't going to Hogsmeade with the twins. It was a common thing in Hogwarts for students to often treat the Hogsmeade weekends as oppurtunites for asking others out on dates, obviously Taylor didn't want George to have asked me.

"Why are you so curious about who we're going to Hogsmeade with Taylor?" Tabitha pushed she knew why, it had been gossip in the Hufflepuff common room for a few days that Taylor was going to ask me to go. Tabitha however just enjoyed watching people squirm.

"Well, I- It's just I was hoping.." Taylor was giving Tabitha the time of her life his face had turned a new shade of red and his eyes had dropped to the floor as he mumbled into his shoes.

"Planning on asking one of us to go yourself?" She asked walking towards him I just threw her a warning look that just made her chuckle before she slipped past Taylor and towards the barrels tapping them.

"I'll just leave you two to it then..." She giggled before rushing into the common room only once the barrels had rolled back into place did I take my eyes off them and look back at Taylor with what I'd hoped to be an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about her..." I said he just smiled and shook his head now lifting it to look at me once more. "You know how she likes to tease people.." I half-laughed.

"It's alright, she was right.. Though it seems like you already know..." He explained obviously just realising his plans to ask me out hadn't been secret.

"Yeah..." I slowly spoke. "I guess Danielle isn't the only gossip in Hufflepuff huh?" I laughed he just shook his head.

"Guess not..." He chuckled seeming to right there work out who had told the house his secrets. There was a long pause as I unknowingly forgot to answer his question my thoughts had gone back to what the twins were planning it was only when Taylor cleared his throat that I remembered I was in the room with him. "So...?" He asked I looked innocently up at him.

"So?" I asked he just laughed shaking his head.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me Verity?" He asked my mouthed formed the shape of an 'o' as I realised I actually hadn't responded. I couldn't help feeling a little nagging sensation in the back of my mind that told me not to go or to make a point of it only being a friendly trip. I didn't really know why that small part of my brain didn't want this but I got the feeling that was the same part that still had hopes in a future with George Weasley.

"Oh, yes, sure I will..." I said almost in spite of that nagging feeling with a kind smile a grin also poured across Taylor's own face as we turned back towards the barrels and headed into to common room.

The next morning had a classic Autumn feel to it a lovely view of the brown leaves falling off of the trees from indoors with a fire going but when you have to brave the windy elements it seemed a different story. Or at least that's always how I imagined other people felt about it with their complaints of the cold air and strong winds. I on the other hand adored the Autumn season, that feeling of warmth turning into cold as Summer closed and Winter came. There wasn't anything I didn't enjoy about Autumn, the smell of bonfires that everyone would cuddle around and the way trees slowly lost their density to be left bare after the months passed. Plus Autumn in Hogwarts just seemed all the more magical than it usually did, and with Halloween in the middle of it all the magical feeling just didn't stop.

"Happy Autumn..." I heard a familur voice say from behind me as I stood in an archway leading out to the courtyard waiting for Tabitha and Taylor. My thoughts had been lost as soon as I'd spotted a leaf fall from a tree and the small queue for Hogsmeade had managed to grow quite a bit in that time. I turned around to find George grinning behind me I smiled up at him.

"Happy Autumn to you too.." I joked, he knew how much I loved this season since my first year at Hogwarts when he had caught me out by the Whomping Willow one morning waiting for it to shed it's leaves. Ever since he'd always made sure to wish me a happy Autumn, dismissing the strange looks he'd always gain off Tabitha or Fred.

"Why aren't you in line yet?" He asked moving to my side now as we both looked across to the long queue spread out in front of us watching Filch check kids off on his clipboard.

"Waiting for the others, Tabitha and..." My voice faltered slightly as I couldn't bring to say Taylor's name out of embarrassment? Or just general unwillingness... I wasn't sure.

"And Flume?" George saved me the trouble I looked up at him but his gaze just remained on the queue the grin across his face did not disappear though.

"Yeah..." I slowly breathed out a small cloud of condensation leaving my mouth as it hit the cold air.

"Tabitha told me.." He explained how he knew I smiled.

"Of course she did." I laughed looking back at the queue.

"She told me this morning when me and Fred met up with her to come to Hogsmeade with us... Looks like your wingman has ditched you V." He said pointing over to the couple I'd not spotted amongst the group of waiting students. My eyes landed on a full head of red hair before they fell and met that raven black head I was so used to. I scowled over to them as George let a laugh escape his lips.

"She told me to say she's sorry and she hopes you have fun..." He said I just looked up at him.

"Of course she did..." I said again rolling my eyes. The noise of footsteps stopped mine and George's conversation I glanced around him to see Taylor walking towards us.

"And there's my que to leave... I'll see you later at the Hogs Head remember! Have fun!" He spoke as he walked away I just smiled softly at him nodding my head along with his words.

"Tell Tabitha I said hi..." I grumbled out making him laugh again just as Taylor came to my side.

"Hey.." He said my smile turned on to him now.

"Hello." I said awkwardly he just smiled at me though never one to let my awkwardness get the better of him.

"Ready to go?" He asked I nodded as we walked to the queue.

We had no trouble getting to Hogsmeade and before I'd even realised it a few hours had passed with Taylor and I hanging around the shops. It wasn't difficult being around Taylor, in fact it was the complete opposite he was a joy to be around I had a lot of fun with him. That fun wasn't anything more though, I wasn't sure if I would be able to say that I actually fancied Taylor. I knew he was good looking there was no doubting that his eyes were entrancing but I couldn't help thinking there were a million other girls in Hogwarts who would die to be at his side. It almost felt as though I was wasting his time by being the one he'd chosen to take to Hogsmeade. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I left the book store Taylor and I had just been in, there was only two places left that we hadn't been in now. One being Zonko's joke shop but I'd rather hoped I'd get a chance to go in there without Taylor I wanted to buy George something from there for Christmas and didn't want Taylor asking questions. The other was his family's store Honeyduke's sweet shop, in all the years I'd known Taylor there was one thing I knew for sure; he wasn't a fan of getting fuss over being who he was. He didn't like being a Flume just because of the odd student who recognised the name and embarrassed him by bringing it up. There was only a couple of times that I'd been with Taylor when we'd entered Honeyduke's and his parents always seemed to embarrass him more than anyone. I doubted he wanted to go through that on his first trip with me so as we passed it by I pulled him into a conversation.

"So did you want to go to Zonko's next? I hear they've got some new screaming yo-yo's?" I decided that going to Zonko's might be a better idea than the reaction we'll get off his parents.

"Actually, let's go in here..." He said stepping towards Honeyduke's my eye brows raised in slight shock.

"You sure? We don't have to.." I smiled he just laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, sure it doesn't look that busy at the moment and I'd rather get this done with when there's as few people to see it as possible..." He joked I just laughed and nodded an okay as we stepped inside.

"Ohh Taylor darling I was hoping you would come and see me today!" His mother called from behind the till as the person she was serving got a very severe shock to his ears.

"Hiya Mum..." Taylor said lowly as already eyes had started to look over.

"Oh and you brought Verity! I always adore to see you dear, you know how I love to see our wonderful Verity, Taylor..." She squealed out as the now, very dishevelled looking, customer slipped past Taylor and I.

"Yes Mum, and she also knows from all the times you say it when we come by..." Taylor begrudgingly spoke.

"Oh dear let me get your Father... Ambrosius! AMBROSIUS!" She hollered now as the entire shop started to slowly clear out.

"I did tell you we didn't have to come in here..." I quietly jested as Taylor's Mother called up to his Father some more.

"At least people are leaving instead of laughing..." He added I just laughed at his words as his large Father appeared from the basement.

"Oh Taylor we were wondering when you were going to come by, oh, and you have brought my favourite customer! Verity dear how are you?" His father said in his low soothing voice I smiled at the man who much reminded me of Santa Claus.

"I am very well thank you Mr. Flume, how are you both?" I asked but just as our conversation was about to go into full swing the door burst open and a rushed Tabitha came through grabbing on to my arm.

"Ah Tabitha, hello child..." Taylor's father said Tabitha smiled up to Taylor's parents happily.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Flume! I hope you're well, I'm sorry to intrude but it is of utmost importance that I steal Verity from you... Don't worry Taylor I'll bring her back soon enough!" She said but before they even had the chance to respond she was pulling me out of the door forcing me to throw back apologetic calls to them as we sped out of the shop and down the high street.

"That was rude Tabs!" I hissed to her once she slowed down and dropped her grip on my wrist she just smiled apologetically.

"Sorry but the twins told me that it was time to go to Hog's Head, besides I could tell even from outside that his parents hadn't even started their normal embarrassing routine yet so technically I saved you..." She grinned mischievously I laughed shaking my head at her.

"I think you're just spending too much time around those twins..." I joked.

"Talking about us girls?" A familiar voice spoke from behind us I turned to see Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan exiting Zonko's I smiled at the three of them.

"How did you guess?" I joked allowing myself to fall between George and Lee I didn't know Lee as well as I did the twins. I'd always got the impression that he found it a bit strange that they liked hanging out with Tabitha and me but he never voiced that opinion. Tabitha was walking beside Fred now her eyes had lit up at the sight of the two boys.

"Okay so _now_ will you tell us what this is all about?" She grilled the twins nodded an okay before explaining.

"Harry Potter is forming a group to teach them _proper_ Defense Against the Dark Arts.." Fred explained.

"None of that hogswash we're getting off Umbridge..." George chimed in my eyes moved to the floor as we passed the post office.

"Given what he says is going on in the Wizarding world outside of Hogwarts I think it's in everyone's best interest to come to this meeting. We may soon _need_ Defence against Dark forces and if Harry is willing to teach it then I'm willing to learn." Fred explained further.

"But we don't need to tell you all this, why not hear it from the man himself?" They asked as we turned into a small side street and all of our eyes landed on the run down shack that was the Hog's Head. Only instead of it's usual abandoned look I could see at least 20 students all queued up outside it slowly edging their way in. I glanced up at George worriedly he just looked back down at me with a calming smile.

"At least hear them out V, given the choice I'd rather you know how to disarm an approaching Death Eater than stand there and get... Well..." His voice fell when he noticed the panicked look on my face. Where things really so dire? I suddenly felt the urge to get into that little inn as quick as possible.

The small tavern was quickly filled by the large group of students, my eyes fearfully scouted around the place landing upon one particular man whose entire head was wrapped in some dirty bandages. My legs did that annoying thing again where they wanted, willed, for me to run in the opposite direction but a slim hand finding my own made me stop. My eyes broke from the terrifying man sat at the bar to my side at a reassuring looking Tabitha she tried to smile at me but I could tell she was just as scared, on my other side I found Ginny. A sheepish looking Micheal Corner behind her, I knew they were dating but he'd yet to really speak to Tabitha or I properly.

"Thanks for coming..." She whispered to me and Tabitha I looked at her with a confused grin and she quickly explained myself. "Haven't you noticed that most of these people are older than us?" She asked I looked around my eyes landing on Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and even Angelina Johnson all older than us three. "My brothers didn't want me to come, said it wasn't for people my age so I asked them to invite you two, that way I wouldn't be the only one..." She smiled I just smiled back to her as I imagined Tabitha probably did too from behind me.

"It's alright Ginny... If you believe Potter than so do we." I said with a grin to her she laughed and nodded. My eyes moved to look over at Tabitha now who just smiled to me as my hand squeezed her own. Fred moved over to the bar he spoke to the bar man before making a quick head count.

"could we have... twenty-seven Butterbeers please?" He asked the barman seemed to look at him for a moment before begrudgingly pulling up some bottles. Fred thanked him before asking people to start coughing up coins so he could pay for all of it George brought over mine and Tabitha's drinks and handed them to us just shaking his head when we offered him money for them. To be honest he'd probably end up drinking mine anyway, the bottle was so filthy I wasn't sure I wanted it near my lips. As people started moving towards Harry, Hermione and Ron, who I now noticed in the corner of the pub, Tabitha and me waited for Fred and George before joining them. Within minutes and with a very rocky start from Hermione, I must say it's not often I've seen her lost for words, the talk was brought to why we needed Harry to teach us. From nowhere Hermione blurted out about You-know-who making the entire group gasp in shock Tabitha's hand, which was still twisted into mine, squeezed on to my own that I was sure it would fall off. While my thoughts were wondering whether or not I'd still be able to use my hand once I got it back from Tabitha I hadn't noticed the tense conversation that had begun between Zacharias Smith and Harry himself it ended with some rather sad words about Cedric Diggory and you-know-who killing him. My eyes spotted Cho Chang just as these words were said it was all I could do not to rush over and give the, now teary-eyed, girl a hug. Hermione started again but was soon cut off by a girl from my own house Susan Bones she asked Harry about his Patronus. Tabitha and I, being close friends of three of the Weasley family, had heard all about Harry Potter. Mostly through Ginny mind you, but then what girl doesn't like to talk about the boy she fancies? My eyes moved to Lee and Fred when they got involved in the conversation Fred spoke saying something about his mum thinking Harry got too much attention as it was.

"She's not wrong.." Harry said I allowed a small laugh to leave my lips at his words as did various other students in the room. The conversation then flew into a flurry of people stating all of Harry's brilliant achievements, honestly it was a surprise the boy's head didn't double in size the amount of compliments he was getting. Tabitha, Ginny and I remained silent throughout all the storytelling as we watched the group bounce back and forth about his talents. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Ginny's date Zacharias Smith who seemed to take every opportunity to get a dig in at Harry. It made me truly wonder what it was that made the Sorting Hat put him in my house. Within seconds of him rudely asking Harry to show off his talents Ron and him had got into a very sudden heated argument one that the twins also joined in on.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George growled at the boy pulling out some strange contraption he'd got from Zonko's after Fred had sneered something about Zacharias not hearing what Harry was saying correctly.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," With those words Tabitha and I couldn't help the sniggers that escaped our mouths. Yes, Zacharias was from our own house and yes, he was dating one of our good friends but he was also being an absolute arse. Zacharias threw Tabitha and me a glare that told me he would not be forgetting that we laughed at embarrassment before the three of us tuned back into the now speaking Hermione. When she asked if everyone was up for being taught by Harry or not my eyes fell to George the look of pure admiration and belief as he looked at that boy with the scar on his head made those same feelings rise up in me. I mumbled a 'yes' along with everyone else, except maybe Zacharias. I wasn't surprised to hear a familiar voice speak out after a brief discussion about Quidditch and the importance of the meeting. Ernie Macmillian was a Prefect in my house, he was liked by everyone in the house and his words, ones that were cut off by Hermione, only made me prouder to have him as my prefect. In a classic Verity moment my mind moved to thoughts about Ernie and Hannah's good job at prefect duties and it was only when I heard a terrifying _'Hem Hem.'_ come from beside Tabitha that I practically jumped out of my skin. Though my eyes fell on Ginny quickly realising she was just impersonating Umbridge. A laugh slipped out of my panicked lips, I think she had just interrupted an argument between Hermione and Luna but I hadn't been listening. Soon enough it was decided that we would meet once a week a place hadn't been figured out yet but that was to come for now Hermione had passed out a parchment for everyone to sign, Fred had been the first to get his name on it shortly after Lee and George both signed then George tried to hand it to Zacharias. Though he didn't take the parchment saying something about Ernie telling him when he needed to be in Ginny just sighed taking the parchment off of him and signing it. She handed it to Tabitha who herself looked reluctant to sign it Ginny and I both glared at her as the others went about a conversation with Ernie about it.

"Tabs sign it..." Ginny whispered Tabitha looked between us.

"I'm not sure about this guys..." She mumbled I just sighed snatching the parchment and quill from her hand and signing my own name on it. She stared at me in shock before sighing herself as I handed it back to her.

"Well now I'm going to have to sign just to make sure you don't get your arse hexed off." I grinned at her words as she signed the parchment and handed it on. Part of me had known if I signed so would she, there was no way she'd let me do it alone. Soon enough all of the students had signed even a reluctant Zacharias.

"Well time's ticking on..." Fred said with his words I got out of my seat I knew that Fred and George would be wanting us to leave with them. He made some excuse for things they had to buy and with that the twins, Lee, Tabitha and I all made our leave.

"Well I suppose that went better than expected..." Fred joked the other four of us all either laughed or smiled at his words.

"Yeah that Zacharias Smith is a real charmer 'int he?" George asked I nodded at his words.

"I have no idea what got him into Hufflepuff, comparing him to someone like you Verity, I mean he's so full of it and you're so... Well not." He laughed I just blushed at the sudden unwanted attention.

"Yeah well don't blame us for that one, he must have slipped under the Sorting Hat's radar or something!" Tabitha mumbled from beside Fred, I hadn't really noticed how she had suddenly disappeared from my side and George was now there.

"What about Ginny bringing along her boyfriend hm?" George asked with is words my attention was pulled back in my eyes curiously moving to look at his smirking face Tabitha gasped slapping his arm.

"You two aren't supposed to know about that!" She hissed. "How did you find out?"

"You just told us..." Fred explained Tabitha's hands moved up to cover her mouth as everyone else laughed. Tabitha was a bit of a fool for that trick, it often got gossip out of her from the twins. As she went on to scold Fred and make him promise not to tell Ginny that she told them I felt George's arm slip into my own.

"So..." He said my eyes moved up his arm to look into his own. "You and Flume huh?" He questioned I just shook my head looking back ahead of me.

"I'm not having this conversation with you George..." I smiled he looked a little crestfallen.

"Oh, why not?" He pouted I laughed when I saw his sad face. "You know you can get free sweets for life if you date him..." He joked this only made me laugh harder he smirked at me.

"Ooh if you get married you'd probably take over Honeyduke's! Then _I_ can have all the free sweets I want! That's settled it you're marrying him!" He laughed out I just rolled my eyes but remained with the grin that was across my lips.

"Who says I'd give you anything for free?" I joked he feigned looking hurt holding his hand to his chest.

"But without me you two would never have met! Or at least that's how I'm going to tell it when I give my speech at the wedding!" He joked I laughed out more noting that he wasn't even around when we first met. As the laughter died down slightly I glanced up at him with a curious look.

"So your not mad then?" I asked he frowned looking back down at me now as though checking that I was being serious.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He asked and that small part of my head, the part that had always been nagging at me, hoping that George Weasley would one day want to be with me seemed to completely disappear. I just let a sad smile leave my lips as my eyes fell to the ground.

"Nevermind..." I mumbled just as George went to speak again, probably to grill me on why I thought he'd be mad, my eyes moved up to find Taylor walking towards me waving.

"Oh, look there's my husband now!" I tried to continue with the joke that we'd been sharing but it didn't work George just continued to frown at me as I slipped my arm out of his and rushed over to Taylor.

"Well hi again..." He joked I smiled at him. "What was all that about?" He asked glancing back behind me obviously to a still confused George.

"Oh nothing..." I said slipping my arm into his as we continued away from the twins and Tabitha. The sudden affectionate way I was being toward Taylor obviously throwing him off his train of thoughts as he quickly dropped the questions.


	7. First Lessons

**Chapter Seven: First Lessons.**

**AN: Sorry that this one is short but I'll upload two today just to make up for it :)**

It had been mere days since the Hogsmeade meeting before Ginny came rushing over to Tabitha and I at lunch with such glee in her eyes we almost fell off of our benches. Nobody had been happy in Hogwarts as the news of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four still hung like a foul stench over everyone's heads. The fact the Umbridge had very nearly taken away Quidditch from the school had been a real hit. Hufflepuff was lucky enough to have been accepted pretty quickly, not like Gryffindor who she made sweat. Though I couldn't help thinking that the only reason that our re-apply was accepted so swiftly was because the only real good thing about out team was Cedric Diggory without him we'd be lucky to win a single match. My thoughts of Quidditch were quickly abolished when Ginny gleefully plopped herself down in front of me and Tabitha. She glanced around the table, luckily most students had already dispersed, before speaking.

"We're meeting tonight for Defence lessons..." She practically squealed, she'd always been one to enjoy a good practical lesson. She always used to kick my butt in DADA last year before it got all, Umbridge-ified.

"Really?" Tabitha hushed asked, I think she'd rather hoped that Harry would throw in the towel after Umbridge's new ruling.

"What time?" I broke in before Tabitha asked the thing that I could tell was on the tip of her tongue.

"Eight o'clock we're meeting on the Seventh floor by that miserable looking Goblin tapestry.." She explained I nodded letting her know that I knew where she meant but before I had the chance to say anything more about it Tabitha cut in.

"What about Decree Number Twenty-Four?" She hissed asking the question I knew she would my eyes rolled at her as Ginny glared.

"You mean Umbridge's scare tactics?! Don't worry, I'm sure Harry has everything figured out... I've gotta go tell Cho Chang while I'm here, I'll see you guys later!" And with that Ginny rushed off to the Ravenclaw girl who looked to be just leaving the hall. I continued with my lunch purposely not looking Tabitha's way. Soon enough the sighing started, and when I didn't take notice of that she began clicking her tongue disapprovingly soon she just outright tutted at which point my bored eyes turned on her.

"What is it Tabitha?" I questioned finally she glanced over to me pretending like she hadn't _really_ been bothered if I asked or not.

"_I'm sure Harry has everything figured out_...?" She mimcked Ginny's voice I rolled my eyes turning to look back at my plate.

"I'm sure he does..." I spoke into my sandwich before taking a bite of it Tabitha just scoffed again.

"And I'm sure everyone puts a little too much faith into Harry Potter, he's just one boy you know?" She grumbled I just laughed at her shaking my head as I chewed my sandwich and swallowed.

"You gotta remember Tabs that it's not just our lives on the line here... Harry will be in the worst amount of trouble if this gets found out and I'm sure he's not going to let that happen." I grumbled taking another large bite of my sandwich. "Besides who would you rather be in charge of something like this? The twins?" I asked with a mouthful of food allowing a laugh to come out too at the prospect of the twins running this. Tabitha didn't join in my laughter although I couldn't tell if that was because she actually didn't find it funny or she was just too disgusted by the view of my chewed up sandwich to listen to me. The sneer on her lips told me it was probably the latter option.

"Come on or else we'll be late for Charms.." She grumbled grabbing hold of my arm pulling me out of my seat and, much to my dismay, away from my half eaten sandwich.

"B-But my sandwich..." I mumbled still with food in my mouth as we left the hall.

That evening seemed to roll around all too quickly, especially considering I yet again left my plate full of food half empty when Tabitha took me from the hall for the meeting.

"But Verity it was your _second_ helping..." Tabitha pointed out to my pouting face as we walked up some stairs heading for the seventh floor.

"Yeah and I wanted it!" I grumbled she just shook her head a chuckle emitting from her lips.

"You and your food, I really do not understand how you aren't twice your size!" She laughed pointing to my slim frame I just pouted further shurgging my shoulders.

"Hard work I guess..." I quipped these words made the raven haired girl beside me laugh out much louder than intended.

"I think I've seen you work out as many times as I've seen the Giant Squid!" She howled out having to pause in her walking as she laughed. My pout just grew bigger as I walked ahead of her leaving her trailing slightly behind me. Just as I came to a corner not far from the seventh floor staircase I spotted to red headed boys around it. I stopped in my tracks holding Tabitha back as she caught up to me the boys hadn't seen us yet which meant one thing.

"Hey Tabs, fancy playing a prank on the twins for once?" I asked a large grin spread across my face Tabitha's eyes pulled into two large saucers at the prospect.

"Always!" She whispered I smiled at her as I pulled out a whizzing bomb out of my bag. I'd brought it at Hogsmeade and forgotten all about it just now remembering I'd stashed it away from Filch's searching eyes when I got back to Hogwarts. I glanced around the corner again to see the two boys about to head up the stairs their side to us and their backs to the wall behind them Tabitha snapped the small firework throwing it towards the wall behind them before it blew it her hands. The small but colourful explosion was nothing compared to some of the bombs the twins had set off in their time. It was enough to catch their attention though they turned to look at it and while they were distracted facing away Tabitha and I moved into the hallway behind them without them noticing from the sounds of the firework. I moved my neck to my throat and whispered a spell under my breath, it was an interesting one I'd picked up out of one of the Transfiguration (my favourite subject) books from the restricted section. I'd managed to convince an older student to get it for my in return for sweets, it was a spell that had taken me years to perfect and always annoyed Tabitha because she couldn't do it.

"What d'ya reckon, George?" Fred asked his twin as George looked suspiciously at the now destroyed whizzing bomb.

"I reckon someone's toying with us, Fred..." He said but before he had the chance to search the area and see me and Tabitha stood behind them I spoke still holding my wand to my neck.

"_Hem, hem_ why is it that I always find you two around such _trouble_?" I said in an exact replica of Umbridge's voice Tabitha struggled to hold back her laughter as the two boys had straightened up completely at the first sound out of my mouth. They slowly turned around and the panic stricken look on their faces made all the fuss worthwhile I broke into hysterics my wand dropping from my neck as I doubled over in laughter. Tabitha also had happy filled tears streaking down her face, the twins' shock fell as their faces pulled into smiles as they tried to regain their composure.

"Alright you got us..." George said raising his hands in defeat.

"Yeah but you know I wasn't even _that_ scared.." Fred tried to defend Tabitha and I didn't give up though falling about with laughter now Tabitha pointed at them.

"You- Your faces said otherwise!" She got out between laughs George just shook his head playfully pushing the already unstable me so that I fell to the floor.

"We'll be getting pay back you know!" Fred joked as he and his brother passed the pair of us, as we continued to laugh even me from my seated position.

"Come on or we're gonna be late!" George said as the pair of them took to the steps behind Tabitha and I. She pulled me up before rushing off to catch up with them calling out to them as she did.

"Hey, wait, I haven't even _started_ teasing you about that!" She hollered and even from where I was slowly walking further behind them I heard the twins sigh. Soon enough the four of us had found the hallway with the grotesque tapestry George had just been complimenting me on my wand work back there. He was trying to get me to explain how to do such a spell but I kept telling him it was too complicated.

"I'm the top of my Transfiguration class remember..." I joked to him Fred just let a snigger leave his lips.

"Yeah just too bad you burn through every cauldron you get in Potions, I could'a sworn I heard Snape saying that he was going to start charging_ Miss. Stockhart _for them soon!" He joked doing his best Snape impression I just pouted playfully hitting his arm.

"Hey... Not _every_ cauldron!" This caused not just Fred but George to laugh too as Tabitha stopped us pointing out the new door sat opposite the tapestry.

"Hey, I've never seen that before?" She questioned the twins looked at it suspiciously then to each other.

"We have, but it was nothing but a broom cupboard then, we barely fit in it. I don't see how Harry's expecting 30 students to!" Fred joked as they walked up to the door he twisted the handle and swung it open to find a huge room inside with some students already in there.

"Wow..." Tabitha said as we all entered.

"This doesn't look like just a broom cupboard to me boys..." I said as my eyes fell to the wall lined with tools and all the books beside that. My eyes fell to Ginny and Hermione shortly after and, while Fred and George stared around the room in utter confusion, Tabitha and I moved to sit with the other two girls.

It wasn't long before Harry had every body up and moving around practising the disarming spell on each other. Though there had been a brief conversation before hand firstly about Harry being the leader then about the name of the group, Dumbledore's Army, Ginny had cleverly come up with it. There had also been some more unnecessary feedback from Zacharias which ended up having two effects, one being that I became more and more ashamed to admit that I shared a house with him. The other was that the twins deicded to pick on him once they got the free roam orders from Harry. Although they hadn't said that directly I couldn't help but think that was probably their reasoning as I nudged Tabitha, who had been off finding her wand after I successfully disarmed her, getting her to join me in watching the pair of them repeatedly knock Zacharias' wand out of his hand from behind him. The Hufflepuff boy, who was teamed with Anthony Golstein, (who just looked shocked by the entire scene) kept furiously picking his wand back up only for it to swiftly, and with no explanation, be thrown from his hand again.

"Sorry Harry," I heard George say suddenly, my eyes moved across to find Harry looking at them. "Couldn't resist." I just sniggered at the twins as they moved away from Zacharias. My mischievous eyes moved to look at Tabitha who seemed to have the same idea I did and once the boys got themselves settled opposite each other not far from where we stood. Just as they started counting down with their wands drawn out at each other ready to disarm Tabitha and I cast our own spells.

"_Expelliarmus!_" The pair of us called out sending both the twins' wands flying into the air away from them leaving them confused. We burst into laughter again high fiving each other at the perfect timing of it. The twins' venegful eyes turned on us and before either of us had even managed to calm down from the laughter we'd shared we were hit with the spell ourselves and our wands leapt away from us.

"Hey!" I squealed out still laughing slightly.

"That's twice today you've got the better of us, girls!" Fred jokingly snarled.

"You know what they say thrid times the charm!" And with that Tabitha leapt for her wand which had landed a little too close to Fred for her liking. I hadn't been so fortunate, mine had flown upwards and landed in the light fixture I pouted upwards at my little golden wand but before I could fetch Harry I heard George speak.

"Accio; wand." He called and my wand flew happily into his hand my eyes followed it as he approached me a smile on his face.

"Thank you." I said as he handed me back my wand he just grinned before taking a few steps back and holding up his own.

"Ready?" He asked I frowned but quickly realised that my original parter was now in a heated battle with Fred, ducking a diving into cover like she was in a war zone. I smiled back over to George before nodding raising my wand. The lesson ended a little too quickly for my liking I was enjoying the laugh I was having with George, although I'd only actually managed to disarm him one time and that I was sure was only because he let me do it.

"So... It wasn't too bad was it!" I whispered to Tabitha as we queued up with the other Hufflepuff's in the room as we all waited for Harry to let each of us go, it was past nine now and with Umbridge's Decree Number whichever it was, none of us were allowed to be out after nine. So Harry was letting each of us go in twos and threes making sure it was safe each time.

"I suppose not..." She reluctantly agreed. "That Potter is a pretty good teacher, you see how well he did with the Creevey brothers? I don't have that kind of patience..." She grumbled to me glancing over her shoulder at, what I assumed, were the Creevey brothers. I just laughed shaking my head at her words as we moved up in line.


	8. Tough Lessons

**Chapter Eight: Tough Lessons.**

November seemed to come around in such a hurry that Verity was actually a little disheartened especially because with it came the icy cold weather that signalled the end of the Autumn season. She felt that Autumn hadn't lasted as long as it could have this year, it seemed to have struggled to stay warm bringing a deathly rainstorm over a few weeks. Finally now it seemed that storm had washed out all the seasons warmth and now it left pearly white skies and icy pathways. Even the hallways throughout the castle had become frozen to the point of down time between classes becoming a rush to the next warm place rather than the gentle stroll I did before. The only thing that the month passing by so quickly had brought was more time with the D.A Tabitha and I had been doing remarkably well considering. We even had a more secure way of communication now, a fact that made Tabitha feel a little safer about the meetings in general. The genius that was Hermione Granger had managed to create fake galleons that conveyed whatever Harry Potter wanted them to. I, alike most of the students in the D.A, was absolutely dumbfounded by Hermione's brilliance I often forgot just how clever she is. That morning brought the morning of the first Quidditch match so breakfast was far chattier than usual. Houses often congealed together on match days, depending on who they were supporting other house students would often offer heart-warming 'good lucks' or in some cases disheartening 'boos' to the teams in question. This particular match was an exciting one, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin this was always a match that the other two houses, my own and Ravenclaw, liked to get behind especially if, as in this case, it was early on in the season. This match would show who was really going to win if Gryffindor beat Slytherin there was a slim chance of them losing to Ravenclaw and an even slimmer one of them losing to us. I greedily licked my lips as I started on my breakfast, Tabitha and I had managed to get down to breakfast pretty early so there were few people among them though was a tense looking Angelina.

"Good luck Angelina!" I called to her as she finished her breakfast and made towards the exit obviously getting a head start on prepping for the match.

"Cheers Stockhart!" She called back to me as she disappeared down too far down the table. I tore into some more of my breakfast gently brushing against the red and golden rosette I was wearing in support of Gryffindor, Tabitha and I had even painted 'GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!' across our cheeks. As she pulled me into a conversation about Potions my eyes on my food I suddenly saw some material fly past my face and land around my neck. My eyes glanced down to find a red and gold striped scarf dangling down my chest, it was a genuine Gryffindor scarf that only they would wear and I knew eaxctly who had given it to me.

"Good morning boys!" I smiled my body turning around on the bench to find Fred and George Weasley stood behind Tabitha and I. It had become a tradition since one of the first Gryffindor matches that the twins gave us their scarves as a token of good luck. They obviously didn't do it if Gryffindor were playing against Hufflepuff more so for the nasty comments we would undoubtably receive.

"Good morning!" George grinned as he straightened up his scarf on my neck I smiled lifting it into my hand before looking back up at him.

"Do you like our cheeks?" I asked moving my head from side to side so to show him what they said they both nodded.

"Looks great!" They smiled at the same time their smiles fell however when Fred took a side glance at a passing Slytherin and saw a shining badge pinned to his chest. My eyes widened with worry as he nudged his brother and pointed out the Slytherin table which only had a few of the green robed students sat around it at the moment.

"What's that about?" George growled to his brother as they both read the words 'Weasley is our king' written across the Slytherin's badge's.

"Maybe they're the few Slytherin's supporting Gryffindor for this match?" I suggested humbly however, Tabitha, Fred and George all throwing me foolish looks.

"You're doing that Hufflepuff thing again V... You know where you assume the best in everyone?" George joked nudging her with a pitiful smile as more Slytherin's piled into the room all wearing the badges.

"Where the hell do they find the time to do this sorta crap? Hell I barely had time to paint this on my cheek this morning I almost left it at 'Go! Go! Gryff.'" Tabitha commented as her eyes followed the filling in Slytherins to their table.

"Alright I'll admit they're nasty little slugs for doing this!" I hissed out now as my eyes slipped across the whole table to see each and every one of them wearing the badges.

"I definitely had a different choice of words in mind..." George hissed only for an uproar in noise coming from the Slytherin table to cut him off. It was aimed at the doors which made all of our eyes move to see Harry and Ron enter. Harry throwing them all nasty yet confused looks as Fred and George watched their brother sulk to the Gryffindor table.

"They're obviously doing it to throw Ron off, it is his first match after all..." Fred said stonily staring at the back of his brothers head.

"Worst thing is it looks like it's working." George commented a sad sigh leaving his lips now I sadly glanced over to Ron too feeling sorry for him. I'd never been one to be very interested in Quidditch, it seemed rough (I'd felt the bludger's Fred and George smack around once and had the sudden urge to never want to be a Chaser) and nerve-wracking so I couldn't imagine what Ron was going through right now.

"Or hey, maybe it's aimed at you two, you've always acted like you're the King's round here.. Maybe the Slytherin's are just finally admitting it." Tabitha joked causing us all to laugh even the stony faced twins. Just as the mood had felt slightly more lightened by Tabitha's joke Angelina and two other girls from the team came rushing over to the twins. I recognised one of the girls as Alicia Spinnet and was surprised to see her in such a fine state. Just days before I'd witnessed Miles Bletchley from the Slytherin team hit her with a jinx when I was studying with Taylor in the library. I smiled at her realising now that I'd been staring at her the entire time that she'd been walking towards us and it was getting a little awkward.

"We're going down to the pitch now, get a good look at the state of it and get changed." Angelica said now she was close enough the boys both nodded to her.

"Alright we'll come down with you then." Fred said on their behalf she just nodded turning to look at Tabitha and I smiling at our painted cheeks.

"Good luck girls!" We both said as they started walking away waving back their thanks. I leapt from my seat and quickly hugged on to George's waist as they got ready to go.

"Good luck! Don't get hit by a bludger!" I whined he just laughed as Tabitha also gave Fred a quick cuddle.

"What and ruin these good looks? Never!" George joked as they followed Angelica and the other girls away with Tabitha and I calling 'good lucks' out to them until they were out of earshot.

Tabitha and I left the great hall not long after the twins had as we reached the courtyard finding our way across it and crunching our feet on to the icy grass that lead over to the Quidditch field we got some company.

"Verity! Tabitha!" We heard called from behind us we turned around to find Rose calling to us leading a chatty Rebecca and Danielle over. Rose had been quick to forgive me for our tutoring lesson months before though she was never one to hold a grudge anyway.

"Hey girls!" Tabitha smiled back to them slowing to allow them to catch up. I pulled George's scarf up over my nose as I just noticed how cold it was only to smell that gun powder smell I loved so. I was quick to push the scarf back down I didn't need thoughts like that right now. Soon enough the five of us were walking down to the field in one long row. I was pleased to see that they were all wearing at least a little red on them to show who they were supporting, even Rebecca. Just as the entrance to the field came into view I heard a voice I'd wished I hadn't.

"Oi Stockhart!" Leo Everette came up beside the five Hufflepuff girls with Stacey and a few other Slytherins by his side. I just sighed as he approached Tabitha throwing me a pitiful look.

"I've heard your good pal's brother that Weasley is going to win the game for us Slytherins!" He laughed causing his friends to join in his 'Weasley is our King' badge shining in the winter light. "Apprently he's so _awful _he'll practically be scoring the goals for us!"

"What do you want Everette?!" Tabitha hissed at him I ignored his words knowing

"I was just commenting on how classic it is of you Hufflepuff's picking the _losing_ side as always!" With this he let out a roar of laughter before shoving his shoulder into my back pushing me forward but also knocking his stupid badge off. It fell to the floor right beside my feet, we were on the hard pathway of the entrance to the Quidditch match now so it landed with a small ding making Everette look back. His eyes landed on the badge before edging by up to my eyes, everyone had stopped to look now even the other girls. As Everette stepped back towards me ready to fetch his badge I raised my foot over it. His eyes scowled up at my own checking if I was bluffing but before he had time to determine it my foot violently stomped down and with a satisfying crunch it crushed his badge.

"Sorry Everette, did you still want that _rubbish_?" I growled to him his eyes had shot to my foot as soon as he'd heard the crunch. He sneered back up at me now opening his mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead he just let out an aggravated growl before spinning on his heel and rushing into the stadium. Once he was far enough away the girls all started laughing Tabtiha give me a high-five.

"That was brilliant V!" She squealed in her giggles Rebecca nodded with her words.

"Yeah I gotta say Verity I don't know where that came from but I think I like bitchy V!" She joked I just laughed still slightly in shock at what had just happened. The five girls walked into the stadium together and up the stands finding Taylor and his friends almost instantly the five girls were still laughing when they reached him.

"We miss something good?" He asked as the girls reached them I just shook my head but before I could speak Tabitha did for me.

"Yeah you did! V just stood up to Everette!" She squealed out Taylor looked back over to me his eyebrows raised in mild shock but mostly amusment.

"You did?" He questioned I nodded before explaining what had happened as Tabitha and the other girls mingled amongst his friends.

I'd just finished telling Taylor what had happened with Everette when the Gryffindor team walked on to the pitch as soon as the Slytherins saw the first sign of red exiting the changing rooms, their own team already on the pitch, they all broke into a song the stands we were standing on happened to be near by to the bulk of the Slytheirn's we were even stood next to a few so we heard the song as soon as it was first sung.

_'Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in, _

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He was born in a bin,_

_Weasley is our King.'_

They repeated various lines of the song over and over again. I gasped when I heard '_born in a bin_' knowing the twins would not enjoying hearing the Slytherins tease their brother so. My eyes fell to the pitch luckily it did not seem that they had heard any of the nasty song over all the other cheers and calls around the stadium. I decided to try my best to make sure it remained that way instantly calling out.

"WHOO! GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!" I screamed out which in turn seemed to knock the other girls out of their shock from hearing the song. They quickly joined in my chanting is was easily overrun by the screaming Slytherins though. The match was quickly under way and as the players took to the air Lee Jordan took to the microphone.

"Johnson with the Quaffle." I heard over the roaring crowd. "What a player that girl! I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me!" I heard his voice bellow around the stadium, my own calls were broken by laughter at his words.

"JORDAN!" McGonagall's scolding voice was heard through the microphone now.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest." He said before continuing with his commentating. I watched the two twins spin around ecstatically from this far away I couldn't tell the difference between the pair of them. I watched as Angelina got a near miss the Slytherin Keeper just catching it. Only for the Slytherins to race to the other end of the pitch as though just to spite the Gryffindor's near miss and bull rushed their way into ten points sending the singing Slytherins beside them into overdrive the screamed the words now. The noise was deafening not just to us Hufflepuff's beside them but even to people on the other side of the pitch, Lee Jordan was having difficulty being heard over the top of them. My eyes worriedly watched the twins now as it appeared they were only just hearing the words to the song for the first time. My eyes fell to Fred, I think, who was stationary nearby the stands that the Slytherins were occupying. His face was stony and I could see the grip on his broom tighten my stomach twisted, he'd been still for too long. As though they were reading my mind one of the Slytherin beaters smacked a Bludger pretending like he was aiming for a passing Alicia but really it was on a bee line for Fred. It smacked the twin right in the side of his stomach I gasped covering my mouth as Tabitha now watched the scene. Fred snapped out of his daze gripping his side before his furious eyes fell on to the beater he made no vain attempt to hide his aim slinging his bludger straight at the beater. It hit him right in the side of the face I winced but allowed a smile to rest on my face as I heard Tabitha beside me.

"GO ON FRED!" She screamed I laughed at her watching as Fred now moved back into the action. The singing was getting out of control, each time she heard those words '_he was born in a bin_' it was like a knife to her heart. I loved the Weasley family for the Slytherins to be so publicly embarrassing them wound me up. I glared around at the many green cloaked students being lead by a short ugly looking girl who was stood at the front of the group orchestrating it all.

"_Weasley is our King, Weasley was born in a bin!_" The words made me shiver I glared to the nearby singing Slytherin my anger getting the better of me. I pointed my wand in his direction.

"_Silencio!_" I growled out a blue spark hitting the boy and his words becoming nothing but just mouth movements. I laughed as I watched the panicked boy trying to inform his friend of his sudden loss of voice but his friend just assumed he couldn't hear him over all the noise. I hid my wand away and moved my eyes back to the match as they worked out what had happened and scowled round to work out who had done it. The match was going terribly for Gryffindor, they were losing forty points to ten and it didn't look like Ron was getting any better any time soon. My eyes fell to Harry Potter, the teams only hope of winning he just needed to find that snitch. Yet again as though someone had been reading my thoughts Harry suddenly dived throwing his whole weight into the glittering golden snitch near the floor of the pitch. Malfoy had seen it too however and suddenly it became a race for it the pair were neck and neck. My stomach twisted in nerves for Harry as I could see his fingers touching the small ball then all at once he grabbed it sending the crowd, and me, into happy roars calling out 'GRYFFINDOR!' The cheers were short lived however when the still floating in the air, proudly holding his snitch, Harry Potter was smacked hard by a bludger from behind. An illegal bludger, the game had finished the beater had broken the rules. The crowd around me broke into angry jeers booing the beater I growled too.

"Cheating snakes!" I hissed out, this entire match seemed to be proving the Slytherins for nothing more than what they were nasty little bastards who will do anything to get ahead. A crowd had formed on the pitch, the teams where landing Gryffindor's doing so one by one as they reached Harry and hugged him in congratulations. Only it wasn't just Gryffindor players there Malfoy was stood a little way behind Harry's back also. I noticed the twins land too shaking Harry and congratulating him. Only something was off, Fred had stopped mid-shake by the looks and from where I was standing now just looked to be awkwardly holding Harry's hand.

"What's going on over there? On the pitch?" I asked the others around me their eyes had been on something much closer, Madam Hooch in the air scolding the nearby Slytherin beater. When I'd spoken however they all looked over to the pitch, even a few others around me who I hadn't been talking to turned their attention that way.

"What?" Tabitha asked once her eyes landed on the group and obviously saw that nothing more was happening then a group celebrating. I didn't get a chance to speak however before some kind of scuffle broke out between Fred and the girls of the team. It took me a moment to realise that it wasn't a scuffle at all they were holding him back from the laughing Malfoy. Harry even seemed to have a far too stern hold on George and I realised that both twins were out for Malfoy's blood.

"Oh Merlin, what are the Weasley's doing?!" Taylor hissed from my other side his eyes on the watching teachers and I had a feeling I knew exactly which one he was looking at.

"They're going to get themselves in such trouble, look at that cows smug face!" Tabitha hissed and I quickly realised that she was also looking at the large figure of Proffessor Umbridge. My eyes had only just settled on the toad like woman, who appeared to be wearing all green (_go figure_ I thought) when more movement from the boys tore my eyes back down to them. Harry had lost his grip on George, or wait no, he'd _let_ him go in his own anger at Malfoy and now the pair of them were running at the blonde haired boy.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Danielle whispered out from somewhere to my right as Harry's fist collided with Malfoy's. I felt my feet moving before I realised what I was doing and soon enough I was out of the stands and bounding across the pitch towards the small crowd that had gathered. As I pushed my way through to the front I got there just in time to hear.

"Impedimenta!" With that Harry and George were thrown backwards off of the ball on the floor that was now Malfoy. I stood in shock beside Angelina and the other girls who were still holding on to a struggling Fred. As the pair stood up and faced the screaming Madam Hooch, who had been the one to jinx them. My eyes dared a glance up at Fred he was glaring over to the whimpering body of Malfoy with such an anger in his eyes. I was fairly sure he didn't even care about the currently screaming Hooch and it wasn't for the girls he'd still be over there kicking Malfoy. My eyes slipped across the scene to to the other twin my face formed a look of worry instantly as my eyes landed on his busted lip. My worried glances where cut off though as, while I'd been busy looking around at everyone, Hooch had ordered the pair off the pitch. My eyes followed them as they stormed out of the stadium I stood there for a few moments among the two teams' players with no real reason just watching Hooch go over to Malfoy. My worry took over though and before I knew it I was sprinting across the pitch again heading back to the castle after George.

I was just one corner away from McGonagall's office I knew that's where the boys would be and just as I went to turn down that last corner a rush of tartan came flying past me. The woman herself had returned from the pitch and was now flying up the corridor, I glanced around the corner as she flew round it. She walked furiously towards the two boys pulling her Gryffindor scarf off as she went and demanding them into the room. Once the three of them had vanished into the room I ran towards the closed door myself listening at the door. Just as I got there though I heard more rushed footsteps coming my way.

"Oh..." I whispered unsure of what to do I glanced around the area before running over to a nearby broom cupboard. Just as I opened the door and flew into it I heard a voice call out.

"V?!" Their loud whisper called and I recognised it as Tabitha. I peeked back around the still open broom cupboard's door and my eyes landed on the slim raven haired girl and a slightly calmer Fred. I moved away from the cupboard closing the door and moved back over to McGonagall's room instead. Motioning for them to join me as I also raised my finger to my lips. Finally I heard some noise from inside I'd just caught the end of McGonagall talking before I heard George's defiant voice.

"He insulted my parents-" I heard him say my worried eyes moved up to Fred now he just glared into thin air as though Malfoy himself was stood there. Just as George spoke again I heard some more footsteps. Only this time they were heeled, all our eyes moved over to the end of the hall but before I reacted I felt Fred's hand wrap around my wrist as he pulled Tabitha and I into the broom cupboard. It just about fit all three of us in it as we squeezed together and listened for the approaching heels. I held my breath as they got closer as though the person would hear me breathing. I let that breath fall back out of my mouth as we heard McGonagalls door open and then close again. The broom cupboards door burst open with us falling out of it as though it couldn't hold us for any longer. We all rushed back over to the door just in time to hear the added voice now; Umbridge's.

"I knew _she_ would have something to do with this..." He hissed out I noted his fists clenching beside him and made sure to stand so that I was stood beside the doors handle. If Fred thought about bursting in there I wanted to be ready to make sure he didn't.

"Shush..." I whispered back to him as we all heard an all too familiar.

"_Hem, Hem_" I dared a glance in Fred's direction noting that he was clenching his teeth together. "I think they deserve rather more than detentions." She spoke in that vile high pitched whine her words were like poison but I couldn't stop listening. Umbridge and McGonagall seemed to have been having some kind of disagreement before Umbridge mentioned something about a new Decree.

"_Another _one!?" Tabitha hissed from my side I heard McGonagall say almost the exact same thing as Tabitha as Umbridge went on to explain that McGonagall forcing Umbridge's hand in the whole 'Gryffindor resign' dilemma had made her want this new Decree. Finally she got to the actual decree explaining that it basically gave her the right to oversee and deal with _all_ student punishments I snarled at the door.

"She always has these damn Decrees handy at just the right time doesn't she?!" I hissed out remembering how the day after the first D.A meeting in Hogsmeade the Decree stating that there was to be no more teams came out.

"Shh..." It was Fred's turn to shush me now and it was good that he had as we listened intently for Umbridge's next words.

"So... I really think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again." Her words where so heavy even inside the room they seemed to take a minute to sink in. I was actually surprised I hadn't heard George lunge for her yet. Harry questioned Umbridge his voice strangled and shocked, I was sure he thought this was all some dream. She just confirmed her decision her voice sounding far too cheerful for the situation as she said the words _'lifelong _ban'.

"You _and_ Mr. Weasley here. And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped, too -" Both Tabitha's and my own eyes travelled from the door over to the silent twin in question beside us staring at him in shock. Just as it had in the room for Harry the news seemed to slowly seep in with Fred too. The long silence was enough for us to hear that she felt he would have attacked Malfoy too. When the information finally clicked in Fred's head he lunged for the door handle. I threw myself into him my feet coming off the ground as I wrapped my body around him and put my full weight into throwing him backwards. I knew that if it took three of the strongest girls in Gryffindor to hold him back before there was no way Tabitha and I stood a chance. So I just tried to get him as far from the door as I could in hopes Tabitha would be able to talk him out of bursting into the room and kicking the crap out of Umbridge. I could feel Tabitha pressed up against the bottom of my back as my legs were latched around Fred. She was trying to push him back too but even with both our attempts Fred went no more than three feet from the door. Luckily Tabitha was already speaking to him.

"Fred think about it, you go in there now you get us _all_ in trouble, you get me and Verity _in trouble_..." She hisses at him he seems to calm slightly but was still going for the door I slipped off of him now finding my feet against the wood floor and pushing against him beside Tabitha. From through the door I could hear those heels walking our way again.

"Tabitha!" I whispered to her Tabitha stared scarcely up at Fred.

"Fred you really want me and V to go through a detention with Umbridge too!?" She whispered to him this stopped Fred's angry rush to the door but before I gave him the chance to do anything else my hands grabbed his and Tabitha's wrists and we were back in the broom cupboard. The door of McGonagall's office opened before I shut the door to the cupboard just as I yanked it shut we heard the other door close too. Luickly it didn't seem like Umbridge had noticed the self closing door as we listened to her footsteps slowly disappearing. My eyes looked down to Fred's hands and in the little light we had I could see that they were pearly white with how tightly he was holding them. We all fell back out of the cupboard once we were sure she was gone only to find George and Harry joining us in the hallway as we did.

"George!" I whispered happily to him rushing to his side and staring up at his fat lip with worry. Harry and George said nothing they just looked between the three of us stonily before moving away I kept up with George worriedly glancing up at him every now and then as the five of us moved up the hallway.

"Banned, banned!" Fred hissed out. "Now I wish I had got a hit in on that bastard Malfoy just so I'd have something to think back on happily about this." He growled out I blinked switching my worried glance from George to Fred and back again. The other twin and Harry both just grunted in acknowledgement of what Fred said but didn't speak.

"Well at least it's only Quidditch..." Tabitha said probably the worst thing she could have said in this situation. She gained angry glares off of all three of the boys but it was Fred who growled back at her to 'not be stupid' and before I knew it the pair were arguing.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked staring sadly up at George's busted lip, he just shot me an angry look as I noticed his jaw clench.

"Well maybe you just should have ignored the stupid ferret! You shouldn't have risen to it!" Tabitha growled to Fred as the pair fell back slightly yelling at each other, it was no rare sight to see Fred and Tabitha screaming at each other in the halls. If they weren't doing that they were flirting outrageously, it really depended on what day you caught them on.

"Congratulations on the win..." I smiled trying to lighten the mood a little bit by reminding them that they did in fact beat Slytherin.

"Doesn't feel like much of a win..." George finally spoke his voice nothing more than a low growl Harry grunted his approval at George's words.

"You can't look at it like that!" I whined upset over their defeated attitudes. "Regardless of what happened after the match Gryffindor still pulled themselves ahead in a match where they were losing against Slytherin. I mean you've pretty much just won Gryffindor the cup today Harry! There's no way Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw are beating you now even with only half a team!" I smiled encouragingly and this time I gained a pitiful smile thrown my way from George who couldn't help but admire my optimism. I just grinned back up at him before Fred joining the conversation again brought George's attention back.

"Which is exactly why I'm thinking that... We need to start planning some serious revenge..." He growled to his twin, dragging the conversation he and Tabitha had been having over. Last I had overheard they'd started talking about Umbridge and for some reason I had the feeling that is who the revenge was planned for. Something dropped in my stomach as I worried about Fred's words they were only going to get themselves into more trouble. However as I went to point out that they probably shouldn't go running around getting vengeance as that was only what she expected an angry Tabitha had linked her arm into my own.

"Come on!" She hissed to me tugging me down a the corridor the opposite way that the boys were going and towards our neaby common room. Taylor was beside the barrels obviously just exiting when we got there. Tabitha says nothing to him but lets my arm free as she storms straight into the common room. Taylor glanced up at me with a grin set on his lips but a frown over his brows.

"What was that about?" He asked I glanced back down the hallway watching the disappearing backs of Harry and the Weasley twins and shook my head.

"Nothing important..." I smiled looking back at Taylor now, his smile faded and I came to realise just how many times I say that to him. I started to feel guilty as I looked into his solemn face my mind raced for something to say.

"Hey, want to urm, help me with my Herbology homework?" I asked he smiled again and nodded as the pair of us started towards the library. I started to think up excuses for why my Herbology homework was pretty much finished.


	9. Snowball Fights And Real Ones

**Chapter Nine: Snowball Fights Are More Fun Than Real Fights.**

**AN: Sorry if any of the spelling was off in the last chapter or if any of it was a little confusing I didn't have time to re-read it.**

December had finally reared it's ugly head, although it'd felt like it had been there since mid-November with how cold it was. It brought one of the only delights that cold weather could bring; snow. The grounds where covered in fresh white snow and as soon as the weekend hit everyone, who didn't have homework or duties to be doing, was out in force. Most people were making snowmen or snow angels while others played together in it there were snowballs flying in every direction. Tabitha had to pull me out of the way of one as it flew past me and hit one of the Parvati twins in the face. I liked snow as much as the next student but it had always been a fleeting enjoyment for me, at first it would be fun to mess around in but then it just got cold and difficult to move in. As though the snow knew I was thinking such negative thoughts of it, it proved my point as I came across a particularly tough part and slipped over landing on my behind. Tabitha and the other girls from our room did nothing to help my struggling self up however as they roared with laughter. I was booted to the teeth with warm clothing, including a magical coat that my parents had brought me that heated up with your body movement. I had a wooly hat covering my head and ears and even a scarf pulled up over my face. That didn't stop my nose from becoming red and frozen by the time we reached the side of the castle though. Our eyes met two tall red haired, though it was tough to see it under the large hats they were wearing, twins throwing snowballs. George was making them before passing them up to Fred who would tap them with his wand and sling them upwards towards the castle. It was quickly obvious, when the snowball went further into the air than was humanly possible, even for him, that they were bewitching the snowballs. I continued to watch at the little white balls would fly upwards to the tallest tower before 'SPLAT' hitting one of the windows. This continued a few more times before finally the window opened to reveal another red head of hair. I quickly realised that they had been throwing them at the Gryffindor common room as Ron shouted down about being a prefect and how they have to stop. Only for Fred to manage to land one right in his face breaking the twins into bursts of laughter. I couldn't help but smile at their clever antics as Tabitha and I, leaving the other three girls chatting to a different group of people, approached them.

"Well hello girls!" George said as he patted the snowball he was in the process of preparing.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Tabitha asked Fred smiled at her as he nodded.

"Definitely!" He cheered.

"I have to say Fred that's pretty clever spell work you're doing there..." I commented his eyes pulled into a suspicious stare but the smile still remained on his face.

"Well when you tell us how you do that Transfiguration thing with your voice I'll tell you this..." He joked I just shook my head laughing.

"And ruin all the fun of scaring you guys all the time?!" I laughed out Tabitha laughed alongside me.

"Besides, if she taught you that we'd never get another word out of you without it being in Snape's voice or Umbridge's..." She pointed out I nodded at her words.

"Yeah actually that too!" I agreed the twins just feigned innocence.

"Us?! Prank you two?!" Fred acted shocked.

"You must have us mistaken for someone else..." George joined in the four of us laughed together.

"It's nice to see you guys happy again after, you know... The ban." I said my voice dropping slightly towards the end as though it was something we weren't allowed to mention. Luckily Tabitha saved me from any embarrassing awkward silences by piping in after me.

"Yeah I was getting pretty sick of your miserable looking faces!" She joked the boys just laughed at her words before Fred spoke.

"You know what George..." He said and I could tell from the mischievous look on his face that whatever he was going to say wasn't going to be good for Tabitha and I.

"I've just realised that we never got these girls back for that Whizzing bomb prank..." Fred smirked out I could already feel my feet stepping slowly backwards.

"Oh no..." Tabitha whispered out following my lead and starting to step away from the boys. The snow was against us though as the thickness of it slowed down our attempted escape.

"You know something, I think you might be right Fred..." George said as they both started making more snow balls. I glanced to Tabitha then back to the boys before grabbing a fistful of snow and throwing it at George.

"Run Tabs!" I called to her as the boys were distracted by my attack we both span around as quickly as we could and slipped across the snow. Snowballs were flying past us a couple hitting us in the back as we raced through the snow. Some even hit the other girls from our room, who had been standing nearby, making them help us with the attack from the twins.

A massive snowball fight ended up breaking out as our one kept pulling more and more students into it. Soon enough Taylor and his friends were setting up snow barricade from the twins and the people who had joined their side. While Rebecca had been caught by Seamus Finnegan and was currently having snow stuffed into her coat. I watched from the sidelines unsure who to help as Rose and Tabitha pelted Seamus with snowballs. Just as I moved to help Taylor who was getting hit by the brunt of the attack from the other side I got a snowball from my left. My eyes turned to look at the attacker, it was George, he'd snuck up from behind us with a couple of people. The others attacked Taylor and his friends while George walked towards me, my eyes glared suspiciously at him. I grabbed a fistful of snow slinging it at him before rushing off to my left, crossing the back of the castle and ducking into the first turn I saw. Unfortunately I'd taken cover down one of the gaps in the castle gaps where they turn to make room for the towers. I walked into the curved wall a little before realising and moving my eyes back to the one exit out of the corner I'd backed myself into wondering if I had time to get to it. My wonder was answered when George came around the corner with a smirk across his lips I just looked back at the wall a few feet behind me then at him an innocent smile on my face.

"Looks like you've really got yourself stuck here V..." He laughed approaching me.

"George... I'm sure we can talk this out..." I said as innocently as I could backing up further. He just laughed at what I'd said dipping down to grab some snow adding it to the already large snowball he had in his hands making it larger. My eyes moved to it then to his smiling face with a pout he shook his head. His large legs showed they were no match for my small ones gaining on me before I could reach the wall.

"Don't try the puppy dog look with me V..." He laughed. "You know it'll get you nowhere.." I just pouted further looking up into his face now as his chest was inches from my face. I went to take another step backwards besides having nowhere to go but my feet got caught in the large untouched snow that was on the floor. I lost my footing and before I knew it I was falling backwards into the floor my hands instinctively went for the closest thing to me. I grabbed hold of the front of Georges coat and pulled trying to regain some stability only he wasn't expecting the sudden pull so he slipped forwards too tripping on the snow himself. I landed with a dull thud into the snow and judging by the weight I now felt on top of me George had fallen too. I opened my eyes, not realising I'd closed them, to find George's large brown ones looking back into my own. His face was inches from mine I felt a sudden blush creep it's way up my face. I was sure my face would melt the snow around it given how hot it had suddenly gotten. My eyes stared into his I wanted to be just like this forever his lips pulled into a smile as did mine. My heart pounded against my chest as I became breathless. I felt my eyes slip down to stare at his smiling lips and just as I felt my neck push my chin forwards slightly something cold and wet collided with my face. George burst into laughter and I guessed that he got up and ran off as, not only did I feel his weight move from me, but his laughter got quieter. I just laid there for a few more seconds thinking about what just happened with snow covering the entirety of my face before I forced myself to sit up. I felt some of the snow fall off my face instantly and used my hands to brush the rest off. After it was all off and I finally felt I could open my eyes again without getting snow in them, I just sat there staring into the grounds. I felt embarrassed, embarrassed and heart broken, there was no situation that could have been _more_ perfect and yet George still did not feel any desire towards me. Hell it was such a perfect situation that _I_ had gone to kiss _him._ That alone was a huge statement, it took a lot for me to just _talk_ to someone let alone be the one to initiate a kiss. My head couldn't help but repeat something that I already knew '_Like dating Ginny_' George's voice called through my brain like an echo. Snowball fighting suddenly didn't have the same appeal that it had earlier in the day I thought to myself as I finally pushed my soaking wet behind off the floor and trudged back into the castle without anyone noticing.

A week passed by and I had been openly avoiding George, I'd barely spoken to him since the snowball fight. The fight ended up getting out of control to the point where nobody even knew who had started it or who had won. I'd said no more than two words to him and I couldn't shake the feeling that he was starting to notice my avoidance. There was only a couple of days left of school until Christmas break and I had a suspicious feeling that George was going to ambush me in tonight's D.A meeting, the last of the year, to talk.

"So just talk to him then!" Tabitha said when I had voiced my worries to her on our way to the Room of Requirement. I'd told her about what had happened at the snow ball fight as soon as she had appeared back in the common room that night.

"I can't just _talk_ to him... It's harder than that!" I grumbled in response to her unhelpful advice she glared at me.

"Oh please, you're building it up too much." She hissed back my eyes met hers now in a warning glare but when she didn't say anything more I retaliated.

"If it's so easy why haven't you ever _talked_ to Fred?!" I growled she frowned at my words before shaking her head.

"I don't mean _talk_ to him Verity..." I frowned at her words. "I don't mean sit him down and spill out your guts, I mean talk like you normally would!" She explained my mouth formed a small 'o' as I realised my mistake.

"Oh..." I said thinking about what she said but then shook my head. "I can't do that either!" I grumbled she raised an eye brow at me.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well, I can't just drop it like that can I?" I asked her she laughed at this.

"Don't ask me! It's your crazy mind that's stopping you..." She joked as we took to the stairs heading for the seventh floor. "Let's put it this way.. Are you still mad at him about it?"

"No... Well... I don't think so..." I grumbled I wasn't really sure I was still mad at him, it felt like it had been too long ago to still be holding a grudge. He probably doesn't even remember it any more.

"So then just act like it never happened, like nothing happened, we both know that's how he's acting about it... Hell to him it didn't seem like anything more than a good diversion tactic in a friendly snowball fight!" I couldn't help but take note of how much I disliked the word 'friend' being used in a conversation about concerning me and George. That's how I was beginning to feel, like _just a friend_ he was putting me in the 'friend-zone'. I voiced these worries to Tabitha.

"Oh no you're not in the friend-zone..." Tabitha reassured me, though I couldn't help feeling like it wasn't whole hearted, that was until she spoke again. "No you're much worse, you're in the _sister_ zone..." She explained I snarled into the air beside me at her words.

"Well cheers Tabs, I feel so much better.." I grumbled she just slipped her arm around my shoulders squeezing our bodies closer together.

"Oh don't worry, I'm right in there with ya _sister_!" She joked toward her relationship with Fred. I allowed a laugh to escape my lips as we got to the door opposite the Goblin tapestry and walked in.

I had to admit I hadn't been paying much attention when Harry had been explaining things in D.A that week. My thoughts had been too wrapped up in being in the sister zone George had told me it would be like dating his sister I just never realised he was serious. I glared across the room at him as everyone suddenly stood up. Tabitha took place in front of me and I frowned across at her she sighed at me.

"You weren't listening were you..." She said I just smiled guiltily shaking my head she grew a smirk on her face.

"_Impedimenta!_" She called out and before I knew it I was frozen in place. I attempted a glare in her direction but couldn't until I unfroze a few minutes later.

"Alright, I get it..." I grumbled as she raised her wand again the pair of us casting it on each other. Soon enough Harry suggested we switched and started practising some Stunning spells Tabitha and I helped drag around pillows into place behind each person who would be casting. Couples were quickly rushing up to be next to try out the spell Ginny joined up with her boyfriend Micheal Corner and cast spells on each other. Nobody wanted to partner up with Ginny because her spells were always more powerful than intended and in the situation where she'd be against someone nobody wanted to volunteer. I had the feeling Micheal had been guilted into it as he stepped up opposite her.

"Blow him away Ginny!" Fred called out causing a few giggles throughout the room. Ginny threw him a glare whereas Micheal looked about ready to throw up. As Harry counted down Ginny cast first and as expected it was far too powerful, it hit Micheal and sent him flying passing the pillows that had been laid out and landing with a thud on the floor. Tabitha and I couldn't help the laughter that left our mouths afterwards, in fact a few of the students laughed including Ginny herself who was helping her boyfriend up. As Tabitha and I watched Ginny escort the now limping Micheal back to the sidelines George stepped up.

"Alright George how about we pair you with Fred-" Harry said but George stopped him.

"Actually Harry I'd like to volunteer someone, Verity..." He said my eyes snapped over to George at his words. I looked from him to Harry who held his arm out to me offering me the floor. I glared suspiciously back over to George as I crossed the room and stood in front of the pillows opposite him.

"Alright, one... Two... Three!" Harry called out, the idea being that on three the pair are supposed to beat the other to casting the spell. Only George hadn't even raised his wand toward me, he just held his arms our wide. I narrowed my eyes further but shrugged my shoulders.

"_Stupefy!_" I called not really putting any effort into the cast and it showed as a red bolt left my wand only to hit George square in the chest. It did nothing more than send him stumbling backwards slightly. He looked down to his chest where it had hit then back up at me with a smirk that said 'You can do better than that..' My cheeks flushed red as an embarrassing heat raised up them. I felt every eye in the room on me, judging me.

"Well the landing was good Verity, a hit in a place like that would have thrown George miles... But there was nothing behind it no-" Before Harry could finish his words though George had called out the spell himself and I suddenly felt a hit to my side before I flew back landing with a thud in the pillows. Laughter was heard throughout the room as well as a few gasps and even some whispers. Harry turned on George with a frown on his face shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well now George that wasn't entirely-" His sentence was cut short again I'd recovered myself quicker than both George and Harry had been expecting, I glared at George his wand still limp at his side. I leapt up the rage I felt for George coming up out of nowhere and boiling over. All the things he'd done in the past few months to upset me or annoy me repeated all at once through my mind and one sentence ran through my mind. '_Like dating Ginny_' repeated through my mind viciously as I raised my wand.

"_STUPEFY!_" I screamed and the spell flew through the air before smacking George right in the side. He was thrown into the air flying backwards and eventually coming to land with a loud bang behind the pillows just like Micheal had done. Laughter rushed through the room as I crossed my arms over my chest and stormed back over to my place beside Tabitha.

"Alright, well, good, both of you did... Good... I think." Harry said befuddled as to what had just happened as the next couple moved into place. Fred helped his brother up and back to where they were sitting laughing at him as he did.

"Letting out some pent up anger there V?" Tabitha asked me a grin on her face and I realised that I did feel better. A lot better than I'd felt in quite a while, George had unknowingly helped me by stunning me. He'd pushed me to the point where I just wanted to hit him and I needed that. Now I felt that I'd be able to talk to him like nothing had happened during that snowball fight and that was a good thing. The lesson came to an end not long after my little scene and as I was packing away some of my things, the rest of the class still milling around, George approached me.

"You okay?" He asked as he came up beside me I smiled across at him.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" I joked he laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah I suppose you should, that spell was really something V... I knew I just had to get you a little pissed to get it out of you..." He joked I just nodded at him a slow smile coming across my lips before I pulled my bag on to my shoulder.

"Well, Merry Christmas George." I said with a nod, he smiled and nodded back.

"Merry Christmas Verity." He said as Tabitha appeared at my side and we walked out together.


	10. Bad News Becomes Good Times

**Chapter Ten: Bad News Becomes Good Times.**

The next morning Tabitha and I had been up fairly early it was the last day of school before Christmas break and, I at least, wanted it finished with sooner rather than later. Though when the pair of us walked out of the great hall on our way to Care For Magical Creatures, we found ourselves being dragged into a certain corner of the courtyard when we exited the castle. Our eyes fell on to the face of a frantic looking, more bushier haired than usual Hermione Granger. I was slightly shocked to have her pull me out of the crowd. Tabitha and I were friends with the girl but only so far as chatting to her when amongst other friends or saying a quick passing hello in the toilets. I didn't feel we had the kind of friendship that asked for her to pull us into silent corners of the courtyard for no reason. I could tell by the look on Tabitha's face that she felt the same way, though as she went to voice this I gave her a nudge shutting her up. I knew Tabitha's way of saying it would be much snider than needed and I wanted to actually know what the grim looking Hermione wanted.

"Dumbledore informed me just an hour ago that, well the Weasley's have been taken out of school... Their Dad has been injured he's in hospital as we speak." She explained I felt all the colour drain from my face at her words. I felt an uncontrollable guilt spread over my body for being so mad at George just the night before. I couldn't believe it, tears sprang to my eyes as I thought about how three of my very good friends must be feeling right now. I had only met the Weasley parents once, properly anyway I'd seen them many times at the station each year. The one time I met them properly though was one year when I'd been invited to stay at the Burrow for Christmas by Ginny. It had been the first time I'd spoken to George just one-on-one no Fred around. They were such kind parents and I know that my father and Arthur got along well they worked together at the Ministry.

"Is he okay? Is he going to live?" I asked the only words that had sprung to my mind when she had spoken. Hermione herself seemed to look oddly grateful at my question I got the distinct feeling she didn't want us questioning into the 'how' of the situation. Hermione nodded.

"He's alive and is at St. Mungo's Dumbledore said the family is going to see them today so I'm sure he is okay." She explained I felt remarkably better after she explained this. My face breaking into a smile as I tightly gripped Tabitha's wrist happily. Tabitha smiled my way before we both looked back to Hermione who now seemed to be focusing on something across the courtyard behind us. I looked around to try and spot what had so got her attention but there was nothing there. I frowned back over to her to see her eyes still on thin air before I figured she was probably just lost in her own thoughts.

"Look I just, I wanted you both to know that Ginny and the twins.. They are okay and that you don't need to worry about them..." She seemed in two minds about something as she glanced from Tabitha to me. "Here... This is the address of the place they're staying at..." She handed the small piece of parchment to me wrapping both hands around my one as she did forcing my eyes to meet hers once more. "I am giving you thing in _trust_ Verity. Trust that you will not allow anyone, _anyone_, else to know about this address or who is staying there... Is that clear?" She questioned I blinked. "This is under D.A orders... In fact scratch that, not even anyone from there can know about this address either. This is a _friend_ doing her friends a favour and putting her neck on the line in the process... Got it?" She questioned now leaving me time to answer her hands still wrapped firmly around my own. I nodded only to realise how silly that must look so I quickly spoke.

"Yes, of course, I promise I won't tell anyone else this address." I nodded along with my words her eyes moved over to Tabitha who was suspiciously staring back at her.

"I promise I won't either." She grumbled out Hermione's eyes narrowed but she finally let go of my hands.

"Good, I know that the twins and Ginny trust you and so do I, to an extent... Just know that if this address gets into the wrong hands you could be putting all of our lives in danger..." She warned my eyes must have looked similar to galleons in size, they were so wide I was sure they were freezing over.

"Besides, I know the pair of you would go insane without speaking to the twins for an entire day..." She said trying to leave a light note to the conversation. "If you're lucky they might even ask to see you tomorrow..." She smiled I just grinned back at her appreciating that she was trying to leave things on a bit of a lighter tone. I held my hand out to Hermione she took it and I gave hers a shake.

"We understand Hermione, thank you so much for all you've done." I smiled she just swiftly nodded and with that she disappeared off towards the castle. I looked across to Tabitha we shared a look of utter shock before we both rushed off to our class, that we were now late for.

As soon as Tabitha and I had wolfed down our dinner we ran straight back to our bedroom in hopes of getting there a good while before any of the other girls turned up. We didn't want them to ask too many questions about what we were doing. Luckily we'd managed to get up there fast enough, though I managed to make myself feel ill I'd rushed so much. Tabitha pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, while I whimpered laying sideways across my bed rubbing my aching stomach. Mr. Nibbles, who was rarely in the room as he adored the outdoors, was gently pawing at my sprawled out hair on the bed.

"Alright so where were we?" She asked her eyes scrolling down the words written on the parchment. We'd been taking it in turns throughout our lessons of the day to get things we wanted to say on to the parchment. Our separate thoughts spread over a days worth of classes had managed to get a little confusing though so we were re-reading and changing anything that didn't fit.

"Okay..." Tabitha said lifting the quill off the parchment. "'Hi boys, Hermione told us what's happened and we are so sorry. We send our thoughts to you both and the whole Weasley family and please send Ginny our love. There's nothing either of us want more right now then to give you both the biggest hugs possible, unfortunately you're not around so you'll just have to wait 'til after Christmas for those!" Mr. Nibbles moved from playing with my hair and decided to lay across my full stomach making me curse. "We hope you are both okay, we already miss you so much. Though Tabitha just reckons it's only cause we know we can't just go out to the courtyard and find you torturing some first year Slytherins with your Weasley products. We can't wait to see you again and we both hope all of you and your family have a wonderful Christmas. We'll miss you both like crazy! All our love, Tabitha and Verity.'" Tabitha read out what we'd written to the twins I scowled at her.

"Hey why does your name get to be first?!" I squealed making Mr. Nibbles' head shoot up to look at me. She looked as though she was thinking for a second before blurting out.

"It's in age order..." She said clearly without thinking as I quickly scowled again.

"_I'm_ older than you!" I whined she whispered 'crap' under her breath making me chuckle before coming up with a new excuse. The laughter moving my stomach forcing Mr. Nibbles to give up resting on it and trot to the bottom of the bed.

"Oh! It's alphabetical!" She said poking her tongue out at me before rushing out of the room, and, I expected, down to the owlery to send the letter off. I glanced down to the small piece of parchment that I pulled out of my pocket '12 Grimmauld Place' was scrawled across it. Tabitha and I had practically memorised the address now, it was our only link to the twins. Which is why I got off of my bed, grabbing a angry Mr. Nibbles, and went down to the common room, I screwed up the parchment and threw it into to fire. It felt too dangerous to keep wandering the halls with, especially if what Hermione said about it putting people in trouble was true.

Once Tabitha was back the pair of us happily went back to our room and got into bed. After a few hours of thrashing around though I realised just how worried I was about the twins. My mind kept running over all the facts we'd got off Hermione as though they were going to tell me something more now I was alone. They weren't. I also kept opening my eyes and glancing over to the window every few minutes. Hoping that eventually I'd do it and there would be the silhouette of an owl against the moon light. There wasn't. Eventually I fell into a sort of half sleep, I woke up at the slightest noise, from Rose's gentle snoring, Mr. Nibbles returning from a nightly adventure, even to Danielle fidgeting. If it wasn't one of the girls (or my cat) waking me up it was my own mind insisting I heard an owl. When my eyes would open and land straight on the window however there would be nothing there. I didn't dream that night, I doubted I'd actually managed to get any R.E.M sleep. So it was no surprise that when, in the early morning, an owl came tapping at the window I woke up. At first I was sure I'd finally actually fallen asleep and that I was just dreaming the small brown spotted owl. Whenever he didn't disappear after I blinked a few times however I shot out of bed quickly realising that it was Tabitha's owl. The little owl tapped against the window again and I was quick to rush over to it and push it open. Her owl flew into the open window, I gained a hiss from a woken Rebecca about the cold as Mr. Nibbles attempted to catch the owl. I whispered an apology as I took the small parchment off the owls leg. He hooted as though thanking me, though he gained some whines from around the room, before shooting back out of the window again I expect to escape the hungry looking Mr. Nibbles. I quickly shut the window, after being demanded to by Rebecca. Then rushed straight to my bed tearing open the seal on the rolled up parchment as I did. My eyes ran across the brief message and a smile sprang to my lips. I grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote out another letter, this one addressed to my parents. It was a quick letter and was finished within seconds, I quickly threw on some clothes and rushed down to the owlery quickly sending off my owl. When I got back to the room I didn't care about the other sleeping girls now, it was time to wake up. I tore open the curtains around Tabitha's bed and climbed into it. Much to the still half-asleep girls dismay as I sat myself on the end of the bed on top of her feet my legs either side of her own.

"Tabitha wake up!" I hissed she just grumbled something that sounded like 'bog off' from under the covers that she'd now hidden herself under. "Alright, but I just thought you'd like to know that your owl returned with a letter..." I baited as I pretended to start move off her bed. Her hand threw out from under the covers and pushed me back into my seated position. Her head reappeared the right side of the covers her hair a mess as she looked at me imploringly. I grinned at her opening up the parchment in front of my eyes.

"'You didn't really think we'd be able to last that long without a hug from out two favourite Hufflepuffs did you? See you in London.'" I read aloud to her she grinned herself now looking off to the side of her bed.

"You know, it's like I could actually _hear_ them saying that... Fred starting it off -"

"And George finishing it?" I laughed nodding. "Yeah I'm sure they must have actually written it that way..." I joked Tabitha nodded laughing before she went to speak again luckily I knew what she was going to say. I leaned on her bed and reached out to the parchment and quill on my side table. I handed it to her knowing she'd need to write to her parents telling them that she would be staying in London until the evening, the pair of us could easily get back to our homes from the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I've already sent mine." I explained to her as she scribbled away on to the parchment.

Everyone was leaving Hogwarts that day and it felt like it flew past for me considering that I had slept the entire train journey. Much to Tabitha's annoyance as that meant I left her chatting to the other girls. However I could feel that I had needed the sleep my restless night now catching up on me. What felt like minutes was actually hours and before I knew it a loud 'screech' cut through my dream like a knife and I felt a sharp jab to my side. My eyes flew open at the sound of my name being called and I found a stern looking Tabitha in front of me.

"Come on! The train stopped like five minutes ago, nearly everyone's already off the platform!" She growled seizing my wrist and pulling me out of my seat. I pulled the coat I'd been using as a head rest around myself. Grabbed my trunk (with Mr. Nibbles' cage on top of it) and followed the now rushing Tabitha out of the train. As we came out of the platform wall both our eyes searched around the station for any sign of red hair. My stomach lurched slightly when I spotted a red haired man stood about five feet from us but when he turned I realised he wasn't a Weasley. Just as I pouted over to Tabitha and, I expect, she was about to suggest we searched outside I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm.

"Come on, we can't linger!" A voice growled from my side I was seconds away from screaming and tearing away from the man but then I looked up at him. Mad-eye Moody stood there in muggle clothing his mad-eye covered by a tilted bowler hat was tugging Tabitha and I along. I remembered Mad-eye from last year though there had been rumours that the Mad-eye we'd all got to know wasn't the right Mad-eye at all. Some imposter and, from what I'd been told by Danielle, the real Mad-eye was even nuttier than the one we all remembered from last year. The one who, in one of our first DADA lessons had cast the 'Crucio' spell on a defenceless frog that had eventually keeled over right in Danielle's lap from the pain. I dreaded to think what this Mad-eye was like if he was worse than our last one. Tabitha and I allowed him to pull us right out of the station and even down the road a bit before either of us said a word. I just hoped, and assumed that Tabitha did too, that he had something to do with the twins.

"Where's Fred and George?!" Tabitha finally growled to him making sure to speak in a low tone just in case there were any prying ears.

"Where I'm taking ya'" He just growled back he didn't move the one eye we could see to look at Tabitha though as she glared up at him.

"Why weren't they here to meet us?" I asked a little more calmly than Tabitha, she was being too hostile I didn't want an argument if he was going to take us to where we wanted to be.

"They ain't got my... Talents." He growled, I knew he meant his creepy hidden eyeball that was probably rolling around like crazy staring at all the passer by's that continually collided with Tabitha and I.

"They're foolish, they'll end up gettin' 'emselves spotted and I ain't having someone find us out jus' cause they wan'ed to see two kids-" He growled Tabitha glared up at him again.

"Hey we're the same age as Ginny!" She growled, though I couldn't see how that was much of a defence. Ginny was the youngest amongst not only the Weasley's but Harry and Hermione too. To all of them she was just a kid, just like us. Mad-eye's one good eye moved to look at Tabitha now a glare set on his face.

"Exactly." Is all he growled before his eye looked back ahead of them as they walked through the busy London streets. After a twenty minute walk of complete awkward silence, Tabitha and I threw each other worried stares every now and then. I came to realise that I had no idea where we now were Mad-eye seemed to take my realisation as a cue to stop at a set of adjoined houses. He turned towards them with what I could only assume was a grin, I'd never seen him smile before and this look just looked a little less painful then usual. He lifted his cane before bringing it back down again on the ground in one sharp bang, with it the walls of the houses in front of us seemed to come to life. The two homes we were looking at shook and rattled as a third one appeared from nothing between them. When the door popped into place and the houses stopped shaking Mad-eye motioned for Tabitha and I to step forwards. He wrenched open the door and hurried us inside before closing it swiftly behind him. I wasn't sure about Tabitha but I was still in utter shock by the way this house had made its entrance into my world. I'd never seen magic like it. My thoughts were cut off however when I heard the lively voices of Fred and George not far ahead of us.

"Go on then!" Mad-eye growled from behind Tabitha and I obviously waiting to get by and losing his patience. The pair of us stepped sheepishly forwards toward the entrance of the room at the end of the hall. I timidly pushed open the door to find the room had a complete different atmosphere to the entrance hall. It was full of life and warmth and, most importantly, laughter, the twins' laughter as they stood beside a long table joking with an older man who was sat at it. I was sure I recognised the man's face but I didn't have time to get a proper look as the twins quickly moved their eyes on us now grinning.

"Well look who it is!" George grinned I smiled back to him, so pleased to see that they were both in such good spirits.

"Did you enjoy the welcoming committee?" Fred joked as everyone in the room heard the dull thuds of Mad-eye Moody's feet moving up the stairs. "We know he can be a little too forward sometimes..." He continued with a jovial wink Tabitha and I allowed laughed to fill our mouths. Although a large part of me couldn't believe that just two days before these two boys had been told their father was in St. Mungo's. They seemed so... Well _them. _My eyes awkwardly found their way to the man sat at the table in front of us I still had a kind smile on my face aimed his way even though I had no idea who he was.

"Oh, Sirius, this is Tabitha Walsh and Verity Stockhart. Girls this is Sirius Black..." George explained as Sirius stood now taking both our hands as George spoke and giving them a gentle shake. His long black hair falling slightly in his eyes as he did, for an older man he still had a certain handsomeness to him.

"You may recognise him from certain wanted posters but don't mind that!" Fred joked though from the way he moved between us and Sirius I felt he didn't truly trust him.

"_That's_ where I recognise you from!" Tabitha burst out the room fell silent and, although I didn't look at her, I could tell she'd flushed red. "Sorry..." She apologised awkwardly.

"No need to apologise my dear." Sirius finally spoke a handsome grin on his lips. "The twins here have just been telling me quite a bit about you two. I can tell already that you are Tabitha, the outspoken, slightly fierce, Hufflepuff. Fred has commented a couple of times on how he doesn't understand the sorting hat placing for you as you are so... Hot-headed I believe were his words." Sirius spoke directly to Tabitha now who, at his words, threw a look that could kill in Fred's direction making Sirius bark out a laugh. "Ah, I can tell from your reaction that I am correct in my assumption..." His eyes travelled past Tabitha now and his body followed he moved closer to me slightly. Though he didn't get too close as Fred was still stood between us and looked like he had no intention of moving.

"Which means that you are little Verity..." He said softly, calmer than the way he had spoken to Tabitha. I allowed a smile to crawl across my lips although I didn't like him calling me 'little'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black." I politely said, even if he was a criminal there was no need to be rude. Sirius, again, barked with laugher my eyes moved worriedly in George's direction wondering what he'd told the man about me.

"Oh the twins were telling the truth then, you are a true Hufflepuff, 'could even give Helga Hufflepuff herself a run for her money' I believe is what they said." He smiled I laughed at his words a blush rising to my cheeks.

"Oh I wouldn't go that-" But as the words left my mouth I scanned the room to see the three men were smiling while Tabitha rolled her eyes though a small grin was on her lips. I realised that all I was doing was proving their point. I closed my mouth a bashful smile crossing my mouth as I allowed my eyes to fall to the floor.

"I've also been informed that you can do some fantastic little trick with changing your voice via Transfiguration? This is quite exciting for me Verity, I've not heard of such things before-" He glanced towards Fred now closing his mouth mid-sentence. "Ah, but I am over stepping, I'm sure you did not come here to talk to me all night, did you? So I will give the four of you some space, please pretend you never saw me..." With a cheeky wink in my direction he slipped from the room. I couldn't help thinking that I would skip out the part about meeting a wanted criminal when I told my father this story later. He probably would have expected me to try and capture Sirius or would at least want to know his location. As soon as the door swung shut behind the man Tabitha leapt into Fred's arms I grinned over to George moving across the room to meet his outstretched arms. I held on to the first part of his body I found, which happened to be his waist. I felt his arms wrap themselves around my back as my head came to just under his chin. As I leant my head against his chest I could hear his heart beating softly in my ear. I took a deep happy breath in and smelt that glorious gunpowder stink for once not quelling the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach when I did. George's head came down and his lips met the top of my head in a gentle kiss then rested there.

"You alright?" I barely whispered still holding my position around his waist. I felt his head nod into the top of mine.

"Yeah... You?" With that a small chuckle escaped my mouth.

"I'm fine George." I said pulling myself away from him now as did Tabitha with Fred. I turned to look at the other two quickly moving around George and into Fred's arms for a much shorter hug. Tabitha did the same with George.

"How's your dad?" I asked softly as I pulled out of the hug with Fred. I was always far better at delicate situations then Tabitha. She was a bit too brash about everything.

"He's okay, we went to see him, he seems completely himself in fact." George smiled I nodded happily though I could sense the pair were putting on brave faces. I didn't question it though as my eyes moved around the kitchen we were all stood in.

"So how come you guys are here and not the Burrow?" I asked my eyes falling on a quaint fireplace I moved towards it and Tabitha spoke.

"Yeah and what's with all the secrecy? Is it 'cause of old Black back there?" Her voice got quieter as she asked about Black I threw her a warning glare. "What?! They don't _have_ to tell us..." She responded to my look.

"Good cause we can't, it's not something we're exactly open to share..." Fred explained Tabitha pouted at him I rolled my eyes.

"Tabitha. Drop it." I hissed at her just as she went to retort Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room all eyes moved to her. A smile spread over her lips when she saw Tabitha and me, I smiled kindly back to her.

"Oh girls! What a pleasure it is to see you both, come here!" She held out her arms for the pair of us we both moved over to her cuddling her.

"We hope you're okay Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley too?" I muffled into her shoulder Mrs. Weasley's tongue clicked after I spoke.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Molly, Verity? And yes, Arthur and I are both okay, it was a shock to say the least..." She explained as Tabitha and I pulled away from her both nodding. "But it is wonderful to know that my boys have two such wonderful friends to fall back on..." That word reared its ugly head again but I dismissed it as Mrs. Weasley spoke again. "And Ginny, of course, she's upstairs with Harry, Ron and Hermione at the moment, _but-_" She continued as Tabitha and me both moved to leave the room. "- They'll be down shortly I'm sure..." And we got the idea that the four weren't to be disturbed.

"In the mean time tell me all about how the twins have been at school? I need to hear all the gossip on my boys..." She chucked. "I assume you are both staying for dinner?" Tabitha and I looked between each other but Mrs. Weasley gave us no time to respond.

"Of course you are! Come now, what's this I hear about this Umbridge banning them from Quidditch?!" She asked I looked to George who grinned and, almost apologetically, shrugged at me.

The night seemed to fly by, dinner in the small basement kitchen with four adults and eight teenagers meant for a lot of body heat. Not only was there body heat but Sirius had also put on the fire and the heat that came off the roasting hot food. All meant that almost everyone was sweating within the first five minutes. I had decided to escape the heat after I'd thoroughly thanked Mrs. Weasley for dinner. I stepped out to find the sun, which was barely visible through the winters sky, was just setting. It was a beautiful sight really the white sky dropping on the horizon to a delicate yellow as the darkness came. I sat down on the patio area of the garden, my legs hanging off it and gently resting on the slightly lower grassy though it was currently covered in snow, area. I heard the door open and then close behind me as I pulled my coat around me tighter letting out a cloudy breath. George appeared beside me taking a seat on the patio step too I glanced his way to see he was wearing his large hat and coat. When I shivered however he pulled the warm furry hat off of his head and tugged it on to my own I laughed as he did.

"Thank you.." I softly spoke he just smiled gently at me allowing his eyes to move back to the sunset. I followed suit but after a few silent minutes he finally spoke.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked his eyes drifting across the golden sunset I smiled nodding.

"Yeah it is," I said in a hushed sort of tone. There was further silence that this time I broke first. "How are you doing... _Really_?" I asked I knew he was putting on a front for his family as they were too but he knew he could open up to me.

"About as good as you'd expect... My Dad could've died yesterday... It's not a great feeling." He spoke into his lap now as his head fell to stare at his gloved hands. My eye brows bent into a worried frown.

"I am _so_ sorry George..." I whispered little white mists drifting out of my mouth as I spoke. "I can't even imagine what that much have been like, what you must have gone through and still be going through... I just wish there was something I could have done to help you with it all..." I softly spoke slipping my hand into his now gaining his attention. He stared at my hand in his smiling at the contact his eyebrows furrowing as he went to speak again.

"Strangely enough... You did." He said now my brow furrowed I shook my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked he sadly smiled up at me now meeting my eyes.

"When we got settled and we were all just sat around waiting to hear something, any news about my Dad... All I kept thinking to myself was 'If V was here she'd be telling me that the fact we haven't heard anything yet is a good sign. She'd tell me how strong my Dad is. How she knows he'd pull through because he had all of us to came back to and that there was nothing he wouldn't give to be back with us.." I was completely thrown off by George's words his eyes bore into my own and I wasn't sure if he wanted a response or not. If he did I didn't even know what to say, I knew that, if I had been there last night I probably would have said all those things. But all I could think was how I couldn't let myself believe that this meant anything because if it didn't I'd be heart broken.

"I could even hear your voice saying these uplifting things to me in my head..." He confessed I smiled now the words rushed through me like a drug tickling me under my skin.

"It was repeating it to myself over and over, like I know you would have done, that made sure I didn't breakdown into an inconsolable mess..." His eyes moved again now looking out over the sunset once more. My thumb was gently stroking the back of George's gloved hand as I just stared in shock at the side of his face. My eyes eventually moved to the sun now too just as it was slipping from view completely.

"So... Thank you V, for always being there..." He smiled I saw him look back at me from the corner of my eye. I turned to look back at him my heart thumping against my chest as my breath picked up. All I could think about was kissing him, how much I wanted him to kiss me, the scene couldn't be more perfect for it. After the last 'perfect' scene went so badly though I felt far too embarrassed to lean across to him and do it myself which was why I looked away across to the sunset again.

"Well, it's nice to know I can be a help even from hundreds of miles away..." I joked the pair of us laughed and, as we sat hand in hand, we watched the sun finally give up allowing the dark skies to loom over us. As though Tabitha had been waiting for that exact moment she called out for me.

"We've gotta go V!" She called George and I both got up and moved indoors. I went around the room saying my goodbyes, giving Mrs. Weasley Ginny and Hermione big cuddles. Tabitha and I both told the family to wish Mr. Weasley well from us, to which Mrs. Weasley scorned us for not calling him Arthur. We got to the doorway this time joined by the woman we had been introduced to as Tonks, the twins followed us to the doorstep. I gave Fred a quick cuddle before moving to George he kissed my head once again, which was still covered by his hat. As I went to hand it back to him he shook his head.

"It looks better on you anyway..." He winked. "I'll get it back from you at Hogwarts, see you in a few weeks." They both called to us as we set off down the pathway. We waved back to them once we got a little down the road before they shut the door and the house started to slip from view. We got to the Leaky Cauldron in what felt like less time than it took us to get from the station, it wasn't it's just that Tonk's was much more fun to be around than Mad-eye. Tabitha and I said brief goodbyes to each other not wanting to force Tonk's to hang around for any longer than she needed to. Then I stepped into the fireplace calling out my address as I threw the floo powder to the floor. As soon as I reappeared in my living room, my trunk and Mr. Nibbles in hand, I found both my parents sat on the sofa talking. They jumped to their feet and pulled me into a three-way hug when they saw me.


	11. Valentines Day Blunders

**Chapter Eleven: Valentines Day Blunders.**

The rest of my Christmas holidays went by without much excitement, even January flew straight past with not a lot of thrills. The main things to happen were the Azkaban break out, something that made my Father write me a lengthy letter on how careful I was to be from then on. The only other interesting thing to happen in January was Tabitha cutting her long raven black hair into a short bob. Although she claimed to everyone else that it was 'just for a change'. She admitted to me and no-one else that it was in fact because she'd not been paying attention in Potions and managed to drop one side of her hair into her cauldron. The potion exploded and singed off one side of her hair, she discreetly hid her appearance disaster by putting her hair into a pony tail. Later that night, after school had finished she came to me to even it out. I agreed, after laughing for a good ten minutes. We had just been discussing her new hair as we left breakfast and made for our first class, I'd questioned Tabitha about Fred's reaction to it.

"He said he liked it, although in all honesty he didn't seem too bothered either way really." She explained with a huff. "You know I have been trying so hard over the past month, with some discreet hints, to get him to ask me out for Valentines Day but I got nowhere!" She grumbled it dawned on me that it wasn't long until Valentines Day now.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Valentines Day..." I admitted Tabitha just sighed nodding. "So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Going to Hogsmeade with Zacharias Smith..." She said guiltily, she knew I didn't like him in fact not many people who went to the D.A meetings liked him. Especially Fred and George.

"What!? Why on earth are you going out with that toerag?!" I hissed as we found our way down to the Potions classroom.

"I tried to choose the person that I know would piss Fred off the most, and I wasn't sure how Umbridge would feel about me asking her out on a date so... I went for the second best thing. Plus with our Quidditch match against Gryffindor coming up, the first one the twins can't take part in, I know he'll be hating on Zacharias pretty badly right now." She grinned pleased with herself I couldn't help but laugh at her manipulative words.

"You and Fred have..." I shook my head. "A very messed up relationship." I joked as the pair of us met the queue outside Potions, Snape hadn't turned up yet.

"What about you?" She asked her eyes travelling from the back of Rebecca to my eyes I just shrugged at her.

"Well, George hasn't mentioned it to me..." I explained but the frown on her face told me this reply wasn't what she was expecting.

"I figured you'd be doing something with Taylor?" She asked I felt a sudden guilty feeling rush over me for forgetting about him. After all we had kind of been dating, or, at least, been on one date to Hogsmeade... That was cut short... By George... I sighed shaking my head another shrug pulling over my shoulders.

"He hasn't mentioned it either actually..." I explained as Snape appeared in his doorway calling everyone in.

Later that night I made my way back to the common room and as though Taylor had been told of mine and Tabitha's earlier conversation, which I hoped he hadn't, he approached me.

"Hey V, uh, mind coming over here with me?" He asked moving towards a more secluded corner of the room. His eyes wearily glancing back to his friends sat by the fire who all seemed to be a little too interested in what we were doing.

"Sure..." I said moving a sit in one of the comfortable arm chairs in the corner.

"So uh, I was just thinking urm, well wondering really.." I watched as Taylor awkwardly leant against the table beside me. He seemed uncomfortable in this position though and quickly stood again taking a couple of strides until he was stood in front of me instead of on my side. He looked around at me sighing as he did I just smiled at him not really sure how to help him.

"Well, would you, uh, like to go, with me, to Hogsmeade on uh, Valentines weekend?" His hands were shaking my eyes stared into his own for a few seconds. A fleeting thought entered my mind, George's face in front of the setting sun on Christmas break appeared. I'd been tearing myself up over his words for almost two months now though George didn't seem any different. Which only lead me to believe that it hadn't meant more to him than a friend being there for another friend. A firey feeling rushed inside of me as I thought of what George would think about me going to Hogsmeade with Taylor. My mouth started moving before I could stop it.

"Yeah, I'll go with you..." The voice didn't sound like my own, it was far too forceful and fierce. This change didn't seem to bother Taylor however who's face had broken into a large grin at my words. That weekend seemed to come by too quickly as though the fates themselves knew that I'd regretted my choice to agree to go out with Taylor just out of a moment of weak spiteful need to get back at George. I'd been voicing my worry about the situation to Tabitha all week in hope she would calm me in some way. Or even better give me some defensible excuse for me not to go to Hogsmeade. She gave me neither of these things.

"I think you should go through with it, make George jealous..." Was her advice when we spoke about it at dinner the night before the day. I sighed at her.

"George and Me aren't like you and Fred, in fact I doubt he'll even _get_ jealous, he won't care." I admitted pitifully Tabitha just threw me a sad smile. Although her and Fred had never admitted their feelings for each other everyone, even them deep down, knew they cared for each other. They fought all the time but that was just their way of getting their feelings out. I sighed as Tabitha pulled me out of my seat and we headed for the exit going back to our room.

"Well I still think you should go, just go and forget all about George, you might find you actually enjoy yourself." She offered I just rolled my eyes, telling me to forget about George was a lot easier than attempting it. As though they had heard our conversation when we left the large doors of the great hall our path was blocked by two twins.

"Where are you two off to?" George asked as he and Fred grinned at us. It was fairly early for anyone to be leaving dinner and going to bed but I felt I needed the early night.

"Bed." I mumbled directly I didn't really want to talk any more I was tired and angry at the prospect of having to actually go through with my stupid date.

"Where are _you_ going?" Tabitha was foiling my plans all I wanted was to leave her stood there alone but I knew my sudden disappearance would just bring more questions. I hoped their answer would be as brief as my own was.

"Just going to dinner we-" Fred was cut off when a very loud group of sixth year Ravenclaw girls passed by giggling loudly about Valentines Day. I sighed at their high pitched squeals their words only reminding me of my foolish decision.

"Jeez, it is Valentines Day already!?" Fred asks rubbing his ear from the pain their squeals had caused.

"Yeah..." Tabitha said proudly, I knew that she knew this was going to be her moment to finally tell Fred her plans.

"That really sneaks up on you don't it? What are you girls doing for it?" George asked curiously moving from the, now departed girls, to us.

"_I_ am going to Hogsmeade with Zacharias Smith!" Tabitha boasted a smile appearing on her lips. Only to fall when both twins burst into laughter.

"What- What on earth are you doing dating that slug!?" Fred laughed out Tabitha's face grew red with rage.

"Well I wasn't exactly getting any offers from anyone else!" She practically screamed at him and just like that they were thrown into another argument as Fred tried to back out of his words. I tuned out their shouts as I just hoped it would finish quickly I already hardly wanted to be there. I looked at George who seemed to be looking at me expectantly, I didn't want to answer his question so I tried to distract him.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked hoping his answer would just anger me more.

"We were thinking of going down to see how Angelina's new team are working out for her..." He explained I nodded, Quidditch there was a subject I could change to. My thoughts were too late however as before I had the chance to bait him into a conversation about the upcoming match he spoke again.

"You never answered the question..." He pointed out I sighed. "What are you doing tomorrow?" I just blinked a few times, George would know if I was lying so I decided to be honest.

"Oh, I'm going to Hogsmeade too..." I said hoping he would leave it at that, maybe even think I was tagging along with Tabitha and Zacharias.

"Really? With who?" Of course my hopes did not come true I just smiled sadly staring into his eyes when I spoke.

"Taylor..." Is all I said I noted that this was the first time I'd mentioned his name in front of George since London. His face didn't really change much his eyes did fall to the floor though.

"Oh... Flume huh?" He said still staring at the floor, I wasn't sure what that tone in his voice was but I didn't like it. I just nodded even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see it I couldn't bring myself to talk. His brow furrowed as though he was having some kind of inner dilemma. His cheek twitched and I now noticed that his jaw was clenched I blinked a couple of times but as I went to speak he did instead.

"Well, have fun." He growled out before rushing past me and into the hall without his brother. Not only does that surprise me, and Fred who had stopped mid-yell to watch his brothers disappearing back, but I also couldn't help but note that there had been no jokes. He hadn't mentioned the fact that Flume was 'too sweet' for me or that I was probably going to get free heart shaped candy from his parents. My mind dwelled on George's reaction for only moments more, in these moments Fred had stormed away from Tabitha to follow his brother. Until something clicked in my mind and I turned to Tabitha with a worried stare.

"Oh Merlin, Taylor's family _are_ going to give me free heart shaped candies aren't they?!" I voiced my thoughts to her only to receive a laugh in return.

The next morning came all too quickly I was in the courtyard with Taylor before I'd even properly woken up. He was being incredibly awkward and nervous and not a thing like the Taylor I knew.

"So uh, how was, urm, how's things been going in Potions?" He asked as we got into Hogsmeade's streets I frowned over to him.

"Taylor, you are in that class with me, you know how it's going..." I frowned he just let out an awkward burst of laughter that didn't really fit the situation. I blinked hard pushing my fingers into the corners of my eyes.

'_This is going to be a long day_' I thought as another happy couple passed us by. I could feel Taylor's hand holding out further from his body than it normally should be. I found his positioning strange before realising he was hoping my hand would find his and hold it. I quickly stuffed my hands into the pockets of my jacket pretending I was cold even though it wasn't a very chilly day. We wandered around the streets pretty aimlessly, we'd not really spoken a fact which appeared to be bothering Taylor more than me.

"So, uh..." He mumbled I waited for the end of the sentence but it never came. I frowned at him, was 'dating' me really going to change our relationship this much? If it was I didn't really want to do it to him.

"Where did you want to go?" I asked.

_'Please don't say Honeyduke's...'_ I pleaded to myself, I didn't want to see him parents. If they could be embarrassing on any average day I didn't want to see what they could be like on Valentines Day.

"Oh, uh, I was urm, thinking of going to Madam Puddifoot's...?" He asked my stomach lurched. I wasn't sure if I'd rather endure his embarrassing parents than the cramped, frilly coffee house that was Madam Puddifoot's.

"Oh, wouldn't you rather go to Three Broomsticks..?" I attempted but he was already turning down the side street. He shook his head.

"No, uh, let's just try this out huh?" He asked I couldn't exactly tell him to bog off because the place was too intense for me. After all I'd agreed to go out with him hadn't I? And I'd heard that it was a known thing for couples to go to Puddifoot's on Valentines Day. I begrudgingly moved my feet towards the side street too seeing the steamed up windows of the little coffee place. I sighed as Taylor held open the door for me, my eyes landed on the pink frills and bows with a little worry. As soon as I entered I got a face full of little heart shaped confetti that, when I glanced around the room, I noticed various flying cupids were throwing over the seated couples. I took the seat nearest the door, I had a feeling that, as soon as Taylor said he wanted to leave, I'd want to be ready to run from this place and never look back. Taylor sat opposite me and smiled a sort of nervous smile. It made me realise that, in all my worry about having to go in Madam Puddifoot's, I'd forgotten about his nervous antics. Suddenly the lurch in my stomach came back, I realised that agreeing to go for coffee was the stupidest thing I could have done. At least outside walking around the wind and occasional passer bys gave us an excuse for silence. Now we'd have to sit in an awkward silence just staring at each other while the many other couples around us lovingly talked to each other. A stout woman appeared at the side of our table giving me a little more time to think up something to talk about.

"What can I get you?" She questioned I blinked a couple of times before speaking.

"I'll just have a hot chocolate please..." I said, happy for the interruption Taylor smiled at her too.

"Coffee please." He said she ushered off to fulfil our orders. Our table fell into silence again I heard, and felt, the door open from behind me. Cho Chang walked in she gave me a brief smile before moving to a table followed by Harry Potter. He looked just as worried about being there as I did. Puddifoot came back with our drinks before moving over to the newly arrived couple. The appearance of Harry had given me an idea for something to talk about.

"So how do you think we're going to do against the Gryffindor on Saturday given the they're three good players down?" I asked him, I knew Taylor had an interest in Quidditch, for years he'd attempted to join the team. The Captain had never liked Taylor though, although Taylor has never admitted to it, I'd heard it was because the Captain's girlfriend had a thing for Taylor once upon a time. So Taylor had never been accepted on the team, the constant refusal never got to Taylor however who tried every year.

"Don't forget about that pathetic excuse for a Keeper they've got, they'd probably be better without a Keeper at all..." He laughed my eyes pulled into a scowl at his words however. I liked Ron and felt sorry for him when people bullied him over Quidditch, I could tell Taylor didn't share my views.

"I reckon we're in for a chance to win with that Weasley as their Keeper though..." He smiled off to the side my eyes fell to the whipped cream on top of my hot chocolate. I didn't want to discuss Quidditch if Taylor was going to be so rude. My behaviour didn't go unnoticed though.

"Oh, uh, I mean that Ron, you know... He seems decent enough, though... Let's not talk about Quidditch huh?" He asked, I got the faint feeling he just didn't want to talk about Weasley's knowing my mind would probably drift to George. I just nodded into my hot chocolate as we fell into another awkward silence. As the cupid above their heads threw down some more heart shaped confetti, I made sure to cover my drink, I looked up to Taylor to find him glancing around the room frantically. I followed his gaze to find that all couples around us seemed to be eating each others faces. A pang of worry erupted in my stomach as I almost didn't want to turn back to Taylor now in case he was planning to eat my face. I just allowed my eyes to slowly drift around the room landing on the only other couple who weren't devouring each other, Harry and Cho. Harry was leant right over the table whispering somewhat frantically to Cho. I could only see the back of the girls head but she shook her head and, through the squelching sounds of the couples mouths, I heard a definite sound of crying. My eyes grew wide, was Cho really crying? I mean I knew she'd been upset since Cedric last year and it was no shock to see her about school crying. However here? On Valentines Day? With another boy sat right in front of her? It shocked me and I could tell Harry was worriedly glancing around at people as they watched his disaster happen with anger but I couldn't tear my eyes away. There seemed to be something wrong with Cho other than Cedric though she kept yelling about Hermione Granger. I felt a little defensive towards Cho now, I was ready, if she started slating Hermione, to stand up for the Gryffindor girl. She much more of a friend to me than Cho was.

"I don't know why you asked me out in the first place if you're going to make arrangements to meet other girls right after me... How many are you meeting after Hermione?" She growled I suddenly got a clue as to what was happening. Harry obviously had plans with Hermione, I didn't know why Cho was allowing that to upset her so though. It was only Hermione, hell Ron would probably be there too. I glanced away now though, I didn't want to pry any further into Harry's affairs, I looked to Taylor but his eyes were on the arguing couple so were, as I noticed, everyone elses. I kept my eyes on my hot chocolate though I heard Harry laugh, a huge mistake as seconds later Cho was on her feet.

"I'll see you around, Harry." She growled through the tears that, I now moved my eyes up to see, were spread across her face. I looked back into my almost completely empty mug of hot chocolate as though it was telling the most interesting story. A few seconds passed by then Harry followed Cho out of the door. As it came to a tuneful close everyone else almost let out a sigh of relief. A few couples even laughed at their dramatic exit the tearoom had erupted back into conversations and kissing. I looked up at Taylor with a disbelieving smile on my face.

"Wow..." I said he nodded.

"Yeah, wow..." He agreed a laugh coming from his lips. "I'm just glad that's not us..." He laughed out nervously I frowned at his awkward words I had to say something.

"Taylor... You need to stop being awkward, we've spent this entire day hardly talking to each other. You're putting to much pressure on this just because it's Valentines Day... Just be how we usually are..." My words were apparently the wrong ones to say as now his face pulled into a slightly hurt look. I bit my lip in worry at what his next words were going to be.

"I don't want to be like that Verity, cause we're usually just friends..." He pointed out, I could see where this conversation was going before he'd even got into it. I thought of how embarrassed Cho and Harry had looked. My eyes moved to Madam Puddifoot who still looked shell shocked at having a couple argue in her little love abode. I blinked a couple of times, I couldn't do what Harry and Cho just did. I couldn't cause a big scene the embarrassment alone would kill me let alone how angry it would make Taylor. I just smiled at him my eyes landing on something behind his head, a plant.

"Look isn't that a Devil's snare..." I pointed out to him recognising the plant from the common room. As he looked around I poured the rest of my hot chocolate down my throat in a hurry wanting nothing more than to leave now.

"Ah yeah it is, it's a good thing you knew that one, Sprout wouldn't have been happy if you couldn't remember the name of a plant you see everyday." He chuckled I just laughed too nodding my head allowing us to fall back into an awkward silence.

After what felt like hours we'd finally made it back to Hogwarts, I gave Taylor an excuse of promising to meet Rose for Herbology work in the library.

"Oh she's finally forgiven you has she-" But I didn't let him finish his sentence before I rushed away claiming I was going to be late if I didn't leave now. I ran to the end of the hallway ducked out of his sight then rushed the opposite way to the library. I made my way back to the common room and straight up to the room. Thanking my luck when I saw that none of Taylor's friends were in the common room to see me coming back. As I closed the door behind myself I sighed in relief slipping down it to sit on the floor. My eyes opened to find all the girls were in the room also they were all turned towards Tabitha when I'd entered. Now they were all looking at me.

"Wow, that bad huh?" Tabitha asked I just nodded.

"What are all of you doing back here?" All the girls, except quiet little Rose, had been on dates as well today.

"All of our dates went about as well as yours did by the sounds of things..." Rebecca confessed I pushed myself out of my seat now moving over to the bed.

"Tabitha was just telling us about her and Zacharias when you came in..." Danielle explained her eyes now moving back to Tabitha.

"Oh, do continue Tabs..." I grinned at her she sighed looking as tired as I felt.

"Well, my date ended with Zacharias going home with his ex girlfriend..." She explained we all gasped she just nodded. "Yeah, I probably should have known something was wrong when he insisted we go to Three Broomsticks. Then I _really_ should have known something was wrong when we got in there and within minutes he was fighting his ex's date in the middle of the pub." She sighed Rebecca let out a little laugh.

"I saw that." She said I raised my eyebrows back over to Tabitha.

"Yeah, well after they got thrown out, his ex chasing after them, I decided I didn't really fancy my date any more. So I pretended that I hadn't arrived with him and actually had no idea who Zacharias Smith was before coming up here to hide.." She explained I let out a little laugh only to gain a glare from her.

"Hey, you get no sympathy from me, I told you not to go out with the creep." I pointed out the other girls agreed with me. Rebecca explained how her date had also taken her to Three Broomsticks only he acted like she was diseased. Any time she went to put her hand in his or touch him in any way he just pulled away or sneered at her.

"I think I might have scared him a little bit to be honest." She explained after retelling the story.

"You are pretty terrifying..." Tabitha grumbled gaining a glare from Rebecca.

"It was probably just your confidence that scared him, that's all..." I commented she smiled over to me.

"Well my date used our date as an excuse to do some robes shopping..." Danielle growled out we all laughed a little. "I think he might be gay..." She hissed. "Or at least that's what I'm going to tell everyone."

"Why can't these guys realise that the best place to go on Valentines Day is Madam Puddifoot's?!" Rebecca growled out. I blinked a couple of times my eyes moving to my lap.

"Well, actually..." I said all eyes turned on me Tabitha gasped.

"Taylor took you to Madam Puddifoot's!?" She questioned I nodded she laughed shaking her head.

"Classic, the one girl in here who probably would have _preferred_ the Three Broomsticks!" She joked I nodded though.

"Well it's just a bit too intense in there isn't it?" I commented to the other two girls, Rose had been staring at all of us with wide eyes so I guessed she probably wasn't in shock at me not enjoying Puddifoot's. Rebecca and Danielle however looked as though I'd been insulting their home when I said this.

"Well, what happened!?" Tabitha squealed, my eyes moved guiltily to Danielle now. If I told the girls this story without mentioning Harry and Cho Danielle would find out about it and be mad at me for not telling her. She was going to find out anyway at least ten other people witnessed it at least if I told her I could give Harry's side.

"Before that, I uh, have some gossip for you Danielle..." Her eyes lit up and I explained what happened with Harry and Cho. I also told them all what happened with me and Taylor in the process explaining how utterly awkward it had been.

"He just wanted so much more out of it than I thought. I figured it was going to just be us, you know two friends hanging out but something about it being Valentines Day just turned him crazy..." I explained shaking my head. "It was even worse at the end of the date, it was like if you'd had a really awful date but instead of being able to brush them off and leave them at the doorstep they had to follow you in 'cause they lived there too!" I explained the girls allowed a little laughter.

"Well, not to rub it in girls but I think I may have won the worst date award here... You should all count yourselves lucky, at least you can still face your dates now." Tabitha laughed.


	12. Shocking News and Quidditch Resentment

**Chapter Twelve: Shocking News and Quidditch Resentment.**

**AN: Reeally short chapter here guys, the next one is a super long one to make up for it :)**

Later that same evening I decided to finally risk showing my face in the common room. Rebecca and I were sat in a corner of the room chatting about Harry and Cho, Tabitha had joined us but as soon as Zacharias and his now girlfriend started kissing right beside us she'd disappeared. Taylor and his friends were sat by the fire chatting Rebecca kept informing me when Taylor was looking over, which seemed to happen every few minutes. She'd just asked me how many people I thought Danielle had managed to tell about Harry and Cho at dinner, as I was laughing at our guesses Rose came quietly into the common room. It wasn't until she was stood beside me saying my name that I even noticed the quiet little blonde.

"Verity..." She whispered out I looked up at her she just smiled one of her sad smiles. "George is waiting outside for you... He asked me to come get you." She explained,

"Oh..." I said my eyes glanced over to Taylor who had taken a new interest in our conversation and heard what Rose said. He glanced at me with what I was sure was a foreboding look but I just broke the contact and looked back at Rose.

"Thanks Rose." I nodded to her as I got up and left the common room. As the barrels rolled around to allow my exit I found George nervously stood at the end of the hallway glancing left and right at the other pathways. I frowned as I approached him.

"George... No Fred?" I asked, he whipped around to face me as soon as I spoke. He shook his head to my question his eyes nervously glancing up at the barrels until they finally rolled back into place then he spoke.

"How was your date?" He asked glancing back behind him now suspiciously looking up the pathways again. I could tell he was just making small talk so I decided not to explain the disaster that was my morning.

"It was okay..." I lied. "How was Quidditch?" I finally asked as his eyes now glared back at the barrels assuring himself they hadn't opened.

"Awful, your team might actually have a chance in this... But you know, if they win.. I don't I dunno what I'll do..." He said melodramatically making me laugh at him only he didn't laugh. His eyes once again suspiciously glanced around behind him. I looked around him now myself expecting to see something to explain his behaviour. When I didn't however I finally questioned him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked forcing him to look at me now as I slipped my hand on to his arm.

"Look... Fred didn't want me telling you or Tabitha this until we were absolutely sure that we were going ahead with it.. But I don't think I'd be able to face you without telling you..." He sighed I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "So in other words... Don't tell _anyone_ else what I'm about to tell you okay? Not even Tabitha..." I nodded at him but that wasn't enough he just raised his eye brows.

"Yeah, okay I promise I won't tell anyone... Not even Tabitha." I added when he still didn't look like he was going to continue.

"Fred and me, well, we've been talking a lot lately.. I mean, we were considering not even coming back in the first place.." His thoughts were jumbled and it was clear in his words. I moved my other hand to his other arm now. My grey eyes bore into his own brown ones.

"You're not making sense George..." I smiled out he nodded at my words.

"Right yeah well, Fred and me, we didn't really want to come back to Hogwarts this year.. I mean with our Weasley products doing so well we don't really need to..." He explained I felt something drop in my gut as my wide eyes examined his face for any sign that this was a joke.

"And well we've got the money to do it so..." He sighed. "We're gonna leave, Fred and me... With the added insult of Umbridge being here this year too, and now she's banned us from Quidditch. I mean we just don't see the point in staying in this place when we have nothing to look forward to anymore... Without Quidditch Hogwarts has become pretty much pointless..." His words cut me like a knife, was there nothing _not a thing_ else he could think of to stay for other than _Quidditch_. I blinked back some tears and they went unnoticed by George.

"I mean it's only a matter of time until Umbridge expels us anyway right? Plus we're thinking of opening a shop, selling our stuff y'know.. Oh Verity no don't cry..." But I'd hardly heard what else he'd said. I was still fighting the tears that were threatening to disperse over the fact that he didn't care for anything in Hogwarts other than Quidditch. He pulled me in for a hug and I took the opportunity to hide my face even though I didn't exactly feel like hugging him right now.

"I promise we'll still see each other, don't cry cause then I'll cry!" He joked but he didn't get it. I wasn't upset over his leaving, well maybe that was part of it, but mostly I was just mad. Hogwarts was _pointless without Quidditch_?! What about me?! I just allowed his hands to rub my back though before he pulled away from me slipping his hands to my cheeks and holding my face.

"Please don't tell Tabitha about this okay? It's still not a sure thing and Fred wants to be the one to tell her..." He said right into my face I just nodded blinking, a few tears slipping down my cheeks. He wiped them away with a sad smile on his face.

"We will say a proper goodbye to you both before we leave, if we leave, but for now I just wanted... I don't know... I guess I wanted to prepare you?" He sighed pulling me in for another hug we stood for a good minute just cuddling. I realised how much I'd miss the trickster which only made more tears come to my eyes. I tried talking myself out of crying right there by telling myself it wasn't going to happen. He pulled away again smiling at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" He asked before slipping away as quietly as I had appeared. I just stood there in the entrance way to the common room for what felt like hours, he'd left me in such an emotional rush of feelings. Finally I moved my eyes to look at the barrels _don't tell anyone_ rang through my head in George's voice. I wiped my face taking a couple of long deep breaths hoping I'd sorted out my possibly puffy face. Then I walked back into the common room trying my hardest to place a fake smile on my face. Taylor approached me almost instantly making me actually jump back slightly. I smiled at him regardless.

"Taylor..." I nodded once towards him remembering that he'd heard Rose's message to me.

"What was that about?" He asked I blinked a couple of times at his brashness before shaking my head another false smile coming to my lips. In truth though my mind was reeling for some excuse to give him as my eyes fell to the watching Rebecca at my side.

"That? Oh it was uh-" He cut off my deceptive words.

"Nothing?" He asked in a tone that did not sound like his own at all. My eyes shot straight back to his own, there was venom behind them a venom I'd never seen from him before. I just nodded he did too but with a vicious look on his face. He stormed away from me and through the boys' dorm doorway. I blinked a few times not moving I felt that gut wrenching feeling coming over me again and was sure I was going to cry. From the corner of my eye I saw Rebecca give me a pitiful smile walking over to me and ushering me upstairs.

The next week passed without me speaking to Taylor and, surprisingly, without me telling Tabitha George's news. All the girls were in our room that night I was using my wand to paint a badger on to my cheek. I'd already written 'HUFFLEPUFF' in yellow on the other cheek. The five of us were either in yellow or black and Rebecca, one not normally known to take part in Quidditch fun, even had 'GO BADGERS!' painted on her cheek. I grinned around at the girls as we now left the room heading down for the Quidditch pitch. As we arrived we heard a fresh chorus of 'Weasley is our King' being sung by the Slytherins. I was shocked to discover that even some of out own Hufflepuff's were singing along. I scowled at those who were we were not known for our anger in Quidditch and I didn't want our house to fall to the foolish whims of Slytherins. Once we got to the top of the stands, I noticed Taylor stood a few feet away from us. He didn't scowl at me though, that was a first for the week. The other girls and I found a good spot on the stands as the match started. Within the first few minutes it was already clear that Gryffindor were going to lose. Zacharias was on his top form and Gryffindor's new beaters had nothing on Fred and George. I just allowed a chuckle to leave my lips at the sight of one of their new beaters screaming and falling off his broom when Zacharias flew past him with the Quaffle. My laughter was cut short however when two red-haired sour faced boys joined my side.

"Hello boys!" I said turning to the twins George only nodded to me and Fred didn't even acknowledge me his face set in a glare at Zacharias. I wondered how good an idea it was to have the twins sit with us, in amongst a bunch of Hufflepuffs and right beside Verity, when he started cursing Zacharias Smith. Loudly. The tenth goal was scored and Fred stood out of his seat calling Zacharias every word he could think of gaining a scowl from a few surrounding Hufflepuffs. The day didn't get any easier however when Taylor decided to come rushing over to our group with a huge smile on his face.

"We're beating Gryffindor! Can you believe it!?" He shouted ecstatically I felt a little too loudly as he gained glares off the twins. I wondered if he was doing it on purpose but the way his voice dropped whenever I discreetly pointed out the twins to him made me think otherwise.

"Oh..." He grumbled now glaring from me to George who was stood right beside me. "What are you two doing over here?" He questioned as though they weren't allowed to be here. Just before I could point out that there was no set rules to where people had to sit George spoke.

"Beating the crap out of any Hufflepuffs who are getting a little _too_ overconfident..." He hissed out I just sighed at his anger as he glared straight at Taylor now.

"George!" I hissed reproachfully batting his arm Taylor looked a little guilty for his words.

"Ah, sorry man..." He apologised which seemed to even shock George, until.. "You gotta admit though your Keeper is absolutely rubbish!" At his words a few things happened, I rushed forwards gripping Taylor's arm and pulling him down the stairs of the stands. Tabitha and the girls all moved past me and over to the twins holding them back. While the twins had both lunged towards Taylor going to grab him.

"Taylor, what the hell are you thinking?! You know that Ron's their brother!" I hissed at him once we got far enough down the stairs. Taylor still looked a little shocked at the twins' attempts to attack him but quickly snapped out of it.

"What the hell am _I_ thinking?! What the hell are _you_ thinking?! Those two are so much older than you _and_ their in Gryffindor! You shouldn't be hanging around with them so much!" He hissed I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "And you especially shouldn't be hanging out with them when we're _against_ them in a match!" He hissed I scowled at him.

"Taylor, did you get hit by a jinx or something!? You're acting like a nutter! You boys and your resentment at Quidditch! It's not needed! Fred and George are my friends and I will hang out with them whenever I want!" I hissed at him he just let out a patronizing laugh.

"Oh just your _friends_ huh!?" He questioned I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks at his words. I didn't have time to defend myself before he spoke again. "Exactly what I thought!" He hissed storming away. I stood there in the stairwell for what must have been at least five minutes, I heard cheers, roars and the voice of Lee Jordan telling me what was happening pass right by me as we scored more goals. Finally I broke out of it and climbed back up the stairs finding my place once more between Tabitha and George.

"So... What did the little prick have to say for himself?" He growled out to me as soon as I got back. I looked over to him his eyes stayed glaring at the match ahead of him. I just looked at him for a few moments realising that I had just had an argument with Taylor, a boy who has wanted nothing more than to be with me since I met him four years ago. Over this guy in front of me, George, a boy who had never shown any sign of ever having been or going to be interested in me. We'd argued over a non-existent relationship that I was fooling myself into believing I had with George when there was no need for it. It could all be so easily resolved by me stopping my foolish beliefs that I had something with George when he doesn't even realise I care.

"He's not a little prick!" I snapped at him turning my eyes back to the pitch George looked my way now but Hufflepuff scoring, yet another, goal cause everyone to break into cheers and George to get distracted.


	13. Goodbye To The Army

**Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye To The Army.**

**AN: This one is going to be incredibly long I'm afraid so, sorry about that :D**

April seemed to come by in a whirr of uninteresting events. The most exiting things to happen were Harry speaking out to The Quibbler and just about everyone in the school reading it. (Something that sent Umbridge crazy) More importantly though was the dramatic exit of Professor Trelawney. Umbridge had finally, after weeks of threatening, tried to kick her out. Stopped, of course, by Professor Dumbledore who insisted Trelawney stay at Hogwarts even though she could not keep her job. She'd only been teaching my class for just over a year so we weren't overly attached to her like some of the other students. My quick and accepting dismissal of Professor Trelawney had much to do with the new Professor that Dumbledore had replaced her with. A beautiful looking centaur called Firenze, I often found myself just staring into his eyes instead of focusing on what he was teaching in his classes. A fact he often scolded me on, Tabitha even made jokes about his lessons being the only ones I actually get in trouble in. Taylor found my admiration for Firenze irritating though and would often stay away from me in Divination. He and I had got back on to talking terms in mid March when Professor Flitwick had forced us together in Charms. We were back to our usual friendly ways by the end of that week. It wasn't the same for George and I though, it wasn't that we weren't talking I just made sure to make my distance and keep it this time. We still allowed for friendly banter whenever we saw each other but I no longer opted to go on night time prowls to maybe bump into him. D.A lessons had become more fun with the new year and I felt they were getting a little bit easier. Tabitha made a point that she thought that was only because I wasn't getting distracted by George all the time. I didn't agree with her but I saw the logic behind it. Fred, Tabitha, George and I were in a D.A meeting, the last until after Easter break. Harry had taught the room how to summon a Patronus, many people were struggling with it. That included the four of us, Tabitha couldn't get anything more than a whisper to emit from her wand.

"Happy thoughts people..." Harry said for the hundredth time as he walked around the group again.

"Yeah come on boys you must have loads of them!" Tabitha commented to the twins from behind me, I attempted the spell again but I wasn't really thinking as I was listening to their conversation so only whisps came out.

"We do it's just..." Fred said from my right.

"None of them are working!" George growled glaring at his wand as though it was to blame after another failed attempt. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, I thought of my parents. My home life, my family sat around happily and lifting my wand...

"_Expeto Patronum_" I barely whispered I felt an odd relieving sensation run through me and out of my wand. I opened my eyes to find a white barely visible something floating out in front of me. I squinted my eyes to try and work out what it was I was seeing it seemed so familiar.

"Is that a squid?" I heard George ask from my left, my hand fell the creature disappeared and I turned to find he, Fred and Tabitha had all been watching me. I realised what George said and something clicked in my mind causing a laugh to come out of me.

"Why is that funny?" Fred questioned as he stood beside Tabitha who frowned at me from between the twins.

"My..." I hesitated, but it was probably about time they knew. I'd never told them after all not even Tabitha. "My mother's a Squib!" I laughed out again the twins looked completely taken back, Tabitha gasped.

"How is _that_ funny?!" George asked deathly serious I just continued to grin gaining very odd looks from Fred and Tabitha.

"Well, when I was little her and my Father used to argue about it mercilessly. I used to hear them from the next room but I never understood, being young. So I used to ask my parents whenever I was next alone with them 'Why is Mummy a squid? Why do you call Mummy a squid? She isn't a squid, she doesn't have eight legs!' Which ever parent I was speaking to at the time, be it my Mum or my Dad, they'd always laugh at me. There became this inside joke that neither of them would ever break where they'd tell me that my Mother was secretly a squid and I'd eventually take to the water and become one too..." I laughed their faces were a mixture of confused and amused. "Merlin, it used to wind me up something rotten but they both found it hilarious and it would always calm them down after a fight. Finally one night they were arguing right there with me in the room, something that never happened. That word came out in the fight and I screamed at the top of my lungs 'My Mummy isn't a squid, squid's cannot live outside of water!' Both my parents just burst into hysterical laughter. For the first time in years I saw them laugh together, the fight was forgotten and it's been years since I've seen them ever have a really heated fight like that again..." I explained the three of them had gentle smiles spread across their faces. "I can't believe I even remember that! I can't believe _that's_ my Patronus!" I squealed out they stood in silence for a few minutes shocked by my story before finally Tabitha broke it.

"_I_ can't believe you can produce a freaking _squid_ and all I can get is this white mist!" She whined turning away to continue practising as the twins and I laughed. As I turned back to try and bring out my squid again George moved to my side.

"You never told me your Mum's a, uh, a squib..." He whispered to me glancing towards the close by Ernie Macmillian.

"It's not exactly something you'd normally bring up in a conversation I guess..." I explained shrugging over to him he just grew a huge grin.

"So is this why you've always had such a big interest in the giant squid huh? Wanna join your own kind?" He joked with a wink I laughed elbowing him.

"Hey..." I whined which only made him laugh more. He turned away slightly as he attempted his own Patronus. A flicker came out the end of his wand as he focused I watched it intently. I thought for sure I saw some fur on a long arm but it floated into mist before I could focus on it.

"Hey that looked like something didn't it?! It almost looked like a big strong wolf don't you think?!" He asked proudly I just laughed.

"Looked more like a Baboon to me... Monkey man!" I joked he laughed but feigned a hurt look afterwards I just shook my head in laughter at him.

"That was a close one George, I'm sure I saw something there..." Harry commented as he passed George grinned proudly to him then me. I just smirked back at him before focusing on that memory of my parents and casting my own Patronus. This time the squid was a little more visible as it happily swam around the top of my head.

"Blimey Verity! Good job, is that a squid?" He asked I nodded proudly to him. "Well done Verity!" He said again walking away. I grinned up at George he just pouted at me.

"Nobody likes a show off!" He whined as my squid swam right between our bodies. He moved away to his own place trying again.

Only minutes passed between me teasing George and the door to the room opening. I still had my squid floating around above my head when my eyes shot up at the sound of the door closing. I was one of the closest to it therefore I was one of the first to land my eyes on the tiny house elf as he crossed the floor. My hand dropped in shock at the house elf the light from my Patronus slipping away as I watched him. He was wearing more clothes than I had ever seen any house elf wear in my life besides that it was a shock to see the elves outside of the kitchen. I watched as he moved through students, all of which were staring at him once they saw him, I nudged Tabitha who was yet to see him and pointed him out. Finally he came to a stop finding Harry and tugging at his clothes. The little elf was slowly trying to explain something to Harry but I could barely hear him. Tabitha and I moved closer to the group that had now surrounded Harry and the elf just as we did he threw himself against a wall. I gasped covering my mouth as I now stood beside an equally as shocked Hermione, who looked truly worried for the little elf. Harry seemed to be able to get him under control quickly enough though the little elf still managed to punch himself and ram himself into Harry's knees. Eventually everybody came to understand that the elf, Dobby, was trying to inform us of impending doom, Umbridge was coming. She was on her way to us now Harry looked up at us all wildly.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" He yelled. "RUN!" With that everyone turned around and made for the door. People had made it over to it in such a hurry that I'd got caught in the middle of the crowd stuck between Angelina Johnson and an boy from Ravenclaw. I scanned the group for any sign of Tabitha's short black hair but there was no hope before I knew it I had been pushed out into the hallway and there were students scattering everywhere. I ran right bounding around the corner only a few students had come this way with me. I took another corner wanting to get away from anyone else alone we'd have much less difficulty explaining ourselves than if for example I was caught running around with a Ravenclaw I didn't even know the name of. I bounded into a hallway looking to duck into a class room only to find myself alone, only there was no time to relax as at the other end of the corridor stood someone who I knew wasn't at the meeting. A large Slytherin boy was stood there his side facing me, I had no idea how he hadn't noticed me yet but I was worried to move in case he caught it in his peripheral vision. I noticed a door about half way between us if I could just get there without him noticing me. Just as I went to move for it somebody grabbed me from behind pulling me back around the corner and into a nearby boys bathroom. I turned around fiercely hitting the persons arms as I did trying to get them off of me. I looked to my attacker to find George stood holding a finger to his lips. He still had an arm around me as he pulled me back into his chest, that gunpowder smell hit my nose I scolded myself for thinking of that now. I distracted myself from it by glancing around the room from my position in George's chest to find that we weren't alone. Ginny's boyfriend Micheal Corner, Seamus Finnegan and a couple of other boys I didn't recognise were also hidden here. We all just stood in silence holding our breath as we listened to the large Slytherin boy I'd seen before passing by the toilet door. Just as we all thought we were safe however we heard Malfoy's voice from what must have been just feet of the entrance.

"We caught Potter, Umbridge has him." He said all too proudly I gasped, George hugged his arms around me as I worried about Harry. "She told me to search the library, you search all the toilets on this floor. Start with these, we're going to find all of them and teach them a lesson." His orders were vicious yet almost gleeful, I felt George tense up around me. Seamus glared at the door but before he could pull out his wand and go to attack the boy who was about to enter George stopped him.

"You lot get in the cubicles and stand on the loo's... Me and V will try and fool him, hopefully he'll piss off without getting any of us..." He whispered quickly to the other boys, they took his advice, though Seamus looked hesitant about letting us take all the risk. George swiftly flipped the pair of us around so that he was closest to the door way I stared up at him worriedly as he pushed me back against the wall. He placed one hand beside my head and the other rested on my hip. His face came within inches of my own, I could feel his breath on my lips as his body pushed my own against the wall. I stared at him wildly but didn't say anything he just stared very seriously into my eyes.

"Trust me..." He whispered I gulped but nodded. In the faint light of the moon outside I was sure I could see George's eyes move hungrily down to my own but I put that down to my imagination as the door suddenly whipped open. My heart found it's way into my throat I wanted nothing more than to run but I couldn't leave George. He turned around glaring at the large Slytherin, Warrington I now recognised from Quidditch, he pretended as though the boy had just interrupted us being intimate.

"Woah, mate! Didn't you see the neck tie?! Don't you know what they say? If the tie's a'hangin', don't come a'bangin'!" He joked with the boy who looked less than impressed his eyes moving around the bathroom in silence. After a few seconds of silence George took it upon himself to speak again.

"Seriously mate, can't you see there's a lady present... I'd prefer if we could continue... Alone, I'm not into any of that sharing stuff y'see..." With George's words Warrington looked around him and directly at me. George shuffled slightly trying to block his view but this didn't stop the Slytherin. He just stepped towards us now moving so that he came up next to the pair of us, though George always made sure to keep himself between me and him. Warrington's eyes remained on me though, I threw him, what I hoped was, an innocent smile but I feared it came across more terrified as that's how I felt. His hand moved towards my tie now, much to George's dislike who I noticed had placed his hand in his pocket, I imagined to hold his wand.

"You a Hufflepuff?" He growled at me finally I just glanced up at George before looking back at the boy and nodding. George kept a stern eye on the boy as his jaw clenched.

"You gonna tell me what you two were doin' in here?" Warrington growled again George lost his patience.

"Can't you tell what we were doing, mate?! We were snogging and I'd rather like to get back to it if you don't mind!" For once, I felt, the fact that I always got so easily embarrassed was going to work in my favour. I felt a red blush rise up my cheeks as I looked between the two boys. Warrington glanced up at George then back at me his eyes landing back on my tie.

"It's true, we were in here kissing..." I said in a hushed sort of voice I was so worried about portraying any kind of emotion in my voice that I'd just gone with quiet. The boy glared at me now before his hand found it's way, very tightly, around my wrist a glare set on his face in my direction.

"We'll jus' see what the high inquisitor makes of you Hufflepuff..." He grumbled, I realised that he was picking on me instead of George because he thought that I, being from Hufflepuff, would be easy to break. I glared at him now but before he could more or I could even say anything George spoke.

"I suggest you remove your hand from my lady friend before I remove it for you... And I won't just stop at removing it from her..." George growled at the brute. In a split second George had a hold of the boy, who had gone for his wand, and was telling me to run but instead I pulled out my wand,

"_Stupefy!_" I squealed before I really thought about the fact that I could have missed and hit George, I didn't luckily. George dropped his arms from around the brute now and he collapsed to the floor passed out. The other boys burst out of their cubicles with their wands raised, just in case. The group all stood around staring at the passed out large boy on the floor now.

"What good's tha' gonna do?! 'E's only gonna point tha' finger at'cha the second 'e wakes up!" Seamus pointed out I thought for a moment staring at the brute on the floor. I moved over to his shoulders lifting them up and dragging him forwards. I stood myself over the top of his limp body each foot on one side of his body as I shuffled him forwards. I lined his head up with one of the porcelain edges of the sinks. Glancing over my shoulder to where his feet were I glanced at George and the others all of which were staring at me like I'd gone mad.

"Do me a favour and splash down some water by his feet there..." I said to them George seemed to snap out of his shocked expression at my words. He threw me a curious glance but did as I asked.

"Thanks..." I said before letting go of my grip on the brutes body allowing him to fall, with a loud crack, on to the sinks side and then on to the floor. I quickly moved to check he wasn't bleeding and smiled happily when I saw a large lump on the side of his head. I turned on the boys grinning.

"Hopefully that'll have worked if not... Well, we'll just have to hope." I nodded glancing back down at the limp body. The boys were still just staring at me like I'd grown wings and was circling the room.

"My Merlin V! You could'a cracked his head open!" George commented with a slight impressed tone to his voice I just nodded kicking the brute.

"Yeah well I figured all Quidditch player's have got pretty thick heads." I mocked George just faked a pout before I spoke again. "Besides that was for assuming I was a weakling just 'cause I'm a Hufflepuff!" I growled looking down at the boy now George laughed at my words whereas Seamus spoke.

"Well I definitely won't be messin' wit' ya from now on!" He worriedly spoke as the other boys behind him nodded along. George just laughed at their faces before ushering everyone out of the room. He peaked out at first to make sure the coast was clear, when he was happy that it was we all rushed from the room. I managed to get back to my common room with no more fuss, though, much to my anger, George insisted on escorting me to it. I didn't want him to get caught just because he'd walked me all that much further. I walked into the common room to find Tabitha was already back sat, on the edge, of an armchair. When her eyes landed on me she sprang up from it pulling me into a tight hug. A few Hufflepuff girls who knew we'd only been together a few hours ago threw us odd looks for our behaviour so we moved back to our room. The other girls were there but after some quick hellos they went back to their own conversations allowing Tabitha and I time to speak quietly on her bed. Mr. Nibbles bounded up on to her bed with us and sat between the pair of us on his back I gently rubbed his stomach as I explained our encounter.

"Merlin Verity..." She commented when I told her what had happened with Warrington. "Well nothing nearly exciting happened with me, I found Fred halfway towards the library. We made it in there no problem, caught our breath and left again walking back to our common rooms. On the way we bumped into Malfoy who questioned us, Fred was about as sarcastic with him as George was with Warrington. When he couldn't pin anything on us for sure he rushed off to the library." She explained I sighed out a breath I'd been holding in.

"Well, at least it seems like nobody was caught..." I said.

"'Cept Harry." She pointed out I nodded.

"Oh yeah, damn..." I whispered. Soon after the pair of us came to realise how tiring nearly getting caught could be and I slipped off to my own bed.

The next morning I was startled awake by Danielle's yelling as she burst back into the room shouting for us all to wake up.

"I just heard from the Grimlock portrait that Dumbledore's left Hogwart's _and look!_" She whined even louder when we all sighed and fell back into our beds. Danielle was always far too prone to the portrait's tricks. They often told her some gossip that wasn't true, two years ago it had been that Cedric Diggory was caught kissing Malfoy now this. However when she pushed a piece of parchment into my face, and my eyes focused I read the large letters.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I read out for the other girls, all of their heads lifted back up. I silently read the rest of the parchment as Mr. Nibbles batted at the bottom of it.

"Oh Merlin... It's true.." I whispered handing the parchment to Rose, Mr. Nibbles following it. I glanced worriedly over to Tabitha she looked straight back at me mirroring my stare. We both knew this involved last night.

"Wait until you hear what the portrait told me!" Danielle squealed informing us now that Harry Potter had been brought to Dumbledore regarding some 'secret club' by Umbridge. Dumbledore had taken the blame for it but before Fudge had the chance to arrest him Dumbledore had burst into a ball of flame and disappeared.

"Do you reckon it's got something to do with last night?" I asked Tabitha as we headed down to breakfast after Danielle finished her story.

"Something tells me it does..." She whispered back to me. We finished breakfast with a worried sort of edge to us and as we came out of the hall after we were ambushed by the twins.

"And there I was thinking our fight was going to be all everyone was talking about today..." George joked to me once he got close enough glancing around to make sure there were no prying ears.

"Really? I'd hoped it _wouldn't_ be talked about..." I said with a laugh Fred let out a large yawn stretching out his limbs. "Have either of you seen the brute from last night yet?" I asked.

"No, but I overheard Zabini talking this morning, said that he was 'a giant idiot who managed to knoch himself out in a bathroom and doesn't remember a thing'..." I sighed relived but George's expression turned a little grim and I realised that wasn't all. "_But_ Malfoy chipped in afterwards calling Zabini a fool for believing what the school nurse had said and that it was no coincidence that he just happened to knock himself out the same time we were all scattered about... So he suspects one of us, I've heard they got the list so they know everyone who was there.." George explained I sighed rubbing my forehead in anger.

"Well at least he doesn't remember..." I said a little relieved by that George grinned now.

"Yeah good job V, never thought I'd see the day that little Verity would take down a Slytherin!" Fred spoke a grin on his face I just laughed as did Tabitha she did look quite proud of me though.

"So does anyone know who it was? Who ratted us out?" Tabitha asked Fred nodded.

"Harry says it was Cho's mate Marietta or something like that..." He explained.

"Hermione apparently put some hefty jinx on that parchment though 'cause apparently the girl has 'SNEAK' printed across her face in pimples and she's not left the hospital wing all morning..." George said proudly I just raised my eye brows.

"Wow, remind me not to get on the wrong side of Hermione." I joked the group laughed until the boys' looks became very stern and serious all of a sudden.

"We've got something big planned for this afternoon, you girls are going to love it..." Fred said a grin across his lips.

"Yeah, you just gotta promise us you'll be in the Great Hall at lunch time, make sure you're seen by people so they know you weren't involved." George warned.

"What?! Why can't we help?!" Tabitha squealed I nodded George shook his head however.

"No, it's bound to get us expelled if we get caught and with Malfoy already looking for a reason to catch someone out, and with your names being on that list, I'd rather it not be you who get's in trouble..." He said speaking directly to me now, Tabitha let out a small cough beside me making George's eyes land on her with worry.

"Two... You two I meant." He added nervously I laughed at his awkwardness before reluctantly agreeing to their terms.

Later that day the girls found themselves in the Great hall at lunch and, after giving Professor Sprout a thorough, obvious wave, they sat down. The chatter on the table quickly went to Umbridge's new 'Inquisitorial Squad' which was made up mostly of Slytherin's who now, much to everyone's anger, had the ability to give and remove house points. They had been mostly removing however. Ernie Macmillian made an angry statement about it pointing out that their squad was no better, if anything worse, than Dumbledore's Army and that it wasn't fair for Umbridge to do this. When Zacharias Smith told him to go tell Umbridge how he feels however he quietened down. It was halfway through lunch when the entire school heard it. A loud bang which rumbled the entire hall erupted just outside the doors. There was a brief silence for a few seconds before all that was heard was the rush of clothing and patter of feet as students leapt to their feet and ran for the door. The heads of houses feigning an attempt to stop the children but really wanting to get a look at what it was themselves. Tabitha and I found ourselves mid-way in the large crowd of students who had now poured into the entrance hall. We were barely out of the doors when our eyes landed on a large firework dragon flying through the air. Catherine wheels the size of fully grown men span and rolled through the air squealing as they flew by the students faces. Tabitha nudged me pointing up to something a little higher in the air that had, before, been blocked from my vision by the flying dragon. Massive sparklers twice their normal size wrote out giant words in the sky. A mixture of curses and rude things about Umbridge appeared in the air above us as though the gods themselves were writing them. I burst into laughter along with many of my fellow students as everyone's eyes turned to a struggling Flich. He had appeared now with a broom and was attempting to whack down one of the Catherine wheels only to get the broom end caught on fire just adding to the commotion. Umbridge was stood at the sidelines now too screaming for there to be some order. Eventually she managed to get the students to start dispersing, not that it mattered because by this point half of the fireworks had moved throughout the castle. Everywhere I went I saw at least one flying fiery dragon or sparkler spelling out 'FUC-' as it flew past my head. I laughed watching Umbridge and Filch run after them. The other Professors even, although they didn't admit it, found the prank hilarious. They would allow fireworks that had gotten into their room to float around freely waiting for Umbridge to come and sort them out. Our last class of the day was Charms with Professor Flitwick. Tabitha and I made our way to it only to find a set of red hair along the hallway we were walking down. They hadn't noticed us yet so as we passed we called out to them.

"Good job boys!" Tabitha said I nodded to them as we both stopped facing their way. They turned to us with huge grins on their faces.

"Cheers girls, you seen Umbridge running around trying to clear them all out?" George asked quietly, we couldn't be sure who might be listening. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah Sprout just had her come all the way out to the green houses to get rid of a dying out Catherine wheel. I'm not sure what was funnier watching her tackle trying to walk across the dirt in her heels or watching the Catherine wheel explode in her face when she tried stunning it!" I laughed out the boys grinned along with me Tabitha glancing around them to make sure nobody was catching on to their conversation.

"Yeah well just wait until you see her use a vanishing spell on them.." Fred explained

"They multiply by ten!" George finished, Tabitha and my eyes grew large at the prospect. We started to depart from the twins as we were soon to be late for our lesson.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?!" I called back to the laughing twins as they headed to opposite way to us. Tabitha and I both had the same idea about what to do with the next fireworks we saw. As through our prayers were answered Tabitha nudged me in the middle of charms that evening and pointed towards the roof. My eyes landed on a whizzing firework and a sparkler that had entered the room. Professor Flitwick looked up to them with mild interest a flicker of a smile appearing on his lips.

"Oh no..." He said slowly, not very worried at all. I glanced Tabitha's way grinning she smiled back giving me a swift nod with that we both took aim with our wands. Tabitha pointed at the firework and I had the sparklers, I figured even if the spell didn't work it was bound to do some damage. We both spoke out the vanishing spell, barely heard by anyone else over the sound of the fireworks, and they both hit. The firework burst into ten more flying around the room at different speeds and in different colours. Their noise was overwhelming but was equalled by the sound of the students laughter. My own spell hadn't worked quite as well only making five more sparklers. However all five were now floating around the room spelling out different curses and rude comments. The class burst out of control, laughing hysterically at the sight. Professor Flitwick continued to just watch the fireworks disrupting his class with mild amusement until Tabitha and I raised our hands he walked slowly over to us, narrowly missing a loose firework.

"Yes, Miss. Stockhart, Miss Walsh?" He asked once he got to our desk.

"Professor Flitwick sir, Verity and I appeared to have missed our targets when we were attempting our charms. We _accidentally_ hit the fireworks, sir..." Tabitha joked Professor Flitwick's mouth flashed a grin at her words. Considering that this charms lesson had been a written one Flitwick didn't seem very bothered by our rouge charms.

"Yes we are sorry Professor, but I think maybe you should call the Headmistress..." I said struggling to hide the laughter I noticed Tabitha move her hand up to her mouth. I expect to cover the wild grin that had appeared, Professor Flitwick however did not bother to cover his own smile as he nodded and glanced up to the fireworks.

"Ah, yes, Miss. Stockhart I think I might just have to..." He glanced back down to the pair of us a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "We wouldn't want to risk this getting any more out of control would we?" He smiled while behind his back his wand flicked hitting another of the sparklers with a spell and just like that ten more sparklers burst into the room causing the students to erupt into another chorus of laughter at their rude words.


	14. The Day Hogwarts Loses It's Mischief

**Chapter Fourteen: The Day Hogwarts Loses It's Mischief.**

The Easter holidays flew by in such a rush I was a little disappointed by the end of it, after all the down time had been a nice rest. Though I couldn't help but think that it was probably more of a rest for the fifth and seventh years who had been doing nothing but revising since they started the year. D.A hadn't been spoken about since that night it was foolish for any of us to think we'd be getting back together. Though it took Tabitha a few weeks to keep reminding me of that, D.A had been a nice change for me. I found myself in a room of people who weren't my usual group of friends and enjoying it. Plus it was a little secret thing for George and I to have, not that I didn't already have enough secrets with George. I'd hidden plenty about the trickster from the boy who sat in front of me now. My eyes examined Taylor's face as we sat opposite each other in the library, his lips were moving but I wasn't focusing on what he was saying. There were so many things I'd never told him about George, hell I'd still not even told Tabitha about George's news from before the holidays. Not that I was going to, he'd given me strict instructions after all. My thoughts slipped to the two usually mischievous twins, I wondered why there had been no tricks from them this holiday. Recently they took every opportunity open to them to get one over on Umbridge. This week had been strangely quiet though. My eyes frosted over as I stared down at the open book in front of me. Taylor was pointing to some kind of plant on the open page only when his hand snapped back from the page did I realise something was wrong.

"You're not listening again are you Verity?!" I heard his voice growl my eyes sprang up to his he had a stern look on his face. I stared at him wide eyed and guilty as I thought of anything to say.

"Sorry..." I finally mumbled out. His eyes searched my guilt ridden face for a moment before his stern look broke and he let out an exasperated sigh. A small grin rose on his lips though and I prayed that meant I was off the hook.

"Professor Sprout is the one you're going to need to apologise to!" He pointed out as he packed up his bags I pouted at him. "She's going to be furious that you haven't finished this homework!" He explained, I'd asked Taylor to join me in the library for lunch today as after lunch we had Herbology and I hadn't finished the homework. I sighed the top half of my body falling across the table.

"Oh but it's just so confusing!" I squealed sadly though my face was hidden, Taylor laughed at my words.

"You must be the only Hufflepuff in history to be _this_ bad at Herbology!" He joked I just whined further into the table. Soon enough Taylor had packed up his things and was taking me out of the library, we still had a little while until the end of lunch. As we stepped out of the library doors I was looking into my bag as I packed away my half finished homework.

"So what shall we do? It's a nice day, fancy going to sit out at the lake?" I asked struggling with my books and my bag. Taylor took a few seconds to answer making me glance up at him. He had that nervous look that I hadn't seen for so long back on his face. A look of worry crossed my own face, he and I hadn't spoken about what was going on between us since that Quidditch match before Easter. I had purposely been avoiding the subject any time he tried to talk about it I'd run away or change the subject but it was getting tedious. We needed to talk I just had no idea what I wanted to say.

"So urm, I've been thinking for a while, well we've never really talked about what happened with us before.." He left those words hanging in the air for a few seconds I avoided his gaze. "We probably should..." He pushed I finally glanced his way blinking a couple of times. We'd stopped and were stood together in the hallway to the Library facing each other.

"Yeah..." I said biting my lip, he didn't seem satisfied by this though. "Well, we went on two dates..." I stated he laughed slightly nodding.

"We did do that..." He said. "Look Verity, if anything else was to come of this, which I'd like it to, I'd need to know your feelings from the get go... You've never been one to exactly share them with me and, well, it would just make me nervous not knowing _exactly_ how you felt." He was ambushing me, my legs made that same urging sensation they wanted to run. I had no excuse though, there was nothing I could run to, I'd only see him again in a few minutes at Herbology and then what would I say? I scratched the back of my neck.

"Uh..." I said his eyes stared imploringly at me he was awaiting my every word. "Well Taylor, I think, uh, I think you're a really cool guy, and we always have a lot of fun..." I smiled he continued watching me.

"But...?" He asked I frowned at him, then shook my head.

"There is no but..." I said at this his look softened a massive grin came to his face I didn't really understand why. I didn't mean that in any kind of relationship sense, we did have fun... _as friends_.

'_Maybe these are the feelings you should tell him.._' I thought to myself but as I went to speak we both heard a voice we both knew.

"She's doing her homework in the library with Taylor... Why is there such a rush? Stop pushing me!" Tabitha's voice rang around the corner that she was obviously approaching. Part of me was thankful for the distraction the other part wasn't, it would only be a matter of time until we had to have this conversation.

"Just get her please, we need to talk to you both!" George's voice rang out, my eyes grew wide and fell on to Taylor. The twins and him had not been around each other since that day at the Quidditch match and for George to now be breaking up such an important conversation for Taylor and I. Well this entire scene was getting all a bit too familiar. Taylor glared at the corner and then to me I shrugged hoping to look innocent. He went to move for the corner but I grabbed his arm just as Fred, George and Tabitha appeared around it. All their eyes landed on us as did ours on them. Tabitha had a curious frown set on her face looking at my hand around Taylor's arm. Fred and George looked equally as confused though George also had a slight aggressive stare set in Taylor's direction. I glanced from them to Taylor he did the same only looking down to my hand instead of at my face. He snarled at my grip on him before tearing himself free and storming off past the other three and down the hallway off to Herbology I expected. I blinked as I watched his departing back then looked back to the other three.

"What on earth was that about?!" Tabitha hissed at me as soon as Taylor was out of ear shot. I glanced between the three of them before I spoke.

"It can wait 'til later." I barely whispered to her George's jaw clenched.

"No, I don't think it can..." He grumbled just as I went to tell him not to worry about it Fred spoke.

"I'm _sure_ it can George..." He said sternly to his brother George glared between Fred and I before sighing and giving up.

"Fine!" He hissed throwing his arms up in defeat. Tabitha eyed me suspiciously but moved over to my side so she could now face the twins.

"Well, you've got both our attentions now? What did you want?" Tabitha questioned them suspiciously glancing between the twins. George threw me a sad look before his brother spoke a look that made me realise that I already knew what they wanted. It took all I could muster not to burst into tears before Fred informed me of what I already knew.

"Right, urm, this is going to sound… Strange, but please you have to believe us when we tell you we're doing this for our friendship." Fred stated, very seriously, which worried me more than the words he'd spoken.

"Fred, you're scaring me." Tabitha spoke as we both stared wildly at them.

"We- er," George started but then glanced behind us at the opening library doors as two people exited it. He sighed their way pulling Tabs and I forward, out of anyone's ear shot. "We might be leaving Hogwarts soon." George whispered to us, my stomach dropped at hearing the news again. I knew that telling us now meant that it was real it was going to happen.

"What!?" Tabitha hissed at him.

"I said we-"

"No I heard you George I just can't quite believe it!" She hissed once more George just gave me a sympathetic look.

"It's a long story, one we don't have time to explain." Fred explained Tabitha just glared at this answer.

"Make time!" She growled.

"We, well you never know who could be listening Tabitha." George hissed glaring around the area.

"We just wanted to tell you two and a few other important members of the school before we done it." Fred explained I glanced from him to George who looked guiltily down at his shoes.

"We couldn't leave without saying goodbye to our two favourite Hufflepuffs!" George sadly grinned I smiled slightly back but heard something very different from Tabitha, she let out a slight yelp before throwing her head into her hands as she started to cry. Fred was quick to console her throwing his arms around her body.

"It'll be okay Tabs. You'll still see us! Where would you two be without us huh? We need to keep an eye on ya!" He comforted her but Tabitha just pushed him away still crying she whined out.

"It won't be okay Fred! We're never going to see each other again! Name one time us four have ever seen each other outside of school!? And I swear if either of you say Diagon Alley I'll punch you." She hissed out, the boys' heads dropped as they looked like two school boys being scolded. "The only time we come to the Burrow is when _Ginny_ invites us!" She squealed out, my arm pulled around her shoulder in a comforting manner as the twins looked guilty. I realised what she saying was true really, George may have claimed when he told me that I'd still see him but in truth I probably wouldn't.

"When is it happening?" I asked knowing now it was real, George looked at me I struggled to hide the tears that were brimming at my eyes.

"Today-" Another yelp from Verity came at Fred's words. "-We've been planning something big for a while and we're alright with getting caught..." He explained.

"What?!" Tabitha squealed through her hands. "She'll expel you! If not worse!" She whined Fred nodded.

"It was only a matter of time weren't it?" He tried to joke but Tabitha looked about ready to tear his throat out.

"We're doing Harry Potter a favour, it'll give him more time if we're caught..." George explained Tabitha made a noise between a whine and a scoff.

"That's supposed to make me feel better is it?!" She exclaimed I couldn't help but smile sadly at her. George's eyes stayed on me though, I tried my hardest not to cry.

"Just make sure you get as many students as you can down the east wing as soon as you hear any noise from down there alright?" Fred asked grinning I smiled sadly nodding at him Tabitha hid her face back in her hands.

"Well then, I guess this is Goodbye." Fred said jokingly, I was the only one who let out a snicker though Tabitha just let out another yelp before George pulled her into a hug, we all knew that Tabitha and Fred and George and I would need longer to say goodbye so we hugged the opposite first. I stepped around Tabs and George and quickly pulled Fred into a cuddle.

"It won't be the same without your witty one liners Freddie!" I spoke into his shoulder.

"And I'll miss your silly charms Verity!" I grinned up at the twin as I pulled away from him. Yet another yelp from Tabitha informed me that she was now beside Fred, I turned around to look George in the eyes. As my grey eyes met his dark brown ones they lingered there for a moment. I thought of all the wonderful reasons I would miss George, my eyes welt up and I allowed them to fall down to the floor. The sound of George's robes brushing together as he moved towards me told me it was finally okay to cry. I allowed the tears that had been threatening for so long to slip down my face as I felt his strong embrace around my body I pulled my arms around his chest as I wept into him.

"I will miss you more than anything Miss. Stockhart." He whispered into the top of my head. I pulled my face away from his body as I looked up at him, tears still soaking my cheeks.

"Not as much as I'll miss you I'm sure." I sniffed George moved his hands up to my cheeks and wiped away the tears.

"That much and more m'dear." He winked a sympathetic smile across his mouth. George pulled me into another hug, this time he moved his head to the side of mine and gave me the sweetest kiss on the cheek. His mouth felt warm and so wonderful against my skin, his lips seemed to linger for seconds after as though he did not want to move away. He stepped back quickly after and I grinned up at him, my hand gently brushing against the part of my cheek that his lips had just left.

"Anyway, if this gets any more soppy Filch will give us all detentions for soaking the carpets." George joshed, I smiled at him as Tabitha and Fred pulled away from their embrace.

"We will see you later then I guess." I smiled, the boys nodded at us.

"Yeah, we'll see you girls." George started.

"And get ready, cause tonight's gonna be _exciting_." Fred winked as the two boys turned and walked back down the hall. I pulled Tabitha into a one armed hug and she cried into my shoulder as the two of us made towards the exit of the castle. Once we got outside we walked up to the greenhouses, Tabitha still tearfully gripping on to my arm. I wiped my cheeks though I imagined I looked very puffy and it would be clear I'd been crying. As soon as we turned towards the greenhouses we found that only Taylor and his friends were there. He frowned over confused at mine and Tabitha's states, he'd seen us only minutes before and we were fine.

"Well, I didn't expect you to come back so... Tearful..." Taylor hinted as we got within ear shot. I just nodded as Tabitha continued to sniff and splutter trying to stop herself crying.

"Yeah well it was a tough situation..." Was all I said I didn't want to tell anyone what the twins had told us, that was ours to have plus I didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Taylor still pushed though.

"Well what kind of situation was it? I mean you _both _look pretty upset..." He pointed out glancing between both me and Tabitha. Obviously my attempts to look less upset hadn't worked so well. I looked across to my best friend, who until this moment had been snuggled into my chest feeling sorry for herself. She just stared at me with wide eyes and I knew it was up to me to try and take control of the situation.

"Er, yeah well don't tell anyone about this but..." Tabitha looked at me with wide shocked eyes. "Tabs and Fred were kind of dating... You know, in secret." I explained in a whisper to Taylor who nodded to me.

"Right... That was pretty obvious, but why would that mean you'd all be crying in the hallway?" He asked I smiled sadly glancing to Tabitha as though worried about her reaction to my next words.

"Well he broke up with her tonight..." I smiled a clearly fake smile as I lied so easily, if George had been around he probably would have laughed at how obvious I was being.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tabs..." Taylor said looking to Tabitha who just squeaked and shook her head hiding her face in my chest once more I knew it was because she couldn't believe he'd fell for that. Just as I leant back against the side of the greenhouse me and Tabitha were stood beside Taylor blindsided me with another question.

"So I understand why Tabs was crying... But why were you?" He frowned at me my mouth fell open, what could I say? Think! _Think_ Verity!

"I-uh... I-urm... Well we-... we just know it'll be different without these two being together you know? We'll hardly get to see each other and have to pick 'sides' and all that it'll get complicated." I explained that same fake smile plastered over my face, this wasn't going to work there was no way he would believe that.

"Oh of course yeah, I didn't even think about that, you being Tabs' best friend George being Fred's brother..." Taylor agreed, he actually believed me, I couldn't believe he believed me. Tabitha and I had to excuse ourselves after the conversation so that we wouldn't give it away we took our opportunity when the other girls appeared and moved over to them. Their eyes all worriedly staring at the still tearful Tabitha, before I could get over to them however Taylor grabbed my wrist.

"V, I just, uh, I wanted to talk about tonight... We got a lot out.. I could tell you were going to say something before _they_ broke us off, I would have liked to have heard that if I'm honest. But look I uh,"- he sighed- "I don't want to come across too forward, but I think we have something here, don't you?" He asked I stared at him for a straight thirty seconds, was he really bringing this up now? What do I say? Oh Merlin I have to answer him!

"Urm..." Is all I could get. "Yeah..." I said nodding to him suddenly I couldn't get that kiss on the cheek from George out of my head, why had he lingered? Was there something behind that? Why was I thinking about this now? Or at all I'm supposed to be over George moving on and here I have a gorgeous boy standing in front of me basically asking me out and I'm thinking about a long kiss on the cheek from George Weasley? Oh Merlin.

"Yeah?" Taylor grinned I realised he was taking that literally I had to say something else I blurted out the first thing I could think of.

"We'll just see how it goes?" I said with a shrug I inwardly thanked Professor Sprout for her timely arrival as we all poured into the greenhouse.

The last class of the day couldn't come quick enough, Tabitha and I were itching to get out of our seats. When Professor Binn's drawled to the end of the passage he was reading from Tabitha and I pounced from our seats and dashed out the door before anyone else could get up. Taylor threw me an odd look for my actions but I just ignored him as Tabitha and I found our way into the halls. It didn't take long for us to hear some commotion nearby, the rest of our class slowly left the room. They glanced around confused at the sounds they could hear.

"Hey Tabitha you hear that?!" I yelled far louder than was ever normal for me making people glance my way.

"Yeah sounds like it's coming from the _east wing_!" She called back to me and just like that we, and our entire class, made our way to east wing. We arrived to see the twins laughing hysterically beside what looked like a giant swamp taking up the entire floor of the east wing. I recognised the stench from my detention with Umbridge as I arrived standing beside the twins I covered my mouth. My eyes looked around to see some of the doorways to the classrooms on the floor were open. Only the floor outside was no longer there so the students and teachers inside the rooms were trapped. I laughed slightly as more people approached but just as I went to congratulate the twins I heard a voice that made my stomach drop.

"_WEASLEY TWINS!_" Umbridge hollered the twins looked at each other grinning.

"Time to go!" They laughed running through the halls and round a corner. I glanced around to find Umbridge moving after them demanding her Inquisitorial squad around.

"Get after them..." I heard her call as she moved through the students. I glanced the opposite way seeing the twins were barely even at the end of the hall yet, the Inquisitorial squad hot on their tails. I moved forwards as though to get out of Umbridge's way but actually moved into it.

"Oh, sorry Professor I'm just trying to..." I said as I went to move the same way around her as she did around me she glared at me. Tabitha clued on and now moved to the other side of me so she was in Umbridge's only other way around me.

"Oh I'm sorry Professor are we in your way?" She said with a false sweetness. Umbridge's face grew a bright red as the few students who could see what was happening around us giggled.

"Move!" She hissed forcing her arms between Tabitha and I and pushing us out of her way before hurrying after the twins. Everyone stood for a few moments staring towards the end of the hall before a sudden rush of feet came and everyone followed the path the twins took. A new crowd of students, any that hadn't yet seen the disaster in the east wing, had gathered in the Entrance hall. I pushed my way to the front of them to find Fred and George stood in the centre of the circle that had gathered. Inquisitorial squad members surrounded them as they looked up at Umbridge who was stood on the stairs looking down at them. They'd got themselves trapped and, in turn, caught.

"Fetch the Approval for Whipping Decree Filch..." Umbridge said taking pleasure in the uproar of shocked reactions that occurred.

"No!" I called out moving to stand alongside the twins only for one of the members of the Inquisitorial squad to grab hold of me and hold me back. George threw me a warning glare that told me not to push it.

"We'll get to your punishments later Miss. Stockhart and Miss. Walsh..." Umbridge sneered our way, I now noticed Tabitha beside me was also struggling against the grip of Draco Malfoy. My eyes moved to my other side and at my own captor to find the one person I wouldn't have wanted to see. Leo Everette had a vice like grip on my upper arms squeezing my body against his own with such viciousness I was sure he'd break me.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this..." He whispered into my ear a vicious grin on his face it was all I could do not to head-butt him.

"So!" Umbridge took my thoughts back to the twins I glanced worriedly up at George who just stared at Umbridge with his jaw clenched. I felt tears come to my eyes as Filch reappeared at Umbridge's side. "So you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah." Fred said proudly a gush of fear came over me for them, although the boys showed no signs of worry for themselves.

"I've got the form, Headmistress." Filch said with a sick excitement. I fidgeted against Everette's hold wanting nothing more than to burn that piece of parchment Filch was now waving around. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting … Oh, let me do it now ..." That sick excitement made my stomach turn it wasn't often I hated Filch but right now I hated him more than I'd ever hated anyone.

"Very good, Argus." The woman speaking was the only person who could come close to being more hated by me than Filch. "You two..." She continued moving to look away from Filch and back to the twins an unnatural smile on her large face. "Are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school.." She gleamed.

"You know what?" Fred asked. "I don't think we are.." He said turning to George now, the twin just proudly smirked up at Umbridge.

"George, I think we've out grown full-time education." Fred spoke as though there wasn't at least a hundred ears listening in.

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself." said George his eyes unwavering from Umbridge who looked shocked at their words.

"Time to test out talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked his twin, now George's glaze broke looking at his twin with a smile.

"Definitely," said George before Umbridge had so much of a chance to breath both the twins raised their wands into the air and yelled together.

"_Accio brooms_" Everyone watched in shock, even Everette had dropped his hold on me slightly, as a crashing sound came from behind Umbridge. The two brooms that had been confiscated from the twins after their ban came flying down the stairs past Umbridge. People, including Umbridge herself, ducked as the two brooms flew to their owners coming to hover right in front of the twins. George's looked slightly more battered than Fred's did the chain and peg that they had obviously been pinned down with was still attached to his broom.

"We won't be seeing you.." Fred said towards Umbridge as he climbed on to his own broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch." George grinned at her as he too took to his broom. Everyone stood around them in stunned silence. Fred glanced around at them all a smile on his face, I knew the twins were happy to be saying goodbye to Hogwarts like this. It was the only way they could have left it really. I smiled to them, to George.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." He called out in a loud voice. "Our new premises!" He smiled out his eyes landing for a lengthy look at Tabitha.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!" George added pointing in Umbridge's direction I let out a laugh.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge screamed far too late, though in the rush to try and be the first Inquisitorial squad member to get their hands on one of the twins both Everette and Malfoy let Tabitha and I go. We didn't move however as we watched the twins kick off the floor away from the squad and a good fifteen feet into the air. I noticed Peeves beside them now, I'd not seen him before this. Fred glanced Peeves' direction whereas George made eye contact with me. He smiled down at me giving me a cheeky wink as his brother called over to the poltergeist.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" Fred called, I blushed at George's smile giving him a little wave before the pair span above the crowd, who had now broken into applause, and out of the open doors. Tabitha and I raced behind them, as did the rest of the crowd everyone still cheering and clapping even as their bodies grew distant. I grinned over to Tabitha who smiled back at me.

"You gotta admit, they left in style..." I grinned but my joy was cut short by a hand appearing on my shoulder, Tabitha's too.

"I believe we have a lot to discuss young ladies..." Umbridge hissed into our ears my eyes grew wide as Tabitha glared behind us at Umbridge.


	15. The Aftermath

**Chapter Fifteen: The Aftermath.**

Umbridge, teamed with Everette who had undoubtedly been the one to make sure our deeds did not go forgotten, got Tabitha and I back to her office. Once inside she sat us down in front of her desk, which now had a 'Headmistress' plaque gleaming upon it. The kittens moved around the walls like cute eagles waiting to devour their prey. My eyes glanced across me to Tabitha as Umbridge took her seat opposite us, Tabitha did not meet my gaze.

"Ladies..." Umbridge said a sweet smile pulling long and wide across her mouth. The falsity of it making me want nothing more than to punch her. The twins had just demoralised her in front of the entire school there was no way that smile was genuine.

"I have reason to believe that you, girls, were in some kind of... Allegiance with the Weasley twins..." She grinned out slowly, enjoying all her words.

"If by _allegiance_ you mean we were friends then sure..." Tabitha growled I frowned across at Umbridge I couldn't hold my tongue for this one. I couldn't sit and be quiet allowing Tabitha to take the reins again especially not to a woman who has just chased two of my best friends out of this school.

"Or is friendship a crime now too? Guilty by association is it?! Let me guess you're going to pull out a new decree by next week that says no students are allowed to _speak_ to each other?!" I hissed a fire rising inside of me that I'd not felt before Tabitha giggled slightly at my words. Umbridge's grin did not falter though.

"Oh no ladies, friendships are quite acceptable..." She grinned. "_However_ if you two were to have been conversing with the twins, _planning_ with them to stage this foolish stunt before it happened... Well that would most definitely fall under grounds of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. The meeting of any more than three students to discuss subject's in private will _not_ be tolerated at this school." She recalled as though she was reading off a piece of parchment in front of her. My eyes narrowed at her words but Tabitha spoke first.

"That could apply to anyone!" She hissed Umbridge eyed Tabitha now.

"Miss. Walsh unless you would like to further your punishment I suggest you take a new tone with your _Headmistress_ that applies to you too, Miss. Stockhart." She replied gleefully Tabitha scowled now.

"Okay, _Headmistress_, what is our punishment?" She asked Umbridge's face pulled into a wicked grin now. I prepared myself for the worst, the thought of a whipping from Filch made my stomach turn.

"You will each have a detention with me, Miss. Walsh you can come in tomorrow after classes, Miss. Stockhart you will join me the following day..." She grinned maliciously. "You are dismissed girls..." She grinned allowing us to stand and leave the room. My face had been drained of all it's colour as we exited the room, I felt sick.

"Well, I'd say we got off easy considering she's just got an approval for whipping..." Tabitha commented as we made back for the common room. I stared at her in utter shock that she could be so calm about what was in store for us. Then I remembered, when the boys had told me about Umbridge's usual detention antics Tabitha had not been there. I sighed, doubting either of us would get away with cleaning cauldrons again.

"Tabitha..." I started grimly, she needed to know what was going to happen to her tomorrow. So I told her all about the twins' punishment and Harry Potters, even Lee Jordan had been sporting a bandaged hand a few weeks back. Tabitha squealed in shock after I explained it all.

"She can't get away with this!" She howled I shrugged to her.

"She's got away with it so far hasn't she? Some how I don't think telling on her is going to get any easier now she's in the more powerful position." I thought aloud, if anyone had gone to Dumbledore about the way she treated them before he hadn't been able to do anything then. I doubt we'd be able to convince anyone against our Headmistress.

"Oh Merlin..." Tabitha whispered as we got to the hallway leading to the common room. I threw her a worried look, I knew what a detention meant as soon as Umbridge had mentioned it. I'd had almost a year to get used to the shock of Umbridge's vicious tactics, Tabitha was only just discovering them now, a day before she had to endure them.

"Look, Tabs maybe she won't be so hard on you? This is your first detention with her right? Well maybe she will just get you cleaning cauldron's like she had me doing-" I tried to comfort her but she wouldn't have it.

"Oh please!" She hissed glaring over her shoulder now as though Umbridge was behind us. "You saw the grin on her face! She knows exactly what she's planning for us and I don't think it's going to involve scrubbing cauldron's." She grumbled as we climbed into the common room. Neither of us had felt very hungry after our meeting with Umbridge so we ignored the delicious smells coming from the kitchens for dinner and went straight for our room. Only as I crossed the common room making for the door to the girl's dorms my wrist was caught by someone. I hadn't expected anyone to be around given that it was dinner time. My eyes moved to my side to find an angry looking Taylor staring back at me. I glanced in Tabitha's direction as though giving her permission to leave without me, she did.

"Taylor?" I asked once I heard the room upstairs close its door.

"Verity, where have you been?" He asked I frowned.

"With Umbridge, she, uh, thinks Tabitha and me had something to do with Fred and George's show today." I explained his eyes searched my face for a few seconds.

"Did you?" He asked again a frown crossed my face.

"No!" I hissed. "You really think Tabitha and me would have been okay with them leaving if we'd known about it?" I lied Taylor's eyes narrowed.

"No actually, I don't think you would have been okay with it..." I smiled softly glad he was seeing reason, that was until he spoke again. "In fact I think the pair of you would have been upset, _very_ upset... _Tearful_ even..." He pushed I remembered he had seen Tabitha and I speaking to the twins just earlier today. They'd told us about their plans we'd cried and Taylor had seen it all, he knew.

"Fine you caught me Taylor, we knew, the twins told us earlier today after they found us outside the library..." I hissed to him. "How does any of this make you mad at me?" I asked not understanding why he's got angry.

"How?! Verity you _lied_ to me!" He hissed out. "You bold as brass stood in front of me earlier today and told me that Fred had just split up with Tabitha and that's why you two were upset! You said all of it without batting an eyelid... What does that say for _us_ Verity?!" He questioned I blinked a few times. _Us?!_ I thought to myself I hadn't realised there was an _us_. "We're supposed to be starting up a new relationship and you are lying to me so easily it scares me!" I didn't know what to say, I must have used up all of my snappy retorts on Umbridge. I stood there staring at the boy in front of me, one of my best friends. That's all he was though, a friend, I didn't realise how smitten he had gotten. I didn't feel that way about him, he was a great friend but nothing more, hadn't Valentines day proved that? I made a sound that was somewhere between 'urm' and a cough my throat was suddenly incredibly dry. How was I supposed to tell one of my best friends that I wasn't interested in him the way he was with me? I couldn't crush him like that, it just wasn't something I could ever be capable of. So I said the only word that had been repeating in my mind since he had gone silent.

"Sorry...?" I said in a hushed voice, he smiled at the word pulling me in for a hug.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean for it to happen this way. It's those twins, they put you in a very difficult position..." He seemed to be working himself up I could feel his chest rising and falling against my head as I stood there my arms dangling at my sides. "Well, let's not get on to that shall we? It's just best they're gone is all, gives us some room to breathe." He nodded finally pulling away from me. There is was again _us_ the word made me flinch every time he said it. His stomach let out a noisy roar breaking me from my thoughts, his hand moved to hold it as he let a laugh escape his grinning mouth.

"Oh, well, I'm clearly hungry, want to join me for dinner?" He asked I shook my head in a no.

"No, it's- thank you, I'm going to go see how Tabitha's doing." I explained he nodded before saying his goodbyes and leaving the room. I let a long sigh leave my mouth as soon as he door closed behind him. My legs were shaky I wasn't sure I was going to be able to hold myself up for much longer as my hand moved to the back of the sofa resting my weight against it. I used the other hand to pull through my blonde hair pulling it out of my face as my mind reeled through all the things that had just happened. Finally I felt my legs were capable of movement again so I moved to the doorway for the girls bedrooms. I quickly made my way to the fourth floor girls rooms and walked in sighing as I did, I readied myself to explain everything to Tabitha only to stop when my eyes landed on my raven haired friend. She was pulled up against the head of her bed cuddling her knees to her chest crying into them as Mr. Nibbles gently pawed at her fingers.

"Tabitha..." I whispered rushing over to her as soon as my butt hit the bed she tore away from her legs and latched her arms around me instead.

"They're gone Verity..." She mumbled into my chest as she cried. "They're really gone!" She blubbed out I sighed gently stroking my fingers through her short bob.

"I know..." I whispered to her as she continued to cry.

The next day came and went, before I knew it Tabitha was rushing into the room, again I'd skipped dinner this time out of worry for Tabitha. She raced on to my bed with a stony glare set on her face and a bandage wrapped around her wrist. I frowned in worry to my best friend she shook her head as she sat in front of me.

"What did she make you write?" I asked in a soft tone hoping that would help in some way, I don't think it did. Tabitha started unwrapping the bandages from her hand as she glared at me.

"'_I must not condone wrong-doers'_" She called out wincing as I gently looked to her hand to see those exact words written in her handwriting. Her hand was red raw but the wound was not open instead it was as though she'd doodled in white ink across her raw hand.

"She'll probably have you writing the same thing... And she's got me in for more detentions for the next few weeks..." Tabitha commented sourly as she wrapped her sore hand back up. I stared up at her worriedly I'd never seen her so worn down, emotionally.

"I'm so sorry Tabitha, I should never have got in Umbridge's way, if I hadn't pushed her she probably wouldn't have thought we were involved." I said guiltily.

"Oh be quiet Verity, Umbridge was looking for anyone to punish for what the twins did. If it hadn't been us it would have been Lee Jordan, or worse, Ginny. Anyone even remotely involved with the twins was in the firing line, I'm just glad we got to be the ones to piss that bitch off enough that she picked us!" She hissed glaring at her hand, this wouldn't go forgotten not by either of us. The next day came and passed again and before I knew it I was stood in front of Umbridge's new office door, a small smile coming to my lips as I remembered why she had to replace it and I entered. Within minutes she had me writing lines of 'I must not condone wrong-doers' I felt an odd, painful, scratching sensation on my hand. Under Umbridge's pleased watch however I tried to keep my face as happy as possible. Hours passed and my hand was shining red with soreness, Umbridge grinned at this before speaking.

"Okay Miss. Stockhart I appeared to have left a _lasting_ impression..." She said gleefully as the state of my raw hand. The surrounding area of it was red however written across the red blotch in sore white marks 'I must not condone wrong-doers' was written.

"However..." Umbridge said as I stood from my seat and went to leave. "You will be joining me for more detentions, starting tomorrow..." I just nodded silently afraid to open my mouth in case I just made things worse for myself.

"Also..." She grinned devilishly a grin that made my stomach twist. "Argus!" She called and, as though he was stood outside the door waiting, Filch appeared in the room. "As, this wasn't the first time I caught you _plotting_ with those twins I'm afraid Mr. Filch here will have to teach you a more... memorable lesson." She giggled out I felt all the colour escape my face as Filch pulled out a cane from behind his back.

"Hand please Miss. Stockhart..." Umbridge asked holding out her own hand I glared at her before holding out my unharmed hand she grinned at me. She shook her head but before I could react she had grabbed hold of my other arm and pulled my sore hand into view, I winced as she pulled my sleeve off of it. It was almost like I was somebody watching the scene happening, like I wasn't in control of my own body as I screamed inside my head for myself to pull away from Umbridge to run and never look back.

"Argus..." Umbridge grinned holding out my sore hand. "Three smacks to the back of the hand will do I think..." She grinned her eyes staring into my own, I was trying to be defiant but I wasn't sure if it was coming across. My mind screamed for her to stop but my lips stayed clenched together.

"My pleasure Headmistress..." Filch said far too gleefully for the situation. My eyes clenched closed as I saw Filch pull up the cane it came flying down and I heard a loud crack before I felt a firey pain rise in my hand. The pain was unreal it was unlike anything I'd ever felt in my life I wasn't entirely sure how but I'd managed not to scream out. This fact seemed to just make Umbridge angrier.

"Again!" She growled and soon I felt that same unbelievable pain crack on to my hand tears threatened the lids of my tightly shut eyes but I did not scream. I heard some scuffling happen but I dared not to open my eyes. That was until my hand was let loose, only to be grabbed by a new hand. I opened my eyes to see that Filch and Umbridge had switched places and now Umbridge had brought the cane up over her head with both hands. It tore through the air with a whistling sound and collided with my hand with such a force that I couldn't help the scream that emitted from my mouth. I was sure people even up in the Gryffindor tower would be able to hear my echoing scream. That the students in the great hall enjoying their dinner would all have stopped now after my scream tore through the air like a fog horn. That didn't happen though, in fact it seemed that nobody but Umbridge, Filch and I had even heard it. Filch dropped my hand as Umbridge's grinning face stared at my own tearful one.

"You are dismissed Miss. Stockhart." She said with such a sickly sweetness I thought for sure I was going to vomit. Only once I got out of Umbridge's office did I realise that I wasn't just thinking I was going to vomit I actually was. I tore into the closest bathroom as the bile reached my throat. After a few minutes I climbed away from the toilet once I felt safe enough to do so and walked over to the sink. I planned to splash my face with some cool water but my eyes landed on my hand. It was purple and yellow and unnaturally swollen I gasped at it quickly putting on the cool tap. Even the cold water sliding over my hand felt like agony however so I had to force myself to stop. I stood there just staring at my hand for the longest time before I left the bathroom once more. As I exited however I came across someone I was not expecting to see.

"Go away Peeves." I hissed to the pearly white poltergeist he cackled at me. Peeves and I had never got along, although the twins enjoyed his company he always irritated me and he knew it. The twins never used to play pranks on me after my first day here so Peeves seemed to take this as an invite to prank me three-times as much as he did anyone else.

"Hello sad little Hufflepuff!" He chimed gleefully I just glared at him as I walked towards the common room, he didn't stop following me however. "I heard that sad little Hufflepuff had a detention with the terrifying Umbridge tonight?" He questioned I didn't answer just attempted to hide my swollen hand from him.

"I heard that sad little Hufflepuff stood up for the Weasley twins, and that is why she had a detention?" He moved into my eye line now floating backwards in front of me speaking in a sing-song voice.

"What's it any business of yours Peeves?!" I growled throwing my good hand up at him attempting to swipe it through him he just elegantly drifted out of my way however giggling.

"I heard sad little Hufflepuff scream..." He finally admitted I glared at him now he laughed manically now. "So it was _you_" He squealed happily clapping his hands.

"Bog _off_ Peeves!" I growled at him now he didn't though.

"What did she do to sad little Hufflepuff? This?" He asked sliding down to my swollen hand now and pointing at it. I just moved it to my chest hiding it in my robes.

"What do you _want_ Peeves?!" I hissed at him he moved up to my face again floating beside me now.

"Sad little Hufflepuff doesn't know... The twins asked me a favour-"

"To give Umbridge hell I heard..." I growled to him he shook his head beside me.

"No, that was only Fred's favour... George, soppy twin, asked me to keep an eye on sad little Hufflepuff for him... Make sure Umbridge does not hurt little Hufflepuff..." He informed me I stopped now looking at him.

"George asked you that?" I asked he nodded gleefully.

"Though I didn't want to do it!" He admitted.

"Clearly..." I said sarcastically motioning towards my hand, Peeves giggled with glee.

"Ooh, sad little Hufflepuff is _funny_ now!" He hissed out floating around my head. "I may just keep a better eye on funny little Hufflepuff now!" He squealed before shooting straight upwards and disappearing into the ceiling. I couldn't help the small smile that passed my lips at this news as I walked into the common room. It was empty I made my way upstairs and wasn't surprised to find a worried looking Tabitha sat on her bed waiting for me. She sighed relieved when she saw me.

"Thank Merlin, you were gone so much longer than I was – MERLINS BEARD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!?" She screamed when her eyes landed on my swollen and severely bruised hand. I explained that Umbridge took the cane to me after I'd done my lines. I showed my marked hand and, even through the bruising, 'wrong-doers' was still shining bright white.

"Merlin, that woman is evil!" Tabitha said as soon as her hand dropped my own she pulled me into a hug. Together we wrapped up my hand in some spare bandages Tabitha had in her trunk. We decided to tell people we'd managed to hit each other with stinging hexes if anyone asked about our bandages and I then went to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast the owls came flying through the windows giving out post and I was surprised to find one spotty brown owl land in front of me. The letter it was holding had the red stamp on it to inform me it'd been read and approved by the Inquisitorial squad. I took my letter from the owl who hooted before flying back off again.

'_Verity,_

_How are you? How has school been the past few days?_

_We miss you incredibly so, can't wait until you see the shop, it's coming along well._

_Hope you're not getting yourself into any trouble on others' behalf, that would be stupid and we strongly advise against it. _

_I will see you soon I hope._

_Monkey Man.'_

I'd recognised the writing even if it wasn't signed in his name, George had written to me. I grinned at '_monkey man_' the twins didn't know how Umbridge would react to them sending letters to her students. Now I thought of it that was probably best, if Umbridge knew I was still speaking to the twins I'd only end up with more detentions. I pulled out some parchment myself and started scribbling away. I told him that school wasn't anywhere near as fun as it was before the past few days. Although there has been a new prank happening every single day though Tabitha and I weren't getting involved in such things. My eyes landed on the bandaged hand I was writing with. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that the reason we weren't playing tricks like everyone else was because we'd been too busy getting punished. The twins would blame themselves and it wasn't their fault. I did mention that a couple of Hufflepuffs were taking part in the pranks though, much to the other students shock that Hufflepuff's could do such things. '_they obviously haven't met Tabitha and me huh?_' I scribbled with a smile. I asked how the shop was going and '_how the other monkey man is?_' then signed it off. I didn't need to be discreet about my name but I smiled as I scribbled the signature on to the parchment.

_'I can't wait to see you again,_

_Squid girl.'_


	16. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Chapter Sixteen: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.**

The next four months seemed to fly past my eyes in a haste of miserable evenings and working day times. If I wasn't studying Herbology day in day out I was in detention with Umbridge. After that night I'd spent with Umbridge it hadn't taken long, on such sore skin, for the words to scar the back of my hand. Though Umbridge didn't stop at that, after having the pair of us in over that week she seemed determined to pick on Tabitha and I all year. We were her only way to punish the twins and she was using it to her full extent. The only upside to my nights spent with her was that Peeves managed to distract her with his meddling almost every night. Tabitha and I were in her office so often in the evenings that we stopped eating dinner even when we had nights off. A fact that drove Taylor crazy, he said that my lack of eating showed and soon I wouldn't be able to fit into my robes. I had to admit I'd noticed the change, my muggle jeans no longer fit me and even my summer skirt was beginning to fall off me towards the end of the year. I couldn't help but think that my weight loss wasn't as drastic as Taylor made it out to be though. I'd never exactly been the skinniest of girls 'puppy fat' my mother called it, it just wasn't there any more and I didn't see the issue with that. Though, and Tabitha and I would never admit it, I couldn't help but feel that Umbridge's detentions hadn't been the only reason for our lack of appetites. The twins had left a noticeably large hole in our lives, we lost interest in school without them there to lighten the tone. We lost interest in eating and I even lost focus with keeping up my appearance. I hardly ever wore make-up during the week now and I'd even, with Tabitha's help, magically dyed my blonde hair to brown. Another change that Taylor did not enjoy, he said it made me look old. The other thing that had made me come to lose faith in the twins was the letters. Although 'monkey man' had continued to mail me every week in April. Eventually the letters from him became few and far between. One part of me didn't mind so much as that meant if Umbridge ever came to use Truth serum on me (a thing we'd all discovered she enjoyed to do to students) I wouldn't be able to tell her anything about the twins. Another part of me however, that same nagging place that seemed to have grown in those last few months of the twins being in Hogwarts, came to realise that the end of the letters probably spelt the end of any hope of a relationship with George. This realisation was at least one thing that had happened in my life over the past few months that had made Taylor happy. He was getting rather more controlling in the last few months and, when I confessed to him that I hadn't heard from George in a while, he admitted that the news made him happy. It was becoming clear to everyone, including Taylor, by the end of the year that he was much more into our relationship than I but he didn't call it off if anything that realisation just made him worse. The end of the year came with a bang, Gryffindor coming to win the Quidditch cup despite Ron's horrific Keeper skills. Hagrid being dismissed from his position in the most dramatic way possible. McGonagall being sent to St. Mungo's after that same night. Umbridge finally getting what was coming to her and, from how Danielle told it, being carried away by a herd of Centuars. Harry Potter yet again coming face to face with You-know-who '_in _the Ministry's very halls no less!' had been my father's comments on it. Hogwarts had been put back to normality by the end of the year however, Dumbledore was back as was Hagrid, and now, finally, the press admitted You-know-who was back. A fact that had been very welcomed in my home, my mother and I had, openly, supported Harry whereas my father stood firmly beside the Ministry in the matter. The one thing we had all come to agree on however (even my father) was a strong dislike of Dolores Umbridge who my father had never liked anyway. When he and my mother discovered the scars on my hand and my weight loss, a fact that had made my mother almost cry when she first set her eyes on me in London. My mother stormed the Ministry with my father, who would usually be the first to hold her back, by her side. The way my mother tells it my father had rushed straight to his boss and demanded an audience with the woman who had 'starved his daughter' or else he would quit. My father, though not massively important in the Ministry (though with Rufus Scrimgeour being the new Minister he had given my father a new, better role), he would have been a major (difficult to replace) loss to them so within the hour he was stood in front of Umbridge red with anger. Later that day my parents came home with a written apology to me from Umbridge herself, I was half tempted to frame it. Summer had rolled around slowly this year but seemed intent on staying as even towards the end of August it was still hot enough for shorts. Which is what I had decided to wear to meet my good friend Tabitha that day in the Leaky Cauldron. She had practically begged me to meet up with her earlier than anyone usually would this year for our school things. She also requested that we left early, so early that I was up at seven am to get myself ready. As I appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, accompanied by my Father who had insisted on joining us, Tabitha tore across the room to throw herself into my arms.

"VERITY!" She squealed happily into my ear I cringed as the noise rang through my ear. I laughed at Tabitha's over dramatics.

"Tabitha, we only saw each other last week!" I reminded her she grinned as she excitedly pulled away from me.

"Oh I know but, I'm just so excited to see you!" She grinned I just nodded.

"I can tell." I joked as I pulled some of my shoulder length, now brown, hair behind my ear I glanced across to my father who was smiling back down at me.

"It's good to see you again Tabitha." He grinned towards the short haired excited girl, she smiled politely back to him.

"And it's always good to see you Mr. S." She replied.

"I'll be coming along if that's quite alright with you Tabitha?" He asked I nodded to him Tabitha also nodded.

"Of course Mr. S!" She grinned.

"Good, none of us should be wandering alone in days like this, especially not two young girls!" He commented with a swift nod. "I promise to go unnoticed however.." He winked to the worried looking Tabitha. Her face broke into a grin as the three of us walked out to the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

Once the three of us got into the streets of Diagon Alley my father had a list that he and my mother had come up with. The likely things I will probably need. My eyes landed on the usual colourful exciting streets with sadness. The streets were dull and grey, the usual busy windows were now full of blown up Ministry posters Ollivander's store was boarded over.

"Oh my..." I whispered at the sight of the wand makers store, my father, subconsciously, slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"I know darling..." He whispered from my side. "The other side got him from what I've been told..." speaking in a hushed voice my father kept his head down looking at me. Tabitha's eyes were filled with worry.

"Why?" She questioned now blinking at the filled windows now of the ice cream store on the other side of the street.

"Nobody can be sure, but the wrong side having one of the best wand makers in England cannot be good." My father whispered as we passed a glaring poster of Bellatrix Lestrange, I recognised it from the _Prophet._ Soon we came across an odd stall that I'd not seen before '_Amulets: Effective against Werewolves, Dementors and Inferni_' the cardboard sign read. I frowned at the make shift stall I didn't know what Inferni were but if they could be mentioned in the same breath as Dementors and Werewolves I didn't want to know.

"Amulet to protect your pretty little girls' necks sir? I'll give you a deal for the pair..." A seedy looking man spoke from behind the stall as we passed. He stared a little too longingly at my neck and chest.

"Wouldn't want your pretty little daughters bitten by a Werewolf would you?" He grinned now his teeth blackened and mouldy. I frowned at the man as my father looked about ready to hex him, he restrained himself however pulling Tabitha and I away from the stall.

"The amulets are fakes..." My father informed a hopeful looking Tabitha. " Scrimgeour has set up a new division to get rid of people like that man. Making money off of people's fear! It's sick!" My father hissed glaring over his shoulder towards the man again. "Arthur, Mr. Weasley to you two, has been put in charge of it. He's doing a fine job from what I've been told." My father gleamed with pride for his good friend. I smiled up at him, his arm still lovingly resting around my shoulders. It wasn't long before we had mostly everything we needed, my father hadn't left our side for a moment however and it seemed to be bothering Tabitha.

"I'm just going to pop in here for a second to get you that Herbology book your mother mentioned-" My father explained but before he could rope us into going inside with him Tabitha spoke.

"Okay Mr. S, we'll wait out here for you, I just want to show Verity something up there so we'll be there when you come back okay?" Her voice was hopeful almost to the point of begging him I frowned her way then back to my father who was looking worriedly back at me.

"Okay, but don't move out of the sight of the window, I'll only be a few minutes Verity..." He said kissing my forehead and rushing away. I couldn't help feeling that he was probably going to be running around that store to get back out to us as soon as he could.

"So why exactly did you have me out of bed at seven this morning to come to Diagon Alley two weeks earlier than we usually would? Are you avoiding someone from school or something?" I asked Tabitha finally as she tugged me up the street a bit. The streets were practically empty, none of the usual stands had even been put out for the school students to look at. It was actually a pretty dull place whenever it wasn't filled with school students and with the Ministry banners everywhere. Though, one part of me thought, the fact that You-know-who was openly back in business probably didn't help.

"You'll see!" Tabitha finally responded to me not looking in my direction however as she grinned around the streets as though she was looking for something. I sighed at her behaviour.

"You know if I knew what you were looking for I'd probably be able to help you find it." I pushed Tabitha's grin did not slip however as she shook her head. I threw a glance back to the shop window that my father was in, we hadn't moved too far from it though any further and we would be out of it's sight.

"You'll see!" She repeated, I rolled my eyes. They landed on a rather pretty looking owl in the owl store as I examined the beautiful golden eyes looking back at me I felt an excited squeeze on my wrist where Tabitha was holding me. I glared around at her wondering what was so important she had to practically break my wrist.

"Ow! What?!" I hissed at her as I pulled my arm from her grip, her blissful eyes were on something ahead of us. Before my eyes could move to it however Tabitha moved into my way so I couldn't look at it.

"What is it-" But I couldn't finish my sentence as I stood there nursing my throbbing wrist.

"Cover your eyes!" Tabitha ordered I blinked a couple of times with a frown etched into my head.

"Excuse me?!" I asked to her snappy words.

"Cover your eyes!" She demanded again I just glared at her.

"Bog off Tabitha! What's up ahead?!" I growled dropping my hands now and going to move around her she just moved into my way again.

"Verity cover your eyes before I hit you with a blinding jinx!" Tabitha threatened I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You wouldn't dare..." However the menacing grin I got in response to my words told me otherwise so, with a sigh, I covered my eyes with my hand.

"You realise that I'm only doing this because I don't want you to _attempt_ a blinding spell and end up hurting me... Or yourself." I joked Tabitha made a gasping sound as though she was hurt I just laughed. "Don't make you remind you of what happened before I walked you through exactly what to do when changing my hair colour." I pointed out, Tabitha managed to hex my hair to grow ten times it's usual rate I ended up tripping people up as I ran to the hospital wing. I felt Tabitha's hand slip around my free hand as she pulled me into position of whatever it was she wanted me to see. She stopped me in a certain place moving me to one side as though to perfect my view before finally:

"Okay, uncover them..." She spoke into my ear stood behind me. My hand fell only for my eyes to land on a burst of colour in comparison to the dull paper filled windows beside them. 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' was mounted above the doorway in bright colours and in the left side window was a working display of their various products. Bursting, spraying and squealing with vibrant colours and excitement. The other window was filled with another poster similar to the Ministry ones dotted around the rest of the shops however this one was different.

"U-No-Poo?" My father's voice questioned reproachfully as his arm found my wrist now. Tabitha and I's eyes both moved to look at him he had a faint grin on his lips.

"It's a wonder they haven't been attacked by Death Eaters..." My father commented grimly though his smile didn't slip my eyes pulled into a worried glance as I looked back at the poster and realised how silly it actually was.

"My Merlin though..." I whispered Tabitha grinned wildly at me.

"Yes, I must admit it's all very impressive, I never thought those twins were going to amount to anything. They definitely couldn't have followed in their fathers footsteps and joined the Ministry.. Not that I think they would have wanted to..." My father added when he caught the embarrassed look I was throwing him for being just so _him_. He smiled back down to me as wonder filled my eyes once more when they landed on the twins' store. He sighed at my excited look.

"I'll wait outside, I expect you two will want to go say a hello to your friends?" He asked I gleefully met his eye. I wasn't sure he'd let us enter alone given how terrified he was about my safety.

"I hate to admit it but I trust those twins with your life... To an extent." He added with a grin before Tabitha squealed with excitement seizing my wrist and pulling me inside. The inside was even more magical than the outside, it was the busiest store that the girls had been in so far. There was a decent thirty people in there and, given that it was nine am so I'd not expected _anyone_ to be in there, I was shocked to see their gleeful faces as they glanced around the store. My eyes moved to the stacked shelves of Skiving-Snackboxes, I remembered them from the twins' last year. I even noticed the hats that made the wearers head disappear. My eyes continued around the store I had to push through a couple of people to get to one display. 'Edible Dark Marks' I sneered at the packets of them in a vibrant coloured tub. My eyes scanned around, there was so much to take in, novelty wands, novelty quills and an unneeded excess of toys and games. I moved over to the counter beside a grinning Tabitha as I stared wide eyed at a box labelled. 'Patented Daydream Charms' my eyebrows raised. I never remembered the twins being so brilliant at magic, I wondered if they'd actually got someone in to help them with all this.

"You came!" I heard a familiar voice speak from across the counter. My eyes shot up to find Fred grinning in Tabitha's directing. He was wearing bright magenta robes that gave his red hair even more vibrancy than usual. I smiled at the sight of him, he'd just finished up serving someone who was now exiting the store. As soon as the customer departed Tabitha rushed around the counter and pulled him into a lengthy hug.

"Fred, this is mad!" She squealed into his shoulder. "It's all just so... Impressive!" She added I nodded from across the counter.

"Yeah, I gotta say I don't remember you guys being this great at magic..." I joked. "You got Hermione Granger working for you?" Fred grinned my way now as Tabitha pulled away from him. He crossed around the counter himself now as he pulled me into a hug.

"Ha-ha, yeah like she'd waste her time working with us!" He joked pulling away from my hug now.

"This is seriously impressive though Fred." I commented seriously now he nodded proudly glancing around the store.

"Yeah.. It is.." He smiled before meeting my eye again. "George will be so happy you're both here! I'll go fetch him!" With that he rushed away into the back area of the store. I glanced out of the window now to my awaiting father he glanced back in at me giving me a wave. I couldn't help thinking that he was probably glancing my way every few minutes as he waited. I waved back to him then continued looking around the rest of the shop. My eyes landed on a violent pink area of the store that stuck out like a sore thumb. I moved over to it, a few older witches were littered around it acting as though they weren't interested. I found a potion that helped with spots, a wide range of love potions and a caged display of adorable fluffy pink and purple balls. They were moving though, rolling around of their own accord. I moved over to them watching excitedly as the adorable things all gathered towards my direction. I smiled at them they were the cutest things I'd ever seen, a sign reading 'Pygmy Puffs' informed me of what they were. I grinned at them as I poked my finger through the bar of the cage. I heard something beside me but before I had a chance to look I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Well, Fred didn't mention that Verity and Tabitha had brought along such a pretty friend, hello there..." George spoke from my side a frown crossed my forehead as I pushed some of my short hair out of my face to look up at him. When my eyes met his however his smile dropped.

"George it's me, Verity.." I laughed he just stepped backwards slightly staring at my face with a look of slight confusion. As he stepped away however he bumped, rather hard, into the Pygmy Puff cage sending about ten of them tumbling out of the cage. I quickly shut the gap in the cage again before falling to my knees to rescue the others that had fallen to the floor.

"Woah! George! Watch out!" I squealed as I moved to help the small little fluff balls, he didn't seem to hear me however. He moved to step back again but I screamed for him to stop, this time he listened his foot floating dangerously in the air above at least three Pygmy Puff's.

"You almost crushed these little guys!" I squealed easily picking up the Pygmy Puffs that were now moving towards my outstretched hand. I managed to rescue all of them holding them in my arms as I slowly placed each one back into the cage.

"V- Verity..." He finally breathed out I laughed at his reaction a slight frown on my face as I met his eye. Only he wasn't looking back at me instead his eyes were looking around my face, at my hair. I awkwardly laughed again lifting a piece of my brown hair and looking at it myself.

"Oh yeah..." I said as though just remembering. "I changed it.. Do you like it? You don't do you?" I asked staring now at his shocked face as I continued to hesitantly hold a piece of my hair.

"No.." He spoke suddenly it took me back slightly. My eyes fell to the ground, a little shocked and embarrassed that he didn't like it. "No, wait, I mean, yes, I do like it..." He spluttered all at once my eyes moved back to his again a small smile drifting on to my lips.

"It's just, so different.. You look.. So different. You look... Grown up." He explained I couldn't help but laugh as a confused frown came back to my face.

"Thanks... I think." I laughed as Fred and Tabitha now wandered over to us. Tabitha moved to the Pygmy Puffs too as George finally broke his odd stare at me. He shook his head and stared at his feet.

"Your dad's outside I see..." Fred pointed out I grinned glancing over my shoulder to my Father who looked as though he was pretending not to notice us looking at him.

"Yeah, you really think he'd let me come here without him?" I joked Fred laughed glancing in his twins direction when he noticed that George did not laugh also. George was still staring down at his feet as though he was having an in-depth conversation with them.

"Oh these are just adorable!" Tabitha commented on the Pygmy Puffs. "Everything is just, amazing! Seriously how the hell did you guys pull this off?!" Tabitha squealed pulling her attention away from the Pygmy Puffs now.

"Yeah this is all really exciting but be honest now, how did you guys afford this? A store in Diagon Alley? I knew your Snackboxes were doing well before school finished, but this is mad." I asked as my eyes scanned the stacked shelves.

"Ha, no it wasn't the snackboxes... Harry Potter actually paid for all this, with the money he got from winning the Triwizard tournament..." Fred's voice dropped a little. "I suppose he felt it was kind of tainted money didn't he?" He said seriously I nodded sadly.

"That was kind of him..." Tabitha said not able to quell the suspicious tone she had. "What did he want in return?" She asked Fred grinned at her narrowed eyes.

"Oh how I have missed your out right ways Tabitha..." He laughed. "He didn't want anything, to be honest I think he's just happy to see it going to a good cause."

"Well, I think there's some people who wouldn't exactly see this as a good cause Fred." I pointed out thinking of my fathers shock.

"Yeah, but in times like these isn't comedy something we could all get a little more of?" He asked throwing a curious glance in the direction of his brother who had not looked up for our entire conversation. "Although I am dreading the next few weeks, I mean business is booming and all but-"

"Why would you be dreading the next few weeks? Students will be passing through soon." Tabitha pointed out.

"Exactly why I'm dreading it, Hogwarts kids will be coming through as well as our usual hectic work load..." Fred said and, as though on cue, a customer came to the counter forcing us to move our conversation over that way as Fred served them. George followed silently though he remained staring at his feet now rubbing his forehead forcefully.

"It's just going to be mad with all the students added on top of everything, it's only me and George here you know so we're going to struggle keeping on top of everything..." Fred admitted as he smiled at the leaving customer.

"Verity weren't you just telling me about how you needed some extra cash?" Tabitha asked me I frowned in her direction.

"What?! No-" I defended but she cut me off.

"Yes you were, you could hire V, Fred!" Tabitha burst out as though just coming to the realisation though I felt this had been planned.

"Oh well, the extra hands would be helpful, we've got loads of bits to sort out back stage as well... If you don't mind obviously V..." Fred pointed out a guilt slid into my chest as I stared into Fred's hope filled eyes. I sighed throwing Tabitha a quick glare before speaking.

"Well, I suppose it would be fun..." I spoke.

"Brilliant!" Fred said excitedly now. "We can teach you the ropes over this week for the weekend when people will really start coming in. We have a fireplace that's connected to the floo network now, though Merlin did that take some work, had to call in a few favours with Dad. Anyway, it's just upstairs in the flat so if you have one at your home..." I nodded as Fred pointed into a doorway that I assumed lead upstairs. "Wonderful, well then you can just use that to get to and from home each day right?" He asked I glanced between him and Tabitha, both had large smiles on their faces. I nodded slowly looking up to George now who hadn't lifted his head the entire conversation.

"Isn't that brilliant George?!" Fred nudged his twin now who seemed to finally break from his confused inner conversation with his feet.

"Huh what?!" He asked glancing up at Tabitha and I as though just remembering we were there.

"We're gonna have V working with us! That's great right?" Fred asked him again I smiled glancing from Fred to George now who looked back at me for the longest time before smiling.

"Yeah, yeah... That is great..." He said with a happiness in his eyes that I hadn't seen before I returned his smile as a blush crept up my face. The tinkle signalling that the door had opened broke my stare I turned to find my father walking into the store. He walked straight up to the counter and to my side.

"Mr. Stockhart!" George smiled to him holding out his hand, my father took it and shook it Fred doing the same.

"Always a pleasure to see you sir." Fred nodded to him my father smiled.

"Likewise boys, or should I be saying 'Mr. and Mr. Weasley'? Your shop is quite the sight." My father commented smiling around the area.

"Thank you sir, I don't suppose you're in the market for any of our merchandise yourself are you?" Fred asked my father laughed at him shaking his head.

"Ah, despite what my Daughter is probably wishing for I'm afraid not..." He grinned.

"That is too bad sir, because Verity could use her new staff discount to get you ten percent off..." Fred smiled my way, my father's face however pulled into a not so pleased confused frown.

"Staff discount?" He questioned me I innocently smiled up to him.

"Yeah, we were just talking about me working here. I'd really like to..." My father glared at me after I spoke.

"Verity I'm not sure how safe that is, people are getting taken from here every day!" My father hissed a blush rose over my cheeks now as I glanced to the others.

"Mr. Stockhart I assure you there would be no safer place for your daughter than by mine and my brothers side here in Diagon Alley. We would never see any harm come to her." George spoke in such a serious tone that my eyes had to move to him checking that he was in fact the one speaking.

"I understand that you boys believe that, I also know about the work you have been doing for the Ministry as of late however you have a poster in your window mocking You-know-who! You cannot expect him to allow that to slide, besides you did not save my daughter or Tabitha from the wrath of Professor Umbridge last year! How can I expect you to protect her now!" My father hissed at them, I'd known he was angry about the Umbridge fiasco I didn't realise he had blamed anyone but her however.

"Dad! That was after the twins left, they didn't know!" I hissed in a hushed tone now glancing around the store to see a few eyes were on us.

"What?! What did she do to you!?" George growled out now landing furious eyes on to me. His hand went for my own but I moved it out of his grasp, I didn't want the twins to find out about what Umbridge had done, they'd only blame themselves.

"Verity, we will discuss this when we get home. Come on." My father had crossed the store now and was stood, angrily at the doorway.

"I-" I blushed furiously after all I'd tried to show myself up as a stronger woman now my father had just stormed in and ruined it all making me feel like that eleven year old girl the twins had first met in London. Tears sprang to my eyes as I glared over to my father.

"I'll see you for work tomorrow boys!" I growled loudly as I said my goodbyes, as did Tabitha, and we left the store my furious father following us.


	17. All In A Days Work

**Chapter Seventeen: All In A Days Work.**

The fight that had broken out between my father and I the second we had made our way back home lasted all night. My mother, usually being one to give me what I want, took no part in it. She did not pick a side between us and that did not go unnoticed. Both my father and myself tried to pull her into the fight at some point but she did not relent in staying silent. After hours of screaming at each other, my father telling me how stupid an idea it was and how I'd get hurt while I fought back telling him how the twins would sooner die than see me in harms way. We finally both collapsed into the closest seats available having said all we could say but still scowling over to each other every now and then. My mother took this opportunity to finally have her say, she moved to the edge of the sofa she was sat on beside my father. I'd chosen the armchair furthest from him in an act of defiance. My mother looked between us from her seat in the middle a slightly tired look on her face. Although we didn't make it obvious my father and I were both tentatively awaiting her first words, we knew which ever of us my mother addressed first would be the one she was siding against. I watched her from the corner of my eye with baited breath as finally she turned to look at my father and spoke.

"Jacob darling," But before she could say anything more my father snapped.

"Oh come on Annette you cannot be seriously considering this!" He growled to her my mothers look did not change.

"Jacob she is a young woman now, we cannot quell everything she hopes to do just because it may be a little dangerous!" My mother bartered.

"A _little_ dangerous?! Annette, Mr. Ollivander and Florean Fortescue were both torn from their shops just _feet_ from the Weasley's shop without so much as a warning! Ollivander is a magnificent Wizard! You think that Death Eaters would have any trouble kidnapping, or Merlin forbid, _killing_ Verity if they wanted to!?" My father hissed my mother allowed a short noise between a cough and a laugh come from her mouth.

"Jacob, Ollivander was the best wand maker in the country and Florean was a brilliant Wizard who was _very_ skilled in ancient magics! Both of them were clearly kidnapped for their skills! What, please tell me, would You-know-who and a bunch of his followers want with our daughter _or_ either of the Weasley twins?! Two Hogwarts drop-outs and a girl who hasn't even takens her _O.W.L's_ yet! You're being over dramatic." She raised a very good point.

"And you aren't being serious enough! Do you think that they _need_ a reason? They don't! Hell, with that stupid sign that those twins have up in their window I'm surprised they haven't been attacked already!" My father spouted sitting up in his seat now and glaring at my mother whose own stern look did not disappear under his aggressive stare.

"It's foolish to _ban_ Verity from doing something she wants to do out of fear! You may as well bow down to You-know-who right now! I'm sorry Jacob but I don't agree with you, I'm allowing Verity this one. Like she pointed out many times the twins have their own Floo fireplace in the flat above the shop. Verity won't even have to _leave_ the store and given how popular it is I doubt very much that Death Eaters would dare attack during the day right in the heart of the place! Besides, wouldn't it be _nice_ to have a little extra money come into this house?" My mother insisted, my father now was at a loss for words he just rolled his eyes glaring over to one of the ugly painting that my mother insisted on having up around the house.

"Fine, if you both wish for it so badly I suppose it's two against one! There's nothing I can do, if you want to be reckless and foolish then so be it!" He growled finitely before storming out of the room. As soon as the door swung shut behind him a huge grin spread over my face and I looked across to my mother. Her face was still set in a grim glare however forcing me to stop my foolish smile.

"Verity just because I agreed with you doesn't mean I didn't listen to your father. A lot of what he said is very true so for that reason I want you to take extra precautions while working with the twins and at any sign of trouble you must promise me that you will be straight into the fireplace and come home." She pushed I nodded at all of her words, I would agree to anything so long as I got to work with the twins. "Also Verity..." She sighed. "I won't be able to hold your father back forever, at the first sign of trouble you will have to stop working there..." My mother grimly informed me I smiled sadly but nodded nonetheless. I'd got the feeling I wouldn't be able to remain there for very long.

After a long conversation with my father, my mother and I finally talked him into the idea a little more and, once I agreed to never make a big decision without them again, I was allowed to leave to meet the twins the next morning. I climbed into the fireplace in my living room after saying my goodbyes to my parents and with a simple arm movement I was flying past hundreds of fireplaces. As I came to an abrupt halt I found myself in a room that I'd never seen before my eyes. The small living area was almost completely filled with open boxes, half filled with random things. Any space that wasn't taken up by boxes had half built products in it. Some I recognised from downstairs, there were half filled skiving snackboxes, I even noticed a half played 'Reusable Hangman' he was stood upon a stool with his head slipped into the noose awaiting his devastating fate. I stepped into the room to examine the little figure further only to jump when a voice came from behind me.

"You made it..." George was stood in one of the corners, he looked as though he had just been sifting through one of the boxes he still had one arm inside it. In his other hand was a clipboard he had turned to face my way as soon as he'd heard the fireplace I expected. I smiled softly at him now though a sudden worrying thought came to my head.

"I'm not late am I? I didn't really get a chance to ask you before we left..." I trailed off not wanting to relive what had happened yesterday. George shook his head.

"No, you're not late, Fred's only just woke up. We haven't even opened the shop yet..." He laughed I grinned back to him.

"Oh, good..." I smiled, there was an awkward silence between George and I that there never used to be. I glanced back to the little figure with his head in the noose I was sure I'd seen him waving at me from the corner of my eye. George moved making my eyes shoot back up to him. He slipped his arm out of the box it had been in and crossed the room towards me. His eyes weren't meeting mine however, instead they were looking down at my hand hanging at my side. I glanced down to it try and work out what was so interesting only to realise he was looking at my writing hand, my scarred hand. My mind jumped into action I wriggled my robes to try and cover up what I knew he was looking for as I tried to think of anything to change the subject. Now his eyes looked up to mine only I didn't meet his gaze instead looking around the room trying to find something to talk about.

"This is.. A nice flat you two have got, looks a lot bigger than it does from the outside though..." I commented noting the two or three different rooms that lead off from this front room itself. There was a large window behind me that looked down upon the street below and ahead of me, amongst the boxes was a long desk littered with papers. All of this definitely didn't look like it would have fit in the little shop from the outside.

"Yeah it's got one of those charms on it..." George did a rough job of explaining before speaking again. "What did _she_ do to you V?" He didn't say her name but I knew who he was talking about. I wondered if saying her name would just drive the two twins mad with anger.

"Nothing George, you really shouldn't worry about it... It's all in the past now-" His movements cut off my words. He lifted his hand holding it out waiting for me to give him my own I didn't comply however instead crossing my arms over my chest.

"Forget about it George, what's done is done..." I growled really wanting to drop the subject his eyes narrowed.

"Did she do it because of me and Fred?" He asked I blinked letting my eyes fall to my feet.

"No." I lied he emitted a noise that was very similar to a scoff.

"Don't lie Verity, you wouldn't be trying so hard to cover it up if it had nothing to do with us..." He pointed out my eyes pulled small now as they moved to look into his face.

"Why does it matter George?! It's in the past! She is in the past! Seeing it is only going to piss you off unnecessarily! Can we just drop it now please?!" I practically begged before George had time to respond however someone else broke our conversation. A door behind George opened and Fred appeared out of it. He grinned at me pulling on some vibrant magenta robes I only just noticed that George was wearing matching colours. The robes clashed violently with their red hair the twins didn't seem to mind however. Fred moved into the room, his brother did not drop his angry glare in my direction however. He also did not answer my question.

"Verity! I thought it was your voice I heard in here! I'm glad you could make it..." Said the friendlier twin. My eyes moved to him now a small smile appeared on my lips as I nodded.

"Nothing was going to keep me away from you twins.." I joked Fred laughed, George did not. Though he did finally stop glaring at me he aggressively turned his back on me moving back to the box he'd been working with.

"So obviously the coming weekend is going to be the real challenge but George and I figured we could get you settled in over this week... Sound good?" He asked I nodded.

"Of course! Where do I start?" I grinned he laughed placing an arm around my shoulders and guiding me downstairs into the store.

The next week passed far too quickly for my liking, George had eventually accepted that I didn't want to discuss Umbridge -after attempting to talk to me about her twice more and having me ignore him- and we'd returned to our usual friendly antics. Finally they felt that they'd managed to cover everything and just in time as the next day was Saturday, they felt this was going to be the busiest Saturday they'd ever had. I was thrilled for it, for one thing Tabitha was coming down to help as much as she could, but also because I'd get to finally see the twins in action so to speak. I smiled at Fred as he finished up telling me about their 'back room section' and all the clever things they'd made for the Ministry.

"Though all you'll really need to worry about with these products is the price..." Fred informed me.

"Yeah, any questions anyone has about them you make sure to send them our way," George said a little more sternly I frowned at his tone.

"We've had a few people who've wanted to try and recreate the spell on their own clothes.. We figure that telling them a spell to turn anything they try it on orange will teach 'em to buy from the professionals instead." Fred grinned winking at me as he explained it I shook my head.

"Besides, you can never be too sure about what kind of people are gonna be asking those kinda questions nowadays..." George added, again sternly. "If there's ever anyone suspicious in here V you promise me you'll tell us and leave them well alone alright?" He almost growled to me now I couldn't help the smile that came to me at his fear for my safety. I nodded though.

"I promise I'll come to you guys, you really think I'd go approaching Death Eaters?!" I joked they smiled back to me.

"Right just two more things V then I promise you can get on with the job... One, well in case you haven't noticed over this week George and I have always worn these Magenta coloured robes whenever we've been working..." Fred explained lifting the shoulder of his robes between his finger and thumb. I nodded.

"I had noticed, yeah, I'd rather hoped that was just your poor fashion styles but I'm dreading what it actually is..." I admitted with a playful grin gaining two back.

"You'll also remember earlier this week when I asked for your measurements?" George asked I did remember the day he had come up to me and rather abruptly started measuring my waist. Eventually we got through the embarrassing conversation about my size.

"Yes..." I said slowly the pair stood beside each other grinning.

"_Accio: Madam Malkin's box!_" Fred called and, flying past me, came a dull green box. Fred lifted the lid and the safety paper on top of the, I could already tell, vibrant coloured robes. George helped his twin now lifting the magenta coloured robes out of the box and into the air holding them up against himself as they were shown in all their glory. Of course they only came to George's chest given how much shorter I am however they matched his clothes perfectly. The magenta robes had trimmings of a slightly darker almost violet colour to them that showed the collar of the robes and the pockets and any other trimmings. My eye brows raised at the outfit a laugh came out of my mouth as I stared between the two boys. We were stood in the doorway to the back room so luckily not many customers could see my new robes.

"Oh wow..." I laughed.

"Your new uniform!" George said gleefully I gently took the robes out of his hands almost as though I was scared to touch them.

"And you actually want me to wear these don't you?" I asked laughing the pair smirked mischievously.

"Yeah, afraid so." Fred wrinkled his nose.

"It has your name on it!" George pointed out and right there on the left hand side of the robes just where my chest would come to was '_Verity_' stitched into the fabric in that dreadful violent violet colour that marked the collar. "You have to wear it!" George sounded as though every word was a struggle not to break into laughter.

"That's supposed to make me feel better is it?" I joked as my fingers ran gently across the stitching. "Wow, cheers guys..." I said sarcastically George laughed now practically barking he was laughing so loudly.

"Something that might make it a _little_ nicer?" Fred asked I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"You mean it gets _better_?!" I joked sarcastically

"Check the inside, behind your name.." Fred explained after calming himself down from the laughter that had come over him at my sarcastic comment. I pulled back the robes front looking behind the 'Verity' stitching. Where the back of the stitching should have been was some more stitching only this was two words not my name. I frowned as I read it; '_Squid girl_' was stitched into the other side of the robes. I wasn't sure how they'd managed to get it so that it read two different things on either side -probably magically- but the small stitched words made me smile.

"Aww, guys..." I grinned up at them, George had got over his laughing fit now and they both smirked back at me. "Fine, I'll wear them..." I joked moving to go and change into them.

"Verity wait, that wasn't the _only_ thing we had to tell you..." Fred stopped me I turned back to the pair with a soft smile on my lips that quickly disappeared when I saw their grinning faces however.

"When there's customers around we, uh, well..." Fred glanced to his brother for support George happily took over.

"We have to be professional..." He explained.

"And so do you..." Fred interjected.

"So, we'd appreciate it if you uh," George could barely conceal the grin as he spoke. "If you called us 'Mr. and Mr. Weasley.'" He grinned wildly now, they both did I just laughed at their smiling faces.

"Oh you two are just _loving_ this aren't you?!" I joked.

"Just a bit..." Fred replied I laughed at the pair.

"Fine, _Mr_. and _Mr_. Weasley, well... Now I don't feel so bad about planning to steal a Pygmy puff!" I joked poking my tongue out at them as I left them stood there laughing and went to change into my new robes.

Later that evening just as I was serving the last customer and waiting to close up the shop, under the watchful eye of George who wanted to see if I could do it alone. He approached me behind the counter. I smiled as I handed back a couple of sickles and a knut to the customer as his change. He'd just brought a Day Dream Charm and a couple of fake wands. He grinned back at me as he took his change and made for the exit.

"Thank you for shopping with us, we hope to see you soon.." I called out to his back as the tinkle came from the doorway. The streets outside had been plunged into entire darkness and I was happy to see the delightful man I'd just served meet up with a couple of people once he was outside. I wouldn't want to see him wandering the streets alone in the dark at times like this.

"So how has school been?" George asked from beside me as he too watched the man greet his friends just outside the shop windows. I glanced up at him then back to the three people outside before answering.

"It's been alright..." I told him as I watched the three disappear from view then moved over to the doorway locking it. "A bit less exciting without you two around..." I said with a grin in his direction as he followed me to the door. He let a small laugh leave his mouth as he moved to the door now, he pulled out his wand and started mumbling various protection charms and alarm charms upon it. I moved away now going towards the shelves and realigning them all so they looked neat once more.

"D.A hadn't been restarted after things got back to normal last year..." I informed him to his curious look he nodded. "Umbridge-" I'm sure I noticed a visible shudder off of him at the use of her name "- isn't there any more, Dumbledore's back so I suppose won't need Harry teaching us." I explained.

"So there's going to be yet another new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" He asked with a wry grin.

"Yeah I think so, well it's said that the position is cursed isn't it?" He laughed nodding back to me. "I just hope it's someone nice..." I added as he moved to my side now.

"_Accio: Snackboxe_s." George summoned the box of snackboxes from behind the counter to save me the trouble of getting them without magic. I smiled a thank you up to him as I started shifting snackboxes into position restocking the shelves. These things were easily the twins' best sellers.

"I've heard a rumour it might be Lockhart again..." I said continuing our slightly abandoned conversation George shook his head smiling slightly still though.

"Tell Danielle the portraits are lying to her again.." He winked as he handed me another Nosebleed Nouget box I grinned back at him remembering the conversation in which Danielle had told me this rumour knowing that George knew Danielle would be the only one to listen to such fake rumours.

"Ron saw him back in St. Mungo's last year when Dad was sick, he's proper mental now from what he said..." He informed me my eyebrows raised in interest.

"Oh really? Wow, well I'll be sure to tell Danielle, she was dead excited about seeing him again..." I explained silence then filled the air, I moved over to the counter and pulled out some cleaning tools as George used his wand to send a dusting cloth up to the higher shelves. The only sounds that could be heard was the occasional squirts coming from my cleaning bottle and the gentle voice of Celestina Warbeck. The store always had magical music playing in the back ground just for the ambience, though normally it wasn't heard. I couldn't stand another second of listening to Celestina's gentle voice, I liked her music but this strange awkward silence that had risen between George and me was making my stomach twist uncomfortably.

"I do hope that Dumbledore doesn't get rid of that Centaur Firenze now though, I hope that they continue the same way as the end of last year. Him teaching some lessons and Trelawney teaching others.. Firenze's eyes were so pretty I didn't care what he did -or didn't- teach me..." I commented with a small sigh as I replaced the few boxes of day dream charms that were missing. George laughed at my words shaking his head as he now crossed the room to join me beside the counter.

"Speaking of romance, how are things with that boy... What was it Fluke? Flake?" He questioned not looking my way but instead busying himself with an apparent tough bit of dusting on a shelf a few feet from me. My eyes narrowed on to him however as he feigned his 'innocent' mistake.

"You used to go into Honeydukes sweet shop _every_ chance that you got... In fact I am ninety-nine percent sure that you were on first name basis with both Mr. and Mrs. _Flume_-" George made a face as though that was the name he had been thinking of but was only just recalling it.- "And I'm even more sure that it was _you_ who first told Mr. and Mrs. Flume, very awkwardly I might add, about Taylor fancying me!" I pointed out though I did not let the smile fall from my lips. George just threw me a very sheepish smile in return. "Yet you'd forgotten their name? Hm, maybe it is true what they say about people changing when they get to the top..." I smiled coyly as I flirtatiously nudged him with my elbow. He just laughed looking down to his feet, I moved away from him now moving to the Muggle magic section. This section never normally got to see much action but today somebody had brought a deck of cards so I restocked them as I continued to try and avoid the question that George had given me. George however did not accept my obvious deflection and now moved over to clean the desk that the Muggle magic was on.

"So...?" He pushed I just looked up at him pretending I'd forgotten what we'd even been talking about. "You and Flume?" He questioned again I frowned slightly moving my eyes down to the Muggle deck of cards in my hand.

"Oh... Well, it's uh, it's complicated..." I said loosely. In all honesty I'd hardly spoken to Taylor since Summer break. I think I'd managed to send him, at most, three letters all holiday. In comparison to the twenty-two that he had sent me I looked like a pretty terrible person. I'd rather hoped that if I stopped replying he'd get the picture but it just made him more determined.

"Complicated?" He pushed again my eyes narrowed on him in curiosity, why was he so interested? Was it because...?

_'No... Stop thinking of him like that, you are over George Weasley don't go fooling yourself into believing he cares about you again. You did that for four years, STOP IT!'_ A huge part of my brain screamed at the little niggling sensation that I hadn't felt for almost four months now.

"Why are you being so nosey George? You also haven't made a joke in at least five minutes! I'm getting worried... Are you sick?" I joked and was pleased when he didn't see my joke for what it was, a deflection, but instead he laughed at it. Quickly after this Fred appeared in the room saving me from the awkward conversation and giving me permission to leave. I said my goodbyes, Fred sternly telling me to bring my 'A game' tomorrow as it was going to be a tough one, and I climbed into the fireplace.

The next day I turned up to work in my new robes and a grin on my face. I walked out of the fireplace to find George waiting for me he smiled at me as his eyes examined my hair.

"Hey, you went back to blonde?" He asked, when I'd got home the night before, with the help of my father, I'd changed my hair back to blonde. I looked down at it resting on my chest and smiled.

"Yeah I did..." I said slowly, part of the reason I'd done it was because I felt like George hadn't liked my brown hair. Looking at his slightly disappointed face now though I was regretting it.

"So, is Fred still asleep?" I joked wanting to move the conversation on, George laughed too shaking his head.

"No he's downstairs already.." He explained.

"Oh, well, let's get to it then!" I grinned rushing down the stairs and into the shop. An hour passed, the customers hadn't been too overwhelming but there had been a steady flow. Tabitha arrived, via floo I'd guessed as she suddenly appeared from behind me. She slipped behind the counter with me and gave me a quick one armed hug before rushing away leaving me to the already queuing customers. Tabitha had agreed to come down and help the three of us out by assisting customers as long as Fred gave her a free Pygmy Puff. He, very reluctantly, agreed. A few more hours passed and the place really got into it's full swing. The entire building was packed with people I could hardly cope with all the customers who were queuing to buy there things. Though I was sure that for every one person that left another two came in. Tabitha was in amongst the crowd helping an elderly woman reach a high up snack box. The twins were also dotted around though they were far easier to keep track of considering that they both seemed to stick out two feet above the crowd. Finally I got a break from serving customers nobody else was queuing. I took this moment to glance around the crowd. I saw Fred chatting to a customer about something I couldn't work out what as my eyes slipped across to my right. There my eyes found George who was also free and looking back at me. There was a large happy grin across his face as he watched me I blushed but smiled back to him. The jingle of the door opening broke my attention and I looked over to it. My eyes met yet another red-head and I realised that Ron, followed by Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley parents had all just entered the store. I smiled back over to George ready to point them out to him, knowing how excited he was to show off his store to his family. Only his attention was on a customer who had approached him when I'd looked away. My smiled slipped slightly but I again glanced around the store hoping that maybe the other twin was looking my way. I was delighted to see he was looking straight at me.

'You good?' He mouthed to me using his hands to gesture what he meant with a thumbs up. I nodded to him with a grin before pointing across to Ron and the rest of his family, even Harry who I could see was now closing in towards the counter. Fred smiled back at me giving me a more direct thumbs up in a way of acknowledgement. My eyes now moved to a bushy head of hair that was by the counter staring at the display of 'Patented Day Dream Charms'. Hermione looked up at me and gave me a quick smile in the way of a hello before being distracted by the approaching Harry. I nodded back to her before someone approached the counter carrying so many items I couldn't even see their face. As I helpfully packed away their things and handed them their bag I caught something in the corner of my eye. As I thanked the customer and they moved away I looked across to my right. There was a very shady looking little boy stood beside the edible dark marks, his hand was hovering over the tub and he was glancing suspiciously around at the other customers. I had a feeling he didn't want any of them to see what he was about to do. My eyes narrowed on the kid before glancing across to George who was much closer to him than I was. I waved my hand in the air and quickly got George's attention I pointed over to the kid and mimicked placing my hand in my pocket hoping he would understand. He did nodding briskly at me and moving his way towards the kid. I watched as he watched the boy suspiciously until Fred and Harry arrived at his side. George finally growled something to the kid which made the boy jump and throw everything he'd picked up back into the tub. Then George, Fred and Harry disappeared behind the curtain and into the back. I smiled as my eyes watched the curtain fall back into place from where they'd just disappeared through it. It was only when I heard a cough from behind me that my head shot back around worrying that there was an awaiting customer. Only for my smiling eyes to meet some very familiar stunning green ones. My smile fell from my face Taylor stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest looking unbelievably pissed off. I blinked a couple of times at his sudden appearance I hadn't been expecting this.

"Verity... I- I can't believe this..." He growled out I was lost for words my mouth hung open stupidly and my throat suddenly felt ridiculously dry. I had no idea what to say to him, my eyes glanced around the shop. I was looking for help, somebody to come in and save me but the twins were still in the back room and Tabitha was in a deep conversation with Ginny over towards the witchcraft section.

"Taylor..." I finally spoke out it came out much raspier than I intended I coughed to free my dry throat.

"What are you doing here?! Working for _them_!? This is ridiculous! I can't believe you have time to come see them, work for them, _talk_ to them but you can't even write me a single measly letter?!" He hissed aggressively over the counter at me. I now noticed that his hands were empty he wasn't wanting to buy anything whereas there were now people queuing up behind him.

"Taylor seriously I can explain this but maybe-" He cut me off.

"Go on then explain it!" He hissed.

"This isn't the time Taylor! There are people waiting-" I tried but again his vicious words cut across me.

"Yeah well I've been waiting all fucking summer!" It was the first time I'd ever heard Taylor curse and the fact that it was aimed in an aggressive way towards me made me recoil. My head pulled back and I stared worriedly at him but before I could speak again the older man behind him piped up.

"Look kid if your not buying anything I think you should stop bothering the girl..." He said.

"Yeah I've got stuff to buy here!" A teen boy behind him yelled out, I could quickly see this turning into a riot, I couldn't do that to the twins so I leant down low close to Taylor.

"I can't talk right now Taylor-"

"What a surprise!" He cut me off again just as I went to say something else a man appeared at my side apparently unaware of the tense situation he was cutting into.

"Excuse me miss, I reserved a joke cauldron a while back with the owners...?" He asked I smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll just go get them for you..." I said in a forced light tone before turning back on Taylor.

"It'd be easier if you weren't still holding up the queue when I get back Taylor..." I whispered at him without meeting his gaze then disappeared before he could respond. I approached the curtain leading to the back room poking my head around it. I found, to no surprise, that the twins and Harry were the only ones back there.

"There's a customer out here asking for a joke cauldron Mr. and Mr. Weasley." I explained to them George looked to me with a smile.

"Right you are Verity, I'm coming..." He said I briskly nodded before disappearing back out of the room. My thoughts were too intertwined with what I was going to say to Taylor to bother trying to eavesdrop like I may have tried if it hadn't been for my surprise guest. A rush of glee ran over me when I came back to find the old man who'd been waiting behind Taylor was now at the front of the queue. I quickly explained to the other man that George would be out to deal with him soon before moving back behind the counter.

"Sorry about the wait..." I apologised the man threw me a sympathetic smile as I continued to serve him. Then the teenage boy who had been behind him and even a women after that. My eyes had been scanning the area the entire time with no sign of Taylor, just as I thought he'd left a man to the left of the woman I was still serving moved and revealed someone looking at me. Taylor was stood there just feet from the counter his arms still crossed over his chest just watching me with a glare. George had returned served the man and disappeared again over to his family with Fred all without me really noticing. He'd gone to join his family by the witch section giving me a quick smile as he passed, he luckily hadn't noticed Taylor. My eyes just kept worriedly jumping between the woman I was serving and the angry looking Taylor. I was moving as slowly as I possibly could as I counted out the woman's change hoping another customer would come before I finished, I wasn't that lucky. As I handed over the change and thanked the woman Taylor appeared back at the counter.

"Well!?" He hissed as soon as he was close enough I threw him a glare.

"Really, Taylor, do you have to do this now?! This isn't the time!" I hissed back at him.

"When else am I supposed to do it Verity?! You won't talk to me! At least here I have your bloody attention!" He spat.

"Taylor I _work_ here now, this is a _job _and I have to be professional, arguing with you doesn't come under that category!" I growled back at him glancing around at some of the customers around us who were pretending not to listen.

"If you just fucking answered me we wouldn't be arguing!" There was that curse again, it, again, made me recoil slightly. I was sure he just liked the reaction he got from me when he said it. People actually glanced his way when he said it this time, one woman covered her young daughters ears.

"Taylor-" I went to tell him to leave, to stop swearing in front of the kids and just get out that I'd talk to him at school but I didn't get the chance.

"Verity... Something wrong here?" George had reappeared from the left, he distractedly passed a young child a day dream charm as he kept his glare on Taylor. He'd obviously come over here to serve the kid and stayed to find out who was swearing. I hadn't even noticed him approach though now he crossed the small gap between them coming to feet from Taylor. I swallowed hard as I followed George's dagger like stare in Taylor's direction Taylor just returned the glare.

"Oh I'm sure you'd fucking _love_ that wouldn't you!" Taylor cursed again, I was sure now that he was just doing it for the dramatic effect it was having on everybody as people around the pair started to watch them. I glared at him now when the word left his lips again.

"Flume, I'm going to have to ask you to stop swearing. There are children around-" George said calmly and professionally though I noted his balled fists where turning white in his rage. Taylor on the other hand didn't even listen to George's stern words and continued.

"Get to come in and be the hero?! Save her from me huh?! Whisk her away!?" He growled I blushed at his words, shaking my head, he was embarrassing himself.

"Taylor you're acting crazy..." I spoke as softly as I could.

"NO! This isn't crazy! What is crazy is me continuing to fucking care about you after all the times you've thrown it back in my face!" He hollered turning to glare at me now, the entire shop was in silence looking at him, Ginny stood nearby with Tabitha, Fred and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Want me to escort him out Verity?" George asked I was sure the only reason he'd held himself back from hitting Taylor was because it was his store and he didn't want any more of a scene then there already was. I glanced at him shaking my head.

"No, it's okay just-" I moved to step around the counter I was going to ask George to take over my post while I took Taylor outside and spoke to him alone but Taylor didn't let me finish.

"You are such a nasty piece of work Verity! You pretend to be all innocent but you're not! You're selfish! You don't give a shit about other people's feelings! You are a heartless bitc-" Four different things happened at once, Taylor cut himself off when George made a lunge for him though Tabitha, Ginny and George's father had been quick to grab him and hold him back.

"George!" His father hissed at him. Fred had moved too dragging Taylor out of the store cursing him under his breath. I watched the entire scene with tears threatening the lids of my eyelids. Then a blush rose up my cheeks as I realised all eyes were now on me I tried to blink back the tears. Was what Taylor saying true? Am I really heartless? Is it some uncaring part of my personality that has kept me dating him all this time? Movement from the struggling George dragged my eyes back over there. He'd broken free of his Father, sister and Tabitha's grasp. He threw me and all that had been holding him back a glare before disappearing into the back of the store. The shock seemed to settle around everyone like dust as they all just stood in silence. The door jingled declaring Fred's return he smiled clapping his hands together.

"Well all in a days work eh?" He joked a couple of people even laughed and with that the crowd broke into chatter, the room moved again and work continued. Though every customer seemed to treat me with a little more delicacy than before and Tabitha was determined to remain within two feet of me at all times. I think she thought I was ready to burst into tears at any moment and wanted to be ready to escort me away. All that was running through my mind however was Taylor's last words.

Later on, once the sky had dulled and the shop was almost empty -save a few straggling teens dragging their tired looking parents around for '_just one more'_ look- George, who had not reappeared after the Taylor fiasco, approached me behind the counter.

"So... Complicated huh?" He got straight to the point I glanced across to him stood on my left. He didn't meet my gaze however staring, instead, at the excited looking blonde girl who was begging her aggravated looking Mother for a Pygmy Puff.

"I'm sorry about Taylor, he shouldn't have acted like that it was... Awful." I apologised on his behalf I had no idea what had come over the boy. He'd never acted so awful before I wanted to confront him now, yell at him have him tell me he'd been possessed or have some better reason for his attack. Unfortunately I doubted he would have any explanation for it. George shook his head as though shaking rain drops from his hair as his eyes fell to the counter now. My own watched the arguing parent and child in the witchcraft corner.

"It wasn't your fault Verity..." He finally sighed as the woman dragged her crying daughter from the shop. "Why was he so angry anyway?" George asked, of course he hadn't heard any of the argument previous to when he'd joined in. He didn't know that I hadn't responded to any of Taylor's numerous letters a fact, that I had come to decide, was heartless and inconsiderate just as Taylor had described me. I glanced up to George now finally our gaze met his eyes staring at me imploringly wanting some answers. I couldn't blame him, this had very nearly given the store a bad reputation and I would have hated if it had. At the same time however I wasn't sure if I wanted to admit to my viciousness, kind of dating Taylor then ignoring him all summer was not the kindest act.

"I- I..." I couldn't hold it back any more however as I looked into George's understanding eyes I felt he had to know. "I've not exactly been very nice to him this summer, I've been ignoring his letters." I explained George frowned to me.

"Why have you been ignoring him? I thought you two had a bit of a thing?" He pushed I blinked back that feeling of tears as I swallowed. Finally I opened my mouth and everything came pouring out, I told George exactly what had happened between Taylor and I. Telling him all about how smitten Taylor had gotten and his controlling ways when in reality I wasn't really that into him. I admitted it all and, even as I confessed, I felt a great hulking guilt tearing through my stomach. My eyes moved from George's now watching with a small curiosity a couple who were milling around the shop happily. I finished explaining everything to him with a heavy sigh finally my eyes risked a glance back in George's direction. His eyes were looking down dazed off in his own thoughts a large crease between his eyebrows that I knew framed the frown that was on his face.

"Verity..." He finally spoke his eyes moving back to my own again mine tore away quickly though not wanting to see the blame in his eyes. "You need to break it off with him, tell him exactly how it is..." I hadn't expected these words my eyes moved back over to George's he looked sympathetic for me, a slight bit of anger behind his eyes though I had a feeling that wasn't aimed my way.

"The _relationship_ –and I use that term lightly– that you've found yourself in with him, it's not healthy..." George pushed I shook my head breaking his stare again as I looked back at the happy couple who were laughing over the edible dark marks.

"I'm a terrible person George, I should have done it sooner I know, I just couldn't bring myself to hurt my friend like that..." George laughed slightly from my side.

"That doesn't make you a terrible person V, that makes you the opposite.." He smiled from my side I didn't look at him though I shook my head.

"But I didn't really consider that I might have been hurting him by going along with his plans too..." Tears swum in my eyes again as I stared to the floor now willing myself not to cry. "Maybe Taylor's right, maybe I am selfish, just- just a heartless bi-" My voice was croaking and raw now though it wasn't that that cut my words short. George had pulled my body around so I was facing him his finger under my chin as he pulled my face up to look at his. My eyes stared at the stitched in '_George_' written across his chest I didn't want to look him in the eye.

"Verity Stockhart you are one of the _least_ heartless people I know! If anything you have _too much_ heart! You're heart-full!" He joked I finally raised my teary grey eyes to meet his own brown ones he had a soft smile on his lips. "If there is one person I could be sure would put me ahead of themselves it'd be you Verity, and that is just one trait that I..." He seemed to tumble on his words slightly he glanced quickly to my left before closing his eyes smiling then opening them again to meet mine. "That makes you so wonderful to me..." He smiled out the pair of us stood together like that for a few moments in silence. Our eyes just staring into the others large grins on our faces. That nagging section of my brain felt as though it was partying as it willed me to kiss him. Until the rest of my brain reprimanded it reminding me that George saw this as no more than two friends chatting. Then the couple who I'd been watching moments before came to the counter and I turned to serve them, though the nagging part of my brain cursed them with every word I could think of.

It wasn't long after serving that couple that George and I had closed up the store retreating into the flat to say our goodbyes. Tabitha and I were leaving and wouldn't be back until Christmas now as we were due back at Hogwarts that Monday and I needed tomorrow to pack. We both got our things ready to climb into the fireplace, Tabitha was petting her newly acquired Pygmy Puff called Rose. We turned to the twins ready to give them hugs only for Fred to stop us.

"Before you leave Verity, we've got a little surprise for you..." He grinned disappearing into George's bedroom.

"It's a thank you for all the hard work, and an early birthday present, your birthday is only in a couple of weeks right?" George asked I gleefully nodded.

"Oh do I get a Pygmy Puff too?!" I squealed clapping my hands George's smile dropped a little as Fred re-entered the room with a large wrapped package.

"Oh..." I commented quickly realising that it wasn't in fact a Pygmy Puff. "Not that I really wanted one or anything..." I tried to save myself the twins just laughed at my words as Tabitha teasingly poked out her tongue.

"It's not a Pygmy Puff no..." said Fred as he passed over the wrapped present I wasted no time in opening it, after all I wouldn't see the twins for another few months and wanted to thank them now. I was slightly surprised to find the box for one of their 'Shield Cloaks' I glanced from the box to them.

"We amped it up as much as we could, though we're still not sure how it'd react to an unforgivable curse so try not to go getting caught in front of one of them. It will however protect you from most other spells." grinned Fred I smiled back to the twins quickly realising why they'd got me this.

"I- We -" George corrected after a glance from Fred. "Want you to promise that you'll wear this _everywhere_." George said sternly, the pair were worried about me and didn't want to see me hurt I nodded.

"I promise." I said clearly a smile still on my lips at their worry.

"Plus, you know, it wouldn't hurt if you could mention to your Dad that we gave you this, maybe raise his opinion of us a little bit?" Fred joked with a wink, both Tabitha and I laughed as I nodded.

"Of course." I said, finally the four of us gave each other long farewell hugs before Tabitha climbed into the fireplace.

"Look after her for me..." Fred whispered to me as Tabitha disappeared in green flames I grinned nodding.

"I always do." I said as I climbed into the fireplace too now and gave a final wave.


	18. Back To Reality

**Chapter Eighteen: Back To Reality.**

**AN: Sorry that the last chapter was insanely long people I didn't even realise haha! Anyway, I'd just like to thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! I just reached 2,000 views so thank each an every one of you for it! :)**

School seemed so dull now that I'd spent my week with the twins, everything had gone back to being relatively normal after last years madness. Dumbledore was back, Firenze was also back (the fact that he was also teaching my year again only made me happier) the only change to the teaching staff was Professor Slughorn. A rotund man with a large moustache who, from what I'd been told, liked to pick favourites Danielle informed me over dinner that he'd already picked out a few- "One of which of _course_ was Harry Potter.." She added. The real shock of this new teachers appearance however was that he wasn't becoming the new DADA teacher, instead, the long-awaited, Snape was to take it. This caused much chatter in the Great Hall when it was announced however it wasn't quite so gossip worthy once a few lessons with him had passed. He was just like every other DADA teacher really. The only difference in any of the teachers skills this year was how utterly more hard they were coming down on us. We'd, of course, entered our O.W.L years which, as everyone kept informing me, was going to be no picnic. Another difference in my life in this new year was George. I was surprised to find his owl at my window on our first night of school he'd written to make sure I'd got there safe. Then there was another later in the week checking up on me again. The girls even commented on the fact that I'd been getting almost a letter every morning. Though some of those had also been from my parents who also wanted to check up on me. I always made sure to inform them how utterly boring and mundane school was. Taylor hadn't spoken to me since Diagon Alley, we'd passed each other in the halls even sat among friends at meals but didn't speak. I wasn't about to just let what he said slide and I was pretty certain he didn't want to apologise. That was until one of the last Saturday's of the month, just when I was starting to safely tell people I was single once again. My birthday had just passed the week before and I'd received nothing from Taylor, not that I really wanted anything from him. The girls and I were sat out in the grounds trying to soak in as much of the end of the summer warmth as we could. Taylor and his friends had joined us just as the sun was slipping out of the sky. Taylor broke away from the larger group and moved himself over so that he was between Tabitha and I. Tabitha didn't think much of this however throwing him a glare as he spoke.

"Verity, can I speak to you, privately please?" He asked I glanced from him to Tabitha as though checking it was alright with her. She threw me a look that told me to be careful and I nodded pushing myself to my feet. Taylor and I moved down to the lake and even a little way down the deck before he spoke.

"I'm sorry V, the way I acted at the Weasley's.. It wasn't right, it's your job and you were just being professional I understand that now..." My eyes didn't look his way as I stood arms crossed facing the lake silently watching the beautiful giant squid glide through the water.

"I'm really sorry for cursing at you too, I saw how that made you feel and," He sighed. "I didn't mean any of it Verity, I really didn't and I am so, so sorry for everything I said. It's just, it made me so mad when I saw you, happy, with _him_ again... I finally thought he was out of our lives-"

"Taylor I'm never going to stop seeing and hanging out with George when I have the chance... We're friends and I'm not going to stop hanging out with my friends for you..." I told him viciously my eyes finally breaking from the giant squid who had a tentacle so close to the edge of the water I was sure it was going to grab me if I looked away. My eyes narrowed into a glare in Taylor's direction he just sadly stared back at me.

"I know, I completely understand that and I promise to try and stop asking you to..." He sighed again his eyes fell slightly looking over my shoulder for a brief moment before looking back at me with a slight determination in his eyes.

"I just hope we can go back to how we were before, I'm happy to forget everything that happened over summer if you are?" He asked my jaw dropped slightly I could feel my throat drying as the seconds ticked on. That same nagging part of my brain was screaming, in a voice that sounded much like George's, that I had to say no, break up with him. This was the perfect chance to do it he couldn't seriously think that I'd be okay with just accepting him back after the nasty words he said to me. I swallowed though I wasn't sure how I'd managed to get any saliva as my mouth felt like sand paper. I was determined, this wasn't okay, but then I looked up at his face, my eyes locking with his they looked happy and full of hope. That nagging part of my brain was suddenly and viciously drowned out by a stronger sensation that ran all over my body; guilt. I swallowed again my eyes tearing slightly at the two different views in my head. Before that little voice of George had time to recover I found myself repeating words I'd said in the past.

"Let's just see how it goes?" My voice was quiet barely a whisper but there was no other noise around us so Taylor had heard it. I could tell as he swiftly pulled me into a hug a large grin spread across his mouth. I didn't move though, I didn't smile, or speak, my thoughts were swimming in George's voice '_You need to break it off with him … This relationship is not healthy._' I blinked a couple of times as Taylor dragged me back over to the group grinning as he sat me down beside him now. Tabitha threw me a confused frown, I'd told her what George had told me and she clearly didn't understand why I hadn't done it. I didn't give her any sign that I was going to answer her however my face remained completely blank as I felt a dropping sensation in the pit of my stomach... What was I going to tell George?

Months passed slowly like they were never going to end, all that us fifth years seemed to be doing was revision. We had no time for anything else, I hadn't been to Hogsmeade on a single occasion though we'd only had one chance to go. In that trip an older student Katie Bell had been attacked by something. I'd not really listened to the details, though Danielle seemed to know about it before anyone else in the school. The only thing I made sure to do once I heard about the attack was make sure my parents didn't find out, I was sure my father would march into the school and drag me out if he heard. There were now rumours flowing that the Hogsmeade trips were going to stop now however for safety reasons. I wasn't really bothered about that the Hogsmeade trips had just become an excuse for Taylor to try and kiss me something I'd been avoiding. In all honesty I'd been avoiding the boy himself like the plague. He'd begged me to come to Hogsmeade with him that week but I feigned illness and stayed in my room revising. He went without me however and, while visiting his parents, bumped into Professor Slughorn. Who, as soon as he discovered who Taylor was, recruited him into his favourites club, or as Taylor now called it 'The Slug club'. He was amongst some of the great students here, Ginny was in the club as well as Hermione Granger. I found that Taylor had become somewhat annoying to be around after his joining however. All he seemed to talk about now was the Slug club and it was getting very boring to listen to. If I wasn't revising, which I'd been doing so often nowadays Tabitha was sure I was going to get all 'O's' in my O.W.L's. The only other thing I could be found doing, that I enjoyed, was writing to or receiving owls from George. We were talking at least once a week if not more it was one of the only things that was keeping me going through all the work. I'd made sure not to mention Taylor in any conversation and any time George hinted at the subject I ignored it. Our constant talk however had been getting to Taylor who at first, out of respect for what he'd said before, didn't mention the letters. However he always went deathly silent when I received one and wouldn't talk to me until the next day. After a few weeks this behaviour quickly changed however as he soon started giving out small insults about George when I got an owl. This lead to me defending George which at first Taylor would just ignore but eventually he broke and now every letter broke the pair of us into a massive argument. It was now the night before we would be leaving for Christmas break and we had plans to go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. Taylor had invited me though I now got the impression he didn't want me to come, just an hour before the party was going to start we'd been eating dinner in the Great Hall together talking about the party. When an owl came flying down to me delivering a letter with some very familiar hand writing. Taylor instantly clenched his teeth everyone around us, who had just been talking about how jealous they were that we got to go to the party, all fell silent waiting for him to blow up. I just ignored Taylor's behaviour as I tore open the letter and my eyes skimmed across it. I smiled at the parchment as I read it only to hear Taylor speak, I prepared myself for the worst.

"What does he mean the he can't wait to see you next week?" I hadn't been prepared for that, I moved my eyes to look over at his to see him still reading my letter. I folded it up again so that he couldn't read any further our friends sat around us all pretended to go into their own conversations. I'd allowed Taylor to read some of George's letters in the past, just to prove their innocence. This one however wouldn't have been one I'd have shown him. We hadn't discussed what I was going to be doing over Christmas break, I knew I wanted to go back to the shop and help the twins. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to tell Taylor that until I got there however. I wanted to send him an owl explaining where I was so that he could have a hissy fit far away from me not here with me. I'd managed to get so close to it too, with just tonight left to get through without him finding out. Unfortunately I wasn't that lucky. I blinked a few times before I answered him.

"I'm going to work there again over Christmas, I thought I told you...?" I knew very well that I hadn't told him but I left that hanging there as I turned back to my dinner.

"You didn't tell me Verity." He growled directly I blinked a couple of times as I pulled my filled fork out of my mouth leaving the food it was carrying inside.

"Oh..." I said with a mouthful of food, I swallowed hard glancing across to Tabitha who threw me a sympathetic glance. "Didn't I?" I questioned once I was very much sure all the food had left my mouth.

"I can't believe this..." He growled shaking his head. I looked down at my half full plate suddenly not feeling as hungry.

"I think we'd better go start getting ready for Professor Slughorn's don't you?" I spoke softly now, in honesty I just wanted to get him out of the Great Hall before he started shouting at me. I quickly stood from my seat and rushed towards the exit knowing that Taylor's need to argue with me would outweigh his want to stay. I thought correctly as the second I stepped out of the Great Hall he was behind me yelling about me working for the twins without 'running it by him first'. This argument went on for an entire hour, it was easily one of the worst fights we'd had since Diagon Alley. Even as we walked down the hallway towards the party and the echo's of music and laughter were heard we were still yelling at each other.

"Taylor I_ told _you I wasn't going to stop seeing the twins for you!" I hissed at him for what felt like the hundredth time. Taylor threw his head up towards the ceiling letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh I know but foolish me I'd rather hoped you'd at least cut it down a little, for my sake! Maybe stop working for them, only see them whenever you visited Diagon Alley just like everyone else in their life is capable of doing!" He yelled at me I rolled my eyes.

"You're right you are being _foolish_ for thinking that!-" He scowled at me. "-Taylor they are my friends, they need help in their shop I'm not going to up and refuse just because _you_ have an issue with it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?! Why did you say '_you_' like that?! I'm your boyfriend Verity!-"

"Taylor we agreed to see how things went not to anything serious, this entire situation is just getting out of control!" I cut him off only now he couldn't respond we were just centimetres from the door to the party and I'd already stepped towards it. Taylor glared at me as he slipped his arm into mine and the pair of us walked into the party together. The room was beautiful there were colourful drapes hanging from the ceiling and a large red lamp in the centre that threw the entire party into a rose coloured shadow. There were even real faeries fluttering around the ceiling like lovely little lights. The beauty of it all felt like it was mocking me for I didn't feel like joining in with the dancing and the laughter in fact all I felt like doing was going back to my room and revising. Taylor however had such a grip upon my arm I thought for sure he was trying to pull it off. He turned on me now with a glare and for a few seconds I thought he was going to start yelling at me again, until Professor Slughorn appeared at his side. His face with already a blotchy shade of pink and his moustache almost looked askew as he spoke.

"Flume m'boy!" He hollered beside Taylor in a deep bellowing voice that could probably heard across the room. At first I thought Taylor had jumped at the shock of his voice but I quickly realised that Professor Slughorn had harshly patted Taylor upon the back when he'd arrived. Taylor's slim frame hadn't taken the large man's warm welcome well as he fell forwards slightly from the contact.

"Ooh and who is the lovely lady you brought with you today Flume?" Professor Slughorn appeared not to have noticed almost knocking Taylor over as he now held his hand out to me. I took it and shook it gently.

"Uh, Verity, I'm in the same potions class as Taylor..." I said knowing that the Professor and I had met before. He frowned at me however.

"Sorry m'dear did you say Charity? Well that is an odd name-" My voice had been too quiet to carry through the music and chatter. Taylor had straightened himself up again now.

"No sir, it's Verity, Verity Stockhart-" I explained he raised a chubby excited finger as our hands slipped from each other now.

"Oh-ho yes! Miss. Stockhart! Not so great at Potions but a sight to behold in Transfiguration from what I've been told by Minerva?" He said gleefully, I blushed slightly knowing that the teachers had spoken about me. Although part of me couldn't help wondering if all this man thought of a person was their skills.

"Ah yes, of course Mr. Flume would have brought you! Quite the little lovers in my class from what I remember?" The Professor let out a chortle of a laugh Taylor threw me a glare however before storming away saying something about getting us a drink.

"Uh, lovers quarrel m'dear?" Professor Slughorn wondered aloud I blinked at him as another blush flushed over my cheeks he just laughed. "Ah-ha, I will leave you to it in that case!" With that he disappeared into the crowd I was sure I heard him holler another defenceless students name as he went. I stood there staring at the spot where Taylor had disappeared to I glanced around the people who were now surrounded around me. I didn't recognise anyone as my eyes ran across them all chatting and milling about their own lives. Finally my eyes landed upon one man who was staring back at me he was tall and slim. The large dark circles around his eyes made me wonder if he'd ever slept in his life as I examined him I realised that he too was examining me. However his look had a much more menacing feel to it than I imagined mine did, he looked hungry like there was nothing he wanted more in the world than to eat me. I blinked a couple of times frowning now as I looked at him wondering if he was going to disappear he didn't. Just as I felt he was going to move in my direction a shudder ran up my spine that told me I wouldn't want to hear what he had to say. So I rushed off moving into the crowd and putting as many people between myself and the sleep deprived man as I could. Once I found another opening in the crowd I was surprised to find some beautifully decorated small tables and chairs in front of me. At one of these seats waving over to me was a long mane of red hair, I smiled finally someone I knew. I wandered over to the table Ginny was sat at and took the seat beside her.

"Hey! Enjoying the party?" Ginny asked me once I sat down I glanced around the room with a sigh.

"Well I've only been here five minutes and I've already had an argument with my boyfriend, embarrassed myself in front of Professor Slughorn and I'm pretty sure a pervert was just eyeing me up..." I said pointing over to the tall man I'd lost in the crowd Ginny's eyes found who I was pointing at and shook her head.

"Oh no he's not a pervert, just a vampire..." She explained my eyebrows raised.

"Oh well that makes things so much better..." I joked Ginny grinned at me as she looked back across to me.

"I did see you and Taylor enter though, gotta admit neither of you looked happy..." She pointed out I nodded.

"Yeah, that's putting it lightly." I said she narrowed her eyes slightly at me now.

"I thought you'd ended it?" She asked I looked back to her deep brown eyes, she had so much of her brothers personality in her.

"Yeah, it's complicated..." I half explained my eyes now moving down to stare at the table.

"Oh?" She pushed I looked back up at her again.

"He's a hard man to break up with." I explained her look became sympathetic now as we sat there in silence for a few seconds before she passed me a red drink.

"It's some kind of punch that Professor Slughorn had the house elves make, I'm pretty sure somebody's already spiked it with Firewhiskey... At least I hope they did..." She explained as she sipped some of it. I glanced from her to the small cup before draining the glass Ginny laughed.

"Where's Dean anyway? You did bring him as a date right?" I asked curiously, I knew a lot of girls who called Ginny some pretty awful names when her back was turned because of her dating choices. I, of course, always stuck up for Ginny when they did, she was my friend and always would be. Though that didn't mean I did not expect her to have already ditched Dean Thomas and be here with someone else.

"Oh he's around here somewhere, doing something... I'm sure." She grinned distractedly I wondered if the Firewhiskey was already starting to take effect or if her thoughts just weren't on the subject I was. My eyes examined her face as she stared into her glass, after a few moments of silence she finally spoke.

"I know how you feel, about George..." Her eyes met mine now a frowned creased my brow. "Tabitha..." She explained before I asked I laughed shaking my head and dropping my eyes to the floor.

"Of course..." I smiled inwardly reminding myself to Transfigure her hair brush into a rat next time she's using it.

"I just want you to know..." Ginny spoke again now my guilty eyes moved up again to look at her, I felt bad for liking my good friends brother. That was something that was supposed to be out of bounds right? I didn't know for sure I had no siblings though I was sure if I did I wouldn't want anyone fancying them.

"I would love for you to become my sister-in-law..." She grinned my insides seemed to jump at her words. Although I knew George wasn't going to date me and that he saw me as nothing more than a friend to hear Ginny giving me her blessing almost made the entire night worthwhile. I moved forwards quickly pulling her into an odd seated hug Ginny was slightly taken back by it but after laughing I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"Thank you Ginny..." I whispered into her shoulder she laughed again.

"No worries..." She smiled as I pulled back away from her. We sat in silence for a few seconds while I tried to calm that small nagging part of my brain that seemed to be partying now. I smiled back up to her.

"So, how's your Pygmy Puff?" I asked, I'd been the one to sell her the purple ball of fluff Ginny grinned.

"You mean Arnold? He's great, have my brothers given in yet and let you have one yourself?" She asked I laughed at the name Arnold before shaking my head.

"Not yet, I think they're just waiting until they do something to upset me then they'll win me over with a Pygmy Puff..." I joked Ginny laughed nodding her head.

"Sounds like them..." She said just as the pair of us stopped laughing Taylor appeared at my side. His hand wrapping around my arm as soon as he was close enough.

"Weasley..." He growled Ginny glared from his hand on my arm up to his face.

"Flume..." She returned his tone I frowned at his hand on my arm.

"We were talking Taylor-"

"Come on.." He cut me off pulling me out of my seat I stood so not to cause a scene.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I'll see you later." I quickly said as Taylor pulled me away into the crowd. Ginny's glare did not move off of Taylor but I did hear her call out a goodbye before I slipped through the crowd. Taylor pulled me right over to the far away buffet table picking up a butterbeer and forcing it into my hands spilling some of it on my red chiffon dress. I glared at him as I picked up a napkin and wiped myself off.

"What the hell Taylor?!" I hissed at him mopping up the spilt butterbeer.

"What? Was I supposed to just let you continue sitting over there plotting with _his_ sister!? I'll bet you were talking about how you were going to go to The Burrow and see them all over Christmas too weren't you?!" I'd paused midway through wiping my dress I was staring up at him in utter shock. Was he _really_ saying all that? I couldn't believe it I narrowed my eyes on him.

"You are acting _insane_ Taylor! I was talking to her about a bloody Pygmy Puff!" I growled at him he blinked a couple of times the glare in his eyes slowly disappearing as he did.

"I- I'm sorry.. I am acting crazy..." He confessed I stood up straight now throwing the napkin on to the table beside us as I stared across the room. I didn't want to be there any longer the partying happy people were just making me angry.

"I want to leave." I growled out Taylor's head dropped, this night had been an utter disaster and I knew that he was hoping tonight was going to be the night we finally kissed. However as we left the party and made our way back to the Hufflepuff common room in total silence. I rushed inside first and didn't even turn to say goodnight as I pulled open the girls dorms door and walked through it. I hastily moved straight into my bedroom to find all the girls were still awake and in there. Rebecca and Danielle were playing Exploding Snap it blew up in Danielle's face just as I entered. All girls, even Danielle who was now half concealed behind a puff of smoke, looked over to me.

"V... Is the party over already?" Tabitha frowned checking her watch from over her Potions book.

"You only just left..." Danielle commented, I knew her only interest was the potential gossip I may have got from the party.

"What happened to your dress?" Rose quietly commented from her bed she had been writing out an essay when I'd entered. I glanced down to what had been my classy red chiffon styled dress a now it had a large dark spilt mark right in the centre of it. I sighed as I looked at it glaring behind me at the door as though Taylor was there.

"Taylor is an idiot that's what happened to my dress!" I growled out these words got the attention of Danielle who dropped her cards and moved into a more comfortable position on her bed. They all watched me as I crossed over the room to my own bed between Danielle's and Tabitha's. I explained exactly what had happened at the party to them all, how insane Taylor had been acting all the way down there and then after I'd been speaking to Ginny. After I finished silence fell over the room as all the girls gave me sympathetic looks, even Rebecca who was also the first to speak.

"You need to break up with him Verity, end it.. I know you don't want to hurt him but you're driving him and yourself mad by staying with him!" The usually crude girl gave some of the best advice I'd ever heard from her.

"There's nothing that's going to stop him arguing with you until you either stop dating him or stop talking to George..." Rose peeked over her spectacles at me speaking softly and slowly.

"And we all know that's not going to happen..." Tabitha interjected. "I'm on Rebecca's side here, I've not been a fan of the boy ever since he waited until _after_ your birthday to make up with you, little scoundrel." She added glaring off to the side.

"Plus if you break up with him I know that at least half the girls in the school will personally thank you... Loads of them fancy him, I can name at least ten who have been spreading the nastiest rumours about you since you got with him..." I glared over to Danielle now who raised her hands in a defenceless manner. "What I said _they've_ been spreading them not me! I tell 'em to bog right off!" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"You know Dani has a good point without really realising it there... She might be able to set him up with someone new if you two split, keep him off your back..." Rebecca pointed out it even surprised me how tempting I found this offer.

"I'll do it after Christmas..." The girls sighed at me knowing that putting it off wasn't a good idea for me. "Hey, hey, I need to get my money's worth right? He already missed my birthday.." I joked they all let out small laughs before we all went back to our usual things. Rose continued with her essay, Tabitha with her text book, I changed from my dirty dress and Rebecca and Danielle went back to their game.


	19. Christmas With A Weasley

**Chapter Nineteen: Christmas With A Weasley.**

It didn't take me long to make my way to Weasley Wizard Wheeze's just days after finishing up at school. I was overjoyed to see the twins, although they'd worked out a very thorough time table of when they would be open over the Christmas period. After all the pair wanted to spend as much time with their family as possible. They'd decided not to open for any of the weekends that fell over the Christmas period and they only opened Wednesday and Thursday on the first week. They both had wanted to be around for Ron, Ginny and (as they told me he was staying with them) Harry to come back to the Burrow. However as soon as Wednesday hit I made sure to be there bright and early, only to find that only Fred was there, they'd decided to take it in turns to be there running the place. The only reason they were even open was for last minute shoppers who wanted to come by and get some Christmas presents. Over the next two weeks, any day that the store was open and both George and myself were working we were chatting. About school, about Tabitha, George had even brought up Taylor on occasion but I was always quick to brush off the conversation. We also were flirting outrageously with each other, I'd never talked like that with George before and it made me utterly giddy. Finally came Christmas Eve, the plan had been for the shop to only be open in the morning but we'd overrun there had been an unreal amount of people stopping in to pick up last minute presents. The sun was dimming as I finally served the last customer locked up and moved up to the flat. I was thinking about my empty stomach, I'd not had a chance to have lunch and now that my mind wasn't busy with customers I was noticing just how hungry I was. As I climbed the last few steps into the flat I let out a long yawn stretching my arms above my head as I walked through the front doorway. I wasn't surprised to see George sat at the desk scrawling madly on to a piece of parchment. I smiled at him as I crossed the room and placed myself on the edge of the desk watching him write.

"Everything's closed down..." I explained as I stared at the content owl that I'd come to know so well sat on the desk between George and I.

"Great, I just wanted to send this off before I left..." He explained his face so close to the parchment I thought for sure he was going to smudge his own writing with his nose. My eyes moved to his owl once more I lifted my index finger and lightly brought it down on the owls head stroking down his back. He hooted at me from in front of George I continued to stroke it as I stared out the window watching the light of the sky dim as snow gently dropped against the window. I smiled thinking about all the fun that was to come with tomorrow then realised something.

"Oh, actually I'm glad you're here, I wanted to give you your present before I left." I excitedly said as I slipped off the desk and over to the things I'd brought along with me.

"Oh Verity, really? You shouldn't have got me anything..." George complained I wouldn't have it shaking my head as I pulled out his long present from my bag. As soon as George's eyes landed on the oddly shaped package, even under the wrapping, he knew what it was. A huge grin sprang to his lips as his eyes moved from the present up to me.

"You didn't?!" He asked excitedly I just grinned back at him as I handed over the present. He moved to the desk, scooting his owl over slightly, and tore open the present on it. There, in amongst torn wrapping paper, sat a Nimbus 2005, the newest Nimbus out there. George grinned ecstatically at it.

"Sorry it's not that Firebolt one, Fred said that was better than this one but unfortunately you guys don't pay me quite _that_ well..." I joked George didn't say anything as he crossed the room with a grin and pulled me into a hug.

"V! I love it!" He cheered into the hug lifting me into the air in his excitement before placing me back on my feet.

"I know that your old broom got pretty beat up when you left Hogwarts, I don't know if you'll even have time to ride it-" I explained into the hug.

"V, shut up I already said I loved it! Thank you so much!" He gleefully spoke kissing the top of my head. "I can't wait to show Fred and Ron, they'll be fuming!" He grinned I laughed pulling out of the hug and turned back to the bag.

"This is for Fred, just some new quills and some sweets from Honeydukes, I know how much he was missing their fudge and he's running really low on quills." I informed him handing him Fred's little baggie of presents. "And this is for Ginny..." I said with a smile he frowned slightly.

"Ginny? I didn't realise you two were that close?" He asked I smiled.

"Well it's only some cute little accessories for Arnold, she told me something at school the other week and... Well it stuck with me.. She's a great girl your sister." I joked George took the other present from me laughing.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me that!" He smiled as he placed everything into a nearby bag. "Thank you, for all of this V, it's mad but so lovely..." He smiled then stood and contemplated something, he seemed to be in two minds but finally decided on it narrowing his eyes at me.

"Alright, well I was supposed to save your present 'til after Christmas, Fred wanted to be here too... But I'm sure he'll get over that when he finds out you got him fudge..." He grinned his eyes narrowed over to his own bedroom door. "It's not so much of a _present_ though... Well.. You'll see!" He grinned again. "Come on!" He grabbed hold of my wrist and guided me towards his bedroom door I frowned slightly at him now.

"Whoa, George, come on now what kinda present is this?!" I joked as he opened his door and pulled me inside with him. He laughed but shook his head as I got a moment to take in his room. There was a small one person bed stuffed between more mounds of boxes and tricks. I frowned around the room wondering how George could sleep in somewhere so cramped.

"You guys really do have a lot of crap..." I joked George laughed again from my side.

"Don't mind the mess..." He said. "We didn't want to show you it in here collecting dust but..." He pushed me lightly towards one of the boxes a few feet from the doorway I frowned at him. "Go look in one.." He pushed me again my feet finally took his instructions and moved over a plain box. I glanced inside to make sure this wasn't some kind of trick but was surprised by what I found. My hands found their way inside the box before I really knew what they were doing. My eyes remained on the small boxes inside as I got hold of one and pulled it out into the dimming sky light to make sure of what I was actually seeing. Upon the front of this small box, that was obviously going to be a new Weasley trick, was a drawing of a very familiar face staring back at me. I frowned as I examined the short blonde hair and similar grey eyes that were smiling up at me from the box. I looked over to George without dropping my frown he just smiled nodding from me to continue examining it.

"Voice Changing Necklace.. Be whoever you want to be just magically record their voice on to your necklace and use their voice over and over again..." I read out the writing on the front of the box.

"Not quite what you're capable of, but still.. Pretty impressive right?" George asked I glanced up at him with a laugh.

"And this pretty face on the front...?" I joked George started nodding before I even finished. "That's supposed to be me..." I asked as I moved my eyes back to it examining the drawing now. The blonde drawn girl was wearing a pretty yellow choker necklace and had a speech bubble that read '_Hem Hem..._' coming out of her mouth. I laughed along with George who continued to nod as my eyes moved around the box trying to take in all the things on it.

"Look at the back... In the bottom, right hand corner..." He said my brow furrowed once more as I flipped over the little box. There were warnings and some information about what exactly the necklace could do, my eyes fell to the bottom right hand corner. Written in thick printed writing was '_Squid Girl Productions in association with Weasley Wizard Wheezes._' I grinned up at him tears brimming at my eyelids.

"Oh George..." I whispered out as my eyes moved back to the box George grinned back at me. "This is so sweet..."

"You can keep that one... They go on sale next week, Fred and I wanted to wait 'til then to show you, give it a big reveal but-" His words were cut short by me running into his arms. I jumped up so that both my legs and arms wrapped themselves around him he laughed as he staggered back slightly quickly gaining his balance again wrapping his own arms around my waist. The pair of us must have just stood there like that for a good five minutes I thought about how strong George was for being able to hold my weight that long. Finally I broke the sweet silence.

"Merry Christmas, George..." I whispered into his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, V..." I finally pulled away and, to save him any awkwardness he might have been feeling by having me in his room I moved back into the living area. I placed my new necklace amongst my things as I walked over to the large window staring out at the snow falling on to the street of Diagon Alley. George joined me now with his owl opening the window and allowing the owl to fly out into the almost night's sky with the letter attached to his leg. George swiftly closed the window allowing his hands to fall to his sides after. His left hand collided with my right when he'd dropped it, the contact didn't go unnoticed by George. His hand didn't move though as it gently brushed against my own, he moved it a little closer I smiled closing my eyes enjoying the feel of his touch. His hand gently, silently, slipped into my own his fingers interlocking with mine as we stood beside the window. After a few minutes of neither of us speaking or even acknowledging the contact George glanced down lifting our now joined hands to smile at them. My eyes opened now looking to him just in time to see his smile fall after a couple of seconds and I quickly realised my mistake I tried to slip my hand out of his grasp but he held on to it as he glared at it.

"'_I must not condone wrong-doers'_?! That's what she made you write?!" He growled dropping my hand now and storming across the room my eyes followed him worriedly.

"George, it's in the past now just leave it be..." I tried but he didn't listen I'd never seen George angry and it wasn't a nice sight.

"We, _WE_ put you through having to deal with that, that bitch!" George growled I recoiled slightly at the sound of him cursing. "You've been scarred now because of me! I _despise_ that woman!" He growled to thin air as though Umbridge was in the room.

"George, listen to me, it doesn't matter now... What's done is done. There's nothing you can do about it now!" I tried to explain his eyes moved to me now, his look softening slightly.

"But Verity don't you see?! It shouldn't have happened in the first place! She had nothing _nothing_ on you and Tabitha, we made sure of that!" I frowned at his words confused by them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked George glanced worriedly back at me again.

"Fred and I cleared everything Umbridge had on you two before we left, we'd guessed she might attack our friends to get back to us so we made sure she had nothing to pull out on you and Tabitha. No old detentions or long forgotten homework that you two hadn't completed... Only it didn't work, she still punished you two..." He growled off to my side I couldn't help a small laugh leaving my mouth George glared back at me curiously.

"George, don't you get it? Me and Tabitha.. We don't want to be treated like children, we're witches and capable ones at that. We didn't join D.A for nothing we _want_ to help, to fight. Umbridge attacking me and Tabitha was her way out, I'll admit it was sick and shouldn't have happened-" I added to George's glare. "-But if me having to deal with a scarred hand means that I saved you, even a little bit, from Umbridge's wrath... Then I'll wear that scar with pride, and I'm sure that Tabitha feels the same way." I smiled though my speech hadn't rested George at all.

"It shouldn't have happened Verity... I _never_ want you to go through any pain because of me..." He growled turning his back on me now I shook my head.

"It's in the _past_ now, I don't understand why you are getting so upset about it?" I asked he seemed to pause at my question though I couldn't tell what he was thinking as he kept his back to me. His shoulders raised and fell in the form of a sigh as I watched his back imploringly.

"Do you remember, V, the day we first met?" He questioned I recalled my train ride to Hogwarts like the back of my hand. I nodded curiously though quickly realised he wouldn't see it.

"Yes..." I slowly said.

"That day on the train, me and Fred accidentally made you cry with some.. Stupid prank..." He sighed shaking his head I grinned remembering it.

"Fred was pretending to be a prefect I recall, and you... His helpful brother..." I smiled staring into space as I remembered it. Despite how I'd reacted to the trick it was still a funny story to tell.

"I remember..." I added still smiling he turned to look at me again, he had this determined look in his eyes. My smile slipped slightly when I saw it.

"Well ever since that day, the sight of you crying, because of me, it made me feel just... So awful. I promised myself as soon as I'd seen it that I would never, _ever_ let myself make you cry like that again. There was nothing I wanted more than to _never_ see you cry like that again. So any time there was some potential for it, Everette constantly bothering you, Umbridge being _anywhere_ near you... I made sure I was around to save you from any of them..." He moved across the small flat now, very slowly stepping towards me as he kept my gaze, my stomach was doing back flips with each step while that small nagging part of my brain seemed to grow bigger and bigger.

"I felt this crazy need to protect you all the time, no matter who it was that could hurt you. At first, I thought it was just like a brotherly thing, you know because you're Ginny's age and her friend..." He was beside me now one side of his face was lit in an orange glow from the lanterns in the room the other was covered in a white dull curtain from the dying sun as he stood beside the window facing me. I could see every line, dimple and scar on his face. Every fleck of hazel in his big brown eyes I blinked as the nagging part of my brain had now seized control and was gleefully screaming in my head.

"But then..." My stomach leapt. "I saw you this year and you just looked so, grown up... And I realised that..." His hand moved up to rest on my cheek I moved into the contact my eyes remaining on his. "I don't think it is a brotherly protection any more..." George's body was touching my own now his other hand had slipped on to my upper arm. The hand on my cheek had gently brushed some of my -now- brown hair out of my face. I was staring up at him his face inches from my own. I stared deeply into his brown eyes my stomach was dancing as was my mind. I was sure that if I attempted to open my mouth I was going to either vomit or scream but I did neither.

"What kind is it...?" I barely whispered I was surprised any noise had even managed to come out at all. One side of his mouth twitch into a sly half grin as his eyes examined my entire face.

"A boyfriend kind..." He whispered just as quietly as I had. My mind was screaming as his head lowered towards my face now. I allowed the incline that my chin was so wishing for. I could feel his hot breath on my lips as I gently shut my eyes and finally it was like an explosion of emotions ran through me as I felt George's gentle lips touch my own. My mind screamed happily I imagined that if it was a person it would be prancing around the room clapping it's hands. I felt George's hand slip from my arm on to my back as he pulled me in closer. The hand that was rest on my cheek was now behind the back of my head gently brushing through my hair. My own hands took a life of their own as they moved up and around his neck my arms wrapping around it as my fingers gently brushed through his hair. I felt him grin into the kiss and couldn't help smiling myself as I pushed my body against his. He deepened the kiss brushing his tongue against my lips. I was almost in shock, George was kissing me, George Weasley was kissing _me... _My first ever kiss and it had been with just the man I'd always dreamed it would be and not- _Shit!_ My happiness fell as did my body. I pulled my lips away from George, he looked a little disappointed and it took all my strength not to just grin and continue. I realised the only reason George was kissing me, the only reason he'd been okay to tell me everything he'd been feeling about me since summer was because he thought I was single. He thought I'd ended things with Taylor for good. Although I'd not exactly heard from Taylor in the past two weeks, he'd not sent me any owls after our huge fight, I couldn't _exactly_ say I was definitely single. I stared awestruck into George's grinning eyes and guilt rushed over me. I'd gotten myself into this sick situation that I _never_ would have wanted to get into. I wasn't this kind of girl.

"You okay?" George whispered to me I still had my arms around his neck but was just staring at his face. I didn't want to move, I wanted to take this moment in for all it was worth. George had just been kissing me, his face was currently so close to mine it made my eyes go a little fuzzy if I tried to focus on him. I examined his face, examined every little detail about this situation before I reluctantly dropped my arms and nodded at him.

"Yeah..." I said as I moved off of my tip toes stood now with my arms resting on George's chest. His hands were gently resting against my waist I smiled up at him a little awkwardly. I bit my lip, I knew what I had to do, I couldn't tell George. I couldn't upset him like that, I had to upset the other one, I had to finally really break up with Taylor. I mean I was planning to do it anyway I just _had_ to now.

"Yeah..." I repeated. "I just realised how late it is, we, uh, we should get going your mum'll kill me if I keep you here any longer." I grinned he smiled a laugh escaping the smile after I'd spoken.

"I _really_ don't mind..." He smiled leaning in to kiss me again I had to physically will myself not to lean in too. Instead I just put my finger to his lips.

"I don't want to get into the bad books with your Mum..." I grinned at him he sighed giving up.

"Alright..." He laughed I just grinned as I moved across the room to the fireplace. I picked up my stuff and turned back around to find George right behind me. I laughed rolling on to my tip toes and gently, quickly, pecking him on the lips. Without moving from my close position I spoke.

"I'll see you after Christmas... Tell everyone I said hello and wished them a Merry Christmas..." I smiled he grinned and nodded.

"Of course, you tell your end the same." I nodded to his words. I paused for a moment half smiling before allowing myself one last second of weakness and kissing him again.

"Merry Christmas Monkey-man..." I spoke as I stepped back into the fireplace he smiled as he watched me climb in.

"Merry Christmas Squid girl.." He grinned and with that I dropped the floo powder and flew past the many other wizarding homes and places. As soon as I got home I allowed the smile to fall, my mother gave me a hug hello as I skulked into the room. I said brief hellos to both her and my father before hiding myself in my room claiming I was going to bed early. Instead I allowed myself to cry into my pillow, how had this happened? How had _Verity Stockhart_ managed to cheat on her boyfriend- kind of... This wasn't me, I was loyal and truthful I couldn't have done this... But I had, I'd stumbled blinded into this messed up situation and now I just hoped I'd be able to ditch Taylor as soon as I could. I would tell George about this whole fiasco eventually but for now I couldn't do that to him. So after Christmas day (I got all books on Herbology from my Mother and almost the entire line of Weasley Shield clothing from my Father. Also a small pretty Hufflepuff-esc bracelet from Tabitha, I'd got her the same.) I sent George an owl telling him that I was feeling deathly ill and couldn't leave my bed so I wouldn't be able to work for the last week of Christmas. He was completely understanding and hoped me well, he even offered to come over I refused however. A few days later, much to my guilt, a dozen red roses were delivered by owl to my door. I couldn't look at them without feeling guilty deciding on the spot I would be dumping Taylor the next chance I got.


	20. Doing Things The Hard Way

**Chapter Twenty: Doing Things The Hard Way.**

There was just one thing that was drilling through my head that morning as my parents stood beside me saying our goodbyes at the fireplace. The school had set up this one time travelling situation for safety reasons, a point that seemed to only make my Father more nervous about sending me away. I'd hardly listened to his worried ramblings however as I climbed into the fireplace I said a final goodbye before allowing the floo powder to slip from my hands. It was mere seconds until I appeared, coughing slightly, in the fireplace of Professor Sprout's office. The large woman, who was pruning over some plants when I'd arrived, jumped at my arrival. I didn't let that phase me as I clambered out of the grate however, she was most likely shocked by every student who arrived even though she knew we were coming.

"Ah Miss. Stockhart," She half grinned to me, I wasn't exactly Professor Sprout's favourite student, I think having a student that was so bad at her very own subject in her house was an embarrassment to her. I smiled up at her as I brushed off the soot from my clothes.

"Good evening Professor... Have a good Christmas?" I asked though I'd slowly started towards the doorway.

"Why yes, I did thank you Verity, and you?" Before I got a chance to answer her however the fireplace engulfed into green flames causing us both to jump now. I glanced over to it in hopes that it may be Taylor walking out of the grate. At least if I managed to catch him on the way back to the common room we might be able to avoid causing a scene. A slight disappointment rushed over me however when Rebecca stepped out of the fireplace. Professor Sprout's wide scared eyes were still staring at the tall, slightly bulky, frame of Rebecca as she climbed out of the fireplace.

"Good evening Professor..." Rebecca said once she'd stepped into the office. "Veirty..." She nodded to me.

"Good evening Miss. Downie..." Professor Sprout's voice was actually a little happier as she addressed Rebecca. After all my room mate had became one of the Beaters in the Quidditch team this year and was a damn good one. I smiled at Rebecca as she crossed the room to me now the pair of us left the office together in silence.

"Good Christmas Rebecca?" I asked she nodded a little.

"It was okay, my Dad got me a new broom so that was pretty cool, what about you?" She asked I nodded a little too.

"Yeah, I didn't get anything quite as nice as a broom, though Tabitha did get me this sweet little bracelet." I pointed out the yellow and black bracelet that hung around my wrist. Rebecca's eyes examined it for a second before she smiled.

"Nice..." She said in her strong voice, silence filled between us again. My thoughts went to Taylor now remembering the mission I'd been so determined to do just minutes ago. As though she had read it off of my face Rebecca spoke.

"What about Taylor?" She asked I glanced up at the taller girl for a second taking in her thick brown hair and eyebrows before looking around us. Making sure to check the ceiling I didn't want Peeves over hearing what I was about to say.

"I'm breaking up with him as soon as I see him." I informed her sternly, this obviously hadn't been what she was expecting me to say as she now turned to look at me her blue eyes stretched wide.

"I actually meant what did he get you for Christmas but, uh, alright..." She said with a half smile. "You know I think I like this new fighter V... She seems like a bit of a bitch, but in a good way." She laughed my jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh..." I mumbled once I realised my mistake as my mind lingered on her words I realised something. "You know... He didn't actually send me a Christmas present..." I pointed out just now realising it. "In fact I didn't hear from him at all this holiday..." I was speaking more to myself now as Rebecca and I turned towards the hallway in which the Hufflepuff common room's entrance was down. She looked at me again her thick eyebrows raising half way up her forehead now.

"Well V, sounds like he might have already done all the hard work for you..." She pointed out and I realised that maybe he had. Maybe he was thinking we'd broken up, we hadn't spoken since Professor Slughorn's awkward party. Neither of us had even owled each other to wish the other a Merry Christmas. As my mind lingered on the idea of Taylor already thinking we'd broken up it was like a glow was washing over my body. If Taylor was thinking that way, well that'd mean I hadn't _technically_ cheated right? A niggling sensation in the back of my mind reminded me that there was no way it would be that easy to dump Taylor. I didn't have much time to search for the boy in question once Rebecca and I reached the common room however. No sooner had I entered the doorway then a thin streak of black hair came flying into me. Tabitha pulled me into a tight hug before her hand found my wrist she mumbled something about going to dinner to the people she'd been with, and Rebecca, before pulling me back out of the common room. She didn't speak though, even when I questioned her apparent dire need for dinner she just shushed me and pulled me down a hallway. I knew where she was heading; to one of the secret hallways that the twins had told us about years before. She pulled me through a concealed tapestry and into a long hallway that cut much of the walk between the Hufflepuff common room and the east wing. Finally she came to a stop turning to face me as she glanced up and down the halls, and at the ceiling checking for Peeves, before finally her eyes landed on mine.

"So Fred told me that George told him that you two kissed on Christmas Eve!" She squealed at me both excitement and anger were in her voice. I blinked a couple of times, I was so used to telling Tabitha everything as soon as it happened that in my mind she already knew.

"Oh, yeah-" I was cut off by her slapping my arm which was crossed over my chest I glanced down to it then back at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She squealed and I realised I'd been so lost in my own drama about Taylor that I had in fact forgotten to tell Tabitha. Part of me also thought I withheld the information because with it I'd probably talk about still being with Taylor and I didn't want that getting back to Fred. I blinked a couple of times.

"I, I kinda forgot..." I admitted she frowned almost sadly at me.

"You forgot?! To tell your _best_ friend about your first kiss?!" She exclaimed like I'd just told her I had stabbed Harry Potter.

"Well, uh, yes?" I stumbled out. "I've been a bit pre-occupied..." Her eyes narrowed on me now as her arms crossed over her slender frame.

"Fred did also mention that you seemed to disappear after kissing him, apparently you scarpared as soon as you got the chance then called in sick for the rest of the holiday?!" Tabitha explained I stared worriedly back to her.

"Oh no, is that what George thinks?! That I ran off from him?.. Oh Tabs..." I sighed pulling my hand through my hair and stepping away from her allowing my other arm to fall by my side now. "Of course he thinks that how can I be so stupid!?" I whined to myself more so than her.

"Verity if you don't tell me what the bloody hell is going on in that head of yours I'm going to crack it open and have a look for myself!" I laughed at Tabitha's attempt to joke before rounding on her. I explained what I'd been thinking about the entire last half of my Christmas holiday, what I was so determined to do today.

"Oh V," Tabitha grinned afterwards I frowned at her smile. "Taylor is an idiot! You should have broken it off with him ages ago I'll admit that but we _all_ know he's an idiot! I'm not saying you should tell George you're still with him right now but don't beat yourself up about it so much! Anyone can understand why you'd cheat on Taylor with George, I mean it's _George_ you've fancied him since you turned twelve!" She joked I grinned guiltily back at her. "Break up with Taylor, just don't tell George about it for a bit... He'd murder Taylor and we don't need that." She smiled slipping a reassuring arm around my shoulders and guiding me towards the Great hall.

Taylor had been at dinner that evening though he didn't sit with me, he didn't even met my eye at any point. Tabitha joined Rebecca's way of thinking and thought that he may have already felt we'd broken up. The only thing that I thought worth worrying about however was the fact that we were no longer allowed to wander the halls after hours. So I'd have to try and ambush Taylor after dinner and try and get it over and done with before we got back to the common room. Otherwise I'd have to do it _in_ the common room, in front of everyone, all our friends and even other Hufflepuff's. I sighed at the thought of this stuffing some mashed potatoes into my mouth. An hour or so passed and dinner was over, when I stood to leave my eyes searched for Taylor to work out how to ambush him. Only they found no-one, not even any of his friends were standing from the Hufflepuff table. There was just a large empty gap in the table where they had all been sitting before I rounded on Tabitha.

"Where'd Taylor go?! Did you see?" I asked her, she too glanced to the table where they had been. She frowned slightly at their empty seats before shaking her head, Danielle broke in.

"They all left about half an hour ago, went back to the common room..." I rounded on the blonde girl now annoyance covering my face.

"What all of them?! How didn't I notice that?!" I hissed wondering exactly how five or more boys had left the table without me seeing.

"Well I did think to tell you but you and Rose were in a really deep conversation about Transfiguration or something so I didn't want to bother you..." Danielle explained further I just sighed at myself realising that I was now going to be forced to argue with him in front of everyone. Only when the girls and I got back to the common room we found it surprisingly empty, we were the only ones in there bar a few first years. I decided that I would wait around in the common room all night, revising and what ever else I needed to do. That way if Taylor came back down from his bedroom I'd know about it and be able to catch him. The girls remained with me, Rebecca and Danielle sat on the sofa together while Danielle caught the Hufflepuff Beater up on all the gossip she'd heard. Tabitha sat beside me reading through my Transfiguration homework and putting it on her own parchment while Rose watched us both with slight annoyance. As I rumbled through my bag looking for one of the many Herbology books my mother had brought me my hand found a small box. I frowned pulling it up to the top of the bag so my eyes could tell me what it was I'd found. A familiar drawing of a blonde girl looked back up at me, I'd planned to show Tabitha my Christmas present from the twins at dinner but I'd forgotten. I grinned now as I discreetly slipped the little yellow choker necklace from the box and clipped it around my neck. I pulled out my wand and tapped the necklace twice it glowed a dull yellow colour for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Hey Tabs, you never asked me what the twins got me for Christmas..." I hinted looking at her beside me now, we were both sat on the same large arm chair. It was a bit of a squeeze but we didn't mind, her eyes looked up at me from her parchment. They landed on the necklace she raised an eye brow.

"Did they buy you that necklace by any chance?" As soon as she had opened her mouth I'd tapped my necklace with my wand once. I dropped my hand when she finished she frowned at me. I opened my mouth.

"_Did they buy you that necklace by any chance?_" My lips moved along with Tabitha's voice of their own accord. She gasped when I'd finished pointing now at the necklace. The other girls had looked up with a little interest. Tabitha went to speak again I lifted my wand to tap the necklace just once again.

"Merlin's beard! That's amazing!" She squealed seconds later.

"_Merlin's beard! That's amazing!_" Her voice repeated but from my mouth now the other girls laughed at the magic. I slipped the necklace off my throat now tapping twice with my wand it glowed again as I placed it down on the table. The girls examined it without getting too close, I think they were worried it might record them next. I laughed as I pulled the box out and showed it to Tabitha explaining the twins' Christmas present as I did. When I finally finished Tabitha gasped at me.

"You're telling me _you_ got an entire line of mechanise named after you and all I got was this measly ring and some sweets?!" She moaned holding up her right hand now to reveal a queens cut gem, that was pink tinted, silver band ring. I knew that Fred had brought her the ring and George the sweets.

"Hey! I helped pick that ring out!" I feigned looking hurt she laughed as her eyes examined my drawn face on the front of the small box in her hands. Danielle reached for it now and took it out of Tabitha's pouting grip.

"This is amazing Verity! Those twins have got such great magic!" Rose commented quietly from the other side of the table, she'd dared to pick up the necklace and was now examining it.

"Like I keep saying, you two need to _marry_ them twins!" Rebecca commented as she eye balled the box in Danielle's hands. The group laughed at the reference to last years joke.

Taylor didn't return to the common room all night I stayed up until midnight, not only waiting for him but also finishing off some homework. He did not appear all night, the next morning I'd decided I had to find him today. I came down from the girls room that morning, both Danielle and Rebecca were missing. I assumed they were at breakfast and went to join them, once I got to the common room I found Frankie, one of Taylor's friends, in there.

"Morning Frankie, you know where Taylor is?" I asked him noting the other boy was missing. Frankie glanced up from the sofa moving his eyes off of something he had in his hands and on to me.

"Oh hey Verity, he's down at breakfast I think..." He informed me my eyes moved to the thing in his hands, it was my voice changing necklace. I must have left it down here last night I blinked a couple of times as Frankie looked back at it. I didn't have time to explain it to him or even to take it back up to my room, I was running late for breakfast as it was. I didn't say anything else just leaving Frankie with my necklace I knew that it was pretty safe in the common room, it wasn't often a Hufflepuff stole something. I rushed down to breakfast but was told by the girls that I'd yet again missed Taylor. He'd gone on to our first lesson, Potions. Not wanting to start an argument I couldn't finish during a lesson I decided to wait until after lessons. That proved not to be as difficult as I'd thought it would be as Taylor seemed to be avoiding me. He was mad about something, that much was certain as when I asked him a question in Herbology he just motioned to a nearby book without saying a word. Finally lessons had finished and I'd managed to find him with his friends about to enter the common room.

"Taylor!" I called after him, he, and all his friends, turned to look at me. His friends glanced back at him seemingly to check if he was going to bother stopping for me. At first I wondered the same thing as his feet took two more steps after he'd spotted me. Once I threw him a warning glare however he seemed to stop, he nodded back to his friends who continued without him and then turned to face me.

"What is it Verity?" He asked, he already seemed angrier than I felt was really necessary.

"You've been avoiding me ever since we got back to school... What's wrong with you?" I asked he frowned at me.

"I wasn't avoiding you yesterday, I was a little pissed that you didn't send me a Christmas present but I was just waiting for you to come and apologise to me..." He growled I blinked a couple of times it took me a second to believe he'd actually just said that.

"I – You didn't get me a present either!" I hissed out then closed my eyes, was this what he was mad about? That I hadn't got him a Christmas present, this was petty I couldn't stoop to his level. I had something I needed to do and here he was, alone with me.

"Taylor, I need to tell you something..." I finally spoke again opening my eyes to look back at him, he didn't speak just nodded for me to continue. I sighed.

_'Here it goes..._' I thought to myself before finally opening my mouth.

"Taylor, we need to end this... Whatever this weird thing that's going on between me and you is, it's not a relationship and it _definitely_ isn't healthy, for either of us..." I thought about how much I sounded like George I shook away the thoughts as I looked back at Taylor. His face looked almost like it was made from stone, if it wasn't for the fact that his cheek was twitching as he clenched his jaw I'd be certain he was a statue.

"It's better this way Taylor, you can get with a girl who wants to be with you..." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I had a chance to correct them. My jaw dropped slightly Taylor's eyes, full with a new found venom, narrowed on me. I prepared myself for the screaming match that was about to ensue. For the embarrassment that I'd feel when all the Hufflepuff's who could hear us in the common room came running out to investigate. Only it didn't come, Taylor just stood there silently I opened my mouth to try and correct my choice of wording, I didn't want him to hate me. However before I could even utter a word Taylor turned on his heel, tapped the barrels and was in the common room all within a matter of seconds. I didn't know what to do, I just stood there for a few minutes staring feebly at the barrels.

A few hours later after I'd managed to get over my shock of Taylor not yelling at me. I found myself heading from the library up to the Great hall for dinner. I hadn't been brave enough to enter the common room after what I'd told Taylor, I didn't want to see all of his friends angry eyes on me. My stomach rumbled as I walked alongside Rose towards the Great Hall, I'd told her about how things with Taylor had gone. Rose wasn't very good with advice however so she just silently listened to me before reminding me I still hadn't finished my Herbology homework that was due tomorrow. I hadn't seen Tabitha yet to tell her about what had happened, I so wanted her opinion wanted to hear someone tell me I'd done the right thing. Up ahead of Rose and I a big group of second years screamed in shock as someone had rounded the corner in a rush and crashed into them. As though she had read my thoughts Tabitha came bursting out of the other side of the gaggle of second years. I smiled when I saw her, when her eyes landed on me however worry filled the lines on her face. She tore away from the second years running down the hall towards Rose and I. She started speaking before she was even half way to us.

"V! What happened with you and Taylor?!" She called across the hallway I blushed as the angry looking second years looked from Tabitha to me now.

"I uh, I ended it... Why?!" I asked the worry that filled her face making my stomach lurch now. Tabitha had finally reached Rose and I and was bent over her head coming to my chest as she held on to my arm for support. She was completely out of breath and was breathing in the air like there wasn't enough of it.

"Why Tabitha?!" I desperately hissed at her now, her worry had sent a state of urgency into me.

"He- I just saw him- Taylor... He was on his way to the owlery- yelling at me..." She said between breaths finally she stood straight. "Something about you breaking up with him for George?... Said he was going to tell George exactly what he thought of him, breaking up a happy relationship..." Tabitha finally explained panic rushed over my body, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen at all. I said no other words as I rushed off towards the owlery Tabitha yelled something back at me but I didn't hear her. I pushed back through the same second years Tabitha had -much to their annoyance- and shot off round the corner. If Taylor got to send that owl George would know I'd only just broken it off with Taylor now and not months ago. He'd know that I kissed him knowing full well that I was still in a relationship. Not to mention the fact that Taylor was making it sound like I'd told him about mine and George's kiss and had actually used it as my reason to end it. What on earth gave Taylor that impression?! I didn't even mention George when I ended it I had no idea what made him think George was even involved. I'd broken into the fresh air of the grounds before I'd realised, the air stinging my lungs as I took big gulps of breath. I didn't stop to relax though sprinting across the frosty grounds and straight to the owlery. My feet hit the stone steps of the large tower with slight unbalance, the ice on the stairs making it much too difficult to manoeuvre on them. I was halfway up them, my eyes on the entrance when something appeared sending my stomach plummeting. Taylor was exiting the owlery now, he stood at the top of the stairs staring, slightly shocked, at me. We both stood in silence for a few seconds as I realised I was too late, the smug smirk on Taylor's face now informed me I was. I sprinted up the rest of the stairs at him punching his chest with both fists when I got close enough.

"You idiot! YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him, he stumbled back slightly from my contact shock coming over his features now. "What have you done!? YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him again.

"What's wrong? Doesn't your little _friend_ want to accept his responsibility in the end of our relationship?!" He spoke with a smug tone crossing his arms over his chest, I wondered if this was an attempt to stop me from hitting him again.

"George had _nothing_- NOTHING -to do with us breaking up!" I yelled at him he just scoffed.

"Oh _really_ what's all this about then?" Out of his pocket he lifted my voice changing necklace I frowned at him. "I found it this morning Danielle told me that this was George's Christmas present to you! I've been avoiding you all day and _this_ is why! Blokes don't just buy girls necklaces for Christmas if they mean nothing to them!" He pointed out, although he was hitting the nail on the head the necklace didn't really have anything to do with it. I glared at him now, lifting my hand up to the necklace and tapping it twice it glowed yellow. Taylor glared at the necklace then back at me, when I didn't say anything he moved his mouth to speak but Tabitha's voice came out.

"_Merlin's beard! That's amazing!_" I stifled a laugh as Taylor looked confused at the necklace. I snatched it back out of his hands tapped it twice, it glowed again, and stuffed it into my pocket.

"It's a prank item Taylor! A new Weasley product that's all!" I hissed at him, his face dropped, I'd won the argument, though I didn't feel very good about it. His face quickly pulled into a glare at me again.

"I'm not wrong about you two Verity!" He hissed at me I just glared back at him, my mouth opened before I could stop it.

"Taylor the reason we _'broke up'_ though how you can break up with someone you _never wanted to be with in the first place_ I have no idea! We broke up because you are a smitten, controlling freak! You wouldn't let me do anything without you and _constantly_ bothered me despite the fact that all I ever wanted out of our relationship was a friendship! Any time you brought up 'dating' I always said we'd _see how it goes_! If you think our relationship was real than you're just deluded!" I was speaking the nasty, vicious truth, I was out of control but it needed to be said. He deserved this after everything he'd done. "I was only ever with you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings by not being with you Taylor! I know now that I was stupid to worry about that! You have nothing to do with me any more Taylor _NOTHING_! I don't even want to _pretend_ to be your friend any more!" I screamed at him I turned to walk away I didn't want to even be near him any more, however he grabbed hold of my wrist as I twisted to move away. Catching me and stopping me I glared up at him, his eyes were full of fury.

"Go on then! Go off with that _bastard_ Weasley! His family are nothing more than a bunch of filthy blood traitors anyway!" I couldn't believe he was saying something so nasty, my parents came from unpure roots, was I blood traitor too? "The pair of you are nothing more than a couple of filthy blood traitors and you deserve each other-" Before Taylor could dish out any more insults or I could even retort a flash of red hair had come flying past me. Ginny Weasley's fist collided with Taylor's nose it sputtered blood everywhere covering my arm and some of my robes. Taylor screamed out holding his hands over his nose and falling back slightly into the doorway of the owlery.

"Stay the hell away from Verity! 'Cause if you think that hurt you just wait until my brothers get a hold of you!" She growled seizing my arm and pulling me away from Taylor back towards the castle. I was in total shock, I didn't know what to do or say. Part of me was cheering Ginny's name while another part, the same part I expect that has kept me with Taylor for so long, wondered if he was okay. I glared away that thought reminding it that he had just called me a blood traitor, Ginny's eyes looked to me now.

"You okay?" She finally asked, I looked up at her my eyes met hers and something inside me clicked. I started to laugh, really laugh, Ginny grinned back at me.

"You just punched Taylor in the face!" I declared as though she didn't already know it, she laughed now too.

"I know..." She nodded. "Felt damn good too!" She grinned.

"I'll second that!" I laughed out. Once the pair of us had got the laughter out of us and we entered into the Entrance hall Ginny looked back at me again.

"I was on my way to send Mum an owl when I heard you two arguing..." She explained. "At first I didn't want to intrude, I thought that if it was the other way around you wouldn't dream of involving yourself." She pointed out. "So I waited at the bottom of the stairs hoping you'd both just storm past me when you were finished without noticing... Then I heard him call George a bastard and insult my family..." She informed me my eyes fell to my feet, I wouldn't have wanted Ginny to hear that. "I'm sorry for just charging in like that, I've never been one to deal with anger well..." She laughed out I shook my head.

"No it's okay, I'm sorry that you had to hear all that..." She smiled and I knew she didn't blame me for that. I thought on her last words and laughed slightly. "Besides I know a certain red-haired twin who also can't deal with his anger too well..." I joked she grinned back to me only my smile had fallen now as I thought of George. I realised that he was going to get that owl, he was going to know. I dreaded what his response was going to be, I thought on this as Ginny and I walked to the entrance of the Great hall. Ginny stopped just outside it she said something to me but I didn't hear it over my own thoughts. I continued into the doorway and stood just inside of it as I turned my head to look at her.

"What did you say Ginny?" I asked she looked at me wide eyed now though and, as I heard gasps from nearby students, I quickly realised my mistake. My eyes shot down to the blood covering my arm and robes my wide eyes looked up to the Great hall in hopes nobody had noticed. It was too late, people were staring, pointing and whispering to their friends. Just seconds passed before Danielle's eyes turned to find out what all the fuss was about. Her eyes landed on me she gasped smacking Rebecca and Tabitha before jumping out of her seat and running towards me. Ginny grabbed the back of my robes and pulled me back out of the hall she laughed slightly.

"You should probably go wash all that off..." She pointed out I laughed and nodded my head.

"I think I should..." But as I said it we both heard feet running towards the doors, Danielle burst into the entrance hall beside Ginny and I.

"Verity! What the hell?!" She questioned as soon as she could, seconds later Tabitha and Rebecca appeared.

"Danielle what are you-" Rebecca started off but Tabitha cut her off when she saw me.

"Merlin's pants V! What's happened!? Are you okay? Did Taylor do that?!" She asked all at once. I shook my head quickly to her words. Ginny listened for more feet before speaking.

"I think you'd better get V back to the Hufflepuff common room to clean up before half the school comes running out here..." She pointed out the girls nodded quickly congregating around me.

"Thank you Ginny, for … You know.." I smiled Ginny just smiled back shaking her head.

"He deserved it." She grumbled she then entered the Great hall as Tabitha, Rebecca, Danielle and I walked towards the Hufflepuff common room.

"So!? What the _hell_ Verity!?" Danielle pushed again as they all stared at me walking along.

"It's Taylor's blood..." I explained.

"My Merlin, Verity!" Tabitha whispered covering her shocked mouth.

"Ha, good on you V!" Rebecca smirked patting my back Danielle just stared at me, for a brief second I was sure she was tempted to pull out a quill and parchment and start scribbling down notes.

"It wasn't me, I didn't do anything to him, Ginny punched him..." I told them.

"Always liked that girl!" Rebecca commented I shook off a laugh that I wanted to come out as Tabitha was looking so utterly shocked by my news. It took me the rest of the walk to the common room to explain what had happened. By the end of it Rebecca was still grinning as was Danielle looked guiltily at her feet. Tabitha however was staring sadly at me.

"Well, that couldn't have gone any worse really could it?" She asked sadly as we entered the common room.

"I'm sorry V, when he asked me about that necklace earlier I didn't think anything of it... I just told him it was from George, I should have thought." Danielle explained Tabitha glared at her obviously blaming her for her part in it, I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it Danielle..." I sighed, Tabitha glared over to me now. I diverted straight to the room, I didn't want to accidentally bump into Taylor. Rebecca and Danielle, now satisfied by my story, stayed in the common room to play chess. Tabitha followed me up to the room though and I knew exactly why.

"How could you let Danielle off like that?!" She growled as we climbed the stairs.

"She doesn't know about me and George..." I whispered to her now. "She just thinks that Taylor was blowing things out of proportion, I don't want her to find out anything Taylor suspected is actually true and run off telling everyone I dumped Taylor for George do I!?" I whispered as we entered the bedroom.

"Ah, good point..." Tabitha said now moving into the room, she stared at me for a few seconds. "So George knows now? That you and Taylor have been together this whole time?" She spoke softly and sadly.

"I think so..." I sighed as I moved into the bathroom and washed the blood off of my arm.

"What do you think he'll say?" She asked I shrugged though quickly realised she wouldn't be able to see it.

"No idea... I don't even know if he'll want to speak to me again..." I sighed again tears stung my eyes. I turned off the tap and now leant my elbows against the side of the sink, hiding my face in my hands. The cold wet sensation from my hands felt relieving on my suddenly hot face.

"I'm sure he'll want to speak to you again..." Tabitha said after a long while I sighed again from behind my hands.

"I lied to him Tabs..." I whispered, I was surprised she even heard it.

"You didn't! Not technically, did you ever actually tell him you'd broken up with Taylor?" She asked.

"I don't think it matters, I gave the impression I wasn't with him. George will see it as a betrayal of trust!" I pushed myself away from the sink as I spoke drying off my arm and moved back into the room. Tabitha was very solemnly sat on her bed staring into space her eyes met mine when I re-entered the room.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because I know if it was the other way around, that's how I'd feel." I growled at her now I didn't want to discuss it any more. I had a throbbing headache and wanted nothing more than to leave the situation. I climbed into bed still in my blood spattered robes facing away from her, soon after I heard Tabitha's bed springs loosen then heard the door close. She'd left the room, I was alone and finally I was able to let my feelings out crying myself to sleep that night.


	21. The Consequences

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Consequences.**

The morning came I was happy to see that the weather reflected my mood, the sky was grey and cloudy. It looked as though it might rain at any minute and given that I felt close to tears all morning I was glad to see the horrible weather. I sat at breakfast the next morning making sure to surround myself with the girls, Rose and Tabitha beside me and Danielle in front. I didn't want the off chance that Taylor might sit next to me, luckily it seemed he was as unkeen to see me as I was with him. He and all of his friends sat at almost the opposite end of the table to us. His eyes were bruised though, I imagined, that he'd had his nose fixed by Madame Pomfrey by now. I imagined Ginny had quite the laugh at the state of his face as even I stifled a laugh as I looked at him. I apologised to the girls for our behaviour I knew that a few of them liked the company of the boys and I felt bad for them having to avoid them for my sake.

"Don't be silly..." Tabitha said softly though Danielle threw a wishful glance towards Frankie.

"Those boys are idiots. I'm glad to be rid of them." Rebecca commented a brief thought ran across my mind of Rebecca, she'd never shown interest in any of the boys in our year. She'd only ever had eyes for men much older than us and beefier, I always imagined her with some like Victor Krum. She'd fancied him quite a bit when he came to visit, though he only had eyes from Hermione Granger, I'd always thought she'd end up with a Quidditch player. My thoughts were broken by the morning post being delivered I hadn't even noticed the other owls landing at our table until a very familiar one landed in front of me. My eyes shot to him, my stomach lurched, my hands were suddenly trembling and sweaty. I glanced up, before relieving the owl of his post, to where Taylor sat, there was no owl in front of him which I was thankful for he was, however, watching me and my owl. I looked back at the owl as I reached for the letter I swore George's owl was glaring at me as though he himself was mad at me. I slowly, with shaking hands, took the letter from the owl who did not hoot at me as he left. Fluttering up and out of the windows, my eyes dropped from watching the owl down to the letter in my hands. '_Verity Stockhart_' was written across the front in very familiar writing, I was dreading opening it. I suddenly felt ill and wanted nothing more than to run back up to my room and go to sleep. My eyes lifted to see all the girls were staring at me waiting to hear what it said. My eyes unwillingly sped down the table, Taylor was still watching me, waiting with a certain amount of smugness set on his bruised face, until I opened it to see my reaction. Suddenly I didn't feel like opening it so publicly any more I just looked back to each of the girls.

"I'll open it later..." I mumbled stuffing the letter back into my bag for future reference. Danielle threw my bag a longing look I knew she wanted to hear exactly what was written in that letter but I didn't give in to her. All day I kept the letter stashed away I half hoped that if I just forgot about it I wouldn't have to read it. I could just go to George the next time I saw him and act like nothing had happened. Something told me I couldn't do that, that day I did my worst I'd ever done in all of my lessons even Transfiguration which McGonagall was quick to point out. I sighed when dinner was finished following the girls back to the common room without talking, I made an excuse and went straight to bed. Danielle, who hadn't left me alone all day, and Tabitha both joined me. I didn't speak to either of them once we got into the room though I just climbed into bed and hid under the covers. A few hours passed and before I knew it all the girls were in the room and asleep. I glanced through my curtains over to Danielle's bed listening for her quiet snoring, I heard it and quickly moved. I rumbled through my bag looking for the paper I quickly found it throwing myself back into my bed. I pulled the covers back over my head pulling my wand off of my table side.

"_Lumos._" I whispered and there in front of me shone my name across the front of the envelope again. I quickly turned it over tearing it open, I was surprised to find a small torn off bit of parchment inside. I dropped the envelope once I got the parchment free of it. My light hit the parchment and it shone back at me like a beacon of evil my eyes settled on to just two simple lines written in George's hand writing.

_'You're still with Flume? _

_You lied to me?'_

There was nothing else written on the paper, no signature, no nicety's what-so-ever but I didn't need any more. Even just those two lines made my stomach lurch a painful lump rose in my throat. My eyes stung as I read and re-read the words over and over again willing them to change to not say the horrible things they said. They didn't change I crumbled up the note I didn't want to read it any more punching my pillow as I laid back into bed. Once again silently crying myself to sleep.

The next morning was a Saturday but, unlike the other girls in my room who took the weekend as a blessing, I did not spend my day out of the room enjoying chatting to my friends or even out in the fresh, though cold, weather. Instead I spent my entire day in the room working out exactly what I wanted to say to George. '_I'm so sorry_' had started it off and also been dotted around another few times. I also explained '_I couldn't do it George, it was easy to talk about but not as easy to put into action_.' Which I believe was ended with yet another '_I'm so sorry_.' I also felt it was necessary to tell him that '_I broke up with him as soon as I found out how you felt about me though, I couldn't go on doing that to you._' Which lead to. '_That's the only reason I left at Christmas, I didn't want you to be the 'other guy' I wanted you to be my only guy_' I then tried to turn a little of the blame on to him, getting slightly angry at him. '_You gotta understand I thought you saw me as nothing more than your little sister, that a little white lie wouldn't hurt between people who were just friends._' I also felt the need to clarify that '_We never did anything, hell we never even kissed, you were my first ever kiss George Weasley and I am so proud to say that._' Though I wondered how he might react to that, even the thought of me and Taylor kissing may have made him angry. So I decided to add on to the end '_I can't express how sorry I am, please talk to me, argue with me, shout at me, I don't care. I just need to know that you still do._' Overall my letter ended up being a whole two pages, compared to his two sentences I felt a little silly. I'd got out all I wanted to however so I now stood in the owlery tying the letter to my owl, Mr. Feathers', leg and sending him on his way. I got no reply, the rest of January and February flew past with nothing from George. I'd become completely withdrawn, I barely spoke to anyone who wasn't one of the girls any more. I stopped wearing make up all together and always wore my hair in a bun, I didn't care about my appearance any more. The only person I wanted to impress was no where near this school and wanted nothing to do with me. There was one highlight to my distancing myself however, it gave me time for school. I'd completely cancelled out all other parts of my life except my school work, socialising meant nothing to me any more. Nor did I attend any Quidditch matches. I didn't want to speak to anyone unless I absolutely had to. The only thing I did do however was keep hope, every morning when the post came I looked up hoping to see that familiar owl. He never came. Tabitha hated that I kept such hope for George though as we sat in the breakfast hall on the first day of March I stared up at the incoming owls.

"I really wish you'd just give up on him V!" She hissed from my side I said nothing as I returned to my meal once all the owls had entered the hall. "I mean ignoring you for almost two months now! It's petty! There's just no excuse for it, even if he'd just replied and told you he hated you-" I cringed at her words she didn't seem to notice. "At least that'd be something." As she didn't seem to want to drop the subject I spoke.

"Would you give up on Fred?" I asked in a dull voice not even lifting my eyes from my plate as I brought a slice of sausage to my lips. Tabitha fell silent her mouth open but no words left it she just sat there frowning into space.

"It's different. Me and Fred aren't weird like you and George, we'd have had it out, screamed at each other about it..." She pointed out I finally dragged my bored eyes over to her.

"And that's better is it?" Again she fell silent, my eyes moved back to my plate as she threw me silent glares. The Great halls doors flew open I didn't look around to see who it was however, I did hear feet running across to the Gryffindor table. They stopped and then two more pairs of feet broke out as well as a sudden upsurge in whispering. Danielle, from her position opposite me, lifted her head out of my daily copy of the _Prophet_. She glared around the room wondering why people were whispering, suddenly a young girl broke off of the Gryffindor table and over to Danielle. They shared some discreet whispers which I took no interest in before Danielle gasped.

"No!" She gasped out, she'd now got the attention of Rebecca who, once the Gryffindor girl disappeared, rounded on her.

"What?!" She whispered from the blonde's side I took no interest keeping my eyes firmly planted on my plate.

"Ron Weasley's been taken to the Hospital wing, someone reckons he's been poisoned." This caught my attention my eyes lifted from my plate just in time to see a baffled and pale looking Hermione rushing out of the hall. I glanced from her back down to my plate I could feel Tabitha's eyes on me she seemed a little lost, when I finally looked at her, glancing between me and the door.

"What?" I grumbled out, she swallowed before she spoke.

"Should we, well you don't think... I mean we are close to the twins..." She was wondering whether or not we should go, join Hermione, Ginny and I suspected Harry to see if Ron was alright. I just looked back at my half empty plate.

"I'm not close to the twins." I pointed out before standing up and trudging away to my first lesson.

It was later that same day when Tabitha and I had just finished dinner and were heading back to the common room early. I got up from our seat at the table slower than Tabitha did wanting to avoid Taylor who was only just sitting down. Tabitha walked straight to the exit marching past Taylor with no worries and into the entrance hall. I followed about five paces behind her. As I came to the doorway to the entrance hall however I found Tabitha had stopped just outside of it. At first I thought she was waiting for me to catch up but then I realised her eyes were fixed on something I could not yet see she looked shocked by whatever it was. I frowned as I pushed my way into the entrance hall coming out slightly ahead of Tabitha. When my eyes landed on them however my legs seemed to stop working I came to an abrupt halt just as they had and the four of us just stared at each other. The pair looked pale and worried they had a large wrapped up package in their hand and I realised they were here to see Ron. It was common knowledge about Ron now, that he'd been poisoned on his birthday was the talking point at dinner. My eyes fell on to George now as I looked at him I thought of all the times Tabitha and I had seen the twins walking these very halls before. How just last year if this situation had arose all that Tabitha and I would have done would be to walk over to the twins and admiringly chat to them. How different it all was now, Tabitha hadn't moved from my side I thought she was worried that I would burst into tears if I witnessed her hug Fred. Though she was now watching me I could see from the corner of my eye. George was the first to move passing the large package he was holding over to his twin before whispering something to him. Fred nodded at him and walked towards us.

"Hello V... Cheers for the Christmas present." He smiled as sweetly as he could before slipping his free hand around Tabitha's waist and the pair walked off around the corner chatting away. I watched them until they came to a stop a little way up a free hallway finally my eyes moved from them to George who had been watching me the entire time. I felt a blush raise up my cheeks as I looked back at his meaningful stare. Finally we both took steps towards each other walking until we met in the middle. I suddenly realised what a state I was in, hair in a crappy bun and no make up on my blush flushed deeper but I decided to talk first.

"I've just heard about Ron, I'm sorry..." My voice was less than a whisper but George had heard me a small smile rose on his face.

"He'll be alright I'm sure..." He said with an approving nod I nodded back silently. The silence was quick to raise between us once more as my thoughts dared to think of the last time we were together. The time we kissed, how we'd been just as close as we are now on that night. The longing look on George's face when he looked at me that I was sure I could see in his eyes now. I flushed again at my thoughts as George broke our eye contact looking down to the floor with a small sigh. I reprimanded myself silently telling myself that it was just my imagination that I saw that look on his face now when he was mad at me.

"Look-" He finally spoke but I cut him off without really wanting to. My mouth moved without my brains consent as soon as it had realised we were going to discuss what had happened.

"George, I am so sorry..." I whispered my eyes now too falling to the floor as I willed them not to cry.

"I know..." I heard his voice but didn't believe he had said it, my eyes looked back up at him again, a soft smile was on his lips.

"This isn't really a great time to talk..." He sighed. "I was going to owl you but, well I suppose I'm here now so..." He lingered staring into my eyes I thought for sure he went to lift his hand to meet my face but his hand met his neck instead scratching it awkwardly "Look, come to the shop on the second day of summer, we'll talk then." He nodded briskly almost business like I returned the nod. He examined me for a few seconds I wondered if I saw that longing look in his eyes once more before he broke off walking past me. He walked straight over to his brother once more, Tabitha had left Fred as soon as she'd seen George walking over. They exchanged a small greeting as they passed each other before Tabitha sort of half ran towards me. I didn't even let her catch up to me before I twisted away heading in the opposite direction, despite it being the wrong way, and down a hall way. The tears that were threatening to come sooner now burst out of my eyes painfully. My shoulders shuddered as I continued down the hall with Tabitha now catching up and slipping an arm round my shoulder. I felt like all I had done for the past two months was cry, my eyeballs felt sore, that didn't stop me though as George's straight, stern face came into my mind.


	22. Career Prospects and Cheering Up

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Career Prospects and Cheering Up.**

**AN: Uploaded two in a row today because they were both pretty short chapters! Sorry! :)**

A month or so passed between George and I's encounter and now, seeing him had made little to no difference to my attitude however. If anything it had only made me worse. I cried almost everyday now and was set off by the smallest thing. Everette once sent me a vicious look in Potions and I burst into tears much to his shock, and hilarity. The only thing that was steady in my life was my school work, even Firenze commented on how much more determined I'd been in lessons. Though in the same breath he also pointed out that I was far too sad for a girl of my age. I'd not spoken to Taylor since Ginny had punched him and I had no intention or ever doing so again. He had attempted speaking to me once or twice whenever I had been stuck with just him, Frankie and Danielle, who were now dating. Though I would always just quite obviously ignore any thing he said he even tried insulting George on a couple of occasions to which Frankie would tell him to grow up. On one long evening in the beginning of May the fifth year Hufflepuff's were surprised to find a timetable hung at the notifications board. People were surrounding it when Tabitha and I entered from dinner. Danielle clawed herself free of the crowd when she spotted us.

"Career meetings with Professor Sprout..." She informed our curious faces. "One-on-ones with her to discuss what we wanna do with our lives..." She explained a little further she held up a little leaflet she was holding. "There's also a bunch of these that have appeared scattered around the common room..." I took the leaflet from her, the front read '_Make A Bang at the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes'_ I raised an eyebrow to her she just laughed.

"There's a ton more just like it..." She informed me before disappearing off I expected to inform Rebecca of the same thing she just had us. I glanced across to Tabitha who shrugged before pushing into the crowd, I followed and we found our names.

"Tomorrow at 2, yes it cuts into DADA!" I exclaimed a little too happily as two fourth years narrowed their eyes on me. It wasn't that I didn't like DADA in fact I'd got a damn sight better at it thanks to Harry Potter. It was more that I didn't like Snape he gave me the creeps with the way he talked about the Dark Arts.

"I've got mine tomorrow morning..." Tabitha explained as we both now turned away from the board, I had never put any thought into what I wanted to go on to do. I went to bed that night with hundreds of possible aspects of what route my life could take. Two in the afternoon the next day seemed to rush into existence. I hadn't even had a great chance to ask Tabitha what Professor Sprout had offered her to do, though that was probably better. That way I wouldn't feel any preference to anything because I had the chance of joining my best friend there. I felt a little nervous as I found myself in front of Professor Sprout's door that morning. I had no idea what I was going to say to her, what _did_ I want to do?! I had this image in my head of working with the Weasley's for the rest of my life. I shook that thought away however when I remembered how George and I had left things. Suddenly I didn't feel so nervous in fact all feelings seemed to slip out of me as soon as I thought of George. That was until I walked into Professor Sprouts office to find that she and I were not alone. Confusion and curiosity washed over me as I said hello to the two Professors, I didn't realise it was acceptable to have two at your career meeting.

"Hello Miss. Stockhart, please sit down..." Professor Sprout said offering the chair in front of her desk to me with a kind smile. I took it. "I do hope you don't mind Professor McGonagall joining us? She requested to sit in on your talk..." Professor Sprout explained in a slightly shaky voice as though scared of what Professor McGonagall might say. I looked from Professor Sprout over to the much taller, thinner, woman who was sat beside her. They sat as equals Professor Sprout directly in front of me while Professor McGonagall was slightly to her left. The latter woman was smiling peacefully at me, I hoped the reason she was here was a good one and not to tell me I was an idiot.

"Of course not... Good evening Professor." I said as cheerfully as I could though I felt my voice had shaken slightly.

"Good evening Verity..." She smiled though she then moved back into her chair, I got the distinct feeling she did not want to give the impression she was infringing upon Professor Sprout's work.

"Right then Verity," Professor Sprout started my eyes moved back to her. "Let's have a look at your expected O.W.L's shall we?" She smiled at me pulling out various papers that were in front of her. I spotted many more of the pamphlets like the one Danielle had shown me scattered around her desk. Finally she pulled out a piece of paper her eyes scrolled across it in silence. I took the time to risk another glance in Professor McGonagall's direction she was contently looking at the paper also. I felt a slight embarrassment rush over my cheeks.

"Well, what is it you would _like_ to do Verity?" Professor Sprout asked me, I stared at her over the piece of paper for a few seconds. I had no answer to this question.

"I uh, I've never really thought about it Professor..." I stumbled out.

"I have heard that you currently have a job do you not?" She asked this question took me back slightly but I realised that most of the Hogwart's students had seen me working for the twins over Summer. It was bound to have got around school.

"Uh, yes..." I admitted glancing between the two women.

"You are working for the Weasley twins, correct?" Professor Sprout asked her hand slightly indicating in Professor McGonagall's direction when she mentioned the twins. I wondered then if that was why Professor McGonagall was here because I was working for two of her previous students.

"Yes..." I repeated a little curiously now.

"Well, would that be something you would be interested in continuing to do when you leave school?" Professor Sprout asked. "I've been told that the Weasley's are doing very well, even considering buying Zonko's old place... They would need a lot of help with that all no doubt..." Professor McGonagall looked a little smug at Professor Sprout's praise of the twins. I even found a proud smile covering my own face I quickly dropped it however when I thought about George and how mad he probably still is.

"Well, I uh..." I tumbled on my words, I couldn't exactly tell my two Professor's that I'd had an argument with him over Taylor. It would sound so silly and childish.

"I only suggest it Verity because, well if you wanted to be an Auror for example you would need much better grades in almost half of your classes. To be a Healer you would definitely need to step your game up in Herbology at least. At the moment you are only looking to gain one 'Outstanding' and that, of course, is in Transfiguration." Professor Sprout explained indicating once again towards McGonagall who smiled proudly at me. Then it hit me was that why she was here? Because I'm good at Transfiguration? No, surely not every student who is good at a certain lesson gets a personal review from the teacher?

"Oh yes, Verity, in fact I am almost certain that if you show the examiner that little trick you can do with your voice they will give you an Outstanding on the spot!" Professor McGonagall spoke now, after I'd shown the twins that trick and they seemed so impressed, Tabitha had talked me into showing Professor McGonagall. She was completely bewildered informing me that it was NEWT level work and that most adults she knew were not capable of such work.

"Yes, but unfortunately without any other O.W.L's there won't be many prospects open to you in your Sixth year Verity..." Professor Sprout said a little sternly now I glanced a little shocked at her. I blinked a couple of times dropping in my chair slightly, I'd been working as hard as I possibly could recently and still wasn't able to impress Professor Sprout. I noted that the two woman glanced between each other now, they seemed to have some inner conversation before finally Professor McGonagall leaned forwards slightly taking my attention.

"Verity my dear, have you ever considered the prospect of teaching?" She asked me I frowned at her, my jaw dropped open slightly. I never would have dreamed I would be good enough to teach.

"I, uh, no... I'd have never thought I'd be good enough for it..." I admitted McGonagall seemed only to smile at my words.

"Well, Verity, you are undoubtedly skilled in Transfiguration. You wouldn't be able to start right away, you could go and work for the twins for a few years. However, Professor Dumbledore is not planning to be here forever I am sure. Once he goes on to better things I will be taking over as Headmistress and I will not be quite as able to keep up with my teaching as I once could..." She explained I glanced back over to Professor Sprout now who just contently smiled at me.

"Do, I uh, need any other O.W.L's?" I asked a little worriedly McGonagall smiled now.

"Teachers are required to have a least a good knowledge of History, luckily however Professor Binn's thinks you will be able to get at least an 'Exceed Expectations' in that. They also require a little knowledge of Potions and Charms, again both Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick believe you will get at least a 'Pass' in their exams." Professor Sprout explained I glanced back over to McGonagall who smiled at me.

"You will start off as my aid Verity, just joining my lessons and helping me in whatever way you can. This should give you time to get used to what teaching is like as well as allow you some insight into what you will have to do." She explained I was still completely shocked by it all, I'd never have thought I would be a good teacher. When I didn't answer her for a few seconds Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"I really think you should consider this Verity... You have the right temperament for a teacher, hard-working, patient, kind, loyal... All the traits of a true Hufflepuff..." She grinned over to Professor Sprout who was looking proudly back at me.

"And hopefully all the traits to make a good teacher..." Professor Sprout commented, a slight relief blew over me. Some how knowing that not only was Professor Sprout behind the idea too but that she actually believed I could do it made me feel better. She was normally a little critical of me so knowing that she believed I could do it made me feel much better.

"But you haven't had much of a say in this Verity... What do you think?" Professor McGonagall asked now. My jaw was still hung ajar I sat there staring into the woman's stern eyes.

"I, well I'd love to teach." I said, it was like something hit me as I imagined myself teaching students. Of course I'd love to teach, it seemed so obvious now.

"That is good to hear..." Professor McGonagall grinned Professor Sprout was also smiling. "Of course we will have to wait for at least seven years after you leave school. Only in very rare occasions will we allow a former student to become a teacher while students that they went to school with are still here..." She explained I nodded in understanding.

"Well, if that's all Verity I think you'd best get back to your class, we have already kept you here far longer than we should have." Professor Sprout spoke now I nodded and got to my feet as I reached the door however I turned back to look at the two women.

"Thank you, Professors..." I smiled at them slipping out of the door before they could respond they had just made me realise what I wanted to do in my life. Given me a goal to work for, a purpose.

It was no surprise that I was in a slightly better mood that night, I even agreed to join the girls in the common room rather than hiding upstairs. I did however bring a Transfiguration book with me to read. All five of us girls had our interviews with Professor Sprout earlier that during the day so there was no shock that it was what we were talking about that evening. As Tabitha got comfortable on the sofa beside Danielle, I was sat on the floor opposite them bent over my open book on the coffee table and my back to the fire. Rebecca was in the large armchair to my left flicking through a magazine about Quidditch while Rose was opposite her to my right sat on a stool. She had her nose embedded into a book on Potions. In fact the only two who weren't reading were Tabitha and Danielle who seemed intent on stopping the rest of us from it.

"So what did Professor Sprout suggest for you?" Danielle asked Tabitha as she used her wand to plait and un-plait her hair.

"She suggested I work at the Ministry..." Tabitha explained I glanced up at her she sounded less than impressed by the idea. "She suggested as 'I'm so good with people' that I become a Liaison, you know one of those people who work with Ambassadors?" She asked I nodded.

"My Dad used to do that, he's the Head of that Department now, I could talk to him for you?" I suggested Tabitha however looked as though I'd just offered to stuff her Pygmy Puff. "What?!" I asked to her scowling face.

"I don't want to be a liaison! It seems so boring!" She whined out I laughed slightly.

"I won't tell my Dad you said that..." I said gaining a laugh from the other girls.

"I don't think that any job at the Ministry could be called boring..." Rebecca interjected she continued when we all looked curiously at her. "Well with the amount of times You-know-who tries breaking in there? He's like a regular in that place!" I laughed at her words before Danielle spoke again.

"Well what do you want to do?" She asked Tabitha who shrugged her shoulders.

"I never really thought about it..." She explained she seemed to have gone off of the conversation as she stared dismissively down at her nails.

"What about you Dani, what did Professor Sprout suggest for you?" Rebecca asked now Danielle grinned slightly at the question dropping her wand leaving a half untied plait in her hair.

"You'll have a right laugh at this..." She leant forwards, everyone took notice. "She couldn't think of any thing to suggest for me before finally, after getting pretty annoyed by me suggesting a bunch of stupid jobs that I'd be no good at, you know, troll trainer, goblin liaison, giant interpretor. She finally blurted out that perhaps I should look for a job in the _Prophet_ as I enjoy gossip so much!" I had to say it did make me laugh, it seemed so obvious that she should join the likes of Rita Skeeter.

"What did you say?" Rose quietly asked she looked as though someone suggesting that job aspect should be an insult Danielle cackled.

"What do you think I said?! Yes please! Can you imagine all the juicy gossip the _Prophet_ has stashed away in their archives?!" She squealed happily I shook my head though a grin came to my face, Rebecca chortled loudly, Rose rolled her eyes and Tabitha laughed.

"What about you Rose? What did Professor Sprout suggest for her star pupil?!" Danielle asked Rose seemed to suddenly regret speaking as it had now brought all of the attention down on her. She blushed slightly before she spoke glancing between each of us.

"She, uh, she said I should be a Healer..." Rose explained.

"Oh of course she did..." Danielle spitefully retorted I threw her a glare before I turned back on Rose.

"That's amazing Rose, it's really difficult to get the grades to become a Healer you know?" I said remembering it had been one of the things Professor Sprout had advised me against, Rose nodded but did not speak again. I couldn't help but think it was from fear that Danielle would throw some sarcastic comment at her again. Rebecca took the awkward silence as a cue and, dropping the magazine she had long since abandoned on to the table, she spoke.

"Well, you want to know what she suggested for me?" Rebecca asked Danielle turned to face her as though she'd just offered her free galleon's.

"Of course!" Danielle said excitedly.

"She said I should look about joining the Holyhead Harpies..." She explained both Danielle and Tabitha gasped covering their mouths I raised my eyebrows.

"She thinks you're that good then?" I asked Rebecca nodded.

"Apparently so, she's even asked Professor Slughorn if he could look about getting Gwenog Jones to come see me play, can you believe it? She's the reason I wanted to be a Beater in the first place!" Rebecca grinned wildly I smiled back at her happy that Professor Sprout had at least got one person right. The conversation died down a little when the entrance to the common room opened and Taylor walked in. He threw a glare around the room at us, which was only returned, before disappearing upstairs.

"Frankie told me Professor Sprout suggested Taylor become an Auror! Can you believe that?! _Him_ in charge of keeping people safe!" Danielle informed the group scoffing Tabitha looked shocked at her words I shrugged.

"He's got the grades for it..." I said softly, all eyes turned to me in slight shock.

"Alright Missy, what about you?! What did Professor Sprout suggest you do?" Danielle asked I grinned slightly as I looked at each of their faces.

"She actually suggested I become a teacher, here at Hogwarts..." I said all of their faces dropped Danielle looked ready to burst, I was sure she wanted nothing more than to run around telling everyone. I continued before she got the chance however, explaining that Professor McGonagall sat in on our talk and the pair of them suggested that, in seven years, I return to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration.

"Merlin's beard V!" Tabitha broke the silence that had fallen after I finished telling them what had been said in my one-on-one.

"That's... Really impressive! Good job V!" Rebecca grinned patting me on the back.

"It does make sense... You are, after all, very good at Transfiguration and you are patient enough to teach children. Though you would have to cut out the day dreaming, I can't imagine that would be much good while teaching..." Rose pointed out almost as professionally as Professor McGonagall had.

"You're going to be a teacher..." Tabitha said again at a loss for words.

"That's mad! I can't wait to tell everyone! Ha, I can't wait to see Taylor's face when I tell him!" Danielle grinned mischievously.

"She suggests I be a _liaison_ while you get _TEACHER_?!" Tabitha was angry it just made me laugh however.

"Don't worry Tabs, maybe you could become my assistant?" I mockingly suggested she just let out a small scream slinging a pillow at me which missed and landed half in the fire. It caught alight instantly forcing a couple of nearby first years to scream I quickly pulled out my wand.

"_Aguamenti_!" I hollared a spout of water came out of the end of my wand extinguishing the flames of the pillow as well as half the fire. There was a brief silence from the girls before Rebecca spoke.

"Well with reflexes like that it's no doubt they want you and not Tabitha!" She got a pillow to the side of the head as the rest of the girls laughed.


	23. Loss Of A Great Man

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Loss Of A Great Man.**

It had now been months since mine and George's conversation in the Entrance hall. After a few more weeks of moping about it Tabitha and the other girls convinced me that he wouldn't want to talk if he'd given up on us. So for the last few weeks of school I'd cheered up a little bit. Though part of me did thank the fights I'd had with Taylor and George as it had allowed me to focus on my school work. Which pleased me and Professor McGonagall who was keeping a watchful eye on my progress. In turn it meant that I felt relatively happy with my performance in my History of Magic O.W.L and my Potions O.W.L. Tabitha and I were heading back to the common room after completing Potions she didn't think she'd done very well.

"I'm sure I failed it, you know, my potion just looked way _too_ green..." She grumbled out I shook my head at her.

"You realise it was meant to be green right?" I asked she swallowed hard before answering.

"Yeah but you know when it just looks _too green_?!" She repeated I just laughed at her worries I was sure she would do well in Potions, she'd always been better than me anyhow.

"Well tomorrow we've got..." She checked the timetable that was hung at the noticeboard as we got into our common room. I rolled my eyes at her, this was the third time today she'd checked it.

"Oh damn, it's Transfiguration..." My stomach leapt when she read it aloud, I was more than excited to do my Transfiguration tests, both written and physical. I was definitely planning to show my examiners my voice changing trick.

"Damn?" I questioned. "That's a good thing!" I exclaimed excitedly she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure for you it is! Everyone in the year knows you're going to ace that test. I, unfortunately, have only managed to get as far as I have in Transfiguration from copying you!" She complained huffing as we headed up to our beds, it had after all been a very long day. "I'm never going to do well in that..." She whined I entered our room first, I wondered about offering her any encouragement as she'd only throw it off coming from me. Finally, as we got changed, I worked out exactly what to say.

"You know Tabs, the day after we have Herbology, if there's one subject I'm going to fail at it's going to be that..." I pointed out Tabitha's pouting face pulled into a small grin at my words and finally I slipped into bed. Given that I had worked so hard today my brain was cheering when my head collided with the pillow, happy for the rest.

It couldn't have been long, hours perhaps, between when I drifted peacefully to sleep to when I was awoken again. I could hear odd, scattered, loud thumping sounds, they were echoing around. I was sure I was still dreaming I sighed holding my eyes shut tight as though opening them would admit that I was awake. I rolled over in my bed getting comfortable again as the sounds drifted slightly, as I did however I heard a shattering boom that actually shook my bed. It was then that I realised this wasn't a dream, something was wrong in the castle. My eyes sprung open as now I heard the distinct sounds of chattering students outside the room. I sat up tearing open the curtains around my bed and glancing around the room. Danielle wasn't in her bed and neither was Tabitha, I glanced across the room, Rose was stood slipping on her glasses.

"What the hell's going on?" I whispered to her she shrugged I glared over to Rebecca's bed, she was still asleep I could hear her snoring. I stood out of my bed now pulling on my dressing gown. I walked over to Rebecca's bed tearing open the curtains and nudging her.

"Rebecca!" I whispered harshly. "REBECCA!" I growled louder she made a moaning sound before groggily speaking.

"Whaa?!" She grumbled out hiding her face from me.

"Something weird is going on in the castle! Wake UP!" I growled pushing her hard she finally opened her eyes and glared at me just as she did there was another boom. She shot up now listening to the sounds. There were crazy crashing sounds going on in the castle that were echoing around the halls like a giants footsteps. The three of us looked between each other one by one before leaving the room and moving into the common room making sure to grab our wands. I wasn't surprised to find it pretty busy everyone was in their pyjamas all staring at the entrance as though it was insulting them.

"Where's Danielle?" Rebecca asked as the three of us moved down the stairs.

"I'm hoping where ever Tabitha is." I felt a resound worry for my best friend, she had always been a light sleeper I was just surprised she didn't wake me before investigating. Once we got into the common room and I scowered the heads worry rang through me again. Tabitha wasn't there. Zacharias Smith was stood somewhere near the front of the large crowd that had congregated around the entrance.

"-You kidding?! I'm not going out there!" He hissed to some student behind him who, now I drew closer, I heard continuously suggesting that he should go and investigate because he was the Quidditch captain. This one student's suggestion seemed to be the general consensus of the group who were muttering 'Yeah' and 'Go on!'

"Downie! Thank Merlin you're here! These idiots want _me_ to go out there..." Zacharias almost squealed once Rebecca, Rose and I were close enough. I always knew he wasn't as tough as he made out to be in D.A. He pulled Rebecca out of the crowd to stand in front of him now as though to use her as a shield.

"Let me guess, you want me to go instead?" She said dully Zacharias Smith looked up at her a little guiltily. One thing I did notice about the group around us was that there were very few Seventh years and the face that I definitely noticed missing was the normally vocal Prefect Ernie Macmillian.

"What's happened? Where is everyone else? Ernie and the Seventh years?" I asked now a sixth year girl stepped forward I recognised her as Susan Bones.

"They're all out there..." She explained. "Some people went out to investigate, there's a rumour that the Dark Mark has been put up over the top of the school... But that was before that really loud bang, now none of us want to go check they're okay..." She said a little guiltily. Rebecca and I shared fierce looks, we knew, no doubt, that Danielle would have been one of the first to have gotten out there. Tabitha would have followed wanting to help us much as most of the Seventh years. I nodded to Rebecca as it seemed we'd had some silent discussion before we both crossed the room and made for the exit. Rose did not follow she just hung back with the other slightly shocked faces as we left.

"You don't think...?" Rebecca asked the question that had been ringing in my mind ever since Susan mentioned the Dark Mark. Everyone in the school knew that the Dark Mark being put over a building was You-know-who's way of telling the world there had been a death there. My hurry to find Tabitha suddenly escalated at the thought and I rushed down the hall finding a large gaggle of Hufflepuff's as I turned a corner. Ernie Macmillian was among them, however Tabitha and Danielle were still missing. As soon as I saw Ernie I walked up to him.

"Ernie, have you seen the two fifth year girls, Tabitha Walsh and Danielle Price?" I asked him his mind seemed a little distracted he glanced from the doorway everyone was looking at over to me. A frown came over his head now as he spoke.

"You two really shouldn't be out of the common room, none of you should be!" He called over the crowd nobody listened though. I huffed at his unhelpfulness until someone behind Ernie spoke.

"I saw them..." I moved around Ernie only to come face to face with Taylor and his friend Frankie. My jaw clenched almost instantly, if it hadn't been for how badly I wanted to find Tabitha I'd have just ignored him.

"Where are they?!" Rebecca growled now, clearly sensing my unwillingness to speak to Taylor. He grinned smugly at her Rebecca didn't let this phase her cracking her knuckles as she spoke again.

"Really Flume? You want _two_ broken noses in one year?" She growled I sniggered, hell even Frankie did, Taylor just stared wide eyed back at her.

"No way 'Becca..." I chimed in, both Taylor and Rebecca looked at me in shock as it seemed I was saving him, a wicked grin came to my face. "You are a _Beater_ remember, I reckon one punch from you and it'd crack Taylor's pretty little head right open..." I smirked he gulped hard as Rebecca's menacing eyes moved back to him. Just as he went to speak everyone took notice of Ernie's voice.

"Harry Potter!" He called out everyone looked around to where he was pointing to find that Harry Potter was indeed approaching them. He didn't look like he was going to stop for Ernie's shouts however his face was stony and a little terrifying.

"Harry! We heard a noise, and someone said something about the Dark Mark -" Harry did not let Ernie finish rushing straight into the huddle of Hufflepuffs.

"Out of the way!" He yelled physically pushing between Taylor and Frankie knocking them to the floor. Finally he found the stair case ahead of us all and rushed on to it. I made a point of only helping Frankie on to his feet.

"Well that was rude!" Ernie mumbled from behind me, Frankie spoke once I helped him.

"Dani and Tabitha went out there, only minutes ago with some Seventh years..." Frankie explained pointing at the doorway Harry had just left though. I shared another glance with Rebecca I could almost read her thoughts as I was thinking them myself.

_'There might be Death Eaters in the school, or worse, we really doing this?'_ I answered my own soundless question as I walked straight for the door. Once out into the Entrance hall we finally spotted Tabitha and Danielle, they were a few feet away huddled against a wall with some other students. I tried to yell to them but there was a loud scattering sound going on between us where the large Gryffindor hourglass had been shattered and it's rubies were spilling out all over the rafters. Rebecca and I moved to hug the same wall Tabitha and Danielle were as we edged along it however I heard a voice roar over the rubies.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" I didn't even turn to work out who had sent the spell I just leapt, with all my might on to Rebecca's back knocking us both to the ground. The spell hit the wall exactly where Rebecca's head had just been knocking a large chunk of the wall out. Two stubby looking people ran past us screaming and giggling with joy. Their black cloaks whipping against their large bodies as they passed. One of them took aim in the direction of Tabitha and the students with her, my mind went into over drive. I spotted one of the rubies that had fallen near by the group, as the short woman cackled out a curse I pulled out my wand and called out a charm too, the first I could think of. Just like that the red Gryffindor ruby that was laying on the ground beside the, now cowering group, burst into a large brick wall, tall and long enough to cover the group. The evil woman's curse cracked into the brick wall like a bullet crumbling a large part of it but leaving the group unharmed. The woman did not stop to work out who had stopped her curse, she didn't even seem to look back to see if it hit anything at all.

"Merlin! Were they?!" Rebecca whispered as we watched them run straight out of the blasted front doors into the cool night air.

"Yep..." I informed her before she finished her question, I knew she was wondering if they were Death Eaters.

"And you just saved...!?" Rebecca gasped out pointing not only at herself but at the group in front of us too. Who were now curiously staring at the half broken brick wall in front of them.

"Yep..." I repeated she glanced at me in shock for a few seconds before pulling me into an odd sort of half lying down hug.

"Thank you!" She whispered into it I shook my head.

"No problem..." I replied pushing myself up now and helping her up too. Our eyes moved back to further along the wall only to find the students who were just there now missing.

"Dammit Tabitha!" I hissed out as Rebecca and I, after looking around to make sure there weren't to be any other surprise Death Eaters, moved out into the night. I took a quick glance back to see that other students were now too braving the Entrance hall. Rebecca and I just caught sight of a disappearing student as they wandered around the corner of the castle. We followed as we saw the small group we realised they were looking at something, a large dark mass lying on the ground. I glanced upwards gasping as my eyes saw the Dark Mark right above the tower that the mass was under.

"Oh Merlin... You don't think someone...?" Rebecca cut herself off at the prospect of it as we now approached the group. People were crying, some still gasping and whispering small, or loud, 'no's as they just approached.

"I do think..." I whispered out to Rebecca finally my eyes landed on a tearful black haired girl stood just beside the body. I rushed over to her before taking in the scene pulling her into a hug she cried on to my shoulder.

"Tabitha I was so worried..." I whispered into her shoulder she sniffed slightly before pulling back and finding my eye a frown set on her face. "What?" I whispered her frown broke into a saddened look when she spoke.

"Verity... Look at who's body that is..." She whispered lightly to me now, my stomach lurched breaking my eyes from Tabitha now I looked to the body. Albus Dumbledore laid across the ground, he didn't look real he seemed to serene as he lay there dead. My stomach dropped and so did my legs I fell to my knees just feet from his body my hands covering my face. I was blinking hard as though soon I'd open my eyes again and he wouldn't be there and this would all just be a terrible dream. Tabitha cried beside me, Rebecca gently rubbed my back as I was sure she too was crying. Tears sprang to my eyes when I realised that this was real, it wasn't a dream at all. A larger group now formed around his body. People were screaming out, crying, begging for the scene not to be true. Then a body joined all the others that seemed to send the screams into silence. Though people continued to cry even as Harry Potter walked through them straight up to Dumbledore's body. Hagrid, somewhere behind Harry, let out a loud cry of pain. I now noted the teachers who were scattered amongst the students too. I spotted Professor McGonagall amongst the crowd tears slipping silently down her face. My stomach lurched, I was sure that just a few months previously when she had suggested that Dumbledore would leave the school she had not wanted it to be in this way. I glanced upwards from my still seated position to someone behind me. Firenze was stood there behind me like some guardian, even his beauty did not seem to take away from the throbbing sensation in my chest however. He looked down at me his eyes sparkling yet his face fairly sombre I wondered if he had already known this was going to happen.

'_No! He couldn't have! If he did, well surely he would have done something to stop it?_' My thoughts raced just as the large Centuar held out his hand to me, I had just been thinking that my legs were hurting. I wondered if he knew that too as I took his hand and he helped me back to my feet. I stared at him for a moment longer before looking back at Harry and Dumbledore. Harry was knelt now beside the dead Headmaster, tears silently slipped down my cheeks now as Tabitha hid her face into my shoulder. I put my arm around her as my mind wandered once more. I thought of all the people who did not yet know about Dumbledore, all the former students who had so loved him. My Mother who had nothing but good things to say about her former headmaster, my Father who, although he'd never been taught by him, thought the man was a true credit to the Wizarding world. I wondered, thinking about my Father, if the Ministry knew yet, if the Minister would even be upset to learn of the great wizard's death or a little relieved. It was a widely known fact that Dumbledore could walk right into the Minister's job if he wanted to. I thought of the _Prophet_ and the field day that someone like Rita Skeeter would have with this story. I imagined if she knew about it she would have been here already with her quill and notepad questioning tearful students. Finally Hagrid stepped forwards trying to take Harry away from the scene, Harry refused. A red head of hair appeared from the crowd, Ginny Weasley, who it was now known by the entire school was dating Harry, lifted him from his position with ease. Her appearance struck a thought in me now. Fred and George were among that list of people who do not yet know about Dumbledore's death. I wondered what the twins were doing now, if George was asleep in his bed or was up filling in some late night paper work. Soon after this, when Professor Sprout started ushering the students back indoors, I reprimanded myself for allowing my thoughts to land on to George Weasley yet again. In the distance I heard the saddening cry of a bird my eyes moved to the sky to see a Phoenix flying through the air.

There was a rumour that they had thought of closing down the school, classes were suspended, exams postponed. Students were being picked up by their parents as early as the morning after Dumbledore's death. My Father had demanded, luckily only by owl, that I return home. I refused however I, like most students, wanted to attend Dumbledore's funeral to pay my respects. That did not stop my Father from booking himself a room in Hogsmeade, he apparently had been lucky to do so as so many people were coming to the funeral. My Father managed to mingle in along with the other Ministry officials despite the fact that he wasn't actually attending the funeral and was only planning to come pick me up the second the funeral was over. In fact he'd booked the room the day after the death despite the fact that the funeral wasn't for a few days. I was sure he just felt that him being just ten minutes away from me was better than nothing. The days leading up to the funeral were some of the worst I'd ever spent at Hogwarts. The entire school seemed to weep at the loss of it's Headmaster, everyone was quiet and pale, even Peeves was more subdued. I hadn't stopped crying, this entire year felt as though it had been nothing but a failure to me. Fighting with George, breaking up with Taylor and now loosing one of the only people that kept my school safe. I'd gone back to wearing my hair in a scruffy bun and no make up on. The only thing in the entire world that did not seem to fit with the misery was the weather. Beautiful and bright skies seemed to run a mock of the situation of the Wizarding world. The day of the funeral came everyone dressed in their nicest robes and went to breakfast. I didn't eat and noted that I was not alone in the choice as half the students sat staring at their full plates. My eyes moved to the teachers long table. The centre chair was empty out of respect, something that made my liking of Professor McGonagall rise just that bit further. Snape's chair however was filled by someone I had not expected to see, Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic. I recognised him from the _Prophet_ I half expected to see my father among the people he had bought with him. He was not there however, I expected he didn't want to intrude on the funeral when he had not known Dumbledore personally. It was common knowledge around the school now that Snape had murdered Dumbledore and escaped with the Death Eaters. I glared at Scrimgeour as though it was his fault Snape had gotten away. My eyes moved to my side Tabitha was gently dabbing the corners of her eyes with a napkin pretending as though she was not crying. I smiled sadly at her gently rubbing my hand on her back. It was only minutes later that McGonagall told everyone the time had come to move out to the grounds. The girls and I rose from our seats and followed a surprisingly well dressed Professor Sprout out of the hall. The beautiful sun light washed over my body in a horrible contradiction to my feelings. At first my eyes squinted struggling to come to terms with the sudden beauty then they focused. I glanced around the already occupied seats as we Hufflepuff's followed the Gryffindors out. My eyes found that there was already many people there, my eyes were drawn to a woman with vibrant pink hair. They moved across her to the man she was holding hands with then across again only to find a well known red headed older couple. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked positively miserable by the scene that they were in. My stomach lurched when I looked to the people beside them. One of their older sons Bill who I hadn't yet met though I'd heard of. The rumour that he was attacked by a werewolf in the battle had been the only news, other than Dumbledore's death, that anyone had spoken of. I saw now that it was no rumour, it was very much true as he stood bandaged and resting against his fianceé Fleur Delacour who I remembered from the Tri-Wizard tournament a few years before. Beside those two however was the reason my stomach had now dropped, the reason my hands were suddenly sweaty and I wanted nothing more than for the Giant squid, one of his giant tentacles broke from the lakes edge, to swallow me into the lake. Fred and George Weasley stood with their family their expressions stony and unnatural on their faces. They were wearing black versions of their horrible lime green dragonskin suits that I so often mocked. I took my gaze off of them when I noticed that they were looking around, they'd spotted Professor Sprout and the line of Hufflepuffs behind her and were searching them. I looked out across the lake only half-mindedly focusing on the mer-people who sat just beneath the waters edge looking back at me. I pretended not to notice Tabitha in front of me waving to Fred. Finally we found our seats I was between a first year Hufflepuff and Tabitha, I wasn't happy to find Taylor was sat in the chair in front of me. I ignored his constant glances over his shoulder and just looked up to the other people I'd not yet taken notice of. My eyes landed on a blonde woman, Rita Skeeter and as though I had predicted it she was sat with a quill and note pad in hand. I threw the woman a glare for her tact only for my glare to heighten when my eyes landed upon a plump woman sat beside her, a falsely sad look stretched over her fat face. Professor Umbridge was wearing a black outfit with matching velvet bow in her hair. My jaw clenched I nudged Tabitha who followed my gaze over to the plump woman her eyes then moved over to somewhere else. I frowned following her gaze now to find her worried look directed at the twins whose eyes were also on Umbridge George had a furious look in his eye. I ignored the twins' reactions when I looked back at Umbridge however I saw her worriedly scuttling away from her previous seat. I looked around to try and work out what had spooked her to see Firenze stood like a guardian again, beside the waters edge. I smiled at him, his eyes moved to my own and he returned my sad smile moving his head back to look over the crowd. The funeral was a terribly upsetting scenario, it began by the mer-people singing a beautiful song as a teary eyed Hagrid carried a long covered body down the gap in the chairs. I gasped at the sight tears springing to my eyes and wasting no time in slipping down my cheeks. I slipped my hand into Tabitha's as she let out a juttering breath. Hagrid placed the body upon a marble table before disappearing to the back of the crowd, I followed his path and was shocked to find a large giant stood at the back of the group. My amazed thoughts were cut off when I heard a man start speaking.

"The loss of such a great, wonderful man..." He started I stopped listening once my eyes landed on the short man, he looked like a Ministry official. His speech did not give me any impression that the man had known Dumbledore personally. More that he had been given a 'Ministry approved' speech and had memorised it. My tearful eyes just stared down at my fingers as I thought of all the things that were going to change now. I felt as though hours had passed with me just staring into my lap then I heard screams of horror my eyes shot up. My hand instinctively moved to my pocket where my wand was resting, I expected to find Snape and his Death Eater pals back to destroy the occasion. I didn't expect to see flames where only minutes ago Dumbledore's body was laying. I watched through blurred eyes as the flames grew and then suddenly disappeared leaving a marble white tomb in their place. Another cry of shock came from the crowd, mostly Umbridge I noted, when a flurry of arrows came soaring in the direction of the crowd. Though they landed short and pierced the ground instead. My eyes tried to see where they had come from when I couldn't see them through the trees I moved to look at Firenze who seemed to peacefully smile at the tribute of arrows. I knew then it had been the Centuar's. The mer-people now slipped from view under the water. This was the end of the funeral, people accepted that as a sudden buzz of conversation erupted in the crowd. Most people were sad, crying with their friends, some were greeting their families and friends who had come to the funeral too. I just sat in silence Tabitha's hand still squeezing on to mine as though she was afraid I would slip away. I turned to look at her to see her eyes searching the now moving crowd for Fred. I smiled at the side of her worried face before speaking.

"I'll be back in a sec..." I said to her she looked back at me with a shocked look, she didn't want me to leave her side. When she saw my determined look however she accepted it giving me a nod in reply. I slipped my hand from hers as I stood and moved out of the crowd over to the decking that over looked the Black Lake. Tabitha wanted to see Fred and I didn't want to be the reason she couldn't do that. So I took myself out of the situation knowing that without me there she would be quite happy to go over and greet the Weasley's. I imagined her now walking over to them being greeted with the usual glee from Mrs. Weasley. Kissing Fred and telling him she missed him, George may even ask her where I was, though I doubted it. I stood beside the lake my eyes watching the Giant squid as he slid around just under the surface of the water. I wondered if he had wanted to have his own tribute to Dumbledore. I thought of all the changes that were going to come with Dumbledore's death. Wondering if the school would even open next year and, even if it did, if my Father would allow me to go. I watching the white skin of the squid I was sure one of his large eyes were on me too, just waiting for my Father to turn up and escort me from the school.

"Really puts everything into perspective doesn't it?" I heard a familiar voice from beside me, my chest constricted, my stomach flipped. I didn't turn to look at him I just lowered my head in acknowledgement to him being there. He took this as permission to come closer and soon enough I felt him beside me. I just nodded at his question raising my head again and watching the squid once more. After a few seconds of silence I suddenly realised.

"I'm sorry to hear about Bill..." I said softly though didn't move my eyes from the squid that was until I heard George laugh. In my confusion to his reaction I dared a glance his way he was looking at his feet and indeed had a smile on his face.

"Seems all you're doing these days is apologising..." He pointed out, his eyes raising from the floor before they met mine however I broke away. Looking back out along the lake, the squid was slowly slipping from view. I just nodded briskly again at George's words.

"Looks like that's what the worlds come to..." I pointed out in a grim tone, George moved beside me, I had no idea what he had gone to do but he'd stopped half way. I wondered if he was shocked by my miserable words, I was usually quite upbeat after all. Either way it seemed he brushed off my words when he spoke again.

"Bill's alright... Still gets the pretty girl, don't he?" George laughed out I didn't laugh too I was ashamed to feel a slight jealous spike plummet my stomach. My eyes fell from the now disappeared squid looking instead to a random spot in the lake.

"About that..." George spoke again. "Your Dad's been invited to the wedding already, I'm sure your Mum'll be coming too. So I figured, well Mum and Ginny wanted me to as well..." He seemed too embarrassed to say what he was thinking. "I thought I should ask you, if you wanted to uh, come with me, to the wedding, as my plus one? ...I think Fred is bringing Tabitha too so..." He finally explained I was shocked that he was asking me but immediately spoke.

"Yes... I- uh, I'd love to..." I said in a hushed tone my eyes finally meeting his own, a smile broke across his face from my answer. I too allowed a small smile to come across my mouth. Though there was one thought that was pushing violently to the front of my mind, my eyes fell to my feet then back up again before I plucked up the courage to ask.

"Well... Does this mean... I mean," I sighed. "Is everything.. okay? With us?" I finally said my eyes froze imploringly on to George's as though I was going to get everything I wanted from them. His smile fell a little but his eyes stayed fixed to my own.

"This whole thing that's happened..." His arm motioned towards Dumbledore's funeral, the guests were now scattered around in various places. I could see the whole Weasley family stood chatting with Hagrid and McGonagall.

"Well, it made me realise the Wizarding world is in turmoil, we're at war and I'm not talking to one of the people who means most to me in this world." My stomach fluttered a grin forced its way on to my face. "When we heard that there had been an attack at the school Ron, Ginny and Bill weren't the only people I was worried about. My thoughts went straight to you, I mean, Merlin forbid anything ever happens to you V, but if it did... And I wasn't talking to you? … I'd never, _ever_ forgive myself.." He whispered and although part of me wanted nothing more right then than to jump on to him and kiss him passionately. Another part of me felt that he was forgiving me a little too easily that just because Dumbledore died doesn't mean what I did should just be forgotten. This part over won the other and I spoke.

"Yeah but-" I went to point out he should not just forgive me because of this but he cut me off.

"I understand why you did it V, your horrible need to be nice to everyone you meet really is such a wonderful trait. I'm just sorry I wasn't straight with you about how I felt sooner, this might never have happened..." I guiltily looked to the floor George moved to face me now making me look back at him. He still had a sad smile on his face. "For now, I just, I need some time, to gain that trust back, okay?" He said these words slowly as though he almost didn't want to say them himself. I nodded eagerly however, this is all I wanted, for him to acknowledge that I had done wrong but still be talking to me.

"Of course George, I am so-"

"Sorry..." He finished for me a grin on his face as he examined my face I let out an exasperated laugh.

"Yeah..." I whispered dropping my eyes again.

"I know..." He smiled I looked back at him. "Besides we still need as much help at the shop as we can get!" He grinned I couldn't help the large smile that spread across my face as we turned to head back to the river side now. We chatted a bit, George told me about how the shop seemed to be getting less and less custom, though their mail delivery service was never better. When we got to the end of the decking again I was surprised to find my Father stood amongst the Weasley's chatting away to Mr. Weasley. Tabitha grinned at me from her position beside Fred when she saw George and I happily talking again. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at what Tabitha was smiling at her tearful eyes smiled sadly at me when I joined the group.

"Oh Verity look at you, you're just like Tabitha and my little Ginny, you're all so skinny now! You must all stop growing so much!" She spoke as though she had just gotten over a severe head cold as she wiped her cheeks. Ginny rolled her eyes my way and I smiled back to her and her mother. My Father stepped towards me before I could speak however, making sure to place an arm around my shoulders and pull me away from George slightly as he spoke.

"Yes, well we all know who we can thank for that!" My Father growled glaring over to the plump form of Umbridge who was standing as far from Firenze as she could get. The twins joined my Father in his glare in her direction. As though Mr. Weasley could sense the brewing hostility he suddenly spoke.

"Where on earth did Ron, Harry and Hermione get to?" He questioned this gained Mrs. Weasley's attention as she worriedly glanced around them.

"We'd best be off anyway Arthur... We'll see you all at the wedding! Pleasure to see you all always..." My Father grinned removing his protective arm now to shake Mr. Weasley's hand. I gave Tabitha, Ginny and even Mrs. Weasley a hug goodbye. Shook Mr. Weasley's hand and hugged Fred, when I turned on George ready to just shake his hand I was surprised to have him pull me in for a hug.

"See you in a couple of days..." He whispered into my shoulder before gently kissing my cheek and pulling away.

"See you Mr. S." Tabitha said as she and my Father shook hands.

"Goodbye Tabitha." He said and finally, waving the Weasley's and Tabitha off we walked away. We moved towards the gates of Hogwarts, my Father's protective arm returned to my shoulders when he noticed me waving a goodbye to Firenze. Finally we reached just outside the gates, my Father smiled down at me as though happy to finally have me safe before we apparated right into our front room.


	24. Ear we go!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: 'Ear We Go!**

Shortly after the beginning of Summer I found myself back working for the twins. My Father tried to dissuade me from doing so given what happened at school but, as I was so quick to point out, that happened at school it had nothing to do with Diagon Alley. Though Dumbledore's death did not go unnoticed by the other side. They were making more daring attempts against the Ministry, there were rumours of another mass break out from Azkaban. The _Prophet_ said nothing about it though which lead many to believe the Ministry were too embarrassed to admit it. Even my Father who was normally so eager to defend the Ministry's ways admitted that he thought things were worse than the Ministry were making out. Given all the bad news, there had been many more deaths and even the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts had mysteriously handed in her resignation then disappeared. I decided that I wanted to spend my Summer holidays having fun, so the week after Tabitha and I finished our postponed exams, I went back to working with Fred and George. The Summer seemed like something out of a dream, Fred, Tabitha, George and I all seemed to have such fun while the Wizarding world was in turmoil. The shop had taken some what of a knock thanks to the dangers that now lurked in being in such a public place. We only saw thirty to forty customers a day whereas before it was in the hundreds. The mail orders seemed to be coming in by the thousands however, it had gotten so overwhelming that the twins taught me how to work them and all the incantations that protected the shop over night. They knew that I was going to be coming of age in just over a month and wanted me capable to run the entire shop by then. I pointed out to them how much they were trusting me with to which they just replied that they had to trust someone other than themselves. Things at home had not been going as well as they had at work however, my parents were arguing almost as badly as they used to. The only difference is that they hid it from me much better now I was older, I could sense their fights every night that I came home. I'd yet to catch them actually fighting however so I had no idea what it was about. One night, there was just over two weeks left of the Summer holidays, I was in bed when I heard them screaming at each other.

"Annette, it was you yourself who always told me that so long as Dumbledore was in Hogwarts our daughter was safe! Well he's not there any more is he?!" I heard my Fathers cold voice call out from the next room. It all came crashing down on me, they'd been arguing about sending me back to Hogwarts.

"What would you rather? Ship our daughter off to Southern France for the next two years like your parents did Jacob!? I am not having my daughter a million miles away from me especially when there is a war brewing!" My mother retorted she sounded as though she may have been on the verge of tears, my Father didn't seem to let that phase him.

"Beuxbatons is a perfectly acceptable school Annette, however I am not suggesting that! At Beuxbatons you take exams in your sixth and seventh years rather than your fifth and seventh, I'm not going to put my daughter through three straight years of straining exams!" My Father explained through the wall I held my breath for my Mother's answer.

"Oh yes, let's just ignore the fact that our daughter also has _friends_ here! People she loves!" My Mother growled a rush of love poured over me for that is the exact fight I would have been using. "Well then, Jacob what will you have her do?! What do you want our daughter to do?! Stay home for two years? Not get an education?!"

"Well I think that is a damn better idea than having her risk her life trying to get one!" My Father retorted my Mother let out a wail now and I heard my Father move to her side, his tone changed dramatically.

"Annette, you are being over dramatic about this, please just hear me out... If Verity stays home, just until all of this business blows over and life is normal again, then she can go back to school afterwards... Finish her education then?" I didn't want to hear any more, it wasn't my Fathers words that upset me but the fact that my Mother didn't fight them. I knew what this meant, that she agreed with his reasoning which meant that it would be two against one, I'd lose. I stuffed my head under my pillow covering my ears and left early for work that morning appearing in the twins' flat before they had even opened the shop. In fact they, and Tabitha who had been spending nights with Fred pretending to her parents she was staying with me, were sat at the sofa eating breakfast when I appeared in the fireplace. As soon as we said hello's and I explained why I was there so early I told them of the argument. Explaining that I may not be at Hogwarts this year, Tabitha looked ready to cry. Tears lingered at the rims of her eyes.

"No..." She whispered sadly when I finished up by saying that my Mother actually seemed to agree with my Father.

"That sucks..." George said sadly pulling me into a warm hug, the pair of us had gone back to how we used to be. We were as friendly as usual with a slight bit of flirting mixed in, though I never allowed it to go too far. I didn't want to push my luck. I sadly smiled back up at him when he pulled away. Tabitha just remained staring at me with teary eyes.

"No..." She repeated. "Not you Verity..." She mumbled sadly. "I don't even want to _think_ of a Hogwarts without you." She said sadly I just frowned worriedly at her.

"I know, I'm sorry Tabs..." I said pulling her into a hug now. "It's not for definite yet and I'm going to fight it as much as I can. Don't worry I'll make sure I'll at least get to do the first term!" I said defiantly Tabitha just smiled into the hug.

"You better!" She mumbled into my shoulder my eyes then moved to either twin as Tabitha pulled away.

"This might also mean the end of my job here you know? I mean if Dad doesn't want me at Hogwarts it's only a matter of time until he starts on about here too..." I said the twins shared a glance before sadly shaking their heads.

"We knew it was only a matter of time..." Fred said.

"Yeah after the way your Dad reacted when he first found out about it?" George explained. "We kinda guessed you wouldn't be as permanent as we'd like you to be." He continued. A dull quiet sadness rushed over the room after George spoke, I started to feel a little guilty to interrupting their pleasant morning with my bad news.

"Well, I'm still here now! So let's get to work shall we!" I grinned the three of them smiled sadly back at me as I moved towards the stairs ready to open up the shop.

A few days passed with no mention, to me anyway, about my next year at Hogwarts. My parents acted as they normally would, they obviously didn't realise I'd overheard them. The anticipation for the eventual conversation was killing me though. I just wanted to get it over and done with so that I could point blank refuse it and tell them I was at least doing my first term. The only escape I was getting from sitting around awaiting an argument was the time I spent working with the twins. Only the day before yesterday I'd received an owl from Fred telling me that they had closed the shop for two days. He said in the letter that they would explain whenever they next saw me. So that morning as I climbed into the fireplace I wasn't just eager for the conversation with my parents but also for the news from the twins. They would never close the shop unless there was a valid reason for it, especially considering that they were already closing it in a week for Bill and Fleur's wedding. As the flat I'd come to know so well flew into view in front of me I stepped out of the fireplace and into the centre of the room. The place was a little less cluttered with boxes, much because of my doing, however there was still piles of them in the corners. It was at one of these box piles that I found one of the twins searching through.

"Good morning..." I said cheerfully to his back, he jumped and turned to look at me with a worried stare. Once I saw his face, most importantly his neck the way I'd always differentiated the twins was that George had a small mole on his neck, I realised it was Fred.

"Verity..." He said slowly the worried look did not fall as he placed the things he was holding back on the side.

"Did I scare you? Sorry," I smiled hoping that the worried look was just left over shock from my arrival. "So how come you guys closed the place?" I asked the question I'd been wondering for the past two days. When I saw that Fred's worried look still had not disappeared a dropping sensation occurred in my stomach.

"V, just, don't freak out alright...?" He said slowly I frowned at him now my stomach was starting to feel queasy from his tone. I could feel the colour draining from my face.

"Freak out? What? Why!? Where's George!?" I questioned all at once.

"Just promise me you won't overreact..." He again spoke slowly as though I didn't understand his language. Just as I went to tell him to stop being cryptic and demand to see George a door behind me opened. I reeled around on my heels to come face to face with George. Only he wasn't right I stared at him for at least ten seconds without saying anything. My jaw had dropped open, my breathing had picked up as my heart was beating a mile a minute. George's left ear was missing, he looked lopsided and off balance I examined the spot where his ear used to be. From this angle there looked to just be a large gaping hole in the side of his head. I thought for sure I was going to vomit George's face looked pale and worried about my reaction. My eyes moved from his missing ear to examine the rest of his face when my eyes finally found his he grinned at me.

"Thought I could hear someone, wasn't sure, my hearings not so well these days..." He joked my face froze for a moment a look of utter worry was plastered over it. Then I broke into a smile running at him and throwing my arms around his neck. His arms found my waist as he stumbled back a bit letting out a grunt as my body collided with his.

"Merlin's beard, George!" I whispered into his shoulder. "What's happened?!" I asked pulling away from him now, I held my hands up on to his head. I gently covered the whole with one of my hands while the other covered his one ear.

"What's happened to your ear?" I asked again as I worriedly but tenderly stared into his eyes stroking the side of his face slightly. He smiled at the contact leaning into the palm of my hand, in my worry for him I'd completely forgotten I was supposed to be giving him his space.

"Snape happened." Fred told me from the other side of the room, I took his interruption as a cue to move away from George. He looked slightly disappointed when I slipped my hands from his face though I remained stood at his side throwing him worried glances.

"Snape?" I questioned now glancing back towards George.

"We were helping move Harry Potter, the Order thought that the other side would try an attack on him this year as he's coming of age..." George explained, I knew of the Order, I didn't exactly know all of the members names but I knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were involved, as was Professor McGonagall and I knew that they were mostly all Aurors trusted by Dumbledore.

"Well the Order were right, they attacked us alright..." Fred growled from the other side of the room, I could tell he was angry about his brother's wound.

"Why did they go for you?" I barely whispered to George my worried frown staring straight at him, he was facing his brother so I was looking at the right side of his face, the side that still had an ear. His face dropped to look at the ground I could see his jaw clench.

"We, uh, we all took Polyjuice Potion to look like Harry..." He informed me I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye. My worried frown fell I looked at him a little aggressively now.

"You..." My voice fell. "On the night that You-know-who wanted to find and _murder_ Harry Potter you decided to _BECOME_ him!?" I growled I couldn't believe that he would put himself in danger like that.

"We needed to, Harry is our only hope V!" George had turned to stare straight at me now, his voice was so full of desperation and belief that I couldn't fight him back. Though I did manage to say.

"All I'm saying is how would you two have reacted if it was me and Tabitha who'd done that?" I put out there, glaring back at the pair of them, they both looked as though they'd been hit by by a ton of bricks. George's mouth hung open for a few seconds before he silently dropped his head in acceptance of why I was so angry.

"That doesn't matter now! It's done." Fred cut across us I glared over to him but only received a glare in return.

"Alright, well what's any of this got to do with Snape?" I asked Fred spoke again.

"He was there, hit George with some pretty nasty spell that he apparently made up himself." He growled out his narrowed eyes moving to the, I assumed, empty streets out the window beside him.

"It was some weird kind of dark magic, Mum did the best she could but she couldn't grow the ear back..." George explained I worriedly glanced back up at him now his eyes met mine.

"Thank Merlin you're alive..." I whispered to him George half smiled at me I smiled back. "Your Mum did a great job..." I said my hand moving to cover the hole in his head again his smile grew at my touch. "Besides, I still reckon your better looking then him." I grinned motioning towards Fred.

"Oi!" He called out. "I heard that..." He pouted George and I just laughed at his reaction.


	25. The Wedding

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Wedding.**

It couldn't have been more than two days after I found out about George's ear that the day of the Wedding came. The twins were already at the Burrow with their family so Tabitha had made plans with me and my parents. Given that all three of us were going it made sense for Tabitha to join us rather than risk going alone. Which was why at almost three in the afternoon I was stood with my parents awaiting Tabitha in our living room. I could sense that my Mother was worrying, she felt we were going to be late. My Father didn't seem to mind as much, despite the fact that he was only attending the actual wedding. The reception he would sadly have to miss, given that Arthur was already off that night, as well as various other Ministry members who were joining the wedding, my Father could not book off the entire day. Just as I sensed that my Mother was going to start complaining about our tardiness a green light filled the room. Seconds later Tabitha appeared in a long baby blue dress, she had a pretty bow clipped in her hair, which hung around her chin, that matched her dress.

"You look beautiful." I grinned to her when she climbed across the room to me only her face was pulled into a miserable glare. She pulled back on some baby blue high heels that she had taken off for the trip as she spoke.

"Cheers, you too." She grumbled, I frowned glancing down to my dress. I was wearing a thigh length, rose tinted, low cut chiffon dress. It was fitted around the waist but became light and floaty at the hips. My hair, brown at the moment, was sleek and long resting on my chest. I was wearing rose coloured high heels with a matching clutch bag, after taking in my own outfit, assuring myself it was not that that had insulted Tabitha in some way, I looked back at her with raised eye brows.

"You okay?" I asked her after she greeted my parents putting on a falsely sweet tone.

"I'm fine," She growled back at me I just kept my eyebrows raised but had no time to push her further as my Mother now spoke.

"Verity we must leave! We are running awfully late!" She squealed out I half smiled at her but made sure to remember to bring up Tabitha's attitude later.

"Right well the Weasley's want everyone apparating to a place a little down the road from the Burrow. I don't want to risk apparating all three of you at once and Verity isn't of age yet so I'll be taking Tabitha and Annette first then I'll come back for you V... I don't want either of you two being left without a parent." My Father explained professionally I nodded to him knowing it's easier not to argue even though I'd have liked the few spare seconds to question Tabitha. Minutes later everyone had disappeared I stood silently alone in my house for a few seconds noting how strange it felt for my Mother not to be there. Then _POP_ and my Father was back. He smiled at me before slipping his hand around my arm and I felt that odd sensation of apparation. Seconds later and I was stood beside Tabitha once more. I smiled around to all three of them before we moved towards the large line of colourful witches and wizards we could see in the distance.

"See, we're not late Mum!" I pointed out watching over my shoulder as more people popped into existence my Mother just threw me a warning glare though the smile on her face did not give it much meaning. I grinned to both her and my Father before my wrist was seized by Tabitha who dragged me ahead of my parents slightly so that we were out of ear shot. I frowned over to her as she slowed tugging my, now slightly pained, wrist away from her. She didn't speak however she just glowered to the giggling elderly witches ahead of us as though they were laughing at her.

"Again, are you _okay_ Tabitha?" I repeated my question Tabitha rounded her glare on to me now looking as though I'd just uttered the stupidest words possible.

"Of course I'm not okay!" She growled out. "Do I _look_ okay?!" she threw out her arms as though to strengthen her point I frowned at her.

"What? But I _just_ asked and you said-" I replied, confused she cut me off.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to stand there and tell it all to your parents too was I?!" She hissed, we turned into a break in the hedgerows now I slowed waiting for my parents to catch up.

"Well what is it?!" I asked Tabitha glared up I followed her stare to find that we were only feet from the large marquee now. She then glared back behind me to my approaching parents I sighed.

"Fine, but you better tell me later on!" I growled out to her now as my parents caught up to us. Minutes later we'd found out way to the front of the marquee, a red headed boy who I presumed to be another Weasley just disappeared as we got there. We waited for a moment chatting about how beautiful the gold and white tapestry's where when both Ron and Fred reappeared at the doorway.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Stockhart, Verity... Tabitha..." Fred grinned to my parents and I his face fell slightly when he looked at Tabitha looking guilty he added. "You look lovely Tabs-"

"Can you show me to my seat please, Ron?" Tabitha growled out to the younger Weasley who looked a little lost.

"Uh," He glanced from Tabitha to Fred who nodded in such a discreet way I wasn't sure I'd actually seen it. "Sure..." Ron said suspiciously as he took Tabitha away from the group.

"Come with me then you three..." Fred said looking back to my parents and I grinning as he did. I threw him a little frown but he didn't act like he had even seen it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stockhart you are both sat here..." He said directing my parents to two empty seats in the sixth row. My Father looked to the seats then back to Fred when he saw there were only two available.

"Will Verity be sitting on my lap?" He asked curiously Fred grinned at my Fathers unintentional joke.

"No sir, I'm afraid as V is here as George's plus one she's sat up the front beside George..." As my Father looked ready to argue the point Fred continued. "I can assure you sir she will be more than safe sat with George, myself and my very own parents." When his parents were mentioned my Father settled a little smiling reluctantly now as he sat down. Finally Fred and I moved on towards the front, I could see Tabitha sat on the end of the front row three empty chairs sat between her and Mrs. Weasley.

"What have you done?" I questioned Fred indicating to the scowling Tabitha whose eyes instantly broke away from Fred when he looked over. His face was no longer smiling he looked slightly grim as he looked over to her.

"She hasn't told you yet?" He asked I shook my head giving George a quick wave as I saw him seating an elderly couple.

"We haven't had the chance." I informed the other twin looking back at him.

"We had an argument..." He very unhelpfully told me I raised an eyebrow at him just as we reached the front row.

"Well I'd guessed that much..." I said exasperatedly as he pointed out the seat two away from his Mother. I nodded a thank you to him before moving over to his parents.

"Everything looks so beautiful Mr. and Mrs. Weasley..." I grinned out to them as I moved into their view. Mrs. Weasley already looked a little tearful as her eyes moved up to my own.

"Oh Verity thank you dear," She said happily getting out of her seat. "You look very beautiful yourself..." She commented glancing at my dress before pulling me into a hug. Mr. Weasley stood now too hugging me himself before pulling away and speaking.

"I trust you and your parents got here okay?" He asked I nodded.

"Yes, they're just over there..." I said pointing them out both the Weasley parents glanced back waving back to my parents who were waving to them gleefully. "Ah good." He said I nodded to the pair of them before silently taking my place an empty seat away from Tabitha.

"Move. Here." Tabitha growled out of the corner of her mouth I glanced over to her.

"What?" I whispered feeling the sudden urge to be a little discreet with our chatter.

"_Move. Here!_" She demanded indicating the chair between us I frowned at it then back at her.

"But I'm sat here..." I said, I had to admit I was being slightly purposely difficult, I thought perhaps if they just sat together maybe they would sort some things out.

"I don't want to sit next to Fred..." She whispered under her breath glancing towards Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry what?" I asked Tabitha just glared at me.

"Don't be purposely-" A low hum came over the room.

"Shhh! It's starting!" I whispered at her and, before she could argue, Fred appeared taking his seat between us I looked to my right to find George had also found his seat. He smiled my way I returned it, despite the state of Tabitha and Fred's relationship George and I were both happier than ever. Admittedly I probably only felt that way because I was having fun teasing Tabitha so badly. Wolf whistles coming from either side of me forced me to cut my thoughts I glanced in front of me to the two men who had just stood up. My eyes found the scarred face of Bill Weasley, he looked a little worse for wear but unbelievably happy. My eyes then fell to the man beside him, though he was shorter than Bill, Fred or George the other red headed sibling more than made up for it in muscle.

"Is that Charlie?!" I asked more than a little flabbergasted by his appearance. He was like a muscular, rugged and scarred version of the twins. I found myself attracted to him just because of his rugged good looks, his charming grin.

"Yeah, that's Charlie..." George informed me taking a glance in my direction when his eyes landed upon my face however he did a double take. "Wait, why!?" He questioned instantly I flushed at his tone reluctantly dragging my eyes off of the brother.

"No reason." I quickly spoke into my hand that was now trying to cover my embarrassed face.

"Blimey Verity, never thought I'd have to be jealous of my own brother..." George said though a grin covered his face. "You sure gotta thing for us Weasley's..." He added a wink in my direction.

"Yeah but I think I prefer them missing at least one ear." I joked George laughed so loudly at this that he gained an elbow from his Mother the other side of him. I stifled a laugh as he doubled over holding his rib. Soon a low tune, that seemed to be emitting from the balloons above our heads, came over the marquee everyone fell into silence. All heads twisted to look to the back watching the doorway, seconds later Fleur Delacour, who looked more radiant than ever, shone into the room with her Father beside her. It was like no other woman in the entire world existed in that very moment, as though Fleur was the only one alive and we were surprisingly okay with it. I saw Ginny behind her looking beautiful though I wasn't sure if that was overspill from Fleur or just generally Ginny. Fleur came to Bill's side at the front now the smile on both of their faces was so loving and true I almost wanted to cry. I could see from across George that Mrs. Weasley already was I smiled at her then back to the couple. My eyes landed on the small man in front of them to find that he was the same man that had been at Dumbledore's funeral. I was pleased to see that he did a better job at weddings than he did funerals, though I didn't think that meant much really. I caught George glance across to me when the short man started speaking I smiled at him gaining one back. I was sure he was checking to make sure I was still beside him as he seemed to look my way every few minutes. I glanced, only half listening to the short man, the other way at Tabitha and Fred. Tabitha was sat so far over on her chair I was sure it was tilting slightly to one side. There was a massive gap between them that was mostly Tabitha's chair. Fred glanced across at her although she did not look back at him her eyes narrowed into a glare to the tufty little man at the front. I had to stifle a giggle at their behaviour.

"Then I declare you, bonded for life." It was at these words that I realised why George had been looking at me so often I felt his hand slip to the side of his legs. It slowly found mine that had already been resting there, at first I went to move my hand away giving the space up to his hand. When I felt his slid over mine and gently slip a couple of fingers into my own I stopped moving it. I felt like I was frozen in time my jaw dropped slightly my eyes fell down to our joined hands, then moved up to George's face. He was not looking at me but I sensed that the large grin on his face wasn't only because of his brother getting married. The small display of affection was cut short when the wizard finished with his display of tricks. Fred started clapping I released George's hand to allow him to join in as I also clapped. After some more magnificent wizardry the tufty haired wizard asked everyone to stand we did and with a wave of his wand the chairs lifted into the air and scattered to finely dressed tables. A dance floor appeared from nowhere, a band and stage for the band to stand on had also appeared behind me. Waiters came from the sides where just before the walls of the marquee had been but now the view of the setting sun was now visible.

"Blimey, for an old bloke he's full of tricks ent'e?" I whispered to George motioning towards the short man who had been speaking just minutes before but now seemed to have disappeared in the throng of people who were now moving towards Bill and Fleur. George laughed at my comment before Tabitha came ramming herself between us and stopping there, she threw a glare over her shoulder. I followed it to see Fred was chatting to some French relatives of Fleur's, I worriedly glanced back to Tabitha. George seemed to realise, after Tabitha glared at him for ten seconds straight, that he wasn't wanted.

"I'll, uh, catch up with you later V! I'll be expecting a dance!" He finished with a wink before rushing off to his brothers side. Finally Tabitha and I were alone again only I barely got out one syllable before my parents appeared.

"I'm off now Verity, darling..." My Father said when he appeared. "I've said my congratulations to the happy couple." He continued I wondered just how quickly he must have gotten over to them as, at the moment, there was at least a ten person wait.

"Oh, okay." I said peacefully. "See you later, you'll be picking us back up from here yeah?" I asked he nodded.

"Yes, I won't be long I'm sure, the Minister only wanted me to over look a meeting." He said kissing my forehead and my Mother's before disappearing down the lane.

"I'm going to go see how Molly is doing, I'll be over there if you need me, darling." My Mother said pointing in Molly's direction. I nodded glad my Mother didn't require a ten second glare to get the hint that Tabitha and I needed to talk. Finally Tabitha pulled me into the direction of a well stocked waiter, she grabbed two butter beers, placing them both in my hands, one firewhiskey, which she forced me to balance between the two butter beers then two glasses of champagne. Once she felt stocked enough she span on her heel and rushed towards the nearest open side. I followed her out as she found a good spot in the grass not too far from the tent. Finally she sat down I joined her in the grass, though was slightly miffed that I was having to place my pretty dress on to grass. I took a quick glance around us to make sure nobody was watching, I passed the drinks down to Tabitha and pulled out my wand. I whispered a charm under my breath and a small stone became a large comfortable pillow. Tabitha stared at me wide eyed I just laughed at her as I sat down on to it.

"Oh look at all the witches here! You really think the ministry are going to work out it was me that did that one little spell?! Besides it's less than a month 'til I'm of age." Tabitha said nothing but glared at me slightly when she realised that I was slightly higher off the ground then she was.

"So..." I said finally, it felt like now we could finally talk it had all been played up a little too much for either of us to say something. Tabitha passed me my butter beer I smiled as a thank you as she lifted the glass of firewhiskey to me.

"Cheers..." She said tapping her glass against my own I smiled at her.

"Cheers..." I repeated taking a small sip of my butter beer I watched as Tabitha down the entire glass of firewhiskey. I frowned slightly at her as she pulled the glass from her lips letting out a slight growl of breath as the whiskey burnt her throat. She then quickly picked up the two glasses of champagne handing one to me. My eyes narrowed at her but I placed down my butter beer at my side and took the glass from her. She held out her own glass again waiting for me to tap mine against hers. I raised an eyebrow but did as she wanted me to, just as I went to take a small sip afterwards I heard Tabitha speak.

"Bottoms up!" She said I almost spat my champagne back into the glass my eyes glared over to Tabitha just as she drained the last of the drink. As she lifted her butter beer to her lips now I tore it out of her hands she glared at me as I placed the drink on my other side, away from her.

"What the hell did you and Fred argue about?! And I swear to Merlin if you don't give me an answer now I'll hex every drink you attempt to drink tonight to turn into toilet water!" I hissed at her she just glared at me before finally speaking.

"Fred and I were here yesterday, during the morning, I just popped over to see him before the big day. We were talking to Fleur and she pointed out to Fred that some of her _eligible_ cousins were coming to the wedding if he wanted her to put in a good word." She explained I bit my lip slightly. "So I expected Fred to correct her, tell her that her Veela cousins could bog off cause he had me!" She was almost yelling now. "But he didn't! He just laughed and said that it would have to be more than a good word for Veela to want to date him!" Tabitha let out an angry yell at the end of her sentence. "I could have hexed him right then and there!" I didn't respond I wanted all the information before I spoke. "So then I stormed out, he came after me and we got into this huge argument about it. He said he 'just didn't think' because we'd never really _actually_ said we were in a relationship!" I bit my tongue from telling Tabitha I agreed with him as she continued. "Things got pretty heated." She said.

"As they do with you and Fred." I pointed out with a smile though she just glared at me.

"I may or may not have said that he'd have to drink a lot of Polyjuice potion if he ever dreamed of dating one of Fleur's cousins cause they would never go for him otherwise." She seemed to cringe at her own words, even I frowned continuing to bite my lower lip.

"He then said that he'd show me at the wedding who will and wont go for him..." Tabitha's voice was dropping slightly now, she was no longer angry but sad instead. "Then, when we turned up..." She sniffed slightly my eyes landed on her own to see them sparkling under the disappearing sun. "He was over there chatting to them before he came over to us..." She wept out now I sighed pulling my arm around her shoulders as she fell into my chest. After a few minutes of silence, the only sound breaking the peaceful creaking of the crickets was Tabitha's occasional wail or hiccough, I decided to put in my two cents.

"You know what all this is, right?" I asked her, she pulled away from me at my words wiping her cheeks as she looked at me.

"What?" She sniffed.

"He wants you to ask him to be your boyfriend, the pair of you have been on the edge of that commitment for weeks without either of you really admitting you were there. After a while it got to the point that it was obvious that you two were together but Fred still hadn't actually asked you, he was probably a little embarrassed when it got so far. Or maybe he always hoped you would ask him I don't know..." I lifted her butter beer now handing it across to her she took a great sniff before taking a sip of it. I lifted my champagne allowing a quick silence to fill the air as we both sipped our drinks.

"So now he's trying to bait you into it, talking to Fleur about her cousin's in front of you, sitting over there now making a, rather embarrassing display, out of chatting those girls up..." My eyes glanced over my shoulder to see the twins and Lee Jordan sat around a table with the French cousins. I couldn't deny the slight pang of jealousy that came over my stomach when I saw the one George was talking to laughing hysterically.

"He's trying to make you jealous, and to be honest Tabitha, it's working like a charm. You're just one fire whiskey away from running over there and confronting him, which is what he wants. If you go over there screaming and shouting he'll question it, ask why you're even bothered, force you into admitting that you do, truly, love him." My eyes moved back to Tabitha connecting with hers on the word 'love'. Her eyes shook slightly and I thought for sure she was going to start crying again but instead a look of defiance came over her face.

"I suddenly fancy a dance! What do ya reckon, V?" She asked chugging down her butter beer and discarding the glass. She pulled herself up just as I finished my glass of champagne. I stood, waving my pillow back into a stone with my wand, then grinned at her grabbing my glass of butter beer.

"I reckon I might just see how good some of these Weasley cousins are at dancing!" I smiled to her, she interlinked her arm in mine and we moved to the dance floor quickly finding Ginny and Luna, dancing with them.

"Doesn't it bother you too, V?" Tabitha slurred to me as I threw myself into a chair beside her. I noticed the table that she had chosen to sit at also happened to be the one closest to the champagne tray. Night had taken over at some point I watched as a moth gently attacked all the pretty lights inside the tent getting caught on the fabric. Ginny, Tabitha and I had been dancing all night. Luna joined us every so often as well as my Mother and we even got a few dances in with Hermione before she would be rushed off again by Ron. I looked across to Tabitha now whose face was like thunder as she glowered at something ahead of us. It may or may not have been the champagne talking but after a night full of complaints about Fred I really couldn't care less about whatever it was she was scowling at now.

"Doesn't what bother me?" I asked finally though with little interest as my eyes had now moved to look at Victor Krum whose face resembled Tabitha's as he glared in the direction of a closely dancing Hermione and Ron. I couldn't help thinking that it was a pity Rebecca wasn't with us as I would point out to her that jumping on Victor Krum now, when his pride has been dented by Ron Weasley, would probably be a good idea. Or at least it would get her a little attention off of him for the night and I had a feeling Rebecca would be quite happy with that. My eyes moved from Victor Krum now and on to Tabitha who had not answered my question.

"That..." She growled out now inclining her head in the direction of the table I had been avoiding looking at. I reluctantly dragged my eyes across the dance floor landing them on two red headed twins and their friend Lee Jordan. Each of them had a beautiful blonde French girl by their side they were just slipping out of the tent and off into the darkness together when I caught sight of them. The same painful stabbing sensation that I had felt a few months previously when George had joked about Fleur being 'the pretty girl' rose throughout my entire body. It resided in my stomach as it seemed to transform into a bubbling cauldron boiling over and viciously spitting at anyone who got to close. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and looked back over to Victor Krum feebly trying to remember what I was just thinking about. In an attempt to take my mind off the disappearing figure of George Weasley and the pretty blond he was with.

"George and I aren't dating, he can disappear into the shadows with whomever he pleases." I tried to sound as calm as possible but feared I put a little aggression into the word 'disappear'. Tabitha seemed to sense this too as her glare turned on me now.

"Oh poppycock, Verity! You lie worse than a Pygmy Puff!" She growled at me I just forced a smile on to my face shaking me head.

"Really Tabitha, there's nothing I can do about it even if I wanted to so why should I only upset myself by thinking about it?" I pointed out as my eyes met hers she just narrowed them on me.

"So you admit it bothers you...?" She pushed I sighed exasperated.

"It bothers me a little, yes, but why does it matter? Do you hope that in admitting it I'll sit here and be as miserable as you?" I snapped at her, she just glared at me as she grabbed another glass of champagne swaying slightly as she did.

"It matters, Verity... because at the end of the night I know Fred won't bog off with one of those stupid French girls because, despite what he's pretending tonight, he knows I will hex his balls off if he did!" She pointed out. "You and George are not like that... You have no way of knowing he might now take one of those girls back to the flat tonight without so much as a thought of what you might think-" As she was speaking the flames that were cooking the spitting cauldron in my stomach were growing. It felt like they were licking every inch of my body as I imagined George with that girl. Finally it reached my mouth and forced me to speak.

"Do you not think I know that?!" I spat out viciously Tabitha shut her mouth instantly her eyes meeting mine. I felt slightly guilty as she stared at me now, I reached for my glass of champagne though found myself finishing it a little too quickly. She continued to just stare at me so I spoke again.

"Ever since he invited me I, uh, I've been wondering..." I glanced to the roof of the tent willing myself not to cry as I took a long breath. "I've been wondering if he only invited me because you and my parents were coming, plus he told me himself that Ginny and his Mum wanted him to ask me. Now that he's doing this... Chatting to these girls in front of me, well I'm starting to think that maybe that's the case. I think he's hoping I'll realise he's not interested by going off with them." I sighed Tabitha stared at me, wide eyed and sympathetic. She went to say something, she opened her mouth but before she could speak somebody joined us at our table. My eyes moved to meet the persons eyes to find a red head of hair and rugged handsomeness sat opposite me smiling at me with a smile that made my knees weak.

"Well hello there ladies..." He grinned pulling a hand through his long, messy hair. "Well I was going to ask which side you were here with but now that I see you I know you must be relatives of the bride? With beauty such as yours?" He smiled Tabitha scoffed from my side, I however, forgetting all of my worries, giggled flirtatiously at him, I could tell without even looking that Tabitha was staring shocked at me.

"I'm Charlie Weasley, best man, brother of the groom." He held out his hand I lifted my own to his ready to shake it only to have him pull my hand towards his lips and plant a kiss upon it. I giggled again, I had no idea what was wrong with me, I was so giddy.

"_We_ ..." Tabitha started sending a nudge in my direction. "Are not related to the bride, this is Verity Stockhart and I am Tabitha Walsh. We're friends with your brothers, we've heard a lot about you Charlie." She added on to the end Charlie's face pulled into one of surprise when Tabitha said her name.

"Ah, Tabitha, I have heard about you too, pleasure to finally meet you. You're Fred's girlfriend right?" He asked Tabitha just let out another scoff before standing out of her seat and storming off, in the same direction George and Fred had disappeared to I noticed.

"Something I said?" Charlie asked as he watched Tabitha storm away I smiled at him shaking my head.

"Her and Fred have had a bit of a falling out..." I explained he made a look of realisation nodding.

"Ah, well it's not a true Weasley wedding until somebody had hexed somebody else so I suppose it would fit." Charlie grinned back over to me now. "So if that was Tabitha Walsh I am guessing you are the sweet little Hufflepuff that my other brother is so fond of. In fact even my sister has mentioned you before, I do apologise Verity I did not realise who you were..." He continued I smiled finding it slightly odd that he was apologising.

"That's quite alright Charlie, you did nothing to offend." I smiled at him he just grinned back as his eyes examined my face.

"You really do not look like you are only sixteen, Verity, you look much older than you are I must say." He pointed out and I realised why he was apologising, he after all he was _much_ older than me. Not just Fred and George older but even more so than that. With a smile on my face I blinked a couple of times before laughing and nodding my head.

"Yeah I get that a lot..." I said he just grinned back before standing up.

"Well I do find it a bit of an embarrassment to the family that my brother has left his pretty date sat here alone. On his behalf; would you care to dance Verity Stockhart?" Charlie held out his hand to me I grinned, an upsurge that I felt had a lot to do with the champagne, came over me. I took his hand and allowed him to lead me out to the still busy dance floor. The band were playing a fairly lively song, Ron and Hermione were laughing and dancing amongst many other couples including Luna and her father. Charlie pulled us up right beside Ron and Hermione. He pulled me into the crook of his arm, his forearm cupped around my back as he pulled my body close to his. I noticed, as he did, that his head came to the same level as my own, noting how much shorter he was than the twins. I laughed, though pulled away slightly, I made sure to keep a bit of distance between us. Luckily, as the song was so upbeat, I got away with it. I smiled over to Hermione as I twisted my hips in tune with the song she frowned slightly in Charlie's direction but smiled back to me. Charlie was a fairly decent dancer, he didn't do that 'dad dance' at least so that was something. Plus, I was having fun something I'd been missing while sitting listening to Tabitha mope about Fred. Charlie leant in towards me pointing out an elderly couple who were getting a little too frisky in the corner. Just as I was laughing into Charlie's shoulder, he'd pulled me in close to speak into my ear, I heard a familiar voice loudly speak over the music.

"Moving in on my date Charlie? I think she's a little young for you." George had appeared behind me, my head snapped around to look at him as I subconsciously put a bit of distance between Charlie and I again. While I looked slightly worried to have been caught out by George, who was smiling despite his less than happy tone, Charlie was just grinning beside me.

"Not moving in baby brother, just keeping your place warm. We can't, after all, have such a pretty dance partner go to waste sat on the sidelines." Charlie spoke smiling back to me, I giggled, blushing at his words. George's false smile fell at the words 'baby brother' he kept his eyes on Charlie as I dropped the smile on my face.

"Well cheers Charlie but I'm here now, I can take my place back... If Verity would like me to?" George asked finally looking at me now, I didn't know what to say I was terrified of saying the wrong thing so I just nodded.

"Ah, it has been a pleasure dancing with you, Verity Stockhart..." Charlie said taking my hand and planting another kiss upon it. I grinned at him giving a little nod.

"You too Charlie." My voice was slightly quieter than I wanted it to be but Charlie heard me, he smiled as he passed my hand over to George who took it instantly.

"Have fun Georgie..." Charlie grinned to his glowering brother George just nodded and Charlie slipped away. George pulled me in close to his body, my head came to his chest, I smiled slightly at this. The hand that wasn't holding my own moved to my hip, I moved my other to his shoulder. I hadn't even notice the change in song until I was now focusing on it. This song was slower than the other had been, I'd lost sight of Ron and Hermione now, I tilted my head upwards so I could look at George. He was looking off in the direction Charlie had disappeared I smiled at him.

"So... Georgie huh?" I questioned a grin on my face, his eyes broke from the spot he was looking at and down to me. A smile broke on to his face.

"Oh shut it you." He joked pushing me out and spinning me before pulling me back in once more. Silence fell between us again as we moved together George was surprisingly good at dancing though I felt he was concentrating a little too hard. Our feet moved around the dance floor together as we swayed to the music. Something was pulling at my mind though and I couldn't help but ask.

"So did the French cousins finally ditch lot you for Krum?" I asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible about the subject. George laughed and shook his head as he looked at me.

"No, I just got a little bored..." He explained I raised my eyebrows slightly.

"Bored?" I said surprised. "So Tabitha didn't scare you off then?" I asked, I had assumed that Tabitha had got over there and started screaming at Fred.

"What? Oh, no I did spot her charging over on my way back though... She looked pretty mad." He explained I nodded at him lowering my eyes and landing them on a table in the corner where Charlie now sat with Hagrid.

"Yeah she is. She even tried to get me in on it, you know trying to rile me up about you and those girls." I, again, tried to sound nonchalant.

"What did you say?" George asked a little eagerly my eyes moved to his face I examined it before I spoke.

"That you are not my boyfriend, you can chat up whoever you want." I tried to talk calmly though I added a little too much aggression to the 't' in chat. George looked a little disgruntled by my answer, not smiling and moving his eyes off of me. He didn't speak either just stared off at some other guests I guessed. I took it upon myself to move the conversation along.

"So how is it _you_ got bored of the Veela cousins?" I asked a light tone in my voice though my stomach was doing back flips waiting for his response.

"Well, I was only over there to try and ruin Fred's chances with 'em. Makes me laugh to see him under stress..." He grinned, my stomach relaxed slightly soothed by George's answer. "Besides..." He leaned in a little closer pausing our dance and looking around at the people beside us. "If I'm honest I'm not a big fan of the accent." He explained I laughed glancing to the French couple dancing beside us.

"'ow could you zay zuch a theeng, Geoorge Weezley?" I mimicked quietly into his ear George chortled shaking his head as I fell from my tip toes and we continued to dance.

"Anyway, I prefer my girls a little, closer to home." He smiled at me I half smiled back, even though I knew that he was talking about me it just reminded me of the things I'd been thinking earlier. I had to ask him the question I'd been thinking about for a month or so now, I needed to know, it had been playing on my mind this entire time.

"Did you only invite me here today 'cause you felt like you had to? I mean, your Mum and Ginny both wanted you to ask me. My parents were both coming and my best friend too... It makes sense." My eyes were staring holes into his chest I didn't want to look at his face, I knew he'd either be mad at me for asking or guilty because it was true and I wasn't sure what I'd rather see.

"How could you ask that!? No, of course no! I _wanted_ you here." He said aggressively, my eyes looked up at his now but he didn't look mad. He seemed confused and a little worried.

"Why? So I can watch you go off with French cousins?!" I'd not wanted to say it but that jealous fire had taken over my lips again.

"Do I sense a little jealousy, V?" George grinned trying to make light of the situation, it didn't. My eyes narrowed at him now and that fire took control once more.

"Would you _like_ me to go back to dancing with Charlie, _Georgie_?" I asked, I was fighting fire with fire, though he just smirked at my words.

"I invited you because I wanted to Verity, why would there be any doubt of that?" He asked.

"Well you went off with other girls for one thing." I pointed out, despite the fact he had already explained himself for that I still felt the need to bring it up. He shouldn't have left me thinking the worst for so long if he wasn't expecting backlash.

"I don't want to talk about this any more." He growled out shortly tearing his eyes off my own and glaring into the crowd around us, continuing to dance.

"Fine! But you've not exactly given me a very solid reason George." I pointed out moving my head to put the side of my face to him, I saw his eyes turn back to me now.

"You want a reason, Verity?!" He growled his body stopped moving and his hands dropped from my body. For a second I stood frozen my head had snapped back to look at him but my hand still sat in the air without George's in it. I'd not been expecting him to react like this.

"Yes." I finally spoke.

"My reason for inviting you here is the same reason I couldn't stay over there with those French girls, the same reason I want to punch Taylor Flume in the face next time I see him, the same reason that I smelt what I did in the Amortentia you showed me two years ago!" He seemed mad but his eyes did not move from my own that were staring wide eyed and wanting at him.

"What did you smell?" I asked quietly, almost silently, as though my words would scare him away. Finally his eyes fell he stared at the floor as he spoke.

"I... I smelt the fresh air that I always smell when I'm flying, the smell of burning sausages that remind me of home... And..." He trailed off.

"And...?" I asked in that same quiet voice.

"And rose bushes, something I only ever smell when I'm around you." His eyes moved back up again meeting mine only mine had fallen now. Happy tears filled my eyes and I was trying to will them away a smile had appeared on my face.

"My Mum has hundreds of rose bushes in the garden..." I was still speaking in that quiet voice, I felt I had to explain that to him, fill the silence. His hand moved up to my face now his finger meeting my chin as he gently lifted my face to look at him again.

"The reason I invited you here today, V is because I care about you, I may not have admitted it before because I thought you were too young but I always have done. I wanted to share this wonderful time with you Verity... Nobody else." He explained my stomach was leaping.

"Not even the Veela cousins?" I asked innocently George laughed slightly a half smile raising on his lips.

"Not even the Veela cousins." He smiled out I grinned back at him staring into his eyes. His look fell to my lips as I felt myself roll on to my tip-toes and incline my chin towards him. His hands moved to my waist as he made no time in pulling me close closing the small gap between us. My hands found the back of his neck my fingers gently tickled his small hairs on the nape of it. He smiled at the contact, I was so close to his face now I could feel his hot breath on my lips. Just he leant down closing the gap and brushing his lips against my own, before I had the time to close my eyes and enjoy the kiss however a blue light shone into the centre of the dance floor blinding me. George noticed it too, our kiss was cut short but we remained stood in each others arms as we both turned out heads to look at the blue lynx.

"Is that a-" I was going to ask if it was a patronus but was cut off by a loud booming voice coming out of it.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."


	26. Scattered and Alone

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Scattered and Alone.**

**AN: Wow, so it was only the other day that I reached 2,000 views and I'm on to 3,000 already! Thank you all for your kind reviews and your views! I love you all!**

There was a few brief seconds of total silence as everybody came to realise what had just happened. Some in the back hadn't even realised and were now questioning the quietness that filled the tent. I'd fallen from my tip-toes I was still staring at the spot where the lynx had now disappeared tears filled my eyes as my mind very slowly caught up the the scene. Suddenly a scream was heard from behind me I tore out my wand, snapping my body around to find who the scream had come from but the person got lost in the now panicking crowd. George's hand had slipped from my body and was now tightly gripping my own hand, he also had his wand out holding it tightly in his free hand. He pulled me towards Ginny, Bill and Fleur just as a masked man appeared beside us. He took aim at Ginny but George beat him to the cast and the man flew backwards landing on top of a table which crumbled under his weight. People shoved past me, I could hear loud pops going on all around us, people were disapparating all around us.

"The protective charms had broken, where's Mum and Dad?" Ginny asked in a panicked tone, another masked man appeared nearby, this time she managed to cast a spell in Fleurs direction. There were other people appearing now, Death Eaters and Ministry staff.

"_Protego_!" I screamed pointing at Fleur, my spell protected her the spell rebounded just missing the masked Death Eater who was now battling Bill.

"No idea! _Accio: cloak_!" George called back to his sister before summoning his cloak which now flew into his hands. He forced the long coat on to me, it was far too big for me. I frowned at him as he pulled my arm through the sleeve and got hold of my hand again.

"George, what-" I was cut off, a Ministry official had appeared and shot a spell in my direction, George pulled me out of the way and the spell went flying into the floor. George reacted quicker than I did flicking his wand towards the caster seconds later he crumbled on to the floor.

"It's my Shield cloak, promise me you will keep this on you, okay?!" He called over all the screaming and shouting that was going on around us. I nodded to him as I glanced around the tent realising something.

"George! My mum! My mum's a squib! She won't be able to protect herself!" I cried out George's look became stern and decisive. He nodded swiftly then ran in the opposite direction to Bill, Fleur and Ginny. Death Eaters and Ministry members were appearing from every which way I wanted to cry but I had to stay strong for my Mum.

"_Stupefy_!" I called out to a Death Eater who was rounding on Fleur's French cousins who were distracted fighting another. My spell hit and he fell to the floor just as Krum moved in to help out the cousins. Finally George and I found my Mum, she wasn't far from us her eyes searching the destroyed party for me. I went to run for her but as I did two Death Eaters apparated right in front of us.

"NO!" I screamed out before I thought though George acted. He stupefied one of them just as the other turned on us.

"_Impedimenta_!" I screamed the Death Eater flew backwards in the air colliding hard with the floor a few feet away.

"Mum!" I call slipping my hand from George's now as she ran at me. I hugged her tight before taking off George's Shield cloak and forcing it on to her.

"Mum! Oh, Mum, what about Dad?! He was _at_ the Ministry! _With_ the Minister!" I cried out as I thought about my dear Father maybe fighting off Death Eaters for Rufus Scrimgeour. The worse thought was that my Father might be here, fighting against us, it made me sick.

"I know, darling, for now just keep defending yourself, your Father will be okay.." She tried to comfort me but the tears in her eyes did nothing to reassure me. I suddenly realised that my hand was free, George was no longer holding it. I turned to my side to find him only to see he was no longer there. A Ministry man ran towards me and my Mum, I made sure to put myself in front of my Mum.

"_Stupefy_!" I called out he silently waved his wand batting my spell away just as he twisted his wand again a spell flew towards me.

"_Protego!_" I screamed and the spell rebounded I noticed now that the man was stood directly underneath a balloon. I took aim at the balloon screaming out a spell and just like that the balloon became a large, heavy, rock falling on top of the man with a deafening crack. I glanced behind me to check my Mum was still okay as she had screamed when the rock landed on him, I found her proudly staring back at me. I think she was half tempted to tell me how great my magic was but decided against it when she glanced back to the crushed man.

"His name was Jack Gold, your Father worked with him..." She explained I stared rather guiltily at her.

"I had to Mum." I explained she smiled back at me nodding.

"I know." She whispered though her eyes did not move from the man.

"George, Mum, did you see where he-" I didn't need to finish the sentence however as I heard a familiar voice yell out. Fear pulsed into my body I snapped my head around to find where the yell had came from to find George in a rather tough battle against two Death Eaters, Charlie was fighting beside him. I ran over to him screaming out spells as I went they were batted away by the Death Eaters however, though they seemed to struggle to fight all three of us off.

"Verity, take your Mum and get out of here!" George yelled at me I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you, George. Besides I can't apparate yet!" I told him, George glared over to me for my defiance.

"You go too, George. I've got this, take Verity and apparate out of here!" Charlie called out between spells. I managed to catch one of the Death Eaters with a Stunning charm he flew backwards and into the buffet table.

"No!" I told Charlie as a third Death Eater came into the fray. "We'll just run, me and Mum'll be okay!" I told George who looked a little angry at my loose plan but he nodded. Just as I moved to leave the two brothers I heard a familiar voice calling out spells, my eyes moved across the dance floor, that was now littered with bodies, to land on my Father. Only he wasn't right, his face was pulled into a distorted angry glare and, possibly the worst part of the scene, the curses he was calling out were being aimed at Mr. Weasley.

"Jacob?" My Mother gasped out, she ran towards him, I tried to stop her but the shock at seeing what my father was doing made me fail in doing so.

"Jacob! What are you doing?! Stop!" My Mother screamed at him while I stood the other side of the dance floor just watching the scene in shock with George and Charlie fighting behind me. My Father scowled towards my Mother now, he raised his wand I gasped.

"NO!" I screamed but before I could stop him he cast a spell, Mrs. Weasley jumped from nowhere and knocked my Mother to the ground.

"Stay back Annette! He's been Imperiused!" Mrs. Weasley said once they spell had flown over them. I stayed stood, frozen tears came to my eyes as I watched Mr. Weasley battle my Father just feet away from us. Behind me Charlie managed to catch one of the Death Eaters that he and George were still fighting with a spell. The Death Eater collapsed to the floor leaving just one against the pair of them. I didn't notice though my eyes were on my Father, Mr. Weasley caught him with a spell he fell to the ground.

"No, no not Dad!" I cried out I moved to run for him I'd barely got two feet however when a Death Eater appeared right in front of me, he had no mask over his twisted face. His long, thin face was framed by lank greying hair and his chin had a slight stubble on it. There was a large scar that ran from one corner of his face to the other. He face was contorted into a large sickening grin. His eyes, and wand, was pointed at me before I even had the chance to realise he was there. I went to run backwards, to pull up my own wand and stun him but before I had the chance to think even one more thought he attacked.

"_Cruico!_" He called out gleefully, I felt the spell hit me before I saw it. It was the strangest sensation I'd ever felt. The pain was unbearable it was like every single part of my skin was trying to tear off of my bones, I wanted so badly to let it too. I could hear a loud, ear shattering, scream coming from somewhere in the crowd but I didn't know who it was and didn't care. Tears came to my eyes as seconds felt like minutes then it was all over, my body throbbing but the pain was gone. I realised it was me that had been screaming I had also collapsed to the floor without realising it. Through my teary eyes I saw my Mum stood with Mrs. Weasley the other side of the dance floor both staring panicked and shocked at something behind me. I looked up to see George stood with his wand pointing at where the Death Eater had just been with a fierce look in his eyes. He pulled me up on to my feet and I looked back over to his parents and my Mum. Arthur and Mrs. Weasley were fighting as many as they could off. There were more Death Eaters and Ministry staff between us and only more incoming.

"Verity!" My Mum called to me, I shook my head glancing from her to George and back again. I didn't know whose side I wanted to be by more.

"George take Verity and get out of here!" I heard Mr. Weasley shout from the other side of the hall. There were so few of us left now, I couldn't see Tabitha and Fred anywhere but there were members of the Order all over the place. There were people that the Ministry had caught and bound nearby I knew if we didn't leave now we'd all be questioned. I looked tearfully at my Mum who nodded at me.

"Go with George, darling!" She called out, just as I saw one of the Ministry staff grab hold of my Mum I felt a hand grab hold of my own once again and I felt that odd sensation of apparation. Seconds later, and gasping for breath, we appeared in the familiar flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"George!" I cried out and threw myself into his arms. His arms tightened around me as though making sure I was all there before he relaxed sighing into the top of my head.

"Verity..." He sighed out tiredly, he held me for what felt like seconds but really must have been minutes before I spoke.

"George, my Father, he-he's oh Merlin, what about Tabitha, and Fred?! Did you see them? Were they okay?! And my Mum, your family, George! We have to go back!" I spoke all at once into his chest George pulled away from me now turning his back on me.

"No." He said defiantly.

"George, please!" I begged, they were all still there fighting now, what if one of them was hurt? I couldn't live with myself for taking George away from them.

"No!" He growled out, he still had his back to me but I could tell he was mad about something so I didn't speak again waiting for him to. "Why did you take off that cloak Verity! That Death Eater hit you with the Cruicatus curse!" He growled out.

"I know." I said clearly.

"The cloak might have helped you!" He turned back to me now anger in his eyes.

"It might not have! It also might now help my Mother, who is a squib, and back at the Burrow with _no way_ of defending herself!" I said just as defiantly as he did and he realised that this was a point I was not going to argue. His angry glare dropped he looked to the ground now I could see his eyes shining from the light of the moon that poured in through the window.

"I-I'm sorry, V. Your Mum'll be fine, everyone's there with her... I'm sorry for getting so angry I just, I didn't know what to do when I heard you screaming... I froze, I thought for sure something was going to kill me while I stood there motionless, watching you in so much pain on the floor but it never came. It felt like hours that Death Eater had you cursed but really it was.. It was seconds. I-... I killed him, V." He admitted his eyes now meeting mine again I could see the tears that filled them now.

"You what?!" I whispered in shock I couldn't believe it.

"I used Avada Kedavra, ended his life... Just like that..." He was whispering now too, his eyes were out of focus, he was staring off to my side.

"George..." I whispered sympathetically as I stared at him I moved towards him.

"I had to do it V, he was hurting you and he was _enjoying_ it. He wouldn't have thought twice about killing you after either!" He growled to me I smiled and nodded as I reached him now.

"I know," I whispered my hands reaching up, I rested one against his cheek gently stroking it, he relaxed at the contact. The other moved to the back of his neck. "Thank you." I whispered again, I rolled on to my tip-toes, moving my body so that it was pushed against his and brushing my lips gently against his. It took him a second to react but soon enough his arms wrapped themselves around me one of his hands brushing through my hair while the other found its way to my behind. I smiled into the kiss now as my own hand brushed through his hair I brushed my tongue against his lips and he allowed me access to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of enjoying the feeling of our kiss I pulled away we were both breathing heavily and staring hungrily at each other. He touched his forehead against my own as he stared into my eyes a smile finally came across his face.

"Maybe we should fight Death Eaters more often." He joked I just laughed rolling back on to the sole of my foot. Just as I was about to suggest moving on to the sofa, my body still throbbing from the pain it had been in, a loud crashing sound downstairs made me gasp. George put his finger up to his mouth telling me to be quiet, I strained my ears trying so hard to listen to what was going on. We could hear some whispering going on George looked from me to the door. Then we heard it, the loud bang of someone forcing open the door that lead up to where we were.

"_Accio: box_!" George whispered as we heard footsteps starting up the stairs a box came sailing towards him. He tore it open grabbing two of the packaged mechanise inside and tearing open their boxes. He pulled out two long, hooded cloaks throwing one over me and then himself. I just stayed as still as possible as the footsteps got closer to the door, he lifted his finger to his mouth again before lifting the hood on his cloak over his head. Just like that he disappeared from sight I gasped, my eyes glancing over to the doorway as I heard the familiar creak of the floorboards just outside the doorway. I now noticed a floating hand in front of me, it wasn't attached to anything. It moved to my shoulders, groping around a bit before it found them, then lifted something over my head. I realised that George had pulled my own hood over my head, the hand disappeared just in time as the door burst open. I jumped my hand moving to my wand under the cloak but, as the masked man moved into the room I realised something was wrong. I stared straight at the man, my face was not covered in any way by the cloak yet he could not see me. He could not see any part of me as I stood there staring at him glancing around the room. He moved into both Fred and George's room and their bathrooms before speaking.

"All clear up 'ere Greyback!" The man called down in a gruff voice, my stomach dropped, I knew of Greyback the werewolf who attacked Bill. I then heard the sound of someone, much larger, descending the stairs. Seconds later a man appeared in the doorway, the dark robes he was wearing looked far too small for him. His face was tough and scarred, a thick beard traced around his chin giving the impression that he was hairy. He stepped into the room the moonlight hitting his face and took a long sniff, even now, in his human form he looked wolf like. He grinned showing off sharp animal like teeth I couldn't help but step back slightly at the sight of him. Luckily I made no sound as I did.

"I smell somethin'..." He growled he pushed past the desk that was between them and us, the impact of the large man sending the desk slightly askew. He moved in front of it, stood mere feet away from me he took another great sniff grinning when he did.

"Smells like a girl," He licked his lips. "You know how I like the little girls, Yaxley." He grinned around the room.

"There's nothin' 'ere Greyback! I'm not 'aving the Dark Lord punish me for tardiness just 'cause you can '_smell somethin_'." The other man growled back to the beast in front of us, I was shaking I hadn't even noticed it but I was. I held my wand at my waist pointing directly at the man in front of me. His eyes scanned the room again before landing on the box that was sat now in the middle of the room.

"What 'bout this box then!?" He grunted motioning the box now as he crossed the room towards it. For a moment panic filled my stomach, if George was still stood there he would feel him as soon as he was close enough. When the man reached the box however I relaxed slightly, George, like I, must have moved.

"Look around Greyback! There's loads'a bloody boxes!" The Death Eater yelled at the other, I couldn't help but thank Merlin that it seemed we'd managed to get stuck with two of the dumbest Death Eaters as I could think of at least three spells that would have revealed our whereabouts.

"Why's this one 'ere? What makes it so special?" The man now bent down ready to look through the box, panic set in once again. As soon as he pulled out one of the packaged 'Bodyless cloaks' surely he would realise that we had just used them.

"Whatever ya' big dumb dog! I'm leavin'!" The other man growled before disapparating the other man sneered up at where he had just left before _POP_ and he disappeared himself. George instantly dropped the cloak reappearing I did the same, when his eyes landed on me he pulled me into another hug.

"Oh Merlin, those cloaks were part of our Headless Hat design, I wasn't even sure they were going to work..." He sighed into the top of my head. "Thank Merlin..." He whispered now. I had no idea how long we stood there in each others arms but eventually George moved us and sat down on the sofa. I didn't want to leave his side for a second, I rested my head against his chest, his arm around my body.

Hours must have passed I wasn't sure, I'd fallen asleep laying on George's chest. His beating heart had easily soothed me into a deep sleep. George on the other hand hadn't allowed his tiredness to take over him, with a mixture of worrying about his family and worrying about another attack on the shop he'd not wanted to take his eyes off of me. A loud _POP_ woke me up, my eyes shot open I looked up at George whose head had snapped around and was now staring at the closed door to Fred's bedroom. My hand, which hadn't dropped my wand even in my sleep, tightened around the hilt of it as I gently lifted off of George. He leapt off of the sofa then silently moved towards the doorway. There was a crashing sound from inside the room now, George lifted his wand pointing it at the door as I stood from the sofa. I followed him towards the door with my own wand raised. He glanced back at me I gave him a stern nod which he repeated before he threw the door back and we rushed in. I was shocked to find two people in the room locked in a romantic embrace, in their haste to get to one another they had knocked over a stack of boxes.

"Tabitha!" I screamed when I focused on the black haired girl, my wand fell as I grinned at the other two. Fred and Tabitha pulled away from the kiss they were sharing just in time for me to leap into Tabithas arms tightly hugging her. I couldn't help myself, just to see they were okay was such a relief. Something odd was happening though and soon enough I looked to the twins to see them both pointing their wands at each other. I pulled away from the hug with Tabitha.

"George, what are you-?!" I went to ask but Fred spoke over me.

"What did Mum get me and George for our 13th birthday?" He growled George grinned.

"A book on Herbology that you later jinxed to grow vines. It's still in the corner of the attic attacking anyone who gets close enough." He confessed I smiled slightly though a confused frown was still on my face. At George's answer Fred dropped his wand, as did George, and they hugged.

"What-" Tabitha went to ask but George cut across her as he pulled away from his twin.

"I had to check Tabitha, you two could have been imposters..." George explained I raised an eyebrow.

"Imposters who like a good snogging session whenever they think they're alone?" I pointed out, George laughed but nodded his head.

"You don't know the lengths Death Eaters'll go to these days." He joked I laughed slightly before all our faces became a little more serious.

"What's happened?! Is everyone okay? The Burrow?" George asked all at once Fred nodded to us both as I moved back to Georges side, my hand slipping subconsciously back into his.

"Everyone's fine. Tabitha, Lee and me didn't even realise what was happening till we heard someone screaming. We ran over and there was fighting everywhere. We couldn't find you two in the crowd, we were fighting off a group of Ministry officials with Bill and Fleur... Well, anyway after a while the Ministry and Death Eaters overwhelmed us, they held us all at the house as they ransacked it. They found the ghoul that's pretending to be Ron, Harry and those two got away all right though, we think. The Ministry have had us all at the Burrow for hours, questioning us about Harry. They're watching us, probably watching here too..." Fred said glancing towards his bedroom door.

"Yeah we had a couple break in, those Vanishing cloaks work a treat by the way." George told his brother who laughed at him.

"Well everyone wants to see you both, they're all back at the Burrow."

"What, what about my Dad?" I asked so quietly I wasn't sure Fred had heard me, his eyes finally found mine however a guilty look spread over his face.

"I- I reckon it'll be best if my Dad explains that to you." He said grimly worry panged in my stomach my face drained of all colour.

"He is alive, V. That's at least something..." Tabitha tried to reassure me, it didn't help much. With two loud _POP_'s Fred and George took Tabitha and I back to the Burrow.


	27. Altogether But Not Whole

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Altogether But Not Whole.**

As soon as crushing feeling of apparation escaped me and I took a big glug of warm air I found myself stood beside George at the gate of the Burrow. I was surprised to find that Fred and Tabitha had apparated straight indoors now glancing out of the kitchen window in confusion at us. George turned to me before I got a chance to push open the gate and walk inside our eyes met.

"I'm sorry about all this, if I hadn't invited you to the wedding you might not have..." He trailed, I could feel this coming, it was an argument I was also expecting from my Father. I expected my Dad will be strongly against me being around George given how much danger the Weasley's will now be in with you-know-who in charge. Though an argument with my Father all depended on my Father actually being, well, himself, a pang of sadness came over me. I pushed those thoughts away as I focused on George in front of me.

"If you hadn't invited me _both_ my parents would have been taken from me by you-know-who's lot. You saw how those two Death Eaters were rounding on my Mum at the wedding, I highly doubt they'd have had any need for a squib..." I pointed out George still looked slightly guilty as his eyes fell to the floor. "Besides, I would have been rather put out if you hadn't invited me..." I winked at him a sly grin creeping on to my face. George responded with a half smile though his hand tightened on my own and we moved into the gate.

"You could've just apparated in, you know? The protective spells have broken now." Fred pointed out to his twin as soon as we walked through the door.

"Ah, yeah, forgot." George explained though I felt this may have been a lie and that he'd just wanted to apologise while he had the chance. The four of us, lead by Fred, moved into the living room.

"Guess who we found back at the flat!" Fred declared once he got into the room, once I got inside I saw it was packed with people. Bill and Fleur, still in their wedding attire, were huddled together near the doorway. Beside them Charlie was stooped low sitting on the small sofa, though he was sat on the edge of his seat looking worried. Across from him Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in front of the fireplace staring into it with pale faces their hands intertwined between them casting a long shadow across the room. Between them and Charlie, across the room from where we had just entered sat Ginny. Arnold was cupped in her fingers though she looked as though she wasn't actually paying him much attention, her eyes glazed over staring into the distance. Plus two other people I'd not yet met, though I recognised them from Dumbledore's funeral as the vibrant pink haired woman (though today it was blonde) and her partner. The woman smiled warmly at the four of us when we entered while the man just kept nervously glancing over his shoulder out of the window. Finally my eyes landed on the final body in the room, hidden in the corner between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the couple I didn't know. My Mother sat tearfully staring into thin air, when I'd entered she'd made a small movement towards me that was overshadowed by my own.

"MUM!" I cried out bounding across the small room in one leap and pulling her into a tight hug that I never wanted to let go of. My sounds and movement seemed to stir the entire room as now George's family leapt from their seats his Mother hugged him as did Ginny. Charlie grinned and patted him happily on the back Bill just smiled at him, the couple I didn't know stood.

"Right, well we've really stayed longer than we should, we just wanted to make sure everyone was okay." The man said grimly, the woman threw him a slightly disappointed look.

"We understand." Mrs. Weasley who had now pulled away from fussing over George spoke. Mr. Weasley stepped forwards and shook the hand of the stony faced man beside me.

"Thank you, both, so much for all your help in keeping our lot safe." He grinned the man did not smile though he did look slightly more relaxed.

"You're quite welcome, Arthur." The woman nodded hugging Mr. Weasley now. Everyone said their goodbyes to them and they left the house before disappearing on the doorstep.

"On that note, I think I'll be off too." Charlie spoke now wincing at his mother who had now rounded on him, she didn't get the chance to speak before Bill did however.

"Us too, we had planned to spend our first night married at the cottage after all. Plus Fleur's family are over there and quite eager to see her." He grinned to his mother, Mrs. Weasley seemed to quell slightly at the mention of Fleur's family. She still argued with them for a few minutes however, mostly Charlie who had no real excuse to disappear from what I could understand. I took the opportunity to speak to my Mother under the raised voices.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her sat inches from her face she half smiled but nodded.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She laughed I joined her before my face fell.

"Your Father would be going mad right now, if he'd been there when you had been attacked then to have you leave with George. You know he'll blame him for your involvement in this don't you?" My Mother commented her eyes moved to the Weasley's who were talking amongst themselves about the others leaving.

"I know he would, but he shouldn't... I would have wanted to be here, if I'd known you and George were both in danger while I was sat at home... I would have hated it." I pointed out my Mother grinned her eyes moving over to me now.

"Just as your Father would have felt if he had been at home while we were getting attacked." Her eyes moved back to the Weasley's who were now hugging Charlie, Bill and Fleur goodbye. She was trying to make a point, that my Father knows how I feel about not wanting to see people I care for hurt and that's why I shouldn't put myself in danger but it was just rubbing me the wrong way.

"Yeah but instead he was the one attacking us." I snarled out my Mother's eyes narrowed she rounded on me with a glare on her face.

"Verity Stockhart _that_ was not your Father! That was a man who had been possessed by evil just for doing the right thing! I never, _ever_ want to her you speaking like that again!" She hissed at me with tears in her eyes, though her voice was low the tension had not gone unnoticed by the Weasleys who were glancing at us between hugs. I forcibly looked away from my Mother now and moved over to the Weasley's I hugged Bill and Fleur goodbye congratulating them and telling them the wedding was beautiful.

"Goodbye, Verity Stockhart." Charlie grinned that charming grin at me once more, I broke into a smile myself as he held out his hand. I took it and once again, instead of shaking it, he kissed it.

"Thank you, for the wonderful dance. I just hope my brother leaves you lonely more often so that I might have the pleasure again soon." I blushed at his words then felt an arm pull around my shoulders.

"Trust me Charlie, that won't be happening." George was beside me grinning at his brother who laughed and nodded. They all said their goodbyes once more before disappearing on the spot. The room felt a little less warm without all the bodies in it, Fred and George were quick to take place on the sofa that was just vacated by Charlie. Ginny dropped herself on the arm of the same sofa, Tabitha had been standing the entire time, in shock at the doorway. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned on to my Mum and I.

"I, I believe we have some explaining to do." Mr. Weasley spoke.

Within minutes Mrs. Weasley had made some tea, my Mother and I had sat down on a nearby sofa with Mr. Weasley sat opposite us on a foot stool leaning towards us. Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Tabitha were scattered around the room behind him listening into our conversation.

"Kingsley sent word through some trusted friends at the Ministry not long after he sent that lynx you saw. All the heads of all Departments were given a choice to give in to the Death Eaters and join their plight against Harry or don't. Jacob, your Father, being the brave man he is, chose not to. I was surprised that they did not just kill him on the spot and assign a Death Eater in his place as they did with many others..." I recoiled at his words slightly George and Mrs. Weasley frowned at him. "Oh I thank Merlin they did not however, your Father is a great, great man." He added quickly I smiled at him and he continued. "The only reason I could think of for this is that your Father has been lead Liaison officer for years, he is on very good terms with all the other races, the goblins, the civilised giants, even the Fairies and the trolls. He is also on very good terms with the other most important wizards from other countries. Your Father knows all of the most important people to know in these circles, they all trust _him_ not just any random Death Eater. So what I think they may be hoping to use him to work out who, exactly, of the other races and the other countries is truly on their side." He explained I glanced my Mothers way she was staring into her lap.

"What about when he comes home after work? He already attacked Mum, will he try to kill us?" I asked looking back to Mr. Weasley I noted my Mothers shoulders twitch as I said the word 'kill' but she did not look up.

"I'm not sure, I doubt it. The Death Eaters may not have thought that his family would have been at the wedding so they probably planned for him to take down anyone he saw. They may not even send him home, or they may just make him act natural. Though I cannot be certain." He stated.

"In the mean time you are more than welcome to stay with us here at the Burrow, if you don't feel safe in your own home." Mrs. Weasley offered I smiled at her kindness, my Mother finally spoke.

"What will happen to my Husband when the Death Eaters no longer have _use_ for him?" Her voice had a grim tone to it, I was certain she sounded on the verge of tears when she spoke. Her words were so upsetting I almost didn't want to know the answer to them, yet I couldn't help looking over to the Weasleys. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shared a look that told me all I needed to know.

"Annette, you must stay strong, Jacob would not want you falling apart now." Mrs. Weasley tried to soothe her but my Mother just burst into tears at her words. I slipped my arm around her shoulders as she silently sobbed into her lap. Mrs. Weasley moved to my Mothers other side also placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I will do all I can to try and get Jacob free of the curse-" Mr. Weasley strongly spoke out over my Mothers whimpering.

"No." I said quickly gaining odd glances from everyone in the room. "You mustn't, if you get caught or anything happens to you because of my Father..." I trailed off George looked the happiest I had seen him since the lynx jumped into the tent. At my words he looked as though he was strongly resisting the urge to lunge over to me and kiss me. Even Ginny was smiling kindly at my words, Mr. Weasley also smiled and I noticed now how alike the two's smiles were.

"Your concern is much appreciated Verity, but I am an old, wise wizard I know not to do anything stupid." He grinned Fred latched on to the opportunity to lighten the mood.

"Dad's right, he is _old_..." He started.

"Not so sure about the wise part though." George finished everyone in the room was thankful for the break in serious conversation, even my Mother smiled.

The skies had lit up with a burning red cloud soon after we had appeared in the Weasley's home. Though it wasn't until Mrs. Weasley forced everyone to go to bed that I realised just how tired I was. Even though I had probably had the most sleep of everyone, I'd only managed a couple of hours. Yet even when Mrs. Weasley gave Tabitha and I some of Ginny's spare pyjama's and put us into Charlie's old bedroom with a camp bed I still could not sleep. My eyes surveyed the room which was decorated with posters of exotic places and had various plants in pots around the room. My eyes landed on a small Devil's snare that didn't look like it had been watered in weeks. I grinned at it.

"Feels like home, doesn't it?" I joked pointing out the plant that we also had in the Hufflepuff common room. I glanced in Tabitha's direction when all she did was mumble out an inaudible word to realise she was already half asleep. I pouted slightly at this sight, at least if Tabitha had still been awake I would not be bored while laying awake. My eyes and body felt heavy with the lack of sleep but my mind refused to shut down. It was whirring with thoughts of everything that had happened tonight, I thought of Ginny, whose clothes I lay in right now. She was just two doors away from me but I imagined she was sleeping just as little as I was. After all both her boyfriend and her brother were missing, nobody had any clue if they were actually okay we all just assumed they were. She was probably worrying, as I'm sure were all the Weasley's. My thoughts moved to each of them in turn before finally landing on George I thought of what he had done for me tonight. I had a sudden surge of wanting to see him. I couldn't though, I'm sure there was a reason Mrs. Weasley had not allowed us to sleep in the same room. I suppose, in her mind, Tabitha and I were just as young as Ginny and I doubt she'd have let Ginny sleep in the same room as Harry. I bit my lower lip as my thoughts would not let me forget just how much I wanted to be beside George right now. I glanced in Tabitha's direction but her heavy breathing told me she was asleep. I looked to the door, without really realising my legs had slipped over the side of my bed. Within seconds I was stood at the door I'd just been looking at. I took another look back at Tabitha as I quietly attempted to twist the door handle, I managed it then pushed the door open a crack. I quickly stopped however when the door emitted a loud creaking sound, my eyes fell back over my shoulder but the sound had not bothered Tabitha. I held one eye up to the crack in the door looking down the hallway in hopes that Mrs. Weasley would not appear. She didn't and I swiftly pushed the door open further stepped out and closed it again all in one fluid movement. The door had creaked uncontrollably at my exit, I was sure it was trying to alert someone to my break out. As I stood there holding my breath and listening for footsteps coming my way however nothing came. I let out the breath I was holding before silently stepping my bare feet down the hall way. I knew which room was the twins from the last time I had stayed with them, every night when I'd be walking into Ginny's room to go to bed I'd keep an eye on which room the twins were going to. At the end of the hall I found just the door I was looking for, I threw a worried look over my shoulder but nothing was moving but me. I reached out for the door handle my fingers closing around it when a thought hit me. What was I going to say? Just sneak in there and demand that George let me stay with him? What if George didn't want to? My hand recoiled at this thought pulling back to my side. I looked back down the hall, my eyes landing on the door I had just left part of me wanted nothing more but to run back to it. Another part of me reminded that part that we'd just been in there and had not been able to sleep. I frowned at the state of my two differing thoughts. Then that same sudden urge came over me, I pushed open the door slipped inside and closed it again silently. As soon as I got inside the room I was hit with the same smell I knew so well. The gunpowder smell that would always remind me of George, the same smell that was in the Amortentia. I couldn't help the grin that pulled over my lips as I faced the doorway.

"Verity?" I heard a whisper from behind me, my smile fell my body twisted around quickly to find George groggily staring up at me from his bed. "What are you doing here?" He whispered again my eyes looked over to Fred to see that he was asleep, then they looked at the rest of the room. Yet again this was another space in the twins' lives that was filled with boxes, I couldn't help but smile at the mess before looking back at George again.

"I couldn't sleep..." I confessed to him, he rubbed his eyes and sat up in his bed a little more now.

"Me either." He whispered as he scooted over a little making some room in his single bed for me to get in. He pulled the covers off of it and gently patted the open bed, I smiled and climbed in. George threw the covers back over me, his arm falling around my shoulder, the other one was streched out beneath my head. I smiled as he flexed and pulled me into his body, my head found it's way on to his pillow inches from his face.

"Goodnight, V." George whispered as his sleepy eyes looked into my own.

"Goodnight." I whispered back giving him a gentle peck on the lips.

"You know there's a lot of stuff twins share but I'd rather not have to listen to my brother snogging if that's alright?" Fred's voice broke out over the silence George and I laughed as I pulled away from the kiss.

"Goodnight, Fred." I whispered to him.

"Goodnight, V." He spoke back.


	28. The New Headmaster

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The New Headmaster.**

After the first night Tabitha went back to staying at her own home, my Mother and I stayed with the Weasley's. Though we did go back home, during the day in hopes that my Father would not be there, he wasn't we couldn't be sure if he had been staying there however so we collected up some essentials and went back to the Burrow. We still had no idea what was happening with my Father, Mr. Weasley attempted to speak to him but was always buffered away. He even made meetings with him that would always get cancelled before the day, though the upside was that, for the mean time, he was still being 'used'. He was not yet in Azkaban for being a Muggle-born which kept our hopes high that he would return to us. After a week or so I started to feel bad for forcing myself upon Mrs. Weasley, despite the fact that she seemed to be enjoying having the house so full. While I was staying there George would also stay at the Burrow instead of the twins' flat and, in turn, Fred would come to the Burrow. He claimed it was because he got free food while staying there but I thought it may have been because he didn't like the loneliness of the flat without George there. So not only was Mrs. Weasley forced to make room for my Mother and I but she also had to cater for the twins while we were staying there. After a while I felt so bad that I decided to start staying at the flat instead, it made sense as we were apparating there every morning anyway (the Floo network had now been cut off to all but the most important families). Though work hadn't been as busy as it usually was, Diagon Alley itself was getting less and less lively. I was sure that a new shop was closing down every day though a new 'Dark Arts' store had opened much to our annoyance. It had opened right next door to the Weasley's so now we got the over spill of their customers, who weren't the nicest of people. It was mid-August now and a weekend, which meant that me and the twins were spending the evening at the Burrow. My Mother was still staying with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and I liked to visit them all whenever I got the chance. The boys just liked the excuse to not have to cook their own dinner. Everyone at the table had just finished their dinner and, after offering to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes but refused when she dragged Fred up instead, I was sat chatting happily to Ginny. The pretty red head and I had been getting on unbelievably well in the past few weeks given that we had no houses of school separating us. We'd just been laughing over a mail order for an order of so many Weasley love potions I was hesitant about filling out the order. Even more so as it was from a boy that both Ginny and I knew from school who was known for his creepiness.

"Seriously what do you think he wants to do with them?" I asked as I read over the order again.

"Probably try and use them on Jenna, you know he's obsessed with her!" Ginny commented laughing at it I shook my head.

"I thought he had a thing for you!?" I asked Ginny shook her head, her long locks falling into her face.

"Oh no, I nipped that one in the butt last year. It was his own fault, really, he hit on me right at the edge of the black lake, of course I was going to Jinx him so hard he fell in. I didn't expect the giant squid to get a hold of him though, that was a bonus!" I laughed at her story as did she as she remembered it. It was good to hear Ginny laugh, this was the first time I'd heard it since the wedding. I glanced over to George who was sat beside my Mother opposite us only to see they both had their heads down whispering to each other.

"Well I'm not going to give them to him anyway, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to sell more than one to one person and it's _definitely _illegal to sell twenty two to one person!_"_ I said suddenly slightly more serious as I watched my Mother and George chatting. George had noticed my eyes on them now and told my Mother I was looking, Ginny glanced curiously between the three of us before stating that she was going to go and help Fred and her Mum. As soon as she'd disappeared George's look broke into a small, almost sympathetic smile.

"Verity we-" He was cut off by a knock at the back door, silence fell over the room, Mrs. Weasley reappeared worry plastered over her face. She kept her eyes on the door as both twins, Fred and Ginny now appearing back in the room, pulled out their wands.

"W-Who's there?" Mrs. Weasley called out to the door.

"It is I, Remus Lupin, I am a werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks who is a Metamorphmagus." The room looked between each other before Mrs. Weasley stepped forwards and opened the door. Once her eyes landed upon the stony looking face of the man I now knew as Remus Lupin she seemed a little calmer.

"Remus..." She sighed out moving away from the door to allow him entry he smiled apologetically at her.

"Sorry for the unexpected call Molly, just thought I better check in." He said Mrs. Weasley seemed to cheer up a little as she forced him into a seat.

"Let me get you some food..." She said despite his objections he remained seated at the table just two seats away from George. Fred and Ginny disappeared back with their Mum again and George turned on me once again. He threw my Mum a side glance before going to speak again.

"Verity, you won't want to hear this but..." He sighed glancing at my Mum for help I frowned at the pair of them.

"George and I have been talking, and we really both agree that we do not think it's the best idea for you to go back to Hogwarts this year." At my Mothers words I scowled over to George, before I could speak however Lupin, who was invested in the _Prophet_ until now, looked up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid Verity _has_ to go to Hogwarts this year..." He pulled out an article from the paper and pushed it under George's nose. I continued to scowl though I leaned forwards slightly so I could also see what was on the paper.

"You see, they've made Hogwarts _mandatory_ now... It's seen as a crime not to attend, I expect it's a way of keeping the kids in line. Although they may actually be hoping Harry might turn up for it, who knows... What I will say is that I don't think it wise to exclude Verity this year." He explained he allowed a quick look in my direction as he said his last sentence George looked from the paper up to Lupin.

"That's mental! They're getting away with this?" He growled at him now.

"There's not really anyone to stand against them about it I'm afraid George, and it isn't the first time Hogwarts has been mandatory, though it's been optional for many years, either so it's not that much of a shock." Lupin explained peacefully as Mrs. Weasley reappeared with some dinner for him. My Mother looked sadly up at me from the other side of the table.

"So I couldn't not attend, even if I wanted to." I said a little too smugly. "Well at least it saves me having to sneak out." I added with a smile for good measure, George's jaw just clenched as his Mother took a seat at the table now.

"I wouldn't let Ginny attend if it wasn't for this new law." She sighed "I'm afraid we will all just have to wait and see what comes of it." She said with a sad smile. A few hours later George, Fred and I bid the Burrow farewell and made back to the flat above the shop. Fred, sensing a tension between George and I, said goodnight and disappeared into his room George turned on me as soon as his twin had left the room.

"I thought you'd like that I was getting along with your Mother so well?" He asked as I frowned at him from across the room. I was sat on the sofa he was stood across from it in front of the fireplace, it all gave a rather horrible feel that I was being scolded.

"I do, George." I said.

"So then why the scowl?" He asked as he moved now so he came to sit beside me on the sofa.

"Don't forget who came up with the idea for me not to attend Hogwarts this year, it wasn't my Mother, it was Dad, and if you'll remember I wasn't much fond of the idea." I pointed out George's eyes fell to the space on the sofa between us.

"I remember, but things are different now, V. Hogwarts won't be the same as it used to be." He explained I shook my head.

"You're starting to sound like my Father, I thought you were on my side with this?!" I grumbled out, I couldn't help noticing the childishness in my voice as I said it.

"There's no sides, Verity, your Dad isn't _against_ you-" He tried but I cut him off.

"Well, he is now!" I hissed crossing my arms over my chest George shook his head.

"Verity, you really need to stop being so mad at your Dad about all this, it wasn't his fault, none of it was his fault." He pointed out I sighed my eyes falling to my knees. It wasn't that I was angry at my Father more, disappointed... How could he let himself get caught like that? How could he let the Death Eaters just take him away from me and Mum? Now our entire lives have been thrown into chaos and there's no telling when we can go back home. It just hit me how much I loathed living out of a suitcase, staying with George was amazing but there's got to be a point when even George will get sick of me right? My Mother can't stay at the Burrow for the rest of her life either. I felt a hot wet liquid drip on to my hands before I noticed a lump in my throat and a horrible dropping sensation in my stomach. Within seconds of the tears hitting my lap George had pulled me into his chest gently stroking my hair.

"How could he just leave us like this, George? How could he get himself caught and abandon me and Mum!? He'll be carted off to Azkaban as soon as they're done with him! Or worse!" I cried into his chest hiding my face from him as a red faced, puffy eyed look was not a good one.

"He was doing it for you two, Verity... You've got to remember that, your Dad was a strong, brave man." George cooed into my ear as I felt his lips gently kiss the top of my head. We stayed like that for hours, with me voicing my every worry and George saying a few words of comfort that seemed to make everything much better.

It was only a few days later, Tabitha had come to visit Fred at the flat, that a very special delivery came to the window. Two owls tapped on the windows overlooking the, now mostly deserted, streets. It was evening and the four of us had been sat around playing hangman when Fred had seen the two chestnut owls in the distance. The little wooden hangman stood in front of the hangman's noose awaiting his fate as we all stood and moved to the windows leaving him mid game. Fred was the first one up, he'd opened the windows and both owls had fluttered in by the time the rest of us had got out of our seats. He took the letters from the owls and they departed once more, Fred watching them suspiciously as they left. He only frowned further as he read the front of the two letters.

"What is it?" George asked as he approached his twin holding out his hand for one of the letters assuming one was his and the other Freds. Only for Fred to shake his head at George and hand the letters instead over to Tabitha and I. It wasn't until I looked down and read the front of the letter in my hands that I actually accepted it was for me.

"That's weird, who even knows I'm here?" Tabitha asked as she tore into the paper of her letter I looked up at George before opening my own. As though he sensed my reluctance to tear into the letter as easily as Tabitha did he nodded at me when our eyes met. I slipped my finger into the corner of the envelope and tore it open. I took a second to move my eyes over to Tabitha as I opened the letter, she'd turned her back on us all now reading the letter she'd now opened.

"What is it, Tabs?" Fred asked the worry in his voice not as concealed as he was trying to make it. She did not answer and it wasn't until I opened my own letter and my eyes landed upon the parchment that Fred got his answer.

"It's our O.W.L results..." I breathed out, at my words the entire tone of the room seemed to change. The twins both grinned, as did I, in all the worry about everything else that was out there I'd completely forgotten about my O.W.L results. Fred moved over to Tabitha's side now sneaking a look over her shoulder at her grades. George moved over to my side now too as I held out my results quite happy to share them with him. I'd managed to get an 'O' in Transfiguration, which was a given, what made my grin grow however was that I also got an 'E' in Potions and another 'O' in History of Magic, something that shocked me completely. I got an 'E' in DADA though that was all thanks to Harry Potter and the D.A meetings. The rest of my classes, including Divination, Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, were all 'P' except for Herbology in which I'd received a rather scornful 'T'. I pouted slightly at the grade but could see George beaming beside me.

"This it great, V... Didn't McGonagall say you'd need to get good grades in Transfiguration, Potions and History of Magic to be in for a chance at Teaching?! Well, you've bloody done better than that! An Outstanding in History of Magic! I'm proud of you!" He cheered beside me pulling me into a tight hug, crushing the letter between us, I giggled into the hug as my results settled in my mind. I pulled away from George now and turned to Tabitha to see Fred staring quite grimly at the side of her face she still was not facing me and George.

"What did you get, Tabs?" I asked curiously, Fred glanced from her to us in a stony manner. I started to regret asking glancing in George's direction, he still had his arm around me but his smile had fallen.

"I-" Tabitha sighed my eyes moved to her. "I, only went and got three 'E's!" She cheered happily rounding on me, I laughed as she pulled me into a hug before tearing my letter out of my hands replacing it with her own. I winced slightly at her haste, as she was so excited about getting three 'E's I didn't really want her to see that I'd managed two 'O's and an 'E' but she already had the paper.

"_Two bloody Outstanding's?!_" She hollered as soon as her eyes landed upon my parchment.

"Yeah but one of those was in Transfiguration and that was a given..." Her scowl told me I was not helping the situation, I quickly scanned her letter and once satisfied that there were no 'T's I pointed out my own.

"Yeah, but I got a Troll in Herbology, you didn't get any Troll's did you!" I pointed out. Tabitha seemed to lighten up a bit at this though throughout the night, even as we went to the Burrow and celebrated with Ginny who had also got 'E's and 'O's, I was sure kept hearing Tabitha mutter '_two bloody 'O's_'.

The morning of September the 1st came and the twins and I had apparated to the Burrow early that morning so that we could all go to the station together. This way Ginny and I would always be with each other. My Mother tearfully packed an extra scarf into my already stuffed trunk, George, Mum and I had made another trip to our house earlier in the week, still no sign of Dad though. Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all moved out of the house and into the front garden aside my Mother and I.

"Just be careful, Ginny that's all we're asking..." I overheard Fred say as they approached.

"Psh, that's rich coming from you two!" Ginny pointed out I couldn't help that laugh that came out of my mouth. Fred and George both looked over at me when they heard my laughter.

"Oh, come on, you two walked right into that one..." I pointed out Ginny laughed as she moved to stand beside me now.

"You know Fred, I get the awful sense we're doing something _very_ wrong by teaming these two together." George smirked to his twin who mirrored his look.

"I was just thinking the same thing, George." Fred joked just as Mr. Weasley pulled Ginny's trunk out of the Burrow's front door.

"Right, let's be off then shall we?" He asked as he approached the group, just as we were readying ourselves to apparate there was a loud _POP_ nearby. The entire group's heads all snapped in the direction of the sound, slightly surprised to find Lupin approaching.

"Inside, quickly!" He called through the warm morning air as he glanced around the deserted garden. Mr. Weasley frowned at him standing ahead of the group now.

"Remus..." Mr. Weasley started firmly, I had the feeling he was going to continue by telling him we wouldn't go inside with him until he confirmed who he was.

"Remus Lupin, werewolf turned by Fenrir Greyback, married to Dora..." He blurted out all at once when Mr. Weasley did not stand down however he sighed. "I taught Harry Potter how to create his Patronus which is a stag!" He growled this seemed to soothe Mr. Weasley a little who allowed Lupin to step past them into the house. Everyone followed in after him and within minutes the Burrow's kitchen was stuffed full of people again.

"Look at this..." Lupin said once he had looked out of the windows a dozen times to be sure he wasn't followed. He threw down the mornings copy of the _Prophet_ and, judging by the gasps around the room, I wasn't the only one shocked to find Professor Snape looking back at me. '_NEW HEADMASTER FOR HOGWARTS_' was written underneath his large solemn face. Although this wasn't the front page news, I noticed Harry Potters face scowling up at me from that, it was still shocking for anyone who was on Harry's side. Lupin pointed out a couple of points in the article that he thought worth mentioning.

"The Carrows are to be the new teachers too, Alecto and her brother Amycus... Both Death Eaters." I frowned down at the paper in worry when he mentioned this. My eyes moved up to find that everyone had either looks of worry or anger. The twins were both scowling at Snape's face.

"This is mental! They can't do this!" Fred hollered his arm moving instinctively around Ginny's shoulders as though to shelter her from it all.

"You've seen what it's like out there Fred, people aren't ready to fight. They're not about to rally up just because Snape is the new Headmaster." Mr. Weasley pointed out giving Ginny a grim smile as he spoke.

"But having Death Eaters as Professors?! Snape _killed_ Dumbledore! People have go to see that's mad!" George growled from my side now, his hand had found mine as soon as the paper had been put in front of us and was now tightly gripping it.

"A lot of people don't know they're Death Eaters or about what happened on top of that tower that night, George..." Lupin explained.

"Oh, please, I recognise them from the Ministry posters last year!" Fred hissed out.

"Alright, well then people just aren't admitting it. Either way you are all running late and given who your new Headmaster is I think it best you not be tardy." Lupin hurried out, the group looked amongst each other. I was sure I saw a look of determination in the twins' eyes as they looked to everyone else.

"You're right, Lupin, let's go, girls." Mrs. Weasley said as she started ushering people back out of the house.

"No! This is crazy! We can't seriously be sending these two off to that school!" George started but his anger just seemed to snap Mrs. Weasley who rounded on him with a glare.

"What would you have me do, George?!" She screamed at him. "What?! Because if you have any idea of how to get the girls out of school without notice I'd love to hear it!" She hissed at him, the room fell silent I glanced up to George, to them all, the Weasley's who were putting so much at stake already. I stepped forwards towards the open door.

"We have no choice..." George glared at my words. "It's not optional and given that the other side are just waiting for an excuse to attack your family, George, I don't want to be the one give them one." I said as I stood beside Mrs. Weasley now, Ginny stepped out from the group to stand beside me now.

"I agree with Verity, we're not about to give ourselves up to the Death Eaters. Besides the other teachers will still be there to look out for us." She pointed out and, reluctantly the twins allowed the group to finally leave.


	29. Back To School

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Back to School.**

It seemed like barely minutes passed between us all being stood in the Burrow's kitchen to us now being stood on Platform 9 and ¾. Luckily, despite how late we'd left the Weasley home, we weren't late and the scarlet steam train was barely ready to depart when we got there. I turned on my Mother with a slightly tearful smile pulling her into a hug she sniffed into my shoulder and I was sure she was going to cry.

"I'll be fine Mum, just promise me you won't go near the house while I'm gone. I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm not here." I said as I pulled out of the hug and looked straight into her tearful eyes. She laughed slightly at my words.

"There you go again, saying the stuff I'm supposed to say." She smiled out through a tear had slipped down her face now I just grinned at her.

"Sorry..." I smiled she shook her head kissing me on the forehead.

"Be _careful_." Her tone was warning, she wasn't telling me to be careful she was telling me to make sure I wasn't careless. I nodded at her giving her a final hug before turning back to the Weasley's, luckily Ginny was only half way through her goodbyes so I took the opportunity to talk to George. My stomach flipped when he smiled at me and once again the tears that were lining my eyes before returned. I feared saying goodbye to him, I didn't want it to be the last time I saw him, as though he sensed my worry he pulled me into a hug.

"George, please, stay safe..." I mumbled into his chest, the thought of loosing him, now when we had finally got us sorted out, was enough to make me feel rather ill. He smiled at me as he pulled away from the hug but kept me inches from his body.

"I'll promise to stay safe if you do?" He asked I couldn't help grinning at him nodding my head.

"I promise." I whispered to him and, after taking a quick glance around to make sure both of our parents were pre-occupied, he gave me a quick kiss. After this I wiped my eyes, which luckily had not wept, and moved to Ginny's side. She looked just as tearful as I did as she sadly smiled at me, the whistle was blown it was time to get on the train.

"Where's Fred?" I questioned now noticing the missing twin, seconds later he came sauntering around a corner with a slightly dishevelled look but a large grin on his face. Following behind him, and buttoning her shirt back up as she walked, came Tabitha. I shook my head at the pair as she joined Ginny and I moving towards the train. We waved our final goodbyes, I stared at George as the train pulled away. I wanted to take in every single last inch of his face, from his deep brown eyes to the large hole where his ear used to be. I blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch and then he was gone I stared out the window from where he'd just disappeared for the longest time.

"Well, this is going to be fun..." Tabitha laughed out I moved my eyes to look at her and Ginny who was sat with us in our compartment. After spending half the Summer with Ginny the pair of us had grown pretty attached to each other so separating now when we're about to enter a school with two Death Eater teachers seemed like a silly mistake. I glanced over to Tabitha sadly meeting my friends eye before I spoke.

"Have you seen any of the other girls yet? Danielle?" I asked her she threw me a sad look also shaking her head.

"Danielle Price? I didn't think you liked her much V, isn't she a bit of a gossip?" Ginny asked, I looked to her now.

"I don't mind her, I'm only asking cause she's Muggle-born..." I explained Ginny's look changed from curious to worried. "You heard Lupin when we left the Burrow, he reckons part of making Hogwarts mandatory is to rustle up the Muggle-borns." I said Tabitha moved her head to look out the window. As Ginny sadly smiled back at me.

"Hopefully she's done a runner." She said I nodded to her.

"Hopefully, any one you know Muggle-born?" I asked her, she shook her head her red locks falling into her face.

"Not close to really, except Hermione of course, but she's not exactly going to be-" Ginny was cut off and we all knew why, the train was slowing down.

"Are we stopping?!" Tabitha asked I looked out of the window with a frown.

"We're not even half way there!" I exclaimed Ginny's look was slightly more frightful than mine and Tabitha's.

"Have we broken down?" Tabitha asked now as the train was almost at a complete stop, she stood up and moved to the door of the compartment. She opened the door and poked her head out looking around.

"Have we broken down?" She repeated obviously to the other students who were also looking out of their compartments, I heard someone call back that they didn't know.

"What are you thinking, Ginny?" I asked the silent red head, her worried eyes snapped from staring at the air in front of her to my eyes.

"Death Eaters, gotta be." She whispered to me, I worriedly glanced from her to Tabitha who had been looking back at us when a noise outside the compartment took her attention again. She looked down to the right, her face became stony as she moved back into the compartment quickly taking her seat beside me again. Ginny and I both stared at her with worry she nodded briskly.

"Death Eaters." She whispered to us staring straight ahead, I looked back at Ginny we shared a look of worry before I broke the contact and looked back across to outside the compartment. Seconds later a black cloaked man appeared in the windows, Ginny and I did not falter however, we sat staring at him. He glared across the three of us and, when his eyes landed upon Ginny, he glanced back calling someone before opening the door. Tabitha let out a small almost inaudible gasp I grabbed hold of her hand for comfort. The man, once his friend had joined him, raised his wand, Ginny and I both instinctively went for our own, I jumped out of my seat ready to defend Ginny.

"_Homenum Revelio._" He spoke slowly and I felt a rush of warmth wash over me. Though the Death Eater obviously did not get what he wanted as he now glared at Ginny then to me before disappearing back out of the door without saying another word. I glanced over to Ginny my body falling back into my seat and my hand loosening on Tabitha's now as I stared in confusion at the red head.

"I bet they're looking for Harry." She growled as she watched the outside of the compartment. "Thought he'd be with me hiding under his invisibility cloak." She explained I stared at her for a while longer before looking back out across the fields outside. It wasn't until the train started moving again, and it became obvious the Death Eaters had left, that the warm atmosphere came back to our compartment.

"Here we go..." Tabitha whispered to me as we approached the large castle we knew so well in the self-driven carriages. I smiled across at her trying to be reassuring but I wasn't sure it came across as she just climbed out of the carriage. I followed suit with Ginny behind me, Rebecca had caught up with us when the train pulled up in Hogwarts. She had neither seen nor heard from Danielle since the new laws against Muggle-borns came out. She seemed worried for her best friend, I could understand, if it were Tabitha I would be just as worried. Though if it were Tabitha I'm a hundred percent sure she would drag me along on the run with her in some way. At least, by this point, we had all assumed that Danielle had made a run for it. Which was probably the main reason that, once the four of us had climbed out of the carriage, we all let out audible gasps at the sight in front of us. A pale, shaken Danielle was climbing out of the carriage in front of us with a worried Rose following her.

"Dani!" Rebecca called running over to her friend and pulling her into a hug, Ginny, Tabitha and I followed swiftly behind.

"What the hell are you doing here Danielle?!" Tabitha hissed at her once we were within ear shot. "This is suicide!" She continued Danielle's scared large eyes connected with Tabitha and I threw my friend a reproachful look for her words.

"Dani, you know they're hunting Muggle-borns, they think that anyone who is Muggle-born has _stolen_ magic. They'll send you to Azkaban!" I spoke in a hushed tone as we now started walking towards the entrance to Hogwarts.

"There's nothing else I can do..." She said dismally I sadly glanced from her to Rebecca.

"Run!" Rebecca hissed at her. "Leave! Get out of here, go abroad! Dani, loads of Muggle-borns are doing it! You've got to Dani!" She worriedly spoke to her friend, Danielle's eyes had fallen to her feet now and as she spoke, under the milky shine of the moon, I saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"My parents don't- don't understand what's going on... They're Muggles and they just- just think I'm being over dramatic, when I told them about what you-know-who is doing... They- They said nobody would hurt a child..." She took a loud sniff, my stomach dropped, Tabitha covered her face with her hand and Rebecca moved to hug Danielle as the latter cried into her shoulder. I hadn't even noticed that our group had stopped moving, not to comfort Danielle but because we had to. As I looked up from the crying girl now I realised that we were in a long queue for entry into Hogwarts.

"What is this?!" I hissed out frowning towards the front of the queue, Ginny, who I now noticed had been looking at the queue this entire time, was the one to answer me.

"There's people at the front, they look like they're checking everyone's names." She explained as we squinted towards the front.

"What?! Why?" I asked but Ginny threw me a look that told me I knew why, my worried eyes landed back on Danielle as she sobbed into Rebecca's shoulder.

"Come on..." Ginny whispered to me as her hand found my wrist and she pulled me forwards in the queue, much to the people behind us now's disappointment. I heard them yelling swear words at us as Ginny pulled me right up to a blond head of hair that I recognised. Luna Lovegood turned her drifting eyes upon Ginny and I as we approached she gave Ginny an airy hello.

"This is my friend, Verity Stockhart." Ginny explained, Luna and I had never really met though I'd heard a lot about her. I was never one to judge people by gossip however and I'd always thought Luna was quite sweet.

"Hello Luna," I smiled at her.

"Oh, hello Verity," Luna said in her dreamy voice I smiled at her as Ginny shuffled her position so she was slightly closer to the front of the queue which we were now not far from.

"What's going on up there, Luna? Do you know?" Ginny asked her, though Luna looked as though she had just been in a deep thought when Ginny spoke.

"Oh, no I don't... Though I expect it's to do with the Wackspurts, they've been showing up very often in the castle you know?" She asked Ginny just glanced between Luna and I, just as I went to ask what a 'Wackspurt' was Ginny cut across me.

"Yeah, I doubt it's that, Luna." She smiled at the girl tugging me forwards slightly so that we could strain our ears to listen in to the people talking at the front of the queue.

"Name?" A rough looking man with a clipboard and pen in his hands growled to the frightened second year stood in front of him.

"J-Jamie Undel..." The second year spoke softly his eyes darting around the group of four men that were standing like a square blockade around him and the rough man. The man flicked through a couple of pages without saying anything before his eyes moved back to the kid.

"Half-blood? Your Mother's Muggle-born?" The man questioned the kid nodded as the man's eyes squinted at the paper in front of him, he smirked. "And I see we have your dear old Mum already in our custody?" The little boy looked about ready to cry but he nodded I was half tempted to hex the man, thoughts of George stopped me.

"Alrigh'." The rough man growled nodding his head in a way of telling the second year to move on.

"But watch your back half-blood." He growled at him still with a smirk on his face as he sniffed and called for the next kid in line.

"No wonder it's taking so bloody long." Ginny hissed beside me, I frowned at the man then back in the direction of Danielle who I could see was still crying.

"What do you think they do to Muggle-borns?" I whispered to Ginny as I worried for my roommate Ginny looked back at me with the same worry in her eyes.

"I doubt any have turned up... Except..." She trailed off as her eyes too fell behind us, to Danielle. I shuddered as I looked back at the rough looking man and his four henchmen once more.

"This is awful..." I whispered to Ginny as we stepped closer to the front she nodded beside me.

"It can't stay like this forever..." She whispered back I looked across to her now, I wondered if she, and her family, were putting too much faith in Harry Potter. She seemed to sense my thoughts as she spoke again.

"Even if..." She glanced around to the students around us. "_Harry_" She mouthed to me, I nodded. "Doesn't succeed..." Her throat caught at the thought I smiled sadly at her. "Even if he doesn't, the wizarding world _will_ stand up against it... It just may take a while for them to build up the nerve." She growled glaring forwards at the rough man who we were growing closer and closer to now. I worriedly glanced her way wondering exactly what would happen if we didn't have the time for the world to build up the nerve. If by the time it takes for everyone else to be ready to fight the ones who originally were ready have all been hunted down. I didn't express these thoughts however as now we were far too close to the front of the queue to continue our rebellious talk without the risk of being overheard. Somehow, in all the bustle and pulling around, I'd made it between Luna and Ginny, Luna had just been accepted into the castle and the rough man was now beckoning me forwards. I took a glance over my shoulder at Ginny who smiled reassuringly at me as I stepped forwards.

"Name?" The man growled at me as I moved between the two muscular men I glanced at the other two behind him also before I spoke.

"Verity Stockhart." I said defiantly as I looked around the rough man and into the Entrance hall, trying to look as non-chalant as possible. After flicking through some pages he found my name.

"Ah, half-blood..." He smirked, "And your Muggle-born Father is in our custody I see." I just narrowed my eyes on his smirking face now.

"In a matter of speaking." I said with a falsely sweet smile on my face, his smirk fell for a moment as it seemed I knew too much. His eyes fell to the paper again and, just as I thought he was going to let me pass, he spoke again.

"And your Mother is a squib I see..." This threw me off and I was sure this man had wanted just that affect as he now smirked at me again. "Well, doesn't sound like you've got much of a chance half-blood... Where's our proof you ain't gonna become a squib just like your dear old Mum? Hm?" He pushed I snarled at him my anger took over, I looked at the pen in his hand and, with my hand clutching my wand in my pocket, I whispered out a charm.

"What'd you- OI!" He hollered out when his eyes moved down to his hand to find that his pen had become a toad. It let out a loud ribbit before leaping straight out of his hand, Ginny laughed behind me and I just smirked.

"There's your proof." I growled to him.

"You, little-" He tore out his wand, as did I but I found four other wands also trained on to me as the henchmen revealed their purpose. Ginny behind me had also produced her wand, it was trained on one of the henchmen, before anyone said another word however someone else spoke.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing, Reedon?" A sly voice called out across the Entrance Hall, Severus Snape appeared behind 'Reedon' who still had his wand aimed at me. I panicked after all this man was the man who killed Albus Dumbledore, he was a Death Eater and I doubted very much that he would be at all bothered about another death on his hands.

"What's it look like?! She gotta bit outta hand, I'm just defending myself!" He growled back to Snape who now pushed down the henchmens wands with his hands.

"What it looks like, Reedon, is that you are attacking one of my students... A student who I know, for a fact, is a _half-blood_ her Father is in the Ministry and I went to school with her Mother, there is no doubt of her blood status I expect?" Snape questioned, Reedon and I still had our wands pointing at each other. I felt my eyebrows raise slightly though, was this really _Snape_ defending me?

"No-No it's not that..." Reedon blurted out.

"No? So then, what is it, Reedon, that made you try to attack one of _my_ students who isn't a Muggle-born, therefore has the rights to her Headmasters fortification?" Snape was still speaking lowly and carefully as though to a child Reedon glared at me, though I had a feeling all of his anger was no longer pointed at me.

"She- She bloody turned my pen into a toad!" He hollered out, I finally spoke to Snape.

"He asked me to prove my magical ability..." I explained. "I did." I smirked, Snape just glared across to me now. He lifted his wand, I cringed, only for him to point it towards the still ribbiting toad on the floor. It changed back into it's pen form and Reedon lunged for it as though scared I would turn it back.

"Miss. Stockhart works very _closely_ with the Weasley twins at their joke shop, Reedon, unfortunately their mischievousness seems to have rubbed off on her." Snape hissed further, I glared at him now as I lowered my wand from Reedon. I couldn't shake the feeling that Snape pointing out my closeness to the twins was some kind of threat.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Next!" He growled out and I moved into the Entrance hall feeling a little giddy at my rebellion. Once inside the Great Hall the atmosphere was completely different to how it usually is, normally everyone is laughing and chatting with their friends that they haven't seen in months. Tonight nobody was laughing and the only chatting that happened came in hushed whispers. As I took in the hall Ginny walked in beside me, she smirked at me as we started walking towards the two end tables together.

"I thought for sure that guy was going to hex you, or send you off to Azkaban..." She joked I just smirked at her.

"Well, that gets him back for poor Jamie Undel." I said back Ginny couldn't help a little laugh escaping her lips.

"It sure did." She said before saying a goodbye and breaking from me to take a seat at the Gryffindor table. I did the same at the Hufflepuff one and it wasn't long before Tabitha joined me. Whereas this would normally bring me a rush of relief, as without her I'd been stuck with only Taylor for company (if you can call it that when you don't talk to one another), this time it did not, as this time I knew that it meant Danielle would soon be caught. I looked worriedly at her as she took her seat beside me she sadly looked to the table.

"We put Dani last but, well that's not going to bloody save her is it? Just delay the inevitable..." She grimly explained. "What happened with you? I saw you get into a bit of a pickle with him?" She asked. In the time it took me to explain myself Rose joined us at the table, as I was finishing up with a slight smirk across both mine and Tabitha's faces we heard something.

"Then Snape turned it back into a pen and let me go-" I was just about to explain his maybe threat when we heard it.

"DANI! NO!" Rebecca's screams from just outside of the Great hall doors I gasped and looked up to the doorway. Everyone had, I went to stand, as usually in this situation everyone would be out there like a shot to see what was going on. Only nobody else moved, they all just sat staring at the doors as Rebecca continued to shout after Danielle, some people (all Hufflepuffs) even covered their ears to the sound. I was stood now staring at the doors with tears in my eyes only a vice like grip around my wrist was stopping me.

"Think of George!" Tabitha hissed at me from her still seated position, it was her that was stopping me I frowned at her as Professor Sprout had now passed me and was rushing towards the hall doors to fetch her student.

"_Verity! Think. Of. George!_" Tabitha hissed again as she tried to pull me back into my seat, I shook my head. I knew she was trying to insinuate that by going for Danielle I'd only end up getting in trouble which, in turn, may hurt George, but I didn't want to believe it. This was Danielle, a bit of a gossip sure, but she'd never hurt a fly! We couldn't let this happen. My eyes moved to the staff table Professor McGonagall shook her head at me, obviously in the same mind as Tabitha. Just as I went to sit back down, taking the teachers instructions to heart, the hall doors burst open. Professor Sprout had not yet got to them and gasped, as did everyone else in the hall, when they saw who was coming through them. Two of the henchmen from before had Rebecca by each arm and they were struggling to pull her back as she kicked out trying to get free of them and to Danielle.

"DANIELLE!" She screamed further even as the doors swung shut and she could no longer see her friend.

"Let go of her!" Professor Sprout growled at the two henchmen as she approached them. "Unhand _my_ student!" She growled again, they looked between each other then to the, slightly died down, Rebecca. Professor McGonagall now flew down the aisle past me and I knew she was preparing to defend her friend against the henchmen. Professor Sprout practically tore Rebecca out of the henchmen's hands finally they gave her up and both Professor's escorted Rebecca back towards the Hufflepuff table. Every single eye in the hall was on the large, bushy eyebrowed girl who was walking towards me with Professor Sprout's arm around her shoulders. Rebecca did not care though she looked pale and ready to cry, it was only when her eyes looked up to find me, still stood out of my seat with Tabitha's hand around my wrist, that she allowed the tears to fall. She bounded across to me pulling me into a hug that I thought for sure was going to crush me. I reached up to the furthest point I could reach on her back as I patted it. She cried into my shoulder as the two Professor's passed us, Professor Sprout giving me a warm smile as she disappeared up the aisle. I sat Rebecca down between Tabitha and I but she did not stop crying, all throughout the dinner. I also noticed that, not only was the hall only about half as full as it usually is, but that Snape did not give a speech. There were not kind words or even ones of you-know-who's return as he finished up the dinner by sending the students off to bed. I wondered whether this was a kindness towards Dumbledore, or it was just because he did not wish to address us, I had no clue either way.


End file.
